En las noches de Luna llena
by kushinaU.89
Summary: SasuSaku.Desde la triste despedida de ambos en un noche de luna llena,"Sakura...Gracias;Sasuke-Kun",y todas las de luna llena ellos sueñan con esa despedida.¿Que ocurrira cuando se reencuntre y después?,ambientada en NarutoShippuden,1er fic,TERMINADO T.T
1. Chapter 1

Holis, es mi primer fic, Onegai!, no sean crueles pero si sinceros

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece .

En algunas ocasiones citare ciertas frases o circunstancias que vivieron los personajes a quienes se hace mención.

(… … ….) - notas de la autora xD

_Cursiva - _Pensamientos del personaje

----------- - cambio de escena

- - - Inicio y termino de palabras del personaje

/// flash-back muy breves, solo frases u oraciones en la mente del personaje///

**FLASH-BACK - ** Los normales que todos conocemos xD

// volviendo a la realidad poco a poco xD/

Y etc ( lo demás que surga se los explicare en el camino. Aquí vamos

**Una sombra en las noches de luna llena**

El sonido de los grillos comenzaba a invadir su mente, su respiración era tranquila y pausada.

Nada podría arruinar aquella tranquilad, nada podría cambiar su objetivo ni mucho menos detenerlo, pensaba mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha, solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Seguro de lo que se dirigía a hacer realidad, una de sus ambiciones, sin importar los medios; por ello, se decía así mismo, nada podría detenerlo, hasta que una molestia para él apareció en medio de su camino.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo … … vagando de noche por aquí?- dijo mientras la observaba fijamente

- Por que para salir de la Villa, tienes que tomar este camino.- al mismo tiempo que miraba al suelo para no encontrar su mirada, probablemente por miedo a ver algo que ella no quería o talvez.. Porque el descubriera algo que le importaría.

Comenzó a caminar y solo le dijo al pasar por al lado de ella - Ve a dormir -

- Por que …, - al tiempo que decía esto, en su rostro comenzaban a surcar lagrimas de dolor ya imposible de contener, al limite de sus emociones -… ¿Por que no me vas a contar nada?, ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio?, ¿ Por que no me vas a decir algo?

Detuvo su andar y alzando la voz de una forma fría y cortante dijo -¿Porque tengo que contarte algo?, No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos -.

Ella, apretó levemente sus dientes haciendo que su llanto fuera silencioso, a la vez que sonreía al entender que el nunca la quiso, solo pudo soltar una honesta respuesta, aun más para convenserce asi misma. - Tu siempre … me has odiado Sasuke-kun. ¿Verdad?.- toma una leve pausa en su hablar, para después continuar con su idea.- ¿Recuerdas …- el escuchaba atentamente de espaldas a ella, aunque no lo pareciera- el día en que nos hicimos Genins y cuando fue elegido nuestro equipo de tres? El día en el que tú y yo estuvimos aquí a solas, te enfadaste conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? … _La primera vez que me dijiste que era un estorbo …_- (este es el momento donde pasan los recuerdos por la mente de Sakura sobre aquella vez a la que hace mención, pero también por la mente de sasuke, aunque ella no lo sepa jejee xD)

- ///Eres … un estorbo/// … No me acuerdo.-

Algo sorprendida y cada momento que pasaba las lagrimas en sus mejillas iba aumentando.

-Tiene sentido. Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero fue el día en el que empezó todo … Tú Sasuke-Kun y Yo … Y también Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei.(nuevamente los recuerdos de los tiempo mencionados se abren paso por la mente de ambos personajes). Los cuatro completamos un montón de misiones juntos. Fueron duras y de mucho trabajo … pero … Sobre todo … ¡Fue divertido!- dijo esto tratando de verse alegre, esperando alguna mínima reacción en el, pero no hubo ninguna, entonces decidió continuar- Sasuke-Kun sé lo de tu clan, pero la venganza … Eso no hará feliz a nadie. A nadie.- lo ultimo con pesar en su corazón y preocupación por quien estaba en frente de ella-Ni a ti Sasuke-Kun … Ni a mi.-

Es justo en este momento cuando por fin se pronuncia la voz de Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Sakura por su repentina respuesta.-Justo como pensaba. Soy distinto a ustedes. Recorro un camino distinto al de ustedes. He intentado creer que mi camino era hacer las cosas como las he hecho hasta ahora. Los cuatro hicimos cosas juntos, pero al final mi corazón optó por la venganza. Ése es mi propósito en la vida- Diciendo esto con absoluta seguridad. -No puedo ser como tú o como Naruto- y con esta frase provoco la desesperación en el corazón de Sakura, que ya no podía mas al ver como Sasuke les decía adiós.

¡¿Sasuke-Kun vas a escoger estar solo nuevamente?!. ¡Sasuke-Kun ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa! Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien …- En ella se podía ver desesperación y como poco a poco perdía el control de sus lagrimas, mas en él solo veíamos unos ojos mirando al suelo, sedientos de venganza, pero aun sin entender lo que ella le quería decir, solo hasta las siguientes palabras que comenzaron a salir de la boca de Sakura - Tengo una familia, y tengo amigos, pero si tú Sasuke-Kun te has ido … Para mí … ¡Será igual que estar sola!- Ya prácticamente perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Él se mostraba inexpresivo, favoreciendo que se encontrara de espaldas a ella, aun así, en sus ojos podíamos ver una sombra de nostalgia al saber que dijera lo que aquella Kunoichi dejaría la aldea de Konoha, por eso se adelanto a decir -A partir de ahora … se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos nosotros.-

Alborotada por lo que escuchaba y estaba sintiendo por dentro, ya no podía más, se encontraba absolutamente desesperada, no quería que el se fuera, no quería estar sin él, tenía que expresarse, o mas bien expresarle con total claridad lo que sentía. Mientras el escuchara mas que atentamente-¡¡Yo …!!.¡¡Sasuke-Kun yo te quiero mucho!!.¡¡Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!!. ¡Todos los dias serán divertidos!. ¡Seremos felices de una vez por todas!. Yo Sasuke-Kun haré cualquier cosa por ti. Así que … ¡Por favor!¡¡Quédate aquí!!. Te ayudaré con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo!¡Así que quédate aquí … conmigo!- Llorando a mares, a mas no poder, sintiendo un opresión en su pecho, un dolor que talvez por mucho tiempo mas no se apartaría de al lado de su corazón, mirando hacía bajo, dijo esto último en su declaración. - Si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo-

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y su ojos profundamente negros, simplemente respondió, provocando que cierta escena del pasado se repitiera tal cual, pero con una gran y en el momento imperceptible diferencia.- Realmente eres … un estorbo- dándose vuelta para decir esto, se pudo ver que no era como antes, sus palabras ya no eran de odio hacia ella, ni mucho menos su mirada, talvez … esta reflejaba alegría. Aun así, estas palabras provocaron el mismo efecto en ella, dolor.

Él comenzó a retomar su andar y en ese momento la pequeña niña de cabello rosa vuelve a reacciona desesperadamente.-¡No te vayas!- Comienza a correr tras quien mueve su corazón a mil por hora, angustiada por no saber que hacer para detenerlo, se detiene y dice. -¡Si lo haces, Gritaré!.

En solo un instante, gracias a su magnifica velocidad, el dueño de los ojos negro que la dejaban sin aliento, se encontraba tras ella, esto la sorprendió aún mas, el viento comienzo soplar, provocando que algunas hojas de los árboles comenzaran a desprenderse y dejándose llevar por el viento, bailando en él; soplaba calidamente y acariciándoles el rostro, moviendo el cabello de cada uno a su compás, un momento en el que solo podían sentir el silencio del otro, cuando finalmente el miembro del clan Uchiha decide habla. - Sakura … - toma una pausa, que pareció ser una eternidad. Ella podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, desbordándose por amor, angustia y profunda pena, aún así guardando una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, ya no podía mas, todo estaba en manos de su querido Sasuke-Kun. Él sentía preocupación por aquella niña que dejaba, no como rechazo, esas cosas por el momento no le importaban, pero no podía dejar de sentir dentro de él, en su corazón como comenzaba a latir lentamente, como si estuviera apunto de morir por algo que ya no tendría por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, por aquella molestia, aquel estorbo que estaba delante de él, que ahora el no veía su rostro solo su cabeza inclinada, pero podía sentir en el aire la tristeza que la embargaba, ella no tenia ningún talento especial no pertenecía a un clan, pero si tenia la capacidad de crear en el un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, de querer cuidarla de todo mal y al mismo tiempo la pequeña molestia lo hacia sentir pleno y seguro, nada mas quedaba decirle a ella una sola cosa. - Gracias-

Ella nuevamente y gracias a él queda sorprendida, no entendía, pero a la vez sabia que era su despedida, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y antes de darse cuenta, fue noqueada en su cuello para caer inconciente, pero sin antes pronunciar el nombre de quien ella amaba.-Sasuke … -Kun …-

-///Sasuke …-Kun …///Sasuke …-Kun///Sasuke-Kun//¡Sasuke-Kun!//

- mmm.. .. ¿?- dándose vueltas en su cama

- ¡¡Sasuke-Kun!! …_ Sasuke tiene el sueño muy pesado, Lord Orochimaru lo necesita ahora, debo darme prisa y despertarlo aquí voy …_ ¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!- ( de esos gritos que se escuchan por tooodo el mundo , claro menos en Konoha xD juajuajua, o sino correrían a buscarlo enseguida xp)

-Ya no grites- con expresión severa de quien quiere matar al primero que se le cruce enfrente - que rayos quieres ahora Kabuto-

-Lord-Orochimaru te necesita Sasuke-Kun, me ordeno que viniera a buscarte enseguida, es de suma importancia.- Dichas las ultimas 4 palabras con seriedad.

- ¿Y acaso no me lo puedes decir tu?- algo incrédulo al ver su expresión

-No puedo, esto tiene que decírtelo o mas bien enseñártelo Lord-Orochimaru

-Ok, ¡¡Ahora retirate!!- Algo colmado

-_Que carácter … siempre esta de malas cuando se le despierta- _Al tiempo que Kabuto pensaba esto, se fue retirando hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación, mientras Sasuke quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-_Otra vez … en noches como esta, cuando el viento sopla y los grillos suenan y la luna esta llena, todas las noches de luna llena … hasta cuando reviviendo ese momento; finalmente hasta que me llamas, se que terminara este sueño, pero no la pesadilla de todas las noches de luna llena … una y otra vez vuelvo a verte y despedirme, no puedo dormir tranquilo … desde … desde el momento en que te deje en aquella banca, te has convertido en una sombra . Talvez inconscientemente me siento culpable por haberte dejado desprotegida … ja, siempre tan inútil, eras un estorbo … eres una molestia …. Sakura … Una sombra en las noches de luna llena …-_

_------------------------------------------------- --- --- --- -----------------------------------------------------------_

En otro lugar del continente, en una aldea muy conocidos por todos, una hermosa joven de pelo rosa, estaba terminando de arreglarse para partir hacia donde su maestra.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Date prisa que se te hace tarde!

-¡Si, bajo enseguida! … _Otra vez … en noches como esta, cuando el viento sopla y los grillos suenan y la luna esta llena, todas las noches de luna llena … hasta cuando reviviendo ese momento; finalmente hasta que te llamo, se que terminara este sueño, pero no la tortura de todas las noches de luna llena … y una y otra vez vuelvo a verte y te despides a tu manera, no puedo dormir tranquila … desde … desde el momento en que me dejaste en aquella banca, te has convertido en una sombra. Talvez si no hubiera sido tan débil en esos tiempos … nunca pude ser útil, siempre te estorbe … pero la próxima vez ya no seré una molestia para ti … Sasuke-Kun … Una sombra en las noches de luna llena …-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Y bueno aki estoy iops xD**

**Alguno reconocen aquella triste despedida obviamente T.T ; pero como dije al principio "**En algunas ocasiones citare ciertas frases o circunstancias que vivieron los personajes a quienes se hace mención.**" obviamente las descripciones detalladas, pensamientos y todo ese blablabla, es de mi creación, pero tome toda esa escena por que me inspiro para este fic.**

**Espero deseosa sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas por supuesto uno aprende de ellas, pero no ofensas de ningun tipo .**

**Se viene el siguen capitulo !!!**

**Dejen Review ONEGAI!!!!**

**ARIGATOU por leer.**

**NuS vemos**

**Se despide su humilde y primeriza escritora.**

**AiOz!!**


	2. Jutsu's, ProtegerDestruir, Destino

Holis nuevamente, espero no haber tardado mucho.

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva - _ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///, mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK - ** recuerdos hacia el pasado

--- --- --- - cambio de escena

Y bueno.. Lo de mas que salga, lo aclarare en el camino J

Aquí voy.

--------------------------------------------------------------- --- --- --- ---------------------------------------------------------------

**Jutsu Prohibido, Jutsu Aprendido, Proteger-Destruir, Poco a Poco se Acercan a Su Destino **

-¿Me llamabas?- con algo de fastidio en su tono

-Sasuke-Kun, que bueno que has venido, necesito decirte que estoy muy conforme con lo rápido que has ido desarrollando tus capacidades- al terminar de decir esto se pasa su lengua por su labio superior, como degustando el sabor de la satisfacción (típica actitud de Orochimaru, que aaaasco!!!)

-hjm …- ( esa expresión que siempre hace Sasuke, es que no se como se escribe, P, Gomen … je ' ) -supongo que no me llamaste solo balbucear-

-Siempre tan perspicaz … Sasuke-Kun, como ya vez, ya te he dado un muy valioso regalo, tu espada Chokuto (así se llama para quienes no sepan .), pero tengo algo mas que darte … - Esto lo decía con un tono de insinuación ( pero no que el baboso se le esta insinuando jajaja xD, si no en su "particular" tono de voz cuando dice algo) Sasuke lo miraba sin interés solo hasta escuchar las últimas palabras -… Una nueva técnica-

--------------------------------------------------------- --- --- --- -----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el escondite de Orochimaru sucedían cosas interesantes con respecto a la nueva técnica que Sasuke comenzaba a aprender de inmediato, en Konoha, en un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban una profesora de un carácter muy susceptible junto con su alumna que también había adquirido un carácter susceptible …

(de ante mano aviso, el sonido "paf" es de un golpe en la mejilla típico de mujer a hombre, el "puf" considérenlo como un golpe de puño serrado de esos de taijutsu pero en el rostro, y el sonido que me llevo a dar esta pequeña explicación el "Puafggg", ( '¬¬ parece tos de perro … je) es el sonido de los golpes de chakra con las manos tanto de Sakura como de Tsunade, ahora si es con los pies seria … "Juafggg" je je, gomen … no se me ocurrió otra cosa xp, espero disfruto y ahora si espero no interrumpir mas .)

De entre los árboles se logra ver la figura de una aparentemente "joven" ninja de … 50 años … y justo enfrente de ella a unos 6 metros aproximadamente podemos ver a otra joven ninja, de verdad JOVEN, de 16 años acercándose rápida y veloz mente.

- Juafggg- se escucha al lanzar una patada desde el aire a la aparentemente joven que logra esquivar aquella patada en el aire saltando justo a tiempo para que la patada intercepté con una roca bastate grande y que echa en mil pedacitos.

-Bien hecho Sakura, pero no te relajes- dicho esto mientras descendía de su acrobático salto para aterrizar en el suelo a la vez que su joven, y de verdad joven, aprendiz le respondía tanto con palabras como actos …

… Puafggg …

-Y usted no me subestime Tsunade-Sama … _Tsunade-Sama me sito muy temprano en su oficina …_-

**-FLASH-BACK-**

… **Toc-Toc …**

**-¡Adelante!**

**-Tsunade-Sama, me informaron que usted me llamaba-**

**- Si, Sakura, por favor quiero que me prestes mucha atención- ante tal petición Sakura afirmo con su cabeza y la Hokage se dispuso a continuar -He pensado mucho sobre esto, y creo que es tiempo que aprendas una nueva técnica. Hace algunos años atrás, en mis investigaciones de jutsu medico, mi abuela me enseño muchas cosas sobre medicina, y entre ellas el Jutsu Medico Elemental. Este Jutsu-médico requiere de muchísima concentración, todo tu talento con el manejo del Chakra, pero no solo el tuyo, si no del todo que te rodea y desees utilizar, para a si lograr un manejo absoluto sobre el Chakra elemental, a beneficio de la vida de quien desees y estimes SUMAMENTE NECESARIO ayudar o de tus seres queridos-**

**- … **_**seres … queridos …- **_** Mientras por su mente pasaba la fotografía del equipo 7**

**- Al enseñarte ese Jutsu-médico pongo tu vida en riesgo, por eso quiero que lo dejes para ultimo momento, como ULTIMO recurso, ya que solo puede hacerse 1 vez en la vida hacia un humano, ya que es un Kin-Jutsu- mirando atentamente a toda expresión de vacilación en Sakura-**

**-¡Hi!, entendido Tsunade-Sama- mostrando la misma seriedad y respeto con el que entro y logro mantenerse hasta ese momento.**

**-Bien- Satisfecha con la respuesta.**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Levantaba el rostro del suelo para ver el impacto en su maestra, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella se acercaba con sus manos cargadas de Chakra verde, Shosen Jutsu (mas conocido como un bisturí de Chakra)

-¡Sakura!, ¡concéntrate!-

La Hokage estuvo a punto de tocar el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, pero lo esquiva gracias a que salto de espaldas hacia atrás, se cargo en sus manos, concentro chakra en su pie derecho que lo impacto directamente con el lado izquierdo de Tsunade sacándola a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo. En el instante en que la Sannin se reincorpora, con el taco de su bota ambas golpean el suelo que comienza a desmembrarse en cientos de partes, seguido de que ambas saltan en el aire, cada una con su puño derecho cerrado cargado de Chakra. En el cielo y con el cegador resplandor del sol, solo se pudo sentir el impacto de un puño, por fracción de segundos, más rápido que el otro.

… Puafggg …

Se ve como una de las contrincantes cae desde el cielo mas rápido que la otra, directo a impactarse con el suelo, para después votar un poco de sangre y adquirir una respiración agitada.

-Aun eres muy lenta … Sakura- Al decir esto se decide dirigirse a su alumna para ayudarla a levantarse, pero sienten fuerte dolor en su pecho y como comienza dificultársele la respiración -¿_En que momento Sakura? … no lo ví venir … te has vuelto mas fuerte y por lo visto … mas rápida de lo que pensaba … ya veo … estoy segura que tu me superaras … Sakura- _Sonríe para sus adentros mientras observa a su querida alumna con ojos maternales y se da cuenta que ha crecido. Con su mano izquierda decide sanar su herida y continuar con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento. -¡Sakura!, ya deja de descansar y continuemos con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, después tu debes perfeccionarte, ¡vamos!-

-¡Hi!, _Arigatou … Tsunade-Sama_- regalándole una sonrisa con la mirada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 meses después, ya se anunciaba que el tiempo de entrenamiento de Naruto se había terminado y que el retorno a la Aldea oculta la Hoja se acercaba.

-_Ya es hora de que regresen …-_ Pensaba mientras observa el paisaje desde su ventana.

… TOC-TOC …

-¡Adelante!-mientras seguía de espaldas a su escritorio, mirando por la ventana

-Tsunade-Sama … ¿Usted cree que sea seguro que Sakura continué con el perfeccionamiento de ese Jutsu?- con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Me refiero a que usted, aun cuando logro llegar al nivel de Chakra Elemental, no pudo completar aquella técnica totalmente en el perfeccionamiento, y yo ni si quiera pude llegar al nivel del Chakra Elemental. No obstante, aunque Sakura, al igual que usted, consiguió alcanzar el nivel del Chakra Elemental y ahora que esta en el proceso de perfeccionamiento, realmente, creo que aun es muy pronto para Sakura, ella podría …- Con mas seriedad de lo que acostumbraba.

-¡Shizune!- Ahora mirándola a los ojos y seria.

-¡Hi!- Algo tensa por la actitud que la Hokage tomo.

Con un leve sonrisa en su rostro. -No te preocupes por Sakura … Después de todo, yo la elegí para que sea mi sucesora. Se que corre un riesgo, pero todos lo tenemos que tomar alguna vez, ella esta consiente de todo, ella tomo la decisión de aprender este Jutsu, porque es su camino ninja … -

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**En el hospital de Konoha, en una sala muy alejada de las demás, con el acceso reservado solo para la elite ninja medico, Tsunade y sus subordinadas, Shizune y Sakura, afuera, por las rendijas de la puerta, se podía ver como unos destellos de luz verde, azul, amarilla y rosada iluminaba el interior de aquel lugar. Adentro, la respiración agitada de una joven pelirosa se escuchaba, alrededor de ella, solo quedaban rastros de lo que eran algunos pequeños arbustos, maceteros con flores, agua en algunos barriles y el aire, todo se encontraba absolutamente seco, hasta que las puertas se abrieron entrando una ráfaga de nuevo aire y junto con la Godaime.**

**-¡Sakura!, ¡que estas haciendo aun aquí, debes descansar, además estas sobre exponiendo tus fuerzas!-**

**-Gomen … Tsunade-Sama- Algo ya, con la respiración un poco mas normalizada -Demo … usted bien dijo que ya teníamos poco tiempo- **

**-Sakura, entiendo, pero debes también tener bien en claro que al sobre exponer tus fuerzas por demasiado tiempo, la próxima vez que lo intentes hacer, te resultara mal y con efectos adversos- algo preocupada**

**-Tsunade-Sama, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no por nada entrenamos muy duro el primer mes, para sobre exponer mis fuerzas al limite, ¿no es así?-**

**-¡Sakura!, ¡déjate de tonterías!, claro que era para eso, pero también para mantener un balance dentro de ti, tanto físico como mental, ahora es tu Poder del Chakra el que esta en juego y debes ser mas precavida, es eso lo que expones ahora, y no solo el tuyo, sino el que te rodea, ya te lo explique, no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que te suceda nada de lo que después no tengas vuelta atrás, ya conoces las consecuencias de una sobre exposición de manera exacerbada, no por nada es un Kin-Jutsu.- Algo alterada y preocupada por su alumna.**

**-Arigatou … Tsunade-Sama, de verdad que aprecio mucho su preocupación- sonriéndole con los ojos serrados - Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, para demostrarle a usted que soy su mejor alumna y que no ha perdido tiempo conmigo- tomando un tono serio -Demo … también por mis seres queridos- En su mente, nuevamente se ve la imagen del equipo 7 -En el pasado yo no pude ser les útil, siempre fui un estorbo, siempre me protegieron y nunca pude hacer nada por ellos, por eso … la próxima vez … yo no seré mas una molestia, ¡yo los protegeré!, además … ///-A partir de ahora … se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos nosotros.-/// … //-¡No huiré! … ¡Porque este es mi camino ninja! ¡Dattebayo!-// … Este es mi camino ninja- Termino de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro para después desmayarse.**

**-¡Sakura!- Corrió para verificar su estado, comprobando que era solo producto del cansancio. Acaricio el rostro de su querida alumna y le dijo, mirando como su respiración estaba normal y dormía en sus brazos. - Muy bien Sakura … solo espero, que para esa ocasión … logres sobrevivir- La observo por mucho rato, pero con una mirada de preocupación.**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

**------------------------------------------------------ --- --- --- ------------------------------------------------------**

En el mismo momento en que hablaba Tsunade con Shizune, en el escondite de cierta persona, en una habitación ubicada en sus profundidades, se encontraba un joven pelinegro con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada donde no reflejaba nada, absolutamente ningún sentimiento, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del suelo moviéndose para cerrarse y en lo ya poco que se podía ver dentro del agujero, una luz destellante como un fuego, entre colores naranjo, rojo y negro, con dificultad se vislumbraba la mano de una persona cualquiera, aparentemente, suplicando que lo ayudaran, a la vez que también podíamos escuchar el llanto y grito desesperado de las personas, suplicando piedad y misericordia; solo hasta que se termino de cerrar el agujero, aparentemente volvió el silencio y tranquilidad en aquel lugar.

-Te Felicito Sasuke-Kun … has completado con éxito el Jutsu Fuego de Sombras, Nocturno, Tierra Infernal- En el rostro de Orochimaru era imposible no notar el orgullo y satisfacción que sentía, al no equivocarse sobre Sasuke, que sería un prospecto muy prometedor, pero mas aún las ansias que sentía al ver cada vez próximo cuerpo mas cerca de la perfección y el momento en que ese cuerpo fuera de el, se iba acercando.

-No era tan difícil como decías- con algo de fastidio al ver la cara de Orochimaru

- Jajaja … Sasuke-Kun, siempre tan ambicioso, al parecer nada te satisface, pero bueno … que prefieres … ¿Los tontos y básicos entrenamientos de Konoha? O no … ya se … ¿Tu antiguo equipo 7?, jajaja- Con algo de escepticismo, a lo largo de todo el tiempo de entrenamiento, Orochimaru siempre terminaba diciendo algún comentario sobre Konoha, pero sobre todo, sobre su antiguo grupo, recalcando que ellos lo hacían débil y no permitían que todo su talento saliera a la Luz, por consecuencia se hubiera vuelto un debilucho y nunca hubiera logrado cumplir con su vengaza, según Orochimaru. Esto terminaba irritando a Sasuke y así Orochimaru se aprovechaba de la situación, manipulando la ira de Sasuke y convirtiéndola poco a poco, y gracias a sus diarios comentarios, en odio hacia Konoha. Además de todo esto, Orochimaru le recalcaba que para ser un verdadero vengador, no debía tener ningún lazo sentimental hacia nadie, mucho menos a su antiguo equipo.

-Hjm … Idiota- Irritado, en pocas palabras, nuevamente la estrategia de Orochimaru dio resultado

-Mm …- Con sonrisa de triunfo, para después cambiar el tema -Supe por Kabuto que ya eres un total maestro con tu espada Chokuto y tu Jutsu Chidori Nagashi (Es el Chidori, pero con la diferencia que este le rodea el cuerpo completo y concentra una gran cantidad en su espada Chokuto, produciendo un gran daño y a la vez convirtiéndose en un jutsu mucho mas poderoso que el Chidori), creo que ya no queda prácticamente nada que aprendas, solo que perfecciones "esa" técnica, bien sabes que no es un Genjutsu, y al ser un Ninjutsu, no requiere tu Sharingan, pero si tu Chakra y un buen manejo de el- riendo dentro de si, pero mostrando una sonrisa al pronunciar las últimas 5 palabras.

-Que ridículo- Mirándolo con cara de incredulidad. - Hace mucho tiempo que sabes lo de mi Chidori Nagashi, pero más aun que menciones lo de mi Sharingan y el manejo de mi Chakra, sabes que mi manejo a el, es incluso mejor que el tuyo- Ahora con una mirada desafiante, y un rostro que mostraba su triunfo ante la situación.

-Que perspicaz Sasuke-Kun, pero solo lo decía, porque si no mal recuerdo, en tu pasado, tu compañero … Naruto tenía un desequilibrado manejo del Chakra y … esa niña …- Comenzando a mirar atentamente la reacción de Sasuke ante lo que comenzaba a decir- tenía un mejor manejo del Chakra que tu incluso, jajaja, entonces si supusiéramos que ella a mejorado eso, ¿crees que aun tenga mejor manejo que el tuyo? Y si fuera así, entonces tendría mejor manejo que el mió, jajaja y eso si seria ridículo jajaja, ¿no lo crees así … Sasuke-Kun?- Ya interesado en la reacción que Sasuke podría tomar. (Orochimaru sabe eso, porque en el comienzo de su entrenamiento con Sasuke, le pregunto sobre las características en el de su antiguo equipo y Sasuke en respuesta le menciono la hiperactividad de Naruto y su desorden de la manipulación del Chakra, con respecto a Sakura le dijo que el único talento que poseía era solo el buen manejo del Chakra)

-Hjm … si bienes solo a hablar sobre algo que realmente no me interesa y especialmente si se trata de esa estúpida aldea y sus estúpidos ninjas, será mejor que te retires, claro amenos que quieras ser mi próximo conejillo de indias con mi nuevo Jutsu- sin expresión alguna.

-Vaya … veo que cada vez te sientes mas cómodo con "esa" técnica, bien, ahora debo ir a laboratorio … _No puedo confiarme cerca de él, menos aun … sabiendo que él a podido hacer el jutsu, que yo nunca pude completar … ahora solo queda esperar un poco mas y tu cuerpo será completamente mió _… nos vemos después … Sasuke-Kun- Mas serio y preocupado que de costumbre.

------------------------------------------------------------ --- --- --- ----------------------------------------------------------

Ya pasada por lo menos 2 semanas, a la mitad de la segunda, había regresado Naruto a la aldea de Konoha, se reencontraban los viejos amigos y el mismo día por la tarde fueron evaluados los resultados del entrenamiento.

(Para quienes no saben, primero capítulos de Naruto Shippuden. No voy a relatar nada de esos primero capítulos, como lo hice con la despedida de Sasuke y Sakura, porque es MUY largo, pero si haré un pequeño resumen por si las dudas .)

Naruto y Sakura deberían enfrentarse a Kakashi-Sensei en el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo grupo 7, esto les da nostalgia porque en aquellos tiempos estaba Sasuke con ellos, pero para animarlos y traerlos a la realidad, Kakashi-Sensei saca sus cascabeles y al igual que la vez pasada deben quitárselos, aunque ahora tienen tiempo hasta el siguiente día, muchas situaciones pasadas se repiten como la ansiedad e impaciencia de Naruto, así como las típicas trampas básicas que les ponía, pero con la gran diferencia que no cayeron en ninguna de ellas, además de todo esto Sakura saca a relucir su "Súper Fuerza Descomunal" ( je como todos los expectantes de ella la describen). Mientras ocurría todo esto, desde un lugar oculto se encontraba los maestros de ambos alumnos, tanto Tsunade-Sama con Shizune, como el Ermitaño Pervertido, para ver sus resultados. Después de algunas horas de intercambio de Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, Naruto y Sakura lograron quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-Sensei, por medio de una trampa con respecto a su libro Icha Icha Paradise, que distrajo a Kakashi-Sensei, otorgándole la victoria a sus alumnos y así desde ese momento se les informo que serian un nuevo equipo, el Equipo Kakashi. Después Naruto fue a comer al Ichikaru Ramén y Sakura al puesto de Dangos ( por lo que se, Dango, son unos dulce japoneses. Ni Naruto ni Sakura fueron juntos por tacaños a querer pagar la cuenta del otro xD, y Kakashi se fue a leer su nuevo libro, aquí termina el resumen)

Más tarde, cada uno volvió a su casa, era ya de noche, y había una hermosa luna llena que era imposible no verla, aunque algunos quisieran hacer de cuenta que no existía.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura decide darse un agradable y acogedor baño, para así poder "descansar aun mejor", según se decía así misma. Ya en su habitación lentamente se pone su pijama, con las luces totalmente apagadas, como era costumbre de todas las noches de luna llena, decide dejar la ventana abierta, le gustaba mucho sentir la brisa a esas horas y la habitación se iluminaba por la luz de luna llena. Se recuesta en su cama, de lado en dirección y cargada a su lado izquierdo; solo se cubre hasta la cintura, mientras cierra los ojos y piensa para si misma.

-_La próxima vez … juro que seré útil, … lo sé, ya no necesitare que me protejas … prometo no ser más una molestia … yo velaré por el bien de ambos, porque si es necesario … usare mi poder para protegerlos …, buenas noches … Sasuke-Kun …- _Diciendo sus ultimas 4 palabras, sin darse cuenta, mientras se quedaba dormida en dirección a su lado izquierdo, dejando un pequeño espacio hacia allá.

------------------------------------------------------------ --- --- --- ----------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo lo relatado en la habitación de Sakura, en otro lugar, un joven de ojos y pelo negro muy profundos, volvía de darse una agradable ducha. En su habitación, totalmente inundada por la oscuridad, se dispuso a dormir, solo se puso la parte de abajo de su pijama, a pesar de que en su habitación no tenía ventana, era conciente de que noche se encontraba afuera y como una mística brisa se hacia presente en su habitación todas las noches como esa, las noches de luna llena, le era agradable sentir la brisa a esas horas, aun así, todavía su habitación no lograba ser iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. Se recuesta en su cama, de lado en dirección y cargado a su lado derecho; solo se cubre hasta la cintura, mientras cierra los ojos y piensa para si mismo.

-_La próxima vez … ojala ya no seas una inútil, … sabes que ya no te protegeré, … eres una verdadera molestia … espero que no se entrometan en mi camino, porque si es necesario … usare mi poder para destruirlos …, buenas noches … Sakura …_- Diciendo sus ultimas 4 palabras, sin darse cuenta, mientras se quedaba dormido en dirección a su lado derecho, dejando un pequeño espacio en ella.

----------------------------------------------------------- --- --- --- -----------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha, al siguiente en el amaneces, al nuevo equipo Kakashi, se les informa sobre la situación en La Aldea Oculta De La Arena y como nueva misión, rescatar al KaseKage de La Arena, Garaa, de las garras de la organización Akatsuki, ya que su objetivo era quitarle el Chinchuruki, el Biju de una cola.

(Esto también pasa en Naruto Shippuden, y ahora si, ni siquiera voy a hacer un resumen porque igual es largo, solo pequeños esbozos, ., espero no se molesten J )

Luego de todas las travesías e infortunios que tiene que enfrentar el equipo Kakashi para encontrar el escondite, además de que Sakura y la abuela Chiyo (una legendaria ninja de La Aldea De La Arena y que decide ayudarlos ya que su nieto forma parte de esa organización y decide detenerlo), tuvieran que enfrentarse a Sarutobi (uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki y el nieto de la abuela Chiyo), al salir victoriosas y antes de que el muriese, les dio información sobre un espía que tenia trabajando para Orochimaru, esto le dio una nueva luz de esperanza a Sakura -… _Cada día nos acercamos a ti Sasuke-Kun, … pronto Naruto y yo te rescataremos de la oscuridad … - _

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Naruto perseguían a Deidara, que llevaba el cuerpo de Garaa, pero sin el Biju, ya que se lo habían quitado. Naruto y Kakashi logran alcanzarlo, seguido de refuerzos enviados (el equipo de Gai, Rock-Lee, Neji y Ten-ten).

Al momento de recuperar el cuerpo de Garaa, Sakura y la Abuelo Chiyo se reúnen con el equipo, Sakura revisa el cuerpo inerte de Garaa, ya era tarde … . Naruto entra en desesperación.

-… _Gomen nasai … Naruto … aun no estoy preparada para usar esa técnica, además … no puedo … Talvez me odies … pero … es algo muy especial, no puedo por que … esta técnica tiene destino … - _

_----------------------------------------------------- --- --- --- ---------------------------------------------------------_

**Chaaannn!!!!**

Jajaja xD

Espero les haya gustado y ojala no aburrido .

Gomen dejen Review Onegai!!!

En verdad que se vienen muuuuchas cosas buenas 

See seee!!!

Okay!

Gracias por Tooodos .

ChapSuY! xp


	3. Chapter 3

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva - _Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///, mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK - **recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena

Y bueno.. Lo de mas que salga, lo aclarare en el camino :)

Aquí voy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de todo … Anoche fue noche de Luna Llena

-… _Gomen nasai __…__ Naruto __…__ aun no estoy preparada para usar esa técnica, además __…__ no puedo __…__ Talvez me odies __…__ pero __…__ es algo muy especial, no puedo por que __…__ esta técnica tiene destino __…__ - _

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**En el inicio de enseñar teóricamente el jutsu prohibido, Tsunade comienza a explicarle unas cuantas cosas a Sakura, sobre las características que tiene el jutsu. **

**-Sakura, debes tener presente que este jutsu medico tiene ciertas características, primero, tiene destino, es decir, es particularmente dirigido a cierto destinatario.-**

**-¿Que quiere decir Tsunade-sama?.-**

**-Te explicare, como bien ya sabes, este Jutsu no lo puede usar cualquier y prácticamente nadie conoce su existencia, porque es un Kin-Jutsu. En el inicio de su practica, tiene las características de un Jutsu de Invocación, en pocas palabras, el contrato ( como cuando Naruto hace el contrato con sangre en el pergamino, y así invoca una ranita .)- **

**En ese momento Tsunade le muestra un pergamino a Sakura - Esté, es el pergamino del contrato que tu firmaras, pero a diferencia de hacer algún contrato con animales, haces un contrato con la Naturaleza. Al momento de firmar, debes concentrar tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu, seguido de proceder a firmar en el contrato tu nombre, huellas dactilares y quienes podrían ser los únicos destinados a ser beneficiados con este Jutsu. Por ello, se convierte en exclusivo para quien o quienes tu elegiste en el momento, con todo tu corazón, ya que el nombre del destinatario no lo pondrás tu, sino, tus sentimientos.-**

**-…-**

**-Bueno creo que es momento de que firmes el contrato, y hagas caso en lo que te dije-**

**-Hi-**

**Sakura se acerca de la mesa donde Tsunade ubico el pergamino, de forma extendida para que pudieran proceder. Con su kunai, Sakura se hace una herida en cada dedo (según indicaciones de su Sensei) de su mano derecha, comienza a brotar la sangre, y con ella Sakura escribe su nombre, después sus huellas y finalmente, el momento en que debía pensar en su destinatario, cerro sus ojos, mientras elevaba un poco su mano derecha del pergamino. Al hacer eso, en su mente comenzaban a pasar imágenes de sus aventuras vividas con Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei y Sasuke-Kun, su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente; fue en ese instante que la sangre que brotaba de cada uno de sus dedos, de la mano derecha, siguió su recorrido hasta el centro de la palma de su mano para unirse y así caer en uno solo sobre el pergamino; poco a poco su sangre comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera escribiendo algo.**

**-Sakura, ya puedes abrir tus ojos-**

**Sakura los abrió, observo el pergamino y no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa nostálgica al leer lo que decía en el pergamino.**

…**. Equipo 7 ….. **

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

En ese momento la abuela Chiyo se levanto, se acerco a Garaa, puso sus manos sobre él, hizo un jutsu desconocido, sacrificando su vida, para devolverle la suya a Garaa.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al llegar a la aldea de Konoha, Sakura le informo sobre lo sucedido, y la información obtenida a la Godaime. Es así como quedo decidido que partirían en encuentro del informante que tenia Sasori, infiltrado trabajando para Orochimaru, al Puente Del Cielo Y La Tierra. Debido a que Kakashi no podía por su delicado estado de salud, se creo el nuevo equipo, el equipo Kakashi, conformado por Naruto, Sakura, el capitán Yamato, perteneciente a los AMBU y Sai, de la raíz AMBU.

( Es necesario que vean los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden, para que logren entender, ya que no siempre daré una explicación certera o mas bien detallada, o como en este caso, iré a lo primordial)

Finalmente el equipo Kakashi logra llegar al escondite de Orochimaru. Al tiempo que están en busca de Sasuke, también buscan a Sai. Corren por los pasillos, mientras abren puerta tras puerta con la viva esperanza de encontrar a alguien en especial …

Primera puerta a su paso, no hay nada, retoman su carrera hasta otra puerta.

-No está aquí- Vuelven a correr agitadamente hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta.

-Ni aquí- Continúan corriendo, se acercan a otra puerta.

-Aquí tampoco está- Siguen corriendo hasta encontrar otra puerta.

1 … 2 …, no esta … ; un poco agitados y comenzando a desesperarse por encontrar a quien buscaban.

-¿Dónde demonios estás?-

-¡Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos!-

-¿Donde estás?-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-¡¡Sasuke!!-

Repentinamente el sonido de una explosión llena todo el lugar, y en especial, llama su atención, ahora saben hacia donde dirigirse, aun mas aumentan su velocidad. En un pasillo cercano al lugar de la explosión, divisan que Sai se encontraba ahí. Sakura decide apresurar mas su velocidad, solo quería reprenderlo por haberlos traicionado y de cierta forma también estaba preocupada por él. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta que por fin logro llegar hasta el lugar.

-¡Tu¡¿Qué demonios haces¿Cuántas veces piensas traicionarnos para que alcances tus objetivos?- Muy alterada y prácticamente tomándolo del cuello.

-Ha, es Sakura- De lo alto se escucha una voz que muchos reconocerían, pero en especial alguien.

-¡! … _Esa voz …-_ Poco a poco volteo su rostro, hasta que logra ver y comprobar sus sospechas - Sasuke-Kun-

Era su primer encuentro después de 2 años y medio, su primer encuentro después de esa triste despedida.

Él estaba tal cual se lo imagino en muchas ocasiones, en todo su cuerpo bien formado, se notaba que no había parado de entrenar arduamente durante todo ese tiempo, ahora estaba mucho mas masculino que antes, aun tenia esa actitud que lo caracterizaba, convirtiéndolo en alguien mucho mas atractivo que en el pasado, pero sus ojos, ellos habían empeorado con el tiempo, estaban vacíos de emociones, ajenos a la felicidad, solo una cosa se podía leer en ellos, sed de poder y venganza, ya no había espacio para nada mas dentro de su corazón, o al menos … eso se resolvería con el tiempo.

Ella le era desconocida, aquella ninja que llego corriendo; al escuchar su voz, pudo descifrar quien era, si, ya no era la misma, ya no era una niña, ya no era aquella Sakura que recordaba en su inconciente, había crecido y se desarrollo muy bien su cuerpo, según su criterio. Mientras ella giraba su cabeza para poder verlo, el comenzó a estudiarla de pies a cabeza, estaba realmente muy cambiada, ahora si parecía mas una ninja, aunque no perdía su feminidad característica de ella. Al momento que ella lo miro directo a lo ojos, el no perdió la oportunidad de observar los de ella, seguían siendo tan intensos y profundos como antes, pero ahora una sombra de tristeza formaba parte de ellos.

Segundos después llega Naruto junto con Yamato, a lo que este encuentro se convierte en algo tristemente inesperado, una batalla entre Naruto, Yamato y Sai, contra Sasuke.

Con solo un Chidori Nagashi, Sasuke logra derrotar a Naruto y Sai, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, Sakura observaba impresionada.

-_Un Chidori desprendido por todo su cuerpo … ///La próxima vez ya no seré un estorbo//- _Sin previo aviso comienza a correr para tener un alcance mas directo hacia el poseedor del Sharingan- Sasuke-Kun … te detendré con mi propia fuerza.

-_ … Creo haber dicho que esperaba, no te entrometieras en mi camino …- _En ese momento es cuando Sasuke hace mención a una de las tantas noches que soñaba con ella, pero que antes de que ocurriera, entre dormido y despierto tiene un intercambio de palabras con ella ( en el chapter 2, a ella también le sucede lo mismo).

Como si Sakura hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. -_Y yo creo haber dicho que velaría por el bien de ambos-_

Ante tal respuesta que pareciera Sasuke también hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de a quien se hace alusión, siente como su sangre le arde al ver la obstinación que tenia aquella ninja con él. - _hmp … sigues siendo una molestia …- _Y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, se molesto, quien era ella para amenazarlo con detenerlo, lo considero como un atrevimiento hacia su persona; él, se decía así mismo, le demostraría quien manda, que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Por el momento no tenía pensado matarla, para que recordara siempre el daño que le causaría y talvez así, de una buena vez se cansaría de buscarlo.

Antes de que llegara a impactar su Chidori Nagashi con ella, es interceptado por el capitán Yamato.

-_Veo … Sakura que, sigues necesitando que te protejan, que inútil …- _En ese momento, con el filo de su espada, la entierra en uno de los hombros de Yamato, de cierta forma, como si ese golpe le demostrara a ella, que lo que el pensaba era cierto. Ahora hablando, pero dirigiéndose a Yamato. -Tu elección de defensa, un desastre-… _Si es así como te defienden, estas perdida …-_

Al tiempo que Sasuke indaga en la mente de Naruto, logrando descubrir que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi, el capitán Yamato se defiende de la katana del Uchiha, gracias a su Jutsu de elemento madera, Sasuke reacciona alejándose a lo alto del lugar, observando como se comportaban, escuchando lo que le gritaba Naruto, le responde cómo si nada. -Cuando deba llegar, llegará- (Entre otras cosas que le dijo: lean manga 309). Escucho la reacción del capitán Yamato y el próximo ataque que estuviera apunto de hacer; en su interior volvió a nacer la ira que día tras día fue manipulada por Orochimaru, para que fuera en contra de Konoha.

-Konoha … Ya es suficiente.- Y con sus manos comenzó a realizar unos sellos. -Ya es suficiente- Para finalmente levantar su mano izquierda como acto final. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por Orochimaru.

-No hay necesidad de que uses "ese" Jutsu … Sasuke-Kun.-

El equipo Kakashi se vio sorprendido por la repentina llegada de Orochimaru. Mientras que entre Sasuke, Orochimaru y el recién llegado Kabuto, existía un intercambio de palabras por la interrupción y lo conveniente que seria dejarlos vivos.

-Es hora de marcharnos.- Y con esta ultima frase de la boca de la serpiente Orochimaru, él, junto con Sasuke y Kabuto desaparecieron a la vista del grupo Kakashi, dejando especial y absolutamente deprimidos a Naruto y Sakura.

Aun así ellos no se rendirían ahí, continuarían hasta recuperar a su antiguo amigo.

Al siguiente día, ya se encontraban de regreso en Konoha, entregaron el informe con los resultados de la misión y tendrían por lo menos 2 buenos días de descanso, antes de otra. Pero aun así, esa noche existirían 2 que no descansarían muy bien, era noche de luna llena. Se repetía cada instante igual a la primera vez, mientras que los protagonistas de aquella historia se revolvían en sus camas, soñando con la noche pasada, una vez realidad, donde alguien suplicaba al otro que se quedara, y ese otro se iba dejándola inconciente; aun así, siendo todo exactamente igual, al final del sueño, ya no era lo mismo.

_**Sasuke la dejaba inconciente en aquella banca, mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar poco a poco, todo tal cual, como lo planeo y siempre soñaba, solo que esta vez … sus pasos vacilaron, y por instinto el se detuvo, para nuevamente darse media vuelta y ver hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña Sakura; pero no estaba en la banca, se encontraba a un lado de ella, de pie, mirándolo fijamente, con sus profundos e intensos ojos color jade, pero con algo distinto, con una sombra de tristeza viva en ellos. Ahora sus ojos no eran alegres como los que el recordaba, si no como los volvió a ver nuevamente el día de ayer. Comenzó a sentir un pesar en su corazón, por ello, no quiso seguir observándolos, volvió a tomar la dirección a la que se dirigía y continuo su andar.**_

Ya al despertar, para ambos era de mañana, alguien decidió quedarse un rato mas descansando un poco mas, mientras que otro, decidió partir a entrenar.

Después de los 2 dias de descanso, al 3er día, por la mañana en la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura fue informada por la Godaime, que debía partir el mismo día en la tarde, a una misión como ninja medico a una de las aldeas del País de la Luna.

-Sakura, en una de las aldeas de ese país, ahí un virus desconocido que esta matando a las personas, aparentemente parece gripe, siendo tratado como gripe, esto aumento su capacidad de defender su existencia biológica. Cada habitante se ha contagiado de esta enfermedad. El punto es, que tendrás 2 problemas principales.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-Kun, quiero que vallas a cierta aldea del País de la Luna, ahí tengo unos subordinados que pueden ser de tu utilidad, me gustaria que practicaras con ellos, así también te entretienes, realmente ya no me interesa ese lugar, así que has lo que quieras allí.

-hmp-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro de cierta aldea del País de la Luna, se ve una figura aparentemente frágil, cubierta totalmente por una capa con una capucha ( la tradicional de Konoha), le caía a la altura perfecta para que nadie pudiera distinguir su rostro y a la vez para que aquella persona tuviera una visión perfecta. Con una de sus manos y ayuda de una pañuelo cubría su rostro para no respirar el aire; el viento del lugar comenzó a mecer levemente su capa que la protegía, ella con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a sentir como el espeso aíre amenazaba el lugar y pensaba en una conversación que tubo antes de llegar a esa aldea.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-El primer problema que enfrentaras es el oxigeno, ya que el aíre de allí esta irrespirable, debido a que el virus lo tomo como un medio de propagación. Se que no es un desafió para ti, gracias al jutsu que aprendiste, que trae como añadidura otras habilidades, consideradas como dones otorgados al usuario de ese jutsu, que a diferencia de la técnica, esto los podrás usar en cualquier momento: la manipulación natural de los 5 elementos, no como los usas en batalla, si no como un manejo sobre ellos en su naturaleza, es decir, como en este caso que enfrentaras, manipularas el aire que veras, en su estado cotidiano, para separarlo del virus, con ayuda de tu jutsu medico y el elemento agua- (como cuando retiro el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro) y otro de tus dones es, el absoluto manejo perfecto de tu chakra y del todo que te rodea, en beneficio del otro. Espero que este punto haya quedado claro-**

**-Hi!, Tsunade-Sama-**

**-Ahora el siguiente factor problema es …..-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Aun con los ojos cerrados, se dice así misma.

-Bueno, llego la hora de ser útil- Y con aquella frase, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, dejando ver un hermoso y deslumbrante color jade. Retirando su mano derecha que sujetaba el pañuelo para protegerla, la llevo a su bolso, de donde saco una botella con agua, retiro la tapa de ella, dejándola en el suelo. Con sus 2 manos realizo unos sellos aparentemente sencillos, y el agua de la botella salio para elevarse a la altura de sus manos, comenzando a manipular el liquido, para que recorriera velozmente el aire de toda la aldea, sin dejar ningún rincón excepto. Después de algunos minutos, el liquido regreso al lugar de donde era manipulado, pero ahora con un color muy distinto al del agua, tenía un color mas bien mezclado entre morado y verde. Al encontrarse ya frente a las manos que lo dirigían, poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta ingresar en la botella en la que antes estuvo. Al completarse que el liquido volviera a su contenedor, la Kunoichi tomo nuevamente la botella para cerrarla, sellarla y guardarla en su bolso.

-Bueno, esta parte de la misión ya esta completada, purificación del aire- Suspira - Ahora queda la segunda etapa- Sonriendo satisfactoriamente -Listo, ahora vamos a trabajar- comenzando a caminar en dirección a quien sabe donde, su imagen fue desapareciendo conforme se alejaba y acercaba al tumulto de personas.

En un lugar oculto, pero de la misma aldea, se encontraba un conocido vengador, blandiendo su katana contra una cantidad impresionante de aparentes personas, que estaban vivas, y a la vez muertas.

-Así que a esto se referías con entretenerme- Justo en ese momento uno de ellos se acerca para morderlo, pero nuestro vengador lo esquiva fácilmente y gracias a Chokuto, le corta la cabeza. -Zombis … Tú y Tus ridículos experimentos, lo único que consigues con esto es contaminar el aire, Maldito Orochimaru, sabe que no es nada para mi, pero también sabe que le puedo ser útil para eliminarlos. Cuando vuelva, el siguiente será él, después de todo ya no tiene nada más que enseñarme-

Al 3 día, en la mañana todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Unos horas mas tarde Sakura partiría de vuelta a Konoha.

-Ya es hora de partir-

-Arigatou, Sakura-San, estamos muy agradecidos, gracias a su grandiosa ayuda, todos aquí estamos completamente sanos-

-No hay de que, fue muy grato para mi poder serles de ayuda y la próxima vez que detecten algo así, con esos síntomas, no deben esperar mas, solo deben solicitar ayuda a Konoha. Este virus, no era normal, gracias a Kami, pude llegar a tiempo, ahora debo llevar el contenido de esta botella para que lo analicen en mi aldea.

-Hi, Arigatou Godaimas, valla usted con cuidado. ¿Esta segura que desea partir a estas horas¿No prefiere descansar esta noche acá?, la atenderemos muy bien, estaríamos muy felices de que se quedara al menos esta noche-

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que regresar lo antes posible a Konoha, deben analizar esto, además, estoy segura que ustedes necesitan descansar mas que yo- Mostrando su característica sonrisa - Y no tienen porque preocuparse por la hora, aparte de ser medico ninja, soy muy fuerte, estén tranquilos-

Era miércoles, esa noche habría luna llena, Sakura decidió partir al anochecer, cuando el sol ya no se viera y la luna estuviera apunto de iluminar, con su luz de Luna llena; de este modo esa noche no dormiría, y obviamente no tendría aquel sueño que siempre la torturaba todas las noches de Luna llena, ella estaba aparentemente feliz de poder descansar esa noche en la que no dormiría. (descansar su mente y sentimientos de aquel sueño).

- Bueno, ya me voy¡cuídense y que estén muy bien!- Dándose media vuelta y con sus manos acomodando su capucha en su cabeza.

-¡Hi!- gritándole todo el poblado y repentinamente se escucha la tímida voz de un pequeño niño que le dice -Sakura-Niichan, eres un ángel- Y con esta ultime frase, Sakura se dio vuelta le sonrío al pequeño niño, y se fue.

Saltando entre los árboles, Sakura estaba muy concentrada, en lo que al parecer la mantenía en la duda.

-_Como pudo … o mas bien, que habrá sido lo que contamino el aire e hizo mutar al virus de tal forma_, _mmm … tengo unas dudas sobre esto, debo llegar cuanto antes a Kono - _Pero sus pensamientos y andar fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión que escucho en un lugar no muy lejano de donde ella se encontraba. _-… noha …. Que habrá sido eso, será mejor que valla investigar, talvez necesiten mi ayuda.-_ Tomando dirección hacia la explosión.

Al mismo tiempo en un conocido escondite.

-Creo que ya es hora de dar fin a mi entretención, me he tomado mas tiempo de lo esperado- Su respiración estaba agitada, pero no por la batalla, para el era un misterio, mas aun, el aire estaba espeso, sentía que ya no podía respirar. -Maldición … _El aire … se me esta acabando …_ terminare con esto ahora- Con sus manos realizo unos sellos ya conocidos y característicos del clan Uchiha, para terminar diciendo. -KATON: Goukakyuu No Jutsu- Instantes después de utilizar el Katon, se escucha una gran explosión que termina con todo rastro de aquel lugar y seres, solo con la excepción de un joven pelinegro, que escapo de la explosión, aunque dificultado al no poder respirar y comenzando a sentir que su equilibrio le fallaba.

Ella se acercaba rápidamente, tenia un fuerte presentimiento, debía llegar lo antes posible.

-_Este aire, es el mismo que antes se respiraba en esa aldea, esta contaminado …- _Finalmente llego a los límites entre la explosión y su alrededores intactos. Primero debía encontrar si había alguien con algún daño y segundo purificar el aire. Desde una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol, comenzó a observar el lugar, era dificultoso encontrar a alguien con el polvo que se había levantado y siendo de noche, pero la luz de la luna coopero con ella, finalmente logro divisar algo o a alguien; al instante bajo del árbol, para acercarse a la figura de una persona que iba caminado.

-_Que rayos me esta pasando … , mi cuerpo … me estoy debilitando …-_ Llevaba la mirada baja, y al levantarla, en frente de él, a 10 metros aprox. Vio la figura de alguien, no reconocía quien era, especialmente porque llevaba una capa con una capucha que le cubría sobre los ojos, con su mano y un pañuelo, protegía su boca y nariz, además. -_Hoy la luz de la luna esta más intensa de lo acostumbrado …- _. Esa figura estaba detenida, observándolo, como si algo la hubiera impactado.

-_No puede ser … es …. Es Sasuke-Kun- _No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no reaccionaba hasta que el joven que estaba frente a ella, cae de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose con sus manos y escupiendo sangre de su boca. -_Esos síntomas …- _Inmediatamente reacciono y corrió hacia él para socorrerlo.

_-Maldición … que me esta pasando- _Estando en el suelo cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, para encontrarse con la figura de aquella persona que desconocía, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Acerco una de sus manos al rostro del pelinegro y lo acaricio. -_Se siente calido … quien es … que esta haciendo- _Tenia la mirada al suelo, algo confuso.

-_Al parecer esta enfermo, ya veo, esta contagiado- _Sin mas, ella retiro su mano del rostro del joven y también con la otra dejo de proteger su rostro para dejar libre ambas manos, se levanto y de su bolso saco otra botella de agua. -_Por suerte que traje otra botella- _

-¿Quien eres¿Y que pretendes hacer?- La miro con desconfianza. Sus palabras y su mirada la sorprendieron.

-_Aún no me reconoce, debe ser por su estado … es mejor así- _Simplemente no le respondió y como si nada, continuo con su proceder dándole la espalda.

Destapo y dejo la botella en el suelo, hizo unos sellos con sus manos, el agua de la botella salio rápidamente a la altura de sus manos, Nuevamente manipulo el agua en torno a todo el aire del lugar.

El observaba, y cuando el agua recorría todo el lugar de la explosión, y alguno que otro rincón, sintió como la densidad del aire volvía a la normalidad, alivianando su respiración.

Finalmente el liquido ahora contaminado regresaba al lugar donde partió, hasta volver a ser ingresado totalmente a la botella a la cual pertenecía. La ninja medico la cerro y sello como lo hizo con la anterior, guardándola en su bolso.

-_Ahora … debo atenderlo a él …-_ Se da media vuelta.

El aun se sujetaba con sus piernas y manos en el suelo.

-_Aunque ahora pueda respirar, todavía no me siento bien …- _Se dio cuenta que la persona desconocida para él, ahora lo miraba atentamente. -_¿Quién es?-_ Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchado por la naturaleza, una ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar momentáneamente, moviendo hacia atrás la capucha de aquella persona, jugando con sus cabellos rosa y por efecto de la Luna, provocando que sus ojos se vieran mas intensos que nunca. -Sakura …- Termino de decir para desmayarse en el suelo.

La Medico Ninja se acerco a él, verificando su estado. Justo en ese momento, llegaban a ella unos ninjas de la aldea del País de la Luna, donde ella había acudido a ayudarlos.

-Sakura-San, nos encontrábamos cerca de aquí, hemos escuchado la explosión y vinimos lo antes posible a ver lo que sucedía, nos preocupamos porque justo usted se dirigía por este camino.

-Gomen, por preocuparlos, pero necesito urgentemente de ustedes, ayúdenme a trasladar a este ninja a un lugar seguro, es un viejo amigo mío y necesita de mi ayuda.

-¡Hi!-

Con la ayuda de los ninjas, llevaron a Sasuke a una cabaña, cercana a un rió, ya que no quedaba tiempo para trasladarlo a la aldea. Lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones del lugar, recostándolo en la cama, para después salir al pasillo.

-Sakura-San, nosotros debemos partir a nuestra misión de emisarios, pero de paso le informaremos al jefe de la aldea de la situación-

-No, yo lo haré personalmente, además, mañana tendré que ir a buscar algunas cosas a la aldea¿Puedo contar con que respetaran mi decisión?-

-¡Hi!, Sakura-Sama, puede confiar en nosotros-

Y así, los ninjas se retiraron de aquel lugar.

Sakura entro a la habitación, le dio la medicina que fabrico para eliminar el virus del cuerpo al inconciente de Sasuke, pasada 1 hora, ya no estaba enfermo, pero si sudaba mucho, estaba inquieto, Sakura toco la frente de él y pudo comprobar lo que se temía, Fiebre post virus.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-El siguiente factor problema es … la fiebre que presentan los pacientes después de eliminar el virus de su cuerpo. Es la fiebre post virus la que puede causar un gran riesgo al enfermo, ya que puede morir o quedar vegetal, debes tratar cuidadosamente en todo momento esa fiebre. Debes establecer una armonía en el chakra del enfermo, porque es eso lo que se encuentra desequilibrado y produce esa alteración en su cuerpo, debes conectarte con el chakra del enfermo, hasta lograr establecer su chakra con la ayuda del tuyo. Como cuando retiras el veneno de un enfermo o purificas el aire con agua, esto lo debes hacer con tu chakra, purificando de cualquier anomalía y estableciendo el chakra del paciente, hasta su normalidad con tu propio chakra.**

**Eso es algo que también solo tu podrás hacer y sabes bien por que-**

**-Si, gracias a una de mis nuevas habilidades, el absoluto manejo perfecto del chakra en beneficio del otro-**

**-Perfecto, ahora ve a preparar tus cosas para el viaje-**

**-¡Hi!-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

-Es momento de curarte Sasuke-Kun- De inmediato ella cerro sus ojos para sentir el estado del chakra de Sasuke, sintió el nivel de alteración en el que se encontraba, con sus manos y aun con sus ojos cerrados, con mucha prisa realizo unos sellos un poco mas largos, con respecto a cuando purificaba el agua.

Sasuke estaba entre inconciente y conciente, sudaba mucho, pero en ese momento entre abrió los ojos levemente, vio a alguien arrodillada al lado de la cama donde el se encontraba- … _Sakura …-_ Noto que la kunoichi realizaba nos sellos que él desconocía, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue ver lo que la estaba rodeando y saliendo de ella.

Al terminar de hacer los sellos, el chakra de Sakura comenzó a reaccionar ante tal invocación, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y su paciente los mantenía entre abiertos, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un chakra de color rosado, al parecer su chakra, rodeándola rápidamente en un circuito con dirección a las manillas del reloj, en es momento Sakura extendió sus dos manos sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. El Chakra rosado que recorría su cuerpo, descendió por su mano izquierda, llegando hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke y adentrándose en el par rodear todo el chakra de él, llegando hasta el final, para volver a la mano derecha de su dueña, repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que el ninja estuviera completamente estable según el criterio de la ninja medico.

Sasuke comenzó a relajarse al sentir la mezcla entre el chakra de él y ella, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta quedarse dormido. Sakura estaba terminando el tratamiento, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados para estar concentrada, ya terminaría pronto, pero estaba demasiado cansada para retirarse de la habitación, estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon, tanto rato de rodilla, hicieron que sus cuerpo se adormeciera, decidió que reposaría un rato ahí, con su cabeza sobre sus brazos se cargo encima de la cama, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida, rozando una de sus manos con la de su querido Sasuke-Kun.

Y al dormir, ambos soñaron con lo que ya sabían y conocían, pero al igual que la anterior noche de luna llena, pero a diferencia de las demás; el final fue muy distinto.

_**Sasuke se alejaba de la banca donde la dejo inconciente, pero instintivamente te detiene, algo lo hacia dudar, gira para ver al lugar donde la dejo, pero ya no estaba en la banca, ella estaba parada al lado de la banca, mirándolo fijamente con su hermosos e intensos ojos jade, pero ya no brillaban como antes, tenían una sombra de tristeza. Sintió un pesar en su corazón, no quería seguir viéndolos, así que se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero esta vez, él no se detuvo, sino que a espaldas de él, una mano tomo fuertemente la suya, sin soltarlo, no decir nada, el tampoco decía algo, solo sonrió mirando al suelo y respondiendo a esa mano que el sabia perfectamente de quien era, la apretó fuertemente, no como para hacerle daño, sino para que supiera que él también le correspondía al gesto, porque en el fondo de él, sabia que sentía algo por ella. Sin darse la vuelta para mirarla, pero sin soltar la mano el uno del otro, la noche en aquel lugar era iluminada por la resplandeciente luz de Luna llena.**_

La luz entraba por una ventana que estaba ubicada directamente hacia la cama de aquella cabaña. Un joven de cabellos obscuros comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, se sentía demasiado bien, aun cuando allá soñado nuevamente con su pesadilla. Sentía su cuerpo muy sano y fuerte, se sentía demasiado bien, iba a levantarse, hasta que noto que su mano sujetaba fuertemente otra y la otra a su vez también lo sujetaba a él; Observo detenidamente la dueña de esa mano, si darse cuenta, con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la mano de ella, la ninja aun seguía dormida, al parecer, velo toda la noche por él.

-_Sakura …, veo que ya no eres toda una inútil …-_ Con su rostro tomando una sonrisa.

La siguió observando por un largo rato, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche y como ella lo ayudo mejorarse.

Sakura empezaba a despertarse levemente, sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber dormido en aquella posición, pero aun así, sin saber porque, se sentía feliz; sentía como alguien con su dedo pulgar acariciaba su mano, abrió sus ojos para ver de que se trataba y se dio cuenta como él la miraba atentamente.

-Veo que ya despertaste … Sakura- Mirándola fijamente, sonriéndole orgullo, como si ella se encontrara en una situación desventajosa y él en una favorable.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- Sakura al instante había captado su sonrisa de orgullo, no se dejaría descolocar por las palabras de él, no señor, estaba no seria blanda, se decía así misma, se levanto y le dijo. -Es una suerte para ti que en plena noche te hayas encontrado con una medico ninja, y mas aun, una medico ninja como yo- termino de decir, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, también mirándolo a los ojos, pero sintiéndose algo incomodada por la mirada intensa que el le transmitía. Para terminar con esa incomoda sensación, se dio media vuelta con el objetivo de salir, pero algo que escucho no la detuvo, mas bien la paralizo, sintiendo una electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Después de todo … anoche fue noche de Luna Llena ¿No?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y Hasta aquí este capitulo.

Disculpen el mal editado de los capítulos anteriores.

Gomen Nasai.

Espero Review con sus criticas y comentarios.

Haber si me dicen si lo continuo o dejo de escribir.

Gracias por leerlo.

Nus vemos!!!


	4. Recuperación, Dudas, es tiempo de desca

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva - _ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///, mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK - ** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena

Espero sea de su agrado . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**.Recuperación, Dudas, es tiempo de descansar.**_

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- La mañana había llegado y Sakura al instante capto esa sonrisa de orgullo, no se dejaría descolocar por las palabras de él, no señor, estaba no seria blanda, se decía así misma, se levanto y le dijo. -Es una suerte para ti que en plena noche, y en un lugar tan alejado como este te hayas encontrado con migo- termino de decir, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, también mirándolo a los ojos, pero sintiéndose algo incomodada por la mirada intensa que el le transmitía. Para terminar con esa incomoda sensación, se dio media vuelta con el objetivo de salir, pero algo que escucho no la detuvo, mas bien la paralizo, sintiendo una electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Después de todo … anoche fue noche de Luna Llena ¿No?- No sabía como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, fue instintivo, no esperaba que ella supiera lo de sus sueños en ese tipo de noches, era inverosímil. Aún así, el pudo notar que el aspecto de la pelirosa había cambiado, se veía tensa y muy nerviosa, -… _¿Seria posible? … ¿Seria posible que … ?-_ Se preguntaba así mismo, ¿Sería posible que Sakura le ocurriera lo mismo que a él?

Seguía a espaldas de él, todavía sin tomar alguna reacción, sentía los latidos de su corazón demasiado fuertes y acelerados, en cualquier momento se desmayaría, _- … Es … Es imposible- _En su mente te enfrascaba la misma duda que carcomía los pensamientos de Sasuke, debía salir de la duda ya. Pesadamente paso saliva por su garganta; solo pudo decir. -¿A que te refieres con eso … Sasuke-Kun?-

Debía pensar rápido en una respuesta que no lo delatara. -Me refiero a que siempre en noches de luna llena te interpones en mi camino … ¡_Maldición!, Lo de la luna no era necesario …_ Lo que quiero decir que … ¡_Rápido!, piensa, piensa, ¡dale una respuesta rápido! … _A que casualmente es la segunda vez en una noche como la de ayer que te cruzas en mi camino-

Como una cuchilla que hurga en su corazón sintió la llegada de esa respuesta, tenía la mirada baja y se mordía levemente el labio inferior para contener algo que nacía de su interior, recordando una noche pasada que revivía siempre con la luna llena. -_ … Que tonta … , claro, como pude pensar que … que á él le pasaba lo mismo … que absurdo … _Gracias a Kami pude darte algunos primeros auxilios- Reservándose para sí su titulo de una de las mejores médicos ninja, después de Tsunade y a la par de Shizune. -Ahora descansa, aun no te recuperas por completo. Ire a la Aldea, talvez tarde un poco, pero no te muevas de tu lugar, es por tu bien, si quieres estar optimo para futuras confrontaciones- Termino de decir sin darse siquiera vuelta a mirarlo, retirándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Ya en el angosto pasillo, resoplo un poco, tomo aire como para darse fuerzas, se dirigió a la sala principal de la cabaña, tomo su bolso y salio en dirección a la aldea.

En la habitación, Sasuke miraba fijamente a la ventana, ( la habitación estaba a un lado de la sala principal, por ende, la ventana tenia la misma visión que daba la puerta de salida), al parecer atento a los movimientos de alguien de cabellera rosa, solo hasta que ya no se pudo ver debido a la lejanía, dejo de observar.

-Una verdadera molestia … -No recordaba bien la noche anterior, solo que destruyo el laboratorio y trato de escapar, pero el aire se le terminaba, después nada, solo lagunas mentales, agua en el aire, poder respirar y finalmente que vio como Sakura aparecía de la nada y comprobaba su estado. En un intento de levantarse, casi cae al sentir unos calambres por todo su cuerpo, por suerte logro sujetarse de la cama, para después reacomodarse en ella. -_A esto se refería con que no me moviera … ¡Maldición! … hmp …_-

En la Aldea Sakura caminaba por las calles, hasta que una mujer, no de muy avanzada edad, pero si denotaba en su rostro su experiencia de años, se le acerca.

-Sakura-San, pensamos que usted ya estaría pronta a llegar a Konoha, ¿A que se debe su regreso?- Con mas preocupación que seriedad.

-Hitomi-Sama, se me ha presentado algo que requiere de mi tiempo y ayuda, solo eso- Sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Sakura-San … este tranquila, no niegue lo que siempre a formado parte de usted, pronto las aguas turbulentas de ese mar se calmaran, y el navegante perdido regresara a su lugar, por ustedes, por usted y por el que a de venir y ser- Regalándole una sonrisa, acariciando el rostro atónito y confuso de Sakura, para después alejarse.

Sakura se quedo parada unos segundos, observando al lugar donde antes estuvo esa mujer, sin entender aparentemente nada, pero a la vez comenzando a relacionarlo con alguien. En su mente trataba de procesar lo que la mujer le dijo. Aunque alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-Sakura-San, veo que a tenido una pequeña platica con Hitomi-Sama- El jefe de la aldea se había acercado a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Nanjiro-Sama, me ha pillado distraída, no me percate de que estaba a mi lado, Gomen Nasai- algo avergonzada por su distracción.

-No se preocupe Sakura-San, Sabe, las palabras de la vieja Hitomi son muy sabias, ella es alguien con un don muy especial, Ya estaba enterado de su regreso, hoy muy temprano por la mañana la vieja Hitomi vino a avisarme que usted regresaría. Ella tiene visiones del futuro; lastima que este un poco loca jajaja- Riendo de una forma exagerada. - Pero … Nunca debe subestimar las palabras de Hitomi-Sama, ella bien sabe lo que dice- Ahora sonriéndole a una aun mas confundida Sakura; definitivamente, el jefe de la aldea era alguien muy excéntrico.

-¡H … Hi!- Algo aturdida.

-A por cierto- Sacando a relucir algunas bolsas que traía consigo. -Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita: algunos víveres, toallas limpias, y uno que otro material medico que pueda serle útil- Extendiéndole las bolsas.

-¿?- Ya prácticamente al borde de la locura al no entender nada.

-Jajaja … La vieja Hitomi no solo me informo de que estaría hoy de vuelta, también me dijo lo que necesitaría; aunque no me dijo el porque ni donde se encontraría usted- Rascando con su dedo índice su mejilla y mirado un poco al cielo.

- … Vaya …, si que me impresionan, estoy muy agradecida- Dando un pequeña reverencia. - Arigatou Godaimas.

-No hay de que Sakura-San, para nosotros es un placer ayudarla, después de todo, usted nos salvo a vida, y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted- Entregando en las manos de ella las bolsa. -Bueno ahora debo retirarme, tengo mucho que hacer y estoy seguro que usted también- Dándole una sincera sonrisa, para después retirarse de ahí.

-Esto si que es increíble …, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de informarle de donde me encuentro por si me necesitan nuevamente- Al instante sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Ve tranquila …- Como el sonido del viento, Sakura escucho la voz de la señora Hitomi; Se dio la vuelta para agradecerle, pero nadie estaba. -Creo que este lugar nunca me dejara de sorprender, en fin, no estaría mal ir al puesto de dangos (dulces japoneses) a visitar a Tsukasa.

En el puesto de los dangos.

-Mira quien viene ahí Tsukasa-

-¿Quien Okaasan?- Con su pequeña mano, tirando desde abajo el vestido de su madre para que ella lo mirara.

-Observa atentamente hacia delante hijo- indicándole con su dedo hacia el frente.

-Es … es …. ¡¡¡Sakura-Neechan!!!- Corriendo en dirección hacia ella y saltando a sus brazos

-Wau Tsukasa, me alegra mucho saber que estas en buena forma- riendo entre ambos, para después bajarlo de sus brazos al suelo, ya que las bolsas la dificultaban. -He pasado un rato por aquí para ver como sigues de tu recuperación, pero veo que te encuentras muy bien -

-Sakura-Neechan, todos es gracias a ti y tus buenos cuidados- Abrazando una de las piernas de Sakura como muestra de cariño.

Tsukasa era un niño de 6 años, cabello y ojos muy negros, a Sakura le recordaba cierta persona llamada Sasuke. Lo conoció en la aldea, su única familia era su madre Irumi y su abuelo Soota, su familia era muy humilde, se ganaban la vida gracias a su puesto de dulces. Ese pequeño la quería muchísimo, durante el tiempo que Sakura estuvo en la aldea, él la acompañaba a todas partes, parecía su ayudante y guarda espaldas personal. La adoraba tan solo con verla, pero mas aun, estaba agradecido, ya que gracias a ella, su madre se salvo de la muerte. A Tsukasa veía a Sakura como un ángel.

Sakura paso un rato a la casa de la familia de Irumi, compartieron un buen rato, pero ya Sakura debía marcharse, era casi medio día, además, tenia un enfermo que atender.

-Gracias por el té Irumi-San, debo irme, espero que todo siga muy bien como hasta ahora-

-Hi, gracias por venir a visitarnos, Tsukasa se ha puesto muy feliz-

-Sakura-Neechan … ¿Vol.. Volve … Volverás de … de nuevo … esta se … semana a visitarnos?- Algo ruborizado y con un poco de timidez, jugando con sus manos.

Sonriéndole tiernamente al notar la actitud del niño. -Claro Tsukasa, es una promesa .

-¡SI! …. He … Sakura-Neechan, quisiera que te llevaras este obsequio que tengo para ti- Extendiendo un caja con sus manos y agachando su pequeña cabecita.

-Tsukasa, no tenias porque molestarte, gracias- recibiendo el presente, abriendo la caja para descubrir su contenido. -Tsukasa … Arigatou …, veo que sabes cuales son mis favoritos- inclinándose a la altura del niño para darle un beso en su frente, a lo cual Tsukasa se puso rojito como manzana. -Eres un niño muy bueno y tan dulce como estos dangos- regalándole otra de sus tan características sonrisas y a la vez muy atesoradas por el niño.

-¡!… cuídate mucho Sakura-Neechan-

-Hi, ¡nos vemos!- partiendo de regreso a la cabaña.

En la cabaña ….

Sasuke durmió un buen rato y al despertar se sentó en la cama, recordó como era llevado por unos ninjas a esa habitación y como Sakura le transmitía chakra.

-_ … Me dormí un buen rato … Es todo muy tranquilo, solo siento el correr del río, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Ayer … ¿Qué rayos paso? … ese maldito Orochimaru, por culpa de él me sucedió esto, pero ya me las pagara … muy pronto … alguien a llegado, hace un poco de ruido … es ella …, lo de ayer … posiblemente fue una alucinación debido a mi estado, pero … estoy seguro que no fueron solo primeros auxilios lo que hizo en mi … aun así, necesito averiguar lo sucedido-_

… Toc-Toc …

-Pasa-

-Te prepare algo de comer, necesitas muchas vitaminas y recuperar tus energías- Dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesa de luz.

Se acerco levemente a él, muy cerca para el criterio de Sasuke; ella lo miro directo a los ojos, como verificando algo, levanto su mano e iba a llevarla al rostro de él, pero de inmediato, el joven Uchiha tomo la muñeca de ella con su mano para detenerla.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- fríamente

Aunque era de esperar la reacción que él tomaría, ella no hizo nada, solo levanto su otra mano para llevarla a tocar la frente de él.

-Solo estoy verificando que te encuentre mejor ., y espero que no hayas intentado levantarte- Sentándose al borde de la cama, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano con la que él sujeto su muñeca, para comprobar el pulso de su paciente.

-Explícame, ¿Qué diablos paso ayer?-

-Iba de pasada y note algo …. Extraño, decidí verificar y te encontré desmayado en el suelo, después de todo fuimos compañeros de equipo y para mi eres un viejo amigo, independiente de lo que el creas o pienses-

-Hmp- Mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

-Ahora te dejare solo para que te sientas mas cómodo, pero come toda tu comida, así te recuperaras mas pronto si eso es lo que quieres- Retirándose de su lado y saliendo de la habitación.

Puso la mirada sobre la bandeja y procedió a comer. Pasada una media hora, Sakura volvió a la habitación.

-Es bueno que hayas comido- Observando la bandeja ya sin comida. -Pero ahora debes tomar esta medicina- enseñándole un baso preparado con lo que se puede decir era la medicina.

-Debo suponer que eso también es solo primeros auxilios- Con un tono algo acido y despectivo

-No, pero amenos que quieras tener una recuperación de meses a lado mió, deberás tomar esto todos los dias, las veces que yo te lo indique-

-¿Recuperación?,¿De que?- Ahora si aclararía unas dudas sobre la otra noche.

-Estuviste a punto de morir, esa noche en que te encontré, el lugar estaba contaminado por un virus muy peligroso, unos ninjas de la aldea del país de la Luna, aliados de Konoha, me ayudaron a traerte a salvo aquí

-Así que estuve apunto de morir …. Ya veo …, ¿Pero que hacías por ahí? Y … ¿Como lograste detener el virus?- Logro llegar al punto que le interesaba.

Minuto de silencio, el la miraba, atento a cualquier cambio de actitud o reacción en su rostro, ella lo miraba silenciosa.

-Pues …Bueno … este … venía de la aldea del país de la Luna, como misión secreta de Konoha, y ….

-¿Y que?- con mas interés que de costumbre en su actitud, le encantaba dominar la situación, darla vuelta a su favor

-Y … y … Y los ninjas que me ayudaron, trajeron a un excelente medico ninja de la aldea del país de la Luna aquí- Enfatizando en "un excelente ninja medico". -Y me dejo esta medicina para ti , je- Le corría la gota estilo anime por atrás y se reía nerviosamente, se preguntaba en que momento la situación se había volcado a favor de Sasuke. ( N/A: pobre Sakurita, jiji).

-_… me esta mintiendo … por esta vez la dejare pasar, pero la próxima vez no será así …_ A a a … Ya veo …- Nótese el sarcasmo de Sasuke.

-_ … No me creyó …. La próxima inventare una mejor excusa, pero por ahora será mejor que desvié el tema … _Sí, así es, ahora bebe esto- entregándole el baso y recogiendo la bandeja.

Sakura se fue mientras Sasuke bebía la medicina. Un rato después Sakura regresaba nuevamente a la habitación.

-¿Y ahora que?- sin siquiera mirarla.

-Es solo que no es bueno que los enfermos pasen tiempo solos- Acercando una silla que se encontraba de la otra noche ahí, y sentándose en ella a lado de la cama de Sasuke. Con un cuchillo que traía junto con un plato y una manzana, comenzó a pelarla (Recuerden el capitulo, después de que Sasuke se reencontrara con Itachi y quedo hospitalizado. Sakura lo acompañaba mientras le pelaba una manzana)

Sasuke ni se inmutaba, solo miraba la ventana mientras ella pelaba la manzana.

-¿Y tu que hacías por aquí?- Concentrada en pelar la manzana

-Nada que sea asunto tuyo- No la miraba

-Lo sé …, pero SI es asunto mió si lo que hacías afectaba a los afecta a los habitantes de la aldea cercana aquí- Con tono retador, pero aun así, tampoco lo miraba.

-Veo que te preocupas bastante por "esos habitantes"- Con un sonrisa en su rostro, aun observando el paisaje de la ventana. Nótese el tono despectivo en las palabras que están en " ".

-¿Esos Habitante?- Terminando de cortar la manzana en pedazos, al tiempo que recordaba como Sasuke en el pasado menos precio la dedicación que ella puso en prepararle la fruta, tirando el plato junto con los pedacitos de manzana, y para después pisarlos como si fueran nada, y así sentía que él se refería a los aldeanos, como si fueran nada, con que derecho, ¿Quién rayos se creía él?, ya no se podía contener, dejando el plato preparado a un lado, se paro de la silla y tratando de reprimir sus fuerzas.

… Paf …; se escucho resonar en el rostro de Sasuke, dándole vuelta el rostro hasta el lado opuesto al que miraba, dejando su rostro en dirección al plato con trozos de manzanas; él no reaccionaba,

-"Esos Habitantes", valen mucho mas de lo que tu crees …-Recalcando todas sus palabras, pero más y sobre todo las siguientes. - … ¡Valen Mucho Más Que Unos Pedazos De Manzana!-

Diciendo esas ultimas palabras, se da media vuelta para ocultar algo que comenzaba a nacer de sus ojos y con la clara intención de salir cuanto antes de esa habitación, pero no pudo, ya que, instintivamente, Sasuke tomo la muñeca de Sakura tirando de ella, provocando que la joven se diera vuelta hacia él y también perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura callo encima de la cama, sobre él, alcanzo a darse soporte con sus manos y rodillas para así no tener una comprometedora caída, pero no logro que su rostro quedara lejos del de Sasuke, solo pudo tener la cabeza gacha para no mirarlo y tratar de escapar pronto de esa situación, pero él no se lo permito, la agarro mas fuerte, ahora de sus brazos con ambas manos y le dijo.

-Escúchame bien Sakura …, solo por él hecho de que seas UNA ANTIGUA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO y seas mujer, no te da él derecho de golpearme, ¿Te quedo claro?-

Ella no le respondía, no podía, no era capas, suficiente tenia con aguantar esa situación y tratar de esconder algo que nació en sus ojos color jade. Él se sentía furioso, como se atrevió a hacerle eso, quien se creía para tratar a un Uchiha como él de esa manera, simplemente ella no dejara de ser una molestia para él y quería que le quedara claro que no se volviera a repetir, pero algo detuvo la presión en la que tenia los brazos de la kunoichi; se dio cuenta como unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la joven que sujetaba, entonces recordó la ultima vez que la vio llorar y eso le hizo sentir algo que no le gusto en su interior. Dirigió una de sus manos que mantenía sujeto uno de los brazos de la ninja y la llevo al a rostro de ella que aun se mantenía escondido. Lentamente lo levanto, pero ella tenía la mirada baja, escondida de él; entonces él con la misma mano, le seco las lagrimas del rostro y la detuvo en una de sus mejillas acariciándola, mirándola atentamente, esperando que ella lo mirara. Ella no esperaba que él secara sus lagrimas, y mucho menos que acariciara su mejilla, trataba de entender porque él hacia eso, pero el mismo interrumpió sus pensamientos con una voz ya no enojada, mas bien, suave y tranquilizadora.

-Mírame … Sakura mírame- Tratando de hacerla entender que nada malo pasaría.

Ella levanto su mirada y la enfoco directamente en los ojos de él, mas calmada, esperando una respuesta.

-Nunca dije que esos habitantes valieran nada o menos que unos pedazos de manzana. Tienes que calmarte, sigues siendo igual que antes … sigues siendo igual de molesta para mi, pero eso no significa que tuviera la intensión de hacerte llorar … aun sigues siendo una niña débil- Soltándola completamente de su agarre, nuevamente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y maldiciéndose internamente ante lo sucedido.

-…- Ella trato de parar sus lagrimas, se levanto de la cama y se retiro de la habitación, sin palabras, sin hacer nada.

Al comenzar a alejarse de la cama, Sasuke volvió la mirada al umbral de la puerta, mientras sentía como la presencia de Sakura se alejaba de la habitación, entonces llevo sus ojos a observar el plato con la fruto, y recordó una escena del pasado en donde el las había tirado y pisado, como si nada, su mirada se ensombreció al entender a lo que Sakura se refería y porque reacciono así; se río para si, procediendo a comer los famosos pedazos de manzana.

La pelirosa entraba al baño, cerraba la puerta tras de si, se recargaba en ella, dejando caer su peso hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Flexiono sus rodillas y en ellas cargo sus brazos para ocultar su rostro. Estaba llorando, no sabia por que …, o mas bien no quería admitirlo.

- _… Porque …-_

_Inner: -¿Por qué que?-_

-¡_Como que que!--_

_-No entiendo que es lo que te preguntas tanto-_

_-Y yo … no entiendo … ¡¿Porque me siento así!?-_

_-Sakura no tapes el sol con un dedo, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-_

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-_

_-__Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero … te sentiste así por que aun estas como loquita por Sasuke-Kun ¡Baka! XD-_

_-¿¡Nani?!, ¡como crees!, No … No es eso … es … es solo que … solo que …-_

_-Que no quieres admitir que aun lo ¡AMAS!, y por eso aun te afectan sus actitudes-_

_-¡¿Yo?!, Serás tu la que esta así, porque por lo que respecta a mi, solo me importa como lo que era UN VIEJO AMIGO, ¡¿OK?!-_

_-Uuiii que alterada … pero sabes, te recuerdo que soy la voz de TU VERDAD, o sea, quien te dice que es ¡LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SIENTES!, y lo que tu sientes es algo que nunca a dejado de existir en ti, TU AMAS A SAS-_

_-¡¡Ya basta!!, esta situación, … él … él …-_

_-¿Él que?-_

_-Él …-_

_-Él te descoloca, ¿Cierto?, te irrita su manera de ser, pero te confunde su manera de comportar y ante tal situación, y Tú como si fueras un niña de 7 años … no sabes que hacer y solo quieres escapar … ¿Me equivoco?-_

_-No …-_

_-¡¡Sakura!! Deja de actuar como una niña y demuéstrale que ya no eres la misma y que ya sus actitudes no surten efecto en ti aunque yo me este muriendo por que si je p-_

_-Si, ¡tienes razón!-_

_-¡Aquí vas!-_

_-¡¡Si!! … , Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que aquí voy?, ¡Aquí VAMOS!-_

_-No no no, si quieres tener éxito con esto, déjame aparte, yo no me puedo controlar ante él , jajaja (Risa de Neurótica)-_

_-¡¡¡QUE!!!, ¡¡¡¡Eres una traidora!!!!-_

_-No, soy leal a ti misma, al no engañarme a mi misma con respecto a lo que sentimos-_

_-¿Sentimos?, habla por ti, mejor así, ahora no me molestes, déjame sola-_

_-OK-_

Levantándose del suelo, lavo sus manos en el lavabo, se miro al espejo y se dijo así misma …

-Bueno Sakura, Aquí voy-

Al salir del baño, sakura fue a preparar la cena, si quería que su paciente tuviera una exitosa recuperación, debía mantenerlo bien alimentado. Así después, le llevo la bandeja con comida, ninguno comento nada. Sakura le acomodo las almohadas, tomo la bandeja y desde el umbral de la puerta lo observo; él, como de costumbre, miraba el paisaje por la ventana, y así ella solo le dijo.

-Buenas Noches ... Sasuke-Kun- Retirándose a su habitación contigua, sin darse cuenta que él en su rostro había esbozado una sonrisa.

Y así paso la segunda noche en aquella cabaña. Al amanecer del siguiente día Sakura aun no había despertado. Pero algo la saco de su tranquilo sueño; El sonido de unos pesados pasos en la cabaña, seguido de una brusca caída. Inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía, y para su sorpresa Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el piso del angosto pasillo. Se acerco a él, se agacho para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras le decía.

-Te dije que no debías levantarte hasta que yo te dijera que estas completamente sano, Sasuke-

-Sabes perfectamente que esto atrasa mis planes y no tengo espacio para contratiempos como este-

-Claro lo sé, pero por si no la sabias, de este "contratiempo", depende tu desempeño futuro- Pasando el brazo derecho de Sasuke por su cuello y su brazo derecho por la espalda de él.

-No puedo quedarme aquí holgazaneando como si nada pasara- Ya los 2 de pie

Iban a avanzar de vuelta a la habitación de Sasuke, pero a la falta de fuerzas del enfermo y el liviano cuerpo de nuestra doctora, perdieron el equilibrio. Sakura alcanzo a sujetar el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el de ella y cerro los ojos como si eso alivianara el impacto de una futura caída, pero gracias a que Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo, logro no caer en el piso , pero si que el cuerpo de Sakura quedara contra la pared sujetando con sus manos el torso del apuesto joven Uchiha y Él sobre el cuerpo de ella, con su brazo derecho recargado sobre la pared, el izquierdo sujetando la cintura de la joven, recargando su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Sakura. La joven ninja medico aun no abría los ojos, después de unos minutos que él sintiera profundamente cerca el aroma de ella, él levanto su rostro para quedar frente al de la pelirosa; Con sus mirada recorrió el pecho de Sakura, viendo como subía y bajaba, continuo por el cuello, donde aspiro hace algunos segundo el aroma de su cuerpo, se vio tentado a acercar sus labios al cuello de ella, una oferta de pelirosa que en ocasiones pasadas rechazo, pero esta ves no podía rechazar, mas aun si sus instintos hombre estaban despiertos desde hace mucho tiempo; cuando Orochimaru comenzo a llevarle mujeres cada semana, para convertirrlo segun el en un hombre completo, volviendose también un experto en esa arte; llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de la medico ninja y lenta pero manobriadamente comenzó a besarlo, al punto de estremecer totalmente el cuerpo de Sakura y haciéndola sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban, él darse cuenta de esto, con su mano que mantenía en la cintura de ella, la sujeto mas fuerte atrayéndola aun mas cerca de él. Sakura se estaba dejando llevar e interiormente se preguntaba porque no hacia nada por detenerlo. Sus labios ya había dejado enrojecida totalmente la zona, decidió retirar sus labios de ahí y subió la mirada para ver la expresión de ella, notando como tenía los ojos cerrados, él mostró su típica sonrisa de triunfo y le dijo.

-Parece que te atemoriza más una simple caída, que esto … Sakura- Observando como ella los empezaba a abrir.

Por fin abría los ojos y pudo notar la sonrisa de él, como si estuviera burlándose de ella, que diablos le pasaba, como se atrevía, se maldecía por no haber sido ella la que detuvo las acciones de él, ahora como lo iba a mirar, se sentiría aun mas incomoda y como acto instintivo, volvió nuevamente a sorprenderlo.

… ¡Paf! …

Alejándose como pudo y poniendo su mano en el lugar donde antes estuvieron los labios de él. -Espero que esta sea la primera y ultima vez que se te ocurra hacerme esto SASUKE-

Sasuke se tocaba la mejilla que fue lastimada, esta vez si le había dolido. -_ … Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar … pero … esta vez … no será la última … Sakura, _ … Considéralo como una futura muestra de poder Sakura-

-Ya veremos- Empujando con su dedo índice a Sasuke para que así perdiera el balance, logrando su efecto y permitiéndole a ella pasar hacia la sala, pero no sin antes decirle. -Y si no quieres holgazanear, entonces acompáñame a la aldea del país de la Luna-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-Quedarte aquí descansando como debe ser-

-Que conveniente pero … _Así podré averiguar quien es ése supuesto medico … _prefiero tomar un poco de aire camino a la aldea- mostrando un poco de desinterés.

5 Minutos mas tarde, Sakura salió con Sasuke camino a la aldea, normalmente Sakura de la cabaña a la aldea tardaría 15 minutos, pero con Sasuke en su estado, tardaron 45 minutos en llegar xD, además de que Sakura lo ayudaba como soporte (Sasuke esta como tortuga con eso de los calambres en el cuerpo jijiji p).

Ya en la entrada de la aldea

-Te dije que no sería bueno que vinieras-

-Hmp-

Sakura comenzó a reír. (N/A: A continuación veremos un entretenido partido de Tenis XD, los puntos de Tsukasa se le sumaran a quien le favorezca P)

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-

-Jaja .. Es que .. Jaja se supone que … jajaja jaja jajaja … Se supone que yo soy la molestia, pero tu estas hecho un inútil jajaja jaja- (Punto para Sakura!!! 15-0)

Sasuke con la cabeza gacha y una venita en la cabeza. -Creo que te a afectado estar al lado del Usuratonkachi- (Punto para Sasuke!!!15-15)

- jaja jajaja … ¡¿he?!-

-Definitivamente la estupidez del baka se pega- Pero su agrio comentario no fue oído.(Punto para Sasuke!!15-30)

-¡¡Sakura-Neechan!!, volviste- Tsukasa se lanzo como de costumbre a los brazos de Sakura.

-¡Tsukasa!, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo se ha sentido tu madre?- Sakura recibió en sus brazos dichosa a Tsukasa, pero como consecuencia dejo de sujetar a Sasuke, provocando que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado (Punto para Sakura!!! 30-30)

-SA-KU-RA …- Con otra gran vena en su cabeza, tratando de llamar la atención de ella.

-¿He?- Girando su cuerpo, y en sus brazos Tsukasa, para ver a quien la llamaba. -¿Sasuke?…. Jajaja jaja … (Riendo junto con el pequeño) … ¿Qué te pasó?-

Con otra gran vena ante tal respuesta y con un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. -Eso mismo me pregunto yo … ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquella persona que me estaba "ayudando"?-

Ahora Sakura con una gotita en su cabeza. -E e e … je , Gome Ne … Sasuke-Kun …-

-Sakura-Neechan … ¿Quién es ese tonto que esta tirado en el suelo?-(Punto a favor de Sakura 40-30)

-Ah … pues ese tonto que esta tirado en el suelo es un viejo amigo- sonriéndole al pequeño.(Punto para Sakura!! Juego a favor de Sakura)

Obviamente la respuesta irrito a nuestro querido Uchiha, más aún que ella no lo ayudara y le estuviera sonriendo a ese mocoso, según él.

Sasuke se levanto solo del suelo y miro al niño como si el fuera el culpable de todo.

-Sakura-Neechan él- Indicando a Sasuke. -Me esta mirando Feo-

-Sasuke, no seas así con el niño, el no te ha hecho nada, es solo un pequeño angelito inocente- Sakura se dirigía a Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que el niño le sacaba la lengua a él. (Punto a favor de Sakura!! 15-0)

-¿¿Un angelito inocente??- con algo de incredulidad -Por favor ¡Míralo!- Indicando a Tsukasa

Sakura miro a Tsukasa y el inmediato puso cara de Inocente.

-Sasuke ….- moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Hmp-

-Sakura-Neechan ….- con tono preocupado

-¿Que sucede Tsukasa?-

-Que te sucedió en el cuello?-Indicando a una marca roja que tenia Sakura en su cuello (Que inocente pregunta la del niño, punto a favor de Sasuke! 15-15)

-Eeee ..- O///O, Obviamente Sasuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad para poner su cara de triunfo y reírse disimuladamente, pero Sakura si lo noto. -Veras Tsukasa, últimamente en el aire anda una plaga de bichos raros que anda picando cuando se les ocurre, pero como ya vez, no surten efecto en mi, NO ME AFECTAN EN NADA, como ves, estoy muy sana .- (Punto para Sakura! 30-15)

-Aaa … ya veo-algo convencido

-Pero si dejan su marca …-(Match point a favor del jugador Sasuke!!, Juego y Set, Sasuke gana, jiji P)

Sasuke, Sakura y Tsukasa fueron al puesto de Dangos de la familia de Tsukasa, allí fueron muy bien recibidos por la madre de Tsukasa, se sentaron en una mesa y les sirvió té y algunos dulces.

-Sakura-Neechan, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?-

-Irumi-San, ¿Sería una molestia si dejo a Sasuke-Kun a su cuidado?-

-Por supuesto que no Sakura-Sama-

-_¿Sakura-sama?-_

-Gracias, Bien tsukasa, vamos .- Saliendo y esperando a Tsukasa afuera

-¡Hi!- Mirando a Sasuke y sacándole otra vez la lengua, luego salio detrás de Sakura.

-Hmp …_ ese mocoso ….- _

Riendo en su interior ante el comportamiento de ambos. -Sasuke-San, si quiere ir a dar una vuelta, puedo prestarle un bastón de apoyo que usa mi padre- (De esos ortopédico, no de abuelito jajaja, ¿se imaginan a Sasuke así? XD) Irumi le entrego el bastón y Sasuke lo recibió con un poco de indiferencia pero agradeciendo el gesto con un gracias. Irumi decidió acompañar a Sasuke, debido a que Sakura le había encomendado que lo cuidara mientras ella salía a pasear con Tsukasa.

Irumi guío a Sasuke hasta la pequeña pero encantadora plaza de la aldea, estaba a un lado del bosque, rodeando la plaza estaban algunos árboles de cerezo que mecían sus copas con el viento. Allí también se encontraba paseando mucha gente, entre ellos Sakura con Tsukasa un poco alejada jugando y el jefe de la aldea que se acercaba hasta Irumi y Sasuke.

-¡Hola Irumi-San!, ¿como a estado su familia? -

-Nanjiro-Sama, Buenos días, bien gracias, ¿Y usted?-

-Bien … ¬ . ¬ veo que esta muy bien acompañada- ubicándose al lado de ella y codeándole el codo

-Nanjiro-Sama, el es un amigo de Sakura-Sama, Sasuke-San, esta un poco enfermo- Mirando reprochadoramente al jefe de la aldea.

-Aaaa … je , ya veo, él es a quien a estado cuidando estos últimos dias Sakura-San. ¡Pero que descortés he sido!, no me he presentado, soy el jefe de la aldea Nanjiro Echizen, pero para todos soy Nanjiro-Sama, jajaja jaja- otra vez con esa risa exagerada xD

-_… Con que el es el jefe de la aldea … mmm.. El puede decirme quien era el medico que me curo … según Sakura …_ Nanjiro, dime ¿Quien o quienes son los médicos de está aldea?-

-_… Este chico … si que es directo …_ ¿Medico dices?- con algo de duda y poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-Si ¿Quienes aquí son médicos o donde están para buscar yo mismo?- Algo exasperado

-Bueno veras, tu pregunta me extraña bastante-

-¿Cómo que le extraña?- incrédulo

- Lo que sucede es que en esta aldea no existe, ni nunca ha existido algún médico-

-¿? _… ósea que Sakura me mintió, _… ¿Podrían explicarme como es que previenen o curan sus enfermedades?-

-Claro, lo que sucede es que aquí todos tenemos un cultivo comunitario de yerbas medicinales y con eso tratamos enfermedades menores, pero cuando ocurren casos como los de la ocasión anterior, Nanjiro-Sama manda emisarios solicitando ayuda a nuestros aliados, en este caso Konoha-

-Así es, como lo explico Irumi, la última vez, Konoha nos ayudo enviándonos como una gran ayuda y muestra de la elite a una excelente medico ninja como Sakura-San-

-_¿Sakura medico ninja?, eso explicaría algunas cosas, pero … _¿Que sucedió para que recurrieran a Konoha?-

-Veras Sasuke, tuve que recurrir urgentemente a Konoha debido a un virus que s propago por todo este lugar, nosotros no sabemos de donde salio y como llego, pero lo que si sabemos es que las consecuencias fueron devastadoras; El virus ya estaba en el aire, tenia las características de un resfriado durante 2 dias, después de ellos el que lo padecía moría, los que lograban sobrevivir, les tocaba la 2da etapa de la enfermedad, la fiebre, era muy alta y por lo que nos dijo Sakura-San, perturbaba el chakra de los ninjas y destruía los órganos de los aldeanos, era la parte mas complicada.

-_ … Maldito Orochimaru …, tu y tus experimentos … ya entiendo, sabias el riesgo que corrías al venir aquí encontrándote en tus ultimas en ese cuerpo, por eso me enviaste a mi al centro de todo, tu laboratorio, para debilitar mi chakra y así obtener mas fácilmente, sin batalla, mi cuerpo.-_

_-_Pero sabe Sasuke-San, la llegada de Sakura-San es fue un milagro, nunca vi habilidades medicas como esas, purifico nuestro aire totalmente, permitiéndonos respirar-

En ese instante Sasuke recordó la noche en que se encontró con Sakura, antes de desmayarse, se estaba ahogando y segundos a que ella apareciera, creyó ver algo, luego sintió el aire mas liviano y puro. -Y el virus, ¿Cómo lo detuvieron?-

-También fue Sakura-San, ella limpio nuestro cuerpo y el chakra de los ninjas con una técnica, no sabemos cual, solo nos dijo que cerráramos los ojos, pero fue increíble la ayuda que nos presto y como soluciono algo de esa envergadura en tan poco tiempo, es una gran Médico Ninja, bueno no por nada es aprendiz de uno de los 3 grandes sannin-

-_ … entonces eres aprendiz de Tsunade … que curioso, pero aun así ..- _No pudo evitar observar como Sakura jugaba felizmente con Tsukasa mientras pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer; Sasuke estaba concentrado en ese paisaje hasta que algo lo saco de ello.

¡¡¡AUXILIOOO!!!- Una mujer corría desesperada desde el bosque de la aldea hasta la plaza y detrás de ella, a una distancia de 20 metros, venia algo que Sasuke conocía perfectamente …

-_… Maldición, como se me escapo este grupo …- _Sasuke saco algunas fuerzas que tenia de reserva y se acerco apresuradamente hasta donde se iba acercando la mujer, seguido de alguno pobladores.

Sakura fue a dejar a Tsukasa a los brazos de su madre, corrió devuelta hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sasuke comienza a realizar unos sellos conocidos por Sakura.

-¡Katon: Gōryūka No Jutsu!- Comenzando a hacer disparos de grandes bolas de fuego con forma de dragón en dirección a lo que se iba acercando a ellos, sin dejar ninguno libre, sin dejar absolutamente ninguno vivo, pero también comenzando a quemar los árboles del bosque en cadena. -_ … Maldición no considere eso …- _Pero ese momento cayo de rodillas al suelo debido a que ese jutsu requiere gran cantidad de chakra y el aun no se recuperaba totalmente. Estaba intranquilo por el incendio provocado y las personas comenzaban a asustarse, el sentía la presión del momento al no poder hacer nada, pero una mano en su hombro lo calmo.

-¿Sakura?- Levantando la mirada al rostro de ella. Sakura le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo y le dijo.

-Tranquilo … Todo estará bien-

Entonces Sasuke supo que debía prestar mucha atención, esto sería similar a la noche anterior, pero muy diferente en sus características.

Como no tenia tiempo ni agua, tubo que utilizar el 3 método que ella conocía para solucionar el asunto, además era el mas efectivo. Sakura levanto su mano derecha y mordió el dedo que representa fuego, el dedo índice.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-Sakura, como vez, en este caso son tus 5 dedos los que deben estar sangrando, y es porque cada uno de ellos representa los 5 elementos; simplemente con sangrar uno de tus dedos, y realizar los sellos que representan ese elemento, podrás sustraer la energía del elemento presente respectivo y entregarla como chakra a quien la necesite y le corresponda ese elemento. Es como el Kin-Jutsu, pero solo una parte de ella, por ende no tiene mayores riesgos mas riesgos que un poco de agotamiento; esta es la 3a forma de ayudar a alguien, la 2****a**** es ayudar al elemento (como la purificación del aire, que en ese caso se podría decir que sano al aire), porque como bien ya sabes es un pacto con la naturaleza, bueno y la 1****a**** ya la sabes.**

**-Hi-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Sakura realizo 5 sellos con sus manos, después con su mano derecha, que tenia el dedo sangrando, con la palma abierta al suelo, la sangre que estaba en la punta de su dedo índice automáticamente recorrió el dedo hasta el centro de la palma de su mano, concentrándose ahí, y callo al suelo una gota de sangre de mediano tamaño (como cuando hizo el contrato pero en este caso con la sangre de solo ese dedo), inmediatamente al sentir que la sangre callo, sakura dio vuelta su mano derecha, extendió su brazo izquierdo al frete de ella, abrió su mano izquierda con la palma enfocada al fuego y con un leve movimiento de su dedo índice (dedo que representaba el fuego), hizo que todo ese elemento se dirigiera a su dedo, para después cerrar esa misma mano, a si mismo posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sasuke descargando todo el chakra que él utilizo en el Katon. Finalmente volviendo a abrir la mano que cerro para dar muestra que estaba completamente sana, sin ninguna herida. Sakura decidió descansar estirada y relajada en el suelo, sin dar cuenta que Sasuke la miraba atentamente.

Él observo absolutamente todo, no se perdió de ningún movimiento, y por mas que trataba de pensar en ese jutsu, jamás lo había visto, no sabia lo que era, se dio cuenta que no era normal, será propio de Sakura por su excelente manejo de chakra, pero aun así, no se veía bien. Las personas de ahí ahora estaban tranquilas, nuevamente habían sido salvados.

-Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Un Jutsu- Ya casi con los ojos cerrados

-¿Que jutsu?- Esperando una respuesta. -¿Sakura?- Se acerco mas a ella para ver porque no contestaba y fue en ese momento que descubrió algo, Sakura se había quedado dormida. -Talvez sea yo quien tenga que cuidarte ahora, después de todo tu me salvaste a mi …me has devuelto chakra y creo que eso a servido para terminar de mejorarme … Sakura- Le hablaba a una dormida Sakura, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos. - … No te acostumbres … _Es tiempo de descansar …_-

Y así, sin aviso ni despedida, Sasuke se llevo a Sakura de regreso a la cabaña, era tiempo de descansar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno y hasta aquí

Espero les sea de su agrado y les guste.

Este si me salio un poco mas largo xD

Iaps

Gracias a mis lectores, que aunque son poquitos estoy atenta a sus comentarios

Que estén muuuy bien

Dios los bendiga.

AioSz


	5. Estoy aquí, xD, pasión y Lujuria, Regres

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva - _ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

/volviendo de la realidad de los recuerdos/

// _**MESCLÁNDO LA REALIDAD Y LOSSUEÑOS**_//

**FLAS-BACK - ** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena

**¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!!: ¡¡LEMMON!! (Mi primer Lemmon :p ) **

Espero sea de su agrado y les guste . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Estoy aquí, xD, pasión y Lujuria, regresar**

Las personas de ahí ahora estaban tranquilas, nuevamente habían sido salvados.

Él observo absolutamente todo, no se perdió de ningún movimiento, y por mas que trataba de pensar en ese jutsu, jamás lo había visto, no sabia lo que era, se dio cuenta que no era normal, ¿será propio de Sakura por su excelente manejo de chakra?, pero aun así, ella no se veía bien, se veía exhausta.

Las personas de ahí ahora estaban tranquilas, nuevamente habían sido salvados.

-Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Un Jutsu- Ya casi con los ojos cerrados

-¿Que jutsu?- Esperando una respuesta. -¿Sakura?- Se acerco mas a ella para ver porque no contestaba y fue en ese momento que descubrió algo, Sakura se había quedado dormida. -Talvez sea yo quien tenga que cuidarte ahora, después de todo tu me salvaste a mi …me has devuelto chakra y creo que eso a servido para terminar de mejorarme … - Le hablaba a una dormida Sakura, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos. - … No te acostumbres … _Es tiempo de descansar …_-

Y así, sin aviso ni despedida, Sasuke se llevo a Sakura de regreso a la cabaña, era tiempo de descansar.

Sasuke llego a la cabaña con Sakura entre sus brazos; ella respiraba pausadamente, como si entre dormida degustara ese momento, en el que era cargada por el famoso vengador Uchiha. Él la llevo hasta la habitación de la joven ninja, ahí la recostó en la cama, la tapo con una manta y se sentó en una silla, al lado de ella, él ya tenía un poco de sueño, recargo su rostro sobre los brazos que reposaban en la cama donde dormía la kunoichi, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, mientras su ultima visión de esa noche era el rostro sereno de esa delicada flor de cerezo, dando fin a ese día.

Al siguiente día, Sasuke salio por un rato, recolecto un poco de fruta de algunos árboles cercanos y volvió, comprobó si Sakura estaba bien, ya que aún no se despertaba. La observo y con su mano corrió unos mechones que ocultaban el rostro de ella y lo acaricio, no sabía que le estaba sucedía con ella. Finalmente llego la noche, aún así, como la noche anterior, el Uchiha decidió quedarse junto a la medico ninja para nuevamente, velar su sueño.

Otro nuevo día hacia aparición, ya era casi hora de comer, por ello, el joven Uchiha preparo un poco de comida, para él, además se decía a si mismo. -_Nadie sabe si talvez despierta con hambre …-_ Pero aún así ella no despertó para la hora de comer.

Sasuke regreso a la habitación de Sakura, pero se detuvo en la puerta …

_**El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, corría en todas direcciones, su respiración estaba agitada. Se detuvo, necesitaba recuperar el aliento; cargaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando al suelo, repentinamente, escucho una voz.**_

_**-Tu búsqueda ya ha cesado, debes esperar y ser paciente, la primavera florece rápido entre ustedes, es inevitable que pasen una tormenta, aun así, no niegue lo que siempre a formado parte de usted, nunca podrás dejar de sentir lo que vive dentro de ti, después de eso, una nueva llama será descubierta, el navegante perdido regresara a su lugar, por ustedes, por usted y por el que a de venir y ser; pronto, después de eso, las aguas turbulentas del mar se calmaran …-**_

_**-¿Quien es usted?- El silencio volvió a tomar dominio del lugar-¡Espere …!-**_

_**Se dio vuelta, no sabia donde estaba, al parecer sola …, ¿Pero donde estaba Sasuke?**_

_**-¿Sasuke? … ¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!- Comenzando a mirar a todos lados, pero no encontraba nada, todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad. Desesperada, y entre sollozos volvió a pronunciar su nombre en la oscuridad. -¡¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!!-**_

… Él la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta como dormía tranquilamente, hasta que noto como la acostumbrada pausada respiración de Sakura se aceleraba, escuchó como lo llamaba entre sueños, al parecer con miedo de no recibir respuesta, sollozando dormida; rápidamente se acerco a la cama, se sentó a un costado de ella y …

_**// … Y en ese instante, como respuesta sintió que una calidad mano tomaba de la derecha suya// por atrás, y a medida que se giraba para asegurarse de quien era, todo el lugar se fue iluminando y ahí estaba él, mirándola tranquilizadoramente, para después decirle.**_

_**//-Tranquila …, estoy aquí- Sin soltarle la mano, y presionándola un poco para demostrarle que estaba con ella y sonriéndole le dijo. - Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con una de esas que solo se las dedicaba a él.//**_

Aun con la mano de ella entre la suya, se dio cuenta como ella se calmo con su contacto y a la vez que él le dijo ciertas palabras tranquilizadoras, noto como ella le sonreía aun dormida, demostrando que aquellas palabras surtieron efecto.

Se la quedo observando, a su lado, por mucho rato mientras pensaba..

-_Desde la tarde del viernes y hasta hoy, domingo a estado durmiendo … ¿Cuanto mas necesitas dormir Sakura? … quiero que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió y como lo hiciste, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya me he retrasado bastante aquí contigo … pero también …-_ Deteniendo su pensamiento y negándose a si mismo el hecho de aceptar que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, como antes, no, mucho mas que antes. -_Definitivamente … eres una molestia …- _Sonrió, no con orgullo ni molestia, mas bien con cariño, la observo aun mas, como hipnotizado, lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta el de ella, se detuvo un segundo para volver a mirarla. -_ …- _Ni el mismo sabia lo que estaba apunto de hacer, solo sabía que su corazón se aceleraba a medida que iba acercando su rostro, cerro sus ojos y cuando por fin sus labios llegaron a rozarse con los de ella, con un calido contacto, sintió que el mundo se detuvo en ese instante …

"_OH, THINKIN ABOUT ALL OUR YOUNGER YEARS  
THERE WAS ONLY YOU AND ME  
WE WERE YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE  
NOW NOTHIN CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME  
WEVE BEEN DOWN THAT ROAD BEFORE  
BUT THATS OVER NOW  
YOU KEEP ME COMIN BACK FOR MORE"_

_(Fragmento de Heaven, de Bryan Adams)_

_Traducción_

_OH, PENSANDO EN TODOS NUESTROS AÑOS DE JUVENTUD  
SOLO ESTÁBAMOS TU Y YO  
ÉRAMOS JÓVENES Y SALVAJES Y LIBRES  
AHORA NADA PUEDE ALEJARTE DE MÍ  
HEMOS ESTADO EN ESE CAMINO ANTES  
PERO ESO HA TERMINADO AHORA  
ME TIENES REGRESANDO POR MÁS_

…. Sasuke había besado a Sakura, pasaron unos segundos mas hasta que el joven Uchiha reacciono, dando por terminado aquello, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fuera de la cabaña, repentinamente, el calor se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

1 hora paso desde que Sasuke salio a tomar aire, estaban a solo unos minutos del atardecer y Sakura por fin despertó.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? … _Ahora que recuerdo, me quede dormida después de detener el fuego … ¿Habrá sido Sasuke-Kun quien me trajo? …_ ¿Sasuke? - Envuelta en la manta, que la cubría al dormir, fue a la habitación de Sasuke, para ver si ahí estaba … -¡¿Sasuke- …?!- sentía como Déjà vu aquella situación; se dirigió mas a prisa a la sala, no encontró a nadie, de modo que salio corriendo de la cabaña, dejando caer la manta al suelo. -…_ No se pudo haber ido … no sin despedirse … ¿Sasuke donde estas? … ¡Sasuke-Kun! …-_ Llego cerca del río, no quedaba muy lejos de la cabaña, recargo su espalda en un árbol, miro al piso y comenzó a sollozar. -¿Sasuke-Kun … donde … estas? … ¡¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!!- Sakura estaba llorando, pero repentinamente algo la asusto, a su espalda, una mano muy calida, que al parecer ya había sentido no hace mucho (En su sueño y realidad), tomo su mano derecha, se dio media vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas, sí era él. -_ … Gracias a Kami … Sasuke-Kun-_

-Tranquila … Estoy aquí- Solo falto una frase para que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Él se fijo en su rostro, estaba llorando. -¿Has estado llorando?- algo calmado, tratando de no denotar preocupación.

Con la vista hacia el suelo, queriendo ocultar su tristeza. - N … no ... -

-Claro …_ hmp … mentirosa-_ Sonriendo y como si nada, con su mano derecha seco las lagrimas de Sakura, luego la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Nuevamente Sasuke comenzó a sentirse hipnotizado, pero aún mas, ahora veía esos hermosos ojos Jade, su corazón le latía cada vez mas rápido, al igual que a Sakura, ella simplemente no sabia que pasaba, pero estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud del pelinegro. Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Sakura, miraba tentado a sus labios y ella estaba expectante a lo que pudiera suceder en ese momento.

Sasuke se detuvo como la última vez, la distancia que los separaba era diminuta, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, Sakura había cerrado los ojos, Sasuke la miro, como siempre sonrió y ….

-Sakura- Con voz ronca y volviendo a la realidad. -… será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña- Terminando el hermoso momento (Que malo Sasuke … jaja p ). Alejándose para quedar a la distancia de un comienzo, pasando por al lado de ella, para dirigirse de vuelta a la cabaña.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que NO había pasado y SÍ estaba sucediendo. -_ …¡¡No lo puedo creer!!_ - Con una vena latente en su frente - … _¡Tonta!, así es como he quedado, como una tonta, ¡¡que se cree!!_- Aun sin avanzar.

Repentinamente llega Sasuke por detrás y la toma entre sus brazos como si nada, sin que Sakura alcanzara a darse cuenta, y le dice. -Deja de pensar tanto-

-¡Qu-que!, ¿Sasuke, que estas haciendo? O///O- Sin mirarlo, muy avergonzada

-Eres muy lenta Sakura- Mirando hacia el frente, divertido con la actitud de ella, de vez en cuando la miraba.

Llegando a la entrada de la cabaña. -Ya puedes bajarme … Sasuke-Kun- Sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sakura, si me vas a pedir algo, hazlo mirándome a los ojos- Esperando que lo hiciera.

Y así lo hizo. -Sasuke … podrías por favor bajarme-

Ante la petición hubo la respuesta requerida, pero en el momento en el que Sakura cruzaba la puerta, Sasuke le pregunto algo.

-Sakura … ¿Qué jutsu era ese?-

-… ¿C-cu-cuál?- Denotando nerviosismo en su voz.

-El jutsu que usaste para detener el fuego … aunque mas bien parecía que lo domaste y capturaste- Con un tono de curiosidad indagadora para ella.

-No lo dome, ni capture- Dando énfasis a esas palabras, como si Sasuke hubiera cometido una falta de respeto con ella y el elemento (ambos naturaleza .). -Es un elemento, así como muchos, eso sería imposible, fue simplemente un jutsu- Tratando de que la conversación acabara ahí.

-Si, pero … _Esta evadiendo la pregunta … _¿Qué Jutsu?-

Sin que Sasuke lo notara, ya que estaba de espaldas a él, trago saliva- … ¡_Que hago!, ¡¡__Inventa algo rápido!!,__ …_ ¡lo olvide!-Casi sorprendida por la respuesta que salio de su boca y dándose vuelta para ver la reacción de él. -S-Si … je je ." , lo olvide … jaja jajaja- Risa nerviosa y con muchas gotitas estilo anime cayendo por su cara. -¡_Genial Sakura!, ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? _( Recuerden que en sus pensamiento cuando es subrayado es su Inner)

_-_¿Lo olvidaste?- Sin creerse nada. -¿Tú?- Con algo de sarcasmo en su tono de voz. -La supuesta mente mas brillante y con el mejor intelecto tanto de análisis como de MEMORIA del Ex equipo 7-

- Aja jajá- Risa tratando de disimular lo nerviosa. -Si … como ya vez … jaja, las cosas cambian … tu no estas hace mucho tiempo, por eso no lo sabes … de hecho Naruto siempre me esta recordando las cosas y todo eso jajaja jaja jajaja …_ Cielos … que bajo caíste Sakura XD …_- Con una de sus manos tras la nuca ( algo así como lo hace naruto). Simplemente ni ella se lo creía.

-'¬ . ¬ Que bajo caíste Sakura …_ simplemente no sabe mentir …, hmp … tarde o temprano me enterare … _Esta bien Sakura …- Sin dirigirle la mirada y al pasar por a lado de ella para entrar a la cabaña se detuvo y le dijo muy cerca, en su oído. -… "Te creo"-

Ese ultimo actuar del joven Uchiha hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Sakura, desde sus cabellos, hasta la punta de sus pies. Sasuke rió para si con orgullo, había conseguido el efecto que esperaba, si no conseguía sacarle información, haría que ella voluntariamente se lo dijera, cueste lo que cueste …

… Comenzó su andar mientras le decía. -Si tienes hambre, hay algo de comida que prepare-

-_ … De la que me salve …, __De la que nos salvamos _ ¿Tu no vas a comer?- Ahora dentro de la cabaña.

-No- De forma cortante

-Pero … - Algo desilusionada, pensaba que Sasuke comería junto a ella

-Me voy a dormir- Dejándola sola, para dirigirse a dormir.

Después de comer, Sakura también se fue a descansar a su habitación.

Al siguiente día, la pelirosa se despertó muy temprano, de alguna forma se sentía agradecida hacia Sasuke por haberla llevado hasta la cabaña, aunque él no se lo dijera, algo le hacia tener la certeza que él la cuido mientras dormía; además, quería aprovechar el día con él, también era conciente de la realidad, aunque no lo quisiera, tarde o temprano, Sasuke se iría, y ella regresaría a Konoha.

Primero preparo un grandioso desayuno que parecía mas bien un banquete, en segundo lugar limpio bien todo el lugar ( y el desastre que dejo en la cocina xD), finalmente, debido a lo sucia que quedo y su deseo por estar bien presentable ante los ojos de él, decidió darse un larga y placentera ducha, después de todo eran las 8:15, el sol recién había salido, y Sasuke aun no se despertaba …

… Sasuke quiso quedarse un rato más en la cama, nunca le pasaba eso, pero sabía que no podía perder mas tiempo, hoy mismo tenia que irse de allí; ya eran las 8:40, se levantaría y se iría lo mas rápido posible sin que Sakura lo notara, pero antes, quería tomar una ducha.

Sasuke se levanta de la cama, sale de la habitación, como si nada abre la puerta del baño a las 8:47; exactamente, a la misma hora, Sakura estaba recién saliendo de la regadera, a las 8:47, sin siquiera alcanzar a tomar la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, en ese mismo instante vio como la puerta se abría y entraba Sasuke.

-O////////O- Sakura estaba paralizada.

-Vaya … Sakura …- Ahora si que el Uchiha estaba entretenido con la cara de la Pelirosa, pero mas aun, muy interesado en el paisaje que tenía enfrente, después de todo, sus instintos de hombre ya habían sido despertados mucho antes y saciados por las mujeres que les traía Orochimaru, además el cuerpo que tenia frente estaba más que bien desarrollado, ante sus ojos parecía una bella alucinación imposible de creer o que viviera en este mundo, según su criterio; pero esta vez estaba más que atraído por el cuerpo de la Haruno, le encantaba ver como reaccionaba ella al verlo a él y en situaciones comprometedoras juntos. Él no lo sabia o no lo admitía, pero algo hacia que su corazón se acelerara con solo tenerla cerca, al igual que a Sakura, la diferencia era, que ella si sabia lo que era, pero no lo admitía.

Repentinamente Sasuke cambio su actitud a una alerta, en cuestión de segundos activo su Sharingan, se acerco a Sakura, la tomo desde la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo protectora mente. Se alejo de la regadera, sin soltar a la pelirosa que no entendía nada, hasta que en instantes escucho como se rompía la ventana del baño y entraban 5 de las mismas cosas que la vez anterior estuvieron a punto de atacar la aldea, si no fuera por la ayuda de Sasuke y ella.

-Maldición …-

-¿Qué sucede?- Poniendo sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha, como buscando protección.

-Ese día, en la aldea, se me escaparon estos 5, son los últimos- En un esquina, con su mano derecha libre, tomo la empuñadura de su Katana Shokuto, comenzando a retirarla de la Saya (La Funda), que tenia en su Obi (Su Cinturón).

Sin soltar ni por un segundo a Sakura, con su espada Shokuto degolló a uno de los Zombis que se acercaban a ellos. Después de ese audaz movimiento, Sasuke guardo su espada en su Saya y para terminar rápidamente con ellos, extendió su brazo y de el salieron 4 serpientes (recuerden que Anko también lo hace, ya que no es necesario que Orochimaru este en su cuerpo para ese jutsu), los reptiles enrollaron con su cuerpo a sus presas, con su boca le arrancaron la cabeza, terminando con la huella de la existencia de los Zombis y volviendo al brazo de Sasuke. (Recuerden que Sasuke no ha soltado en ningún momento a Sakura).

-Se acabo-

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, junto con sus manos, evidentemente había olvidado en las circunstancias físicas en las que se encontraba; Miraba hacía bajo un poco mas tranquila. -… Sasuke-kun …-

Y al parecer el tampoco recordaba en que circunstancias físicas se encontraba ella, ya que se recargo en la pared atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, que rodeaba su cintura y con el Derecho, que antes estaba libre, rodeo la espalda de ella espalda, posando su mano ahí. Su mentón lo cargo livianamente sobre la cabeza de Sakura. -Dime-

-¿Qué eran …?, más bien … ¿De donde salieron y porque esas personas se encontraban en ese estado?-

-Imagino que tienes una idea de quien esta vinculado con esto-

-Orochimaru-

-Así es …, salieron de su laboratorio, eran experimentos de él, y no eran personas, eran Zombis-

-… Pero antes fueron personas … -

-Posiblemente, si es que no estaban muertos antes de ocuparlos como ratones de laboratorio-

-Aún así Sasuke … eran seres vivos igual que nosotros- Cerrando sus puños fuertemente, como una forma de contener su rabia y detener algo próximo de sus ojos.

-Algún día, seamos quien seamos, estemos vivos o muertos, serviremos para beneficio de otro- Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura al ver los puños de ella, talvez la respuesta no era la indicada

-Sasuke …- Apretando sus dientes. -¿Cómo puedes estar relacionado con un maldito tipo como ese?- En su voz se denotaba un tono de tristeza y amargura ante tal respuesta.

-Ya vez, es así de simple, yo lo decidí así y no me arrepiento- Deteniendo su caricia en la espalda de Sakura, y retirando su barbilla de la cabeza de ella, la pregunta le había molestado.

Alejo su rostro del pecho de Sasuke, pero aun con la cabeza gacha. -Todo siempre es tan simple y sencillo para ti- Tenía tanto enojo en su interior, que empezó a morder su labio inferior, comenzando a salir sangre de el.

-Hmp … _No tanto como crees …_- Sonriendo, mirando hacia delante.

Levanto su mirada con dolor y rabia dirigidos a él y le dijo. -¡A ti no te nunca te importo nada y nunca te importara algo o alguien con tal de cumplir tu venganza Sasuke!- Tratando de alejar su cuerpo del de el Uchiha, aunque este no se lo permitía debido a su fuerte agarre.

El escuchar aquellas palabras quedo impresionado, la miro directamente a los ojos, nunca pensó ver así de alterada y enojada a Sakura con él, le causo gracia y curiosidad, no le permitiría alejarse.

-¡Sasuke SUELTAME!- Intentando escapar de los brazos de él.

Él sonrió, acerco sus labios al labio inferior de Sakura para limpiar la sangre de ellos. La pelirosa quedo sorprendida, pero no por eso se dejaría dominar así como así, estaba furiosa con él. Lo empujo fuertemente para alejarlo de ella, y nuevamente algo que ya familiarizamos con la mano de Sakura y el rostro de Sasuke sucedió …

… ¡¡¡PAFFF!!! … (Auch … jajaja pobrecito Sasuke, está vez si que dolió millones . )

-Te advertí que no se volviera a repetir SA-SU-KE- Manteniéndose firme

Después de decir aquellas palabras, inmediatamente Sakura se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero esta vez Sasuke no se quedo tranquilo, sino que la tomo y jalo fuerte mente (con su mano izquierda) del brazo derecho de ella, atrayéndola bruscamente a su cuerpo, rodeando con el mismo brazo la cintura de la joven kunoichi y con la mano derecha tomo fuertemente el rostro de ella acercándolo demasiado al rostro de él, esta vez, no la dejaría escapar.

-La última vez lo deje pasar, pero esta NO- Llevando el cuerpo de ambos a la pared acorralándola y besándola posesivamente.

Entre beso y beso, Sakura tratando de zafarse. -S-Sas … Sasu … ke … Su … S-suel… tame …- Inconcientemente empezó a dejarse llevar …

Tomando aire para respirar, cargando suavemente su frente en la de ella y muy cerca de los labios de ella. -No veo … que te desagrade-

Retomo su acción y como forma de estimular a Sakura la acerco mas al cuerpo de él, ella llevo sus brazos a rodearle el cuello y sus manos las enredo en los cabellos de él, masajeado su cabeza. Sasuke comenzó a descender hasta su cuello, provocando algo en Sakura, ella mordía sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, soltaba suspiros. El joven Uchiha poco a poco llevo la mano que tenia en el rostro de ella hasta uno de sus senos, para masajearlo, seguido de sus labios que fueron hasta el otro seno de Sakura para besarlo y morderlo, jugando con ambos; Sakura no podía mas de la excitación, jamás había experimentado cosas así, pero le fascinaba, estaba deseosa de más, y él entre más mordía y acariciaba los senos de la pelirosa, más se sentía embriagado por ella, necesitaba más, la acercaba y aferraba a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla más y más, guío su mano, que tenia en la cintura de ella, para que acariciara las grandiosas curvas que poseía la ninja medico. Sakura estaba en las nubes, se dejaba acariciar y llevar, finalmente decidió formar parte del juego, levanto la cabeza de Sasuke con sus manos, lo beso de una forma ardiente, exponiendo los deseos lúgubres de ambos. La tentada Kunoichi llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de él, comenzando a quitarle el haori (la parte de arriba de la ropa de Sasuke) hasta dejarla caer, llevo sus manos hasta los bien formados pectorales del joven Vengador, acariciando y besándolos, al principio con tímidos besos y después algo incontrolables, mientras que el acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos. Sakura, a pesar de ser inexperta, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, ahora estaba besando el ovulo de la oreja izquierda de Sasuke, mientras hacia descender a su mano izquierda por el torso del bien formado ninja, paso su mano por debajo del pantalón del Uchiha, sintió como el miembro de él estaba completamente erecto, comenzó a masajearlo, mientras sonreía al ver el efecto que producía en él.

-SAKURA …- Con voz mucho mas ronca de lo normal, cargadas aquellas palabras de lujuria y excitación, las soltó en el oído de ella provocando otro estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, era hora que él volviera a tomar el control.

Sakura retiro su mano, para con ambas acariciar la espalda de él y besarlo en los labios. Al besarse, Sasuke con sus manos atrajo las caderas de ella mas aún a su cuerpo para que ella sintiera el rose de su miembro entre las piernas de ella. Subió su mano izquierda, recorriendo y acariciando desmesuradamente el cuerpo de la joven ninja, hasta llegar al cuello de ella, pasando su mano por debajo de la oreja y dejando su dedo pulgar en la mejilla de ella, entre lazando sus dedos con el cabello rosa. Con su otra mano, bajo hasta la entre pierna de la joven, aventurándose a meter 2 de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella, estimulándola, con movimientos internos, a la vez que sacaba y volvía a adentrar sus dedos, con un ritmo ni muy rápido ni lento.

-S-Sasuke-Kun …- Dejo salir como un suspiro de su boca sobre la de él, mientras se besaban. Él miraba y sentía embelesado con las expresiones de ella al disfrutar de lo que él hacia.

Comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de sus dedos, provocando a una Sakura extasiada. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, ya no podía más, dentro de ella se venía el primer orgasmo del momento, sin poder aguantar más, soltó un excitante gemido para el gusto y gracia de Sasuke había logrado su objetivo.

Retiro sus dedos de la cavidad de la joven, Sakura dejo de acariciar la espalda del Uchiha, era momento de que ella continuara con el juego, retiro los pantalones del joven vengador, pero sin que él alcanzara a darse cuenta, ella estaba agachada, muy próxima a su gran orgullo Uchiha, él estaba atrapado ante el deseo.

Sakura anteriormente supo de esos actos sexuales por la experimentada Ino, como ella los denominaba " estrategias sexuales"

Curiosa, saco su lengua, tenia deseos de probarlo, de esa forma procedió a lamerlo. En su momento debido, Sakura se lo llevo a la boca, como una niña pequeña que lamía y saboreaba una paleta, ella se encontraba muy entretenida, mas aun satisfecha con la respuesta del ninja.

A la par que la kunoichi jugueteaba con su miembro, él apoyo sus manos en la pared, retraído en lo que sentía, un escalofrió ardiente subió desde sus pies a su cabeza, llegando a activar inconcientemente su Sharingan y soltando un estruendoso gemido. Sasuke había sufrido un orgasmo como nunca en su vida.

Ambos estaban llegando a un punto en el que ya no eran concientes de lo que hacían, o mas bien, no les importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, eran solo ellos dos, embriagados por el deseo, pasión y excitación, todo se definía en una sola palabra: Lujuria.

Sakura se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro, él la miro, aun con su Sharingan, también le sonreía, con ambas manos en las caderas de ella la levanto si mayor esfuerzo, recargo el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirosa en la pared, abrazándola fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda; a la vez ella le entrelazaba sus piernas en la cintura, uno de sus brazos le abrazaba la espalda, mientras el otro brazo el cuello de él.

Sasuke se acerco otra vez al cuello de Sakura, respiro el y le dijo.

-Sakura … prepárate para lo mejor …- Beso el cuello y después movió su rostro al de ella, frente a frente, la beso para luego proceder.

Sasuke la tomo con mas fuerza, mientras la besaba lentamente, al mismo ritmo comenzó a introducir su miembro en la cavidad aún virginal de Sakura, por ello fue inevitable que en el momento en que el Uchiha cruzaba la línea, entre sus besos, ella dejara escapar un quejido de dolor, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él, provocando que el se detuviera por unos segundos, sorprendido, para preguntarle.

-Sakura … ¿Eres virgen?- (esta pregunta es típica en la mayoría de los Fic's de SasuSaku xD jajaja, pero es inevitable escribirla)

-… °///°- Con un silencio y una sonrisa algo nerviosa, fue suficiente para dar una respuesta afirmativa.

Sasuke también y nuevamente le sonrió, no podía sentirse mas feliz. -Entonces … soy el primer hombre …- Mirándola atentamente

-Si-

Con una actitud mas que orgullosa de un Uchiha, sonriendo con su típica pose. -…_ y seré él _único_ …-_ E inmediatamente la besa y le dice. -Tranquila … Prometo que Jamás te haría daño, confía en mi- Al tiempo que con su mano derecha tomaba la mano que Sakura tenia en el cuello de él y la entrelazaban.

Ella le sonrió, como una forma de indicarle que podía continuar, él capto el mensaje en seguida y se dispuso a continuar.

Su gran Orgullo Uchiha retomaba su acción, lenta y pausadamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella. Él la besaba para que así el karma fuera imperceptible a la vez que ella con su mano, que tenía en la espalda de él, enterraba sus uñas por segunda vez; esto provocaba un impulso de adrenalina con ardiente pasión en él, llevando a besarla de forma más efusiva y abrasándola fuertemente.

Por fin había cruzado esa frontera que a ella le producía dolor, la dejo de besar, ya estaba seguro y ella preparada. Sasuke aumento su velocidad paso a paso, provocando en ella unas ansias de más y más profundo, acelerando su respiración, con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior de una forma muy tentadora, insinuación que no paso desapercibida por él, sabía lo que ella estaba anhelando, tanto como él y se lo daría; así es como Sasuke inicio un nuevo ritmo, mucho mas rápido y excitante para ambos, un vaivén lleno de emociones, mientras las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contraían provocando un placer des mesurable en Sasuke. Sakura comenzaba a gemir fuertemente, al igual que él, estaban en un banquete de orgasmos mutuos, no podían parar, se veían adictos el uno al otro, al estar así, unidos, extasiados, pero ninguno deseaba que eso terminara ahí. Sasuke acelero aun más el ritmo, haciendo aun mas profundo el contacto, Sakura subía y bajaba sus caderas al mismo ritmo de él, provocando una mayor intensidad y satisfacción en ambos, jadeaban, se acercaba el momento, aceleraron aun más el ritmo, en el cuerpo de ambos, una sensación mas que placentera y sofocante les recorrió todo el cuerpo, llegando al punto maximo de ebullición, juntos habían llegado al clímax, eyaculando, finalmente dentro de la pelirosa se había derramado totalmente el semen del Uchiha con millones de nuevos visitantes que talvez alguno se establecería … .

Al culminar, aun en esa posición, ni el uno ni el otro consideró eso preocupante, ignorándolo completamente, solo parecía importarles ese momento, hipnotizados, parecía que hubieran caído en un genjutsu, solo estaban ellos, se besaban y acariciaban mientras jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas; Sasuke se retiro dentro de Sakura, no sabía lo que le sucedía, solo que era completamente feliz, al igual que ella, Sakura bajo sus piernas al suelo, él la abrazo posesivamente, no quería que se terminara nunca, pero ambos ya estaban agotados y pronto él se debía ir … .

La tomo entre sus brazos, y así tal cual, ambos desnudos, la llevo hasta su habitación, se recostaron juntos y solo se taparon con una sabana de la cama, él con su brazo la rodeo y acerco a su cuerpo, mientras ella se recargaba sobre él, quedándose los dos completamente dormidos y dentro de Sakura la fecundación había sido completada … .

Y así llego la noche, pero no cualquiera …, esa noche era de Luna llena, pero milagrosamente ninguno soñó absolutamente nada, talvez por la compañía de él, ya siendo uno. Durmieron absolutamente tranquilos, como nunca en sus vidas.

Ya al alba ( supongan 5 de la mañana), él hombre que yacía en aquella cama, junto esa mujer, se había despertado, aun abrazado al cuerpo de ella, con su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella, sin dejar fuera ningún rincón, solo en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que continuaba activado su Sharingan, como si la chica que estaba a su lado le proporcionara mas vitalidad y energía, era extraño, pero hermoso, sin duda alguna, compartir a su lado; Acaricio su espalda y noto como eso le produjo un escalofrío aún dormida, el sujeto sonrió, le encantaba el efecto que producía en ella, y mas aun le fascinaba saber que aun tenía ese poder de provocarle cosas a ella y el efecto que la pelirosa tenía en él. Observo el paisaje por la ventana, era mas que probable que ahora no pudiera estar con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, era probable que él se haya dado cuenta que la amaba y por lo mismo no quería causarle ningún daño a su querida molestia.

-_ … Prometí jamás hacerte daño y así lo haré … Sakura_- Volvió a observarla una vez más, se levanto de la cama. -_… Se que como antes, nuevamente querrás ayudarme, pero no puedo arriesgarte así …-_ Su rostro tomo una actitud sería y sus ojos, que en el momento que compartió con Sakura nunca estuvieron así, ahora volvían a retomar esa sombra de soledad y fría oscuridad.

Fue al baño, donde horas antes vivió el paraíso, trato de pasar indiferente, con algo de esfuerzo lo logro, tomo su ropa, se vistió rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y salió de la cabaña, regresaría a la realidad. Tomo el camino del río y ahí se encontró con una anciana que lo llamo.

-Joven, ¿Qué hace por estas horas aquí?-

-Nada de su incumbencia, si me disculpa, debo irme- Pasando por al lado de la señora, pero algo que ella dijo lo sorprendió.

-En el momento menos esperado, su sentimientos volverán a la vida, si es que ya no fue así, y lo que ayer fue, en un futuro podrá salvar a quien es su vida, salvar quien peligrosamente le devolverá la vida. No vacile ni dude nunca, que su destino ya se hizo presente y pronto su futuro será algo inesperado, pero anhelado por usted-

Inmediatamente que la anciana terminara la frase, Sasuke se dio vuelta para preguntarle que trataba decir, pero la mujer, ya no estaba.

-¿Qué … rayos?- Simplemente no entendía nada. Continuo con su camino alejándose del lugar, hasta desaparecer en las sombras de los árboles.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, Sakura, con sus ojos cerrados, extendió su mano para sentir a alguien, tanteo la cama, al no encontrar a nadie abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sasuke-Kun?- No recibió respuesta, se envolvió en la sabana de la cama y se levanto para buscarlo por la cabaña. -¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!- Recorrió toda la cabaña y se percato que no estaban las cosas de él, trago saliva pesadamente. -_ No están sus cosas … No puede ser que … no creo que fuera capas de …-_ Al instante salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña, sin importar como se encontrara "vestida", tenía esperanzas de que estuviera donde la última vez lo encontró. Llego hasta el lugar al lado del río, con su vista lo buscaba desesperada, no estaba, no sentía su presencia ni chakra.

-¿S-Sasuke … -Kun?- Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, se acerco al río, aún cubierta con la sabana, se adentro aun más en el agua hasta que le llego a la cintura, temblaba y con ambas manos tomaba fuertemente la sabana que la protegía, bajo la cabeza, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y entre sollozos decía. - … No … ¡No! … Otra vez … Otra vez no …- Hasta que su pena y angustia no pudieron mas en su corazón. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿SASUKE-KUN?!!!!!!!!!!- Y una lagrima callo de su rostro, seguida de muchas más, necesitaba parar, necesitaba sentirse en paz. Adentro todo su cuerpo en el agua, mientras que su rostro era lavado y su corazón tranquilizado por el agua, tanto el tiempo que pasara no le importaba, sabía que nada malo le pasaría, no tenia escamas, pero tenia un don, y estar dentro de ella era como estar durmiendo rodeada de chakra, siendo protegida por ese elemento.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-Mientras vivas, eres la embajadora de la naturaleza, serás como su protegida y ahijada, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio, en su estado, los elementos siempre velaran tu bienestar, aun cuando estés sola, ellos te cuidaran así como tu a ellos …- Le explicaba Tsunade, haciendo una pausa, para después continuar. -…**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Después de un buen rato se levanto para salir del agua, se acerco a la orilla y comenzó a caminar completamente mojada, con la vista baja y en sus ojos nacía la presencia de una profunda tristeza, pero aún así adquiriendo un brillo muy particular … .

-Debo … Regresar a Konoha- Sujetándose de árbol en árbol, mientras dejaba un rastro de humedad y con la vista baja, el viento mecía su cabello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí dejo este capitulo

Espero les guste y sea de su agrado .

La verdad me salió mas corto que el anterior y es que sinceramente me costo terminarlo!!!! Nooo!! Je P, Gomen u.u

Bueno dejen review pooorfis .

Saludos a :

Lamsi-Chan, Aunque no se de tí hace tiempo, se que lee los chapter, arigatou mi querida lectora N°1

-Sakuritah-, Gracias porque siempre me dejas Review D, Arigatou, gracias por leer cada capítulo y me alegra saber que hasta ahora te han gustado, y espero que te sigan agradando ..

Sakuralove29, Nu se mucho de ti ' je, pero gracias por tu comentario y leer mi Fic .

Aurora-chan, jijiji me hizo reír tu comentario . de verdad, me inspire en Ryoma en ese partido de tenis, Arigatou.

Cata91, Je, tampoco se mucho de tip, pero de verdad que valoro inmensamente tu comentario, asi como el de los de mas, me motivan a seguir el fic

Karoru01 Arigatou godaimas ., tu comentario es el mas reciente y me recordó : "Debo terminar este capitulo, je ' " espero que te guste este capitulo.

También gracias a todos aquellos quienes leen este fic, y también a quienes me agregan como autora o Fic, porque aunque no dejen comentarios, les agradezco infinitamente su tiempo en leer .

Bueno y eso: ) Saludines a todos.

Espero hayan disfrutado este Chapter.

Y se cuidan .


	6. Reencuentros, Verdades, Dolor, Instintos

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /..., mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena

Espero sea de su agrado . y DISCULPEN LA TARDANAZA!!.

**ADVERTENSIA: TIENE UN POCO DE SPOLIER COMBINADO CON LA HISTORIA!!**

Después de un buen rato se levanto para salir del agua, se acerco a la orilla y comenzó a caminar completamente mojada, con la vista baja y en sus ojos nacía la presencia de una profunda tristeza, pero aún así adquiriendo un brillo muy particular … .

-Debo … Regresar a Konoha- Sujetándose de árbol en árbol, mientras dejaba un rastro de humedad y con la vista baja, el viento mecía su cabello.

… … … … … … **. Reencuentros, verdades, dolor, instintos … **

15 días exactamente habían pasado desde que se alejo de aquel lugar, 15 días en que todas las noches soñaba cuando la observo dormida y se iba, finalmente despertaba a media noche agitado al escuchar, en su corazón, como ella lo llamaba por su nombre, desesperada; y las noches de Luna llena se convirtieron en un suplicio interminable. 9 días desde que mato a Orochimaru, dejando el escondite para iniciar su ambición, VENGANZA. Hace 5 días formo su nuevo equipo, exponiendo el objetivo de cada uno; Ya dotados con lo necesario, hoy inician la búsqueda del objetivo principal, Uchiha Itachi

Un chico que constantemente bebe mucho agua, con dientes aserruchados, un gran espada y algo simpático, Suigetsu; una … **zorra** … ( XD, Perdón, pero no lo pude evitar!!, LA ODIOOOOOOOOO CON TODO MI SER!! ¬.¬ Maldita arrastrada, Hija de per …!! Inner autora: SHANAROOO!!), con talento de Golfa, aparte de rastrear Chakra, y personalidad de fácil Necesitada ( ¬.¬ estoy segura que lo que sigue de sus cortos short es pura celulitis y estrías!!) llamada … Karin …. ; y alguien tan peligroso como pacifico, Juugo. Todos ellos conformaban el nuevo grupo, el Equipo Hebi, creado y fundado recientemente por Sasuke Uchiha, su líder.

Ahora divididos, buscarían información sobre Akatsuki, sus movimientos y en especial los movimientos de un solo integrante.

15 días exactamente habían pasado desde que se alejo de aquel lugar, 15 días de arduo e intensificado entrenamiento y sonrisas para ocultar su dolor, solo a Naruto le comento el encuentro con el pelinegro, sin mencionar como concretaron, aunque él lo sospechaba; gracias a los esfuerzos del Remolino de Konoha por verla mejor, pudo mejorar su animo, pero aun así las noches eran lagrimas eternas y ni hablar de las noches de Luna llena. 9 días desde que su equipo acudió en ayuda del equipo Asuma, antes equipo diez. Hace 3 que su gran y querido amigo Naruto terminaba de recuperarse del nuevo ataque que creo y le hacía un confesión respecto a una tierna y tímida niña de ojos perla. Desde hace 2 días habían sido informados por la Hokage de la actual situación de cierta persona, ideando un plan para llegar a esa persona importante y formando un grupo de 2 quipos para ejecutar el plan. Hoy inician la búsqueda del objetivo del plan, Uchiha Itachi.

Un joven oculto entre sus ropas, misterioso y enigmático, de él solo se puede apreciar sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras y su voz, Shino Aburame; Otro joven, con rasgos animales, montado sobre un gran perro, ambos ejemplo de confianza mutua, alegría, e intensidad, Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru; un AMBU, con ojos que pueden convencer "alguien" gracias al miedo, poseedor de un jutsu muy particular, elemento madera, el capitán Yamato; de RAIZ AMBU, sin expresiones, entrenado para sentir nada, demostrando solo una sonrisa, pero aprendiendo gracias a sus nuevos amigos sobre lazos y sentimientos, Sai; alguien de aspecto muy relajado, un ex AMBU, con un ojo Sharingan, conocido como el Ninja Copia, Kakashi Hatake; una joven de cabellos pelirosa, belleza inigualable, fuerza descomunal, con dones y un Jutsu que solo ella y su maestra saben que posee, nuestra querida médico ninja Sakura Haruno; otra chica, de ojos perla, belleza a la par de la pelirosa, particular de ella misma, con su ternura e ingenuidad, dueña del Byakugan, tímidamente enamorada de cierta persona, Hinata Hyuga; y por último pero no menos importante, el Ninja y futuro Hokage de Konoha, exacerbado de adrenalina, pura energía, contenedor del Kyuubi, lleno de sorpresas y algunos Jutsu's que aún no nos ha demostrado, hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el Remolino de la aldea de la Hoja y con algunos nuevos sentimientos nacidos hacia alguien, Naruto Uzumaki. Todos ellos, conforman el nuevo equipo, los 8 de Konoha.

Divididos y cada uno con 2 perros de Kakashi, darán inicio a su misión: Encontrar, localizar, volver e Informar. (como referencia vean el Manga Naruto 355, es necesario)

Todos los de Konoha se encontraban repartidos por la ciudad buscando algún rastro e información. Nuestra médico ninja, acompañada por 2 de los perros de Kakashi, caminaba por lo que era una plaza llena de árboles.

-Sakura-Chan, hueles muy bien- Perro 1, olfateándola a ella.

-Gracias- Sin saber si debía decir gracias a ese comentario.

-Deja de distraerte y concéntrate en tu trabajo- Perro 2, olfateando sigilosamente a Sakura- Es verdad, pero …- Olfateando a Sakura más minuciosamente, mientras caminaban.

-¿Pero que?- Acercándose el perro 1 para olfatear nuevamente a la pelirosa. -Es cierto, hay algo extraño en tu olor-

La kunoichi ya no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Pero que de extraño podría tener su olor?. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu olor …, esta mezclado con otro- Perro 2, dejando de olfatear a la ninja

-Y eso no es todo, esa mezcla de olores … no es solo una mezcla, produce un nuevo olor- Perro 1 también dejando de olfatearla.

-¿Qu-Que?- Dudosa, ahora si no entendía nada (Les informo que Sakura aún no cae en cuenta de su embarazo), aun caminando.

-No creo equivocarme, la mezcla de olores, es de tu olor con el de Sas- Perro 2, siendo interrumpido por el aspecto del otro.

-!- Perro 1

-¿Que sucede …?-

-Se pierde pero el rastro en la tierra es de Sasuke …- Perro 1 ( Referencia manga 355)

Sakura junto los 2 perros tratan de seguir y encontrar el rastro, llegando a la parte mas concurrida por los habitantes, en la ciudad.

-El rastro todavía no es fuerte, pero definitivamente nos estamos acercando- Perro 1, mientras se acercaban mas y más. -Están cerca-

A la par de esto una Zorr … Karin se acercaba, mientras metidaba en ciertas cosas del pasado …

-_Maldito Suigetsu, como se atreve a decirme eso …/Yo se la verdad, algo hiciste con Sasuke hace tiempo/ de alguna forma tengo que quitarlo del camino, pero aun no se como …-_ caminaba, mientras estaba atenta a todo chakra. -¡_Que rayos! … como puede ser esto, mi sentido no puede estar fallando …_- Karin sentía como se acercaba a un chakra muy parecido al de Sasuke, aunque con alguna que otra diferencia. -… _Pareciera que en este momento estuviera contenido dentro de otro, me estoy acercando …-_ Justo en ese momento pasaba por al lado de la pelirosa al igual que ella por el de Karin (Ver manga 356 como referencia de imágenes).

Ya alejándose ambas la una de la otra.

-Maldita sea, lo perdí- Dijo el perro 1 al mismo tiempo que la perra, (Perdón, je XD …) que Karin en su mente.

Mientras en ese mismo momento daba inicio a una batalla entre Sasuke y Deidara ( Ver manga desde 355 para saber de la batalla xD), concluyendo con una gran explosión y dando como vencedor a Sasuke Uchiha y por difunto a Deidara, mientras en las sombras se ocultaba un muy interesado Tobi, analizando todo el desenlace de la situación, para después desaparecer sin dar rastro de precensia alguna.

Todos los de Konoha se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión, eso había llamado su atención, ya reunidos en ese lugar, no encontraron nada, solo evidencia de que antes hubo una batalla en la cual también estuvo involucrado Sasuke; aunque nadie de la mayoría traía información, Sakura comento el rastro que siguió de Sasuke junto con los perros hasta que lo perdió. Kiba agudizo aun mas su olfato, logrando sentir el débil rastro de Sasuke. Los 8 de Konoha comenzaron a moverse, guiados por Kiba.

La única integrante del grupo Hebi, siempre permanecía alerta, y por ende, advirtió la presencia cercana de alguien hacia ellos. Sasuke no dudo ni un instante en partir junto con su grupo, ya sabían de quienes se trataba, Konoha; no quería involúcralos, no deseaba que esos 2 mundos, su pasado y el presente de ahora, se volvieran a cruzar. Ahora irían a encontrar a Itachi, en alguno de los escondites que Juugo, gracias a los animales, le indico en un mapa; pero no contaba con el plan de Karin, mandar a Konoha en una dirección errónea, atando pedazos de la ropa de Sasuke a unos cuantos pájaros. Debido a ello, el grupo de 8 se vio confundido, pero encontrando una rápida solución al problema, Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, obviamente ejecutado por Naruto, tomando todas las direcciones, a excepción del original, que permaneció con ellos.

Uno de los clones tubo un inesperado encuentro, Uchiha Itachi, teniendo una pequeña y "tranquila" conversación hasta que Itachi desapareció, era un Kage Bunshin. Al tiempo que sucedía esto, en otro lugar, no muy lejano, fuera de un cueva 3 esperaban, y dentro, se encontraba su líder buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, Sasuke en busca de Itachi, finalmente, otra vez, cara a cara. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Sasuke ataco a Itachi con un Chidori Nagashi, dándole un golpe de gravedad Itachi y descubriendo que era un Clon de Sombras; siendo citado al antiguo refugio de los Uchiha, allí terminarían el encuentro. Finalmente Hebi ya tenía un destino fijo, sabían hacia donde dirigirse.

Otro de los clones de Naruto logro llegar donde estaba Sasuke, siendo inmediatamente eliminado por el pelinegro e instantáneamente asimilando la información el Naruto original y proporcionándosela a sus compañeros, ahora ellos también sabían hacia donde dirigirse, debían alcanzar al joven Uchiha.

Sasuke por fin había llegado al lugar de encuentro, sus compañeros de equipo esperarían afuera, junto con y vigilados por el compañero de Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Dentro del escondite del Clan Uchiha, daba inicio una batalla, primero con un intercambio de Genjutsu entre hermanos. Itachi ataca con Tsukuyomi, pero no da el resultado esperado en Sasuke, dando así, paso a la 2 etapa de la batalla, intercambio de técnicas, Ninjutsu, contra Ninjutsu, Katon contra Katon, todo el lugar estaba quedando destruido, el techo del lugar ya había desaparecido, dando precensia al cielo y el silencio, hasta que algo se escucho de la boca de Itachi.

-AMATERASU- Al parecer Sasuke seria consumido por las llamas eternas, pero no fue así, gracias a que logro escapar por uno de los Jutsu's que adquirió al atrapar en su cuerpo a Orochimaru, Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Itachi busca con sus ojos a Sasuke, lo encuentra sobre unas rocas, sentado, con una pierna flexionada en la que carga uno de sus brazos; el Uchiha mayor lo observa, no creía lo que veía, Sasuke estaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estas muy confiado …- fastidiado con la actitud que Sasuke recientemente había tomado.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- Con algo de sarcasmo.

-Hmp- Cerro fuertemente sus manos. -No sabes lo que te espera estúpido Ottoto, ni siquiera pudiste hacer algo por el Clan en ese momento, menos ahora que están muerto- Con sagacidad venenosa pronuncio esas palabras, esperaba que Sasuke se segara por la ira y así perdiera toda la calma y como consecuencia, sería camino a la derrota del menor.

Era la gota que rebalso el baso de agua, Sasuke cayo en su trampa. -¡Tú eres un Maldito!- Sasuke se laza directamente con su katana Chokuto; Salta en el aire, sobre Itachi, blandiendo su espada para atravesarlo con ella, pero nada resulto como pensaba.

Itachi ve como su hermano, en el aire se va acercando a él, justo en el momento en el que el filo de la espada se acercaba, una armadura en forma de bestia gigante lo protege. Sasuke retrocede unos pasos, impresionado, no esperaba esa sorpresa.

-¿Que es eso?-

-Susano, una técnica que aprendí de mi maestro … Madara Uchiha-

-Ya deja la charlatanería Itachi, es absolutamente imposible lo que dices sobre Madara Uchiha-

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta-

-¡Ya me tienes arto MALDITO!- Levantándose para comenzar a actuar.

-Sasuke, eres un iluso, en verdad ¿Te crees de matarme?- Con ironía. -Prueba el poder de Susano, ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! Jajaja- Fueron las palabras que pronuncio Itachi y al terminar de reír, ordena a Susano atacar a Sasuke.

Sasuke ve venir un golpe de manos de Susano, pero aun así, él ni se inmutaba. Susano lleva uno de sus grandes puños para impactar a Sasuke, pero en el momento en que estaba apunto de tocarlo, Sasuke con una de sus manos, lo detiene, sujetando su brazo y comenzando a apretarlo fuertemente hasta que este rompe. Susano retrocede, e Itachi también.

-No puede ser, estúpido de mi Ottoto, ¡Que esta sucediendo!- El asesino de casi todo su clan estaba perdiendo el control, la precensia de Susano comenzaba a debilitarse.

-No creerás- Levantando la mirada, de una forma petulante y altiva hacia Itachi. -Que vine hasta aquí sin una carta bajo la manga, ¿Verdad Her-ma-nito?-

-JA, no lo creo así, tu ya demostraste todas tus técnicas e intentos por matarme, es hora de que esos ojos me pertenezcan … ¡¡MIS OJOS!!- el Akatsuki definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control.

-Estas muy equivocado, es hora de sacar a relucir mi Jutsu especialmente reservado para ti-

Sasuke comienza a hacer unos signos desconocida con sus manos, y al terminar de realizarlos. -JUTSU FUEGO DE SOMBRAS: Nocturno, ¡Tierra Infernal!- Con las últimas palabras, Sasuke levanta su mano derecha hacia lo alto y en ese momento, el cielo se oscurece como la noche, y de el comienzan a brotar muchos rayos estruendosamente, pero en el momento que Itachi observaba el cielo, la tierra comenzó a temblar y crujir, como si esta se estuviera abriendo, y así lo era. Itachi salta retrocediendo para no caer debido a que el suelo comenzaba a separarse. Desde el fondo del suelo se veían llamas negras que desgarraban carne humana y quemaban el alma de las personas que anteriormente fueron atrapadas por ese Jutsu, gritos y llantos se escuchaban, momento en el que comienzan a salir algo parecido a serpientes con la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba de humanos desformes y la otra mitad hacia abajo igual a la del reptil.

Itachi no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba paralizado y cuando pretendía reaccionar, no pudo hacerlo, ya era tarde. 5 de esas bestias mitad humano mitad serpientes se acercaron a él, mientras los rayos tocaban el suelo destrozando todo en pedazos. Otras 5 quimeras, de Serpiente/Humano, tocaban con sus manos a Susano y este poco a poco se fue desintegrando, finalmente se unieron a las otras, rodeando a un atrapado Itachi, sin escapatoria, arrastrándolo hasta el origen de ellas, hasta el fondo de la tierra infernal.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- Gritaba Itachi en el momento en que se iba adentrando en lo profundo del agujero y llamas, solo su voz se escuchaba, alcanzando a ver una de sus manos, como si reclamara auxilio.

Sasuke escucho como era llamado, desesperada y eufóricamente, probablemente con ira. El pelinegro decide que ya es hora de dar fin, con su mano que aun mantenía en el aire, cierra fuertemente su puño, al mismo tiempo que la tierra se cerraba volviendo todo a la normalidad, a excepción de lo que ella se había llevado para la muerte y tortura eterna.

Sasuke desciende su mano, baja sus vista hacia el suelo, donde antes existió un gran orificio, suspiro, se sentó nuevamente y se hecho para atrás, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Miro hacia el cielo.

-Por fin … Lo logre …- Cerro sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, por fin se detenía a descansar, pero no se percato que al estar prácticamente sin chakra, en el momento en que cerro los ojos, y se durmió solo por unos instantes, una pequeña serpiente blanca escapo de su hombro, (en el lugar donde tenia el sello maldito) lenta y sigilosamente escapo del lugar, talvez, muy pronto, nuevamente, volvería a buscarlo.

En otro lugar, a las afueras del territorio Uchiha, se encontraba un Suigetsu muy feliz, ante el ya fallecido Kisame. Se había dado lugar a otra batalla, saliendo como vencedor, Suigetsu, y como su trofeo, la espada Samehada de Kisame Hoshigaki.

Justo en ese momento, regresaba el Uchiha a reunirse con su equipo, para comunicarles su victoria.

-¡Sasuke!- La histérica de Karin, se acerco a él y lo tomo por uno de sus brazos. -Ya terminamos con todo, por que no tu y yo nos vamos juntos, a recordar viejos tiempos- Con cara de perversión y acercando sus labios a la oreja de Sasuke, mientras que con su mano derecha acaricia el rostro de él. -Ya sabes, a restaurar tu Clan …-

Sasuke ni la miraba para él era invisible y fastidiosa, Karin no era un molestia, era insoportable. -ALEJATE DE MI KARIN- demostrando con su tono de voz la indiferencia y repulsión que sentía por ella.

-Pero Sasuke …_ Ya se .. Jiji, lo mejor será darle una probadita para que después el venga a mi jaja jajaja …-_Con cara de perversión absoluta, Karin acerca sus labios a los de Sasuke, y sin que este alcanzara a darse cuenta, ella lo beso, pero también en el mismo momento, tampoco sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su encuentro 8 personajes muy familiares, y entre ellos una pelirosa muy sorprendida ante lo presenciado.

-Sasuke … Kun- Instintiva e inconscientemente, debajo de su tradicional capada de Konoha, llevo su mano derecha a su vientre, como protegiéndolo de lo que ella vio, y tratando de abstener sus emociones.

Y como buen obediente niño, Sasuke atendió al llamado de la pelirosa, también sorprendido de percatarse de su llegada, pero no sin antes empujar a Karin, realmente, lo ultimo había terminado por confirmarle su asco hacia ella.

-Valla dobe, veo que no solo te dedicas a buscar a Itachi- Esta vez, Naruto no lo decía ingenuamente, sabía cuanto le dolía a su querida amiga, sabía lo que paso entre ellos hace tiempo atrás y presentía algo que Sakura probablemente ignoraba … .

-Usuratonkachi … que hacen aquí, si viene por Itachi, ya es tarde- Con orgullo, confianza, tranquilidad y obviamente su típico tono de voz.

-Así es que te nos adelantaste- Hizo presencia la voz de Kakashi. -Entonces, creo que tendremos cambios de planes … Naruto, Sakura, todos.-

-Sasuke … si es así, que vas ha hacer ahora- Algo preocupado, dijo Naruto, mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro respondiera, una zorra salto a responder. -Por supuesto que Sasuke se ira con nosotros … -Acercándose nuevamente a él y tomándolo otra vez de su brazo. -Quiero decir … CON-MI-GO-

Esta vez, el Uchiha si reacciono, rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de la Zzoorrin … Karin, empujándola hacía atrás., por efecto Karin cayo sentada.

Sasuke levanto la vista para mirar al frente, para mirar a los 8 de Konoha, para verla a ella, hace mucho que no la veía, desde ese día, nunca mas la pudo sacar de sus pensamientos, solo quería volver a verla, pero ella no lo estaba mirando, tenía la vista baja, dirigida hacia el vació. Se abstuvo concentrado en ella por unos minutos.

-Y bien Sasuke, que vas a hacer- dijo Naruto esperando impaciente una respuesta.

Todos expectantes a lo que saldría de su boca, aunque algunos no lo miraran …

-Yo voy a regr- Pero justo en el momento, en el que pronunciaría las ultimas palabras de su decisión, el sonido de una explosión, los interrumpió.

Cercano a ellos, prácticamente al lado de todos, hubo una explosión, seguido de que se levantara polvo y entre el la sombra de 4 personas.

-Jajaja jaja- Se escucho lo risa burlesca de uno de los personajes, que aun nadie lograba divisar quienes eran. -Me doy cuenta que Itachi te ha subestimado, Sasuke- Cuando la persona aun decía esto, el viento comenzó a despejar el área y por efecto revelo sus identidades.

-Akatsuki-Pronuncio el capitán Yamato.

-No esperaba que nos encontráramos con 4 de ellos aquí- Decía Kakashi, mientras subía la banda de la aldea de la hoja, para dejar al descubierto su ojo Sharingan.

-Mmm … - Con un deje de interés, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a retirar lentamente su mascar. -También me doy cuenta que ha sido de mucho beneficio para ti el ojo Sharingan de Obito- Terminando de retirar la mascara y mostrando su verdadero rostro.

-¡¡- Kakashi estaba impactado, mientras prácticamente nadie de quienes lo rodeaban entendía nada. -N-No puede …- Sin terminar la oración.

-¿Ser?, Jajaja, claro que no Kakashi, No puede ser- Tobi quien se había quitado la mascara, parecía muy divertido.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo aquí Kakashi-Sensei?!- Naruto ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación en que los tenían. -Bueno será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez- Con la disposición de acercarse a ellos para pelear, pero fue detenido por el brazo que se le interpuso en el camino.

-Espera Naruto, esto es algo muy serio- Yamato algo entendía de la situación, entre los AMBU escucho la historia de cómo Kakashi obtuvo su ojo Sharingan. -Debes esperar un momento-

-¿Como es posible que tu también poseas un ojo Sharingan?, se supone que no hay mas sobrevivientes, ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!- Sasuke tampoco entendía nada, y al igual que Naruto, no le gustaba mantenerse en la incertidumbre.

-Muy bien, creo que tendré que darles una pequeña reseña a esta historia …- Haciendo una pequeña pausa, para observar a Kakashi que tenia la cabeza gacha. -Hace mucho tiempo su Sensei Kakashi tuvo un equipo de 3 al igual que ustedes Naruto, Sasuke y Tú- Indicando de forma despectiva a Sakura, obviamente los 2 ninjas nombrados notaron esto y le devolvieron la mirada con desprecio. -Hmp … en ese equipo tubo a un amigo, un Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, una vergüenza para el Clan, pero con potencial, en una misión, tuvieron un accidente, cada uno perdió uno de sus ojos, pero el mas grave, agonizante, obito, decidió regalarle su ojo Sharingan a Kakashi, finalizando con su propia vida, pero no con su cuerpo … - Volviendo a mirar a Kakashi, esta vez el tenia la mirada enfrente, ya entendía todo. -Este es su cuerpo, pero no su alma ni vida, este aquí presente, soy yo … Madara Uchiha-

Una ráfaga helada paso fuertemente por unos instantes.

-De alguna forma u otra, posesionaste su cuerpo inerte, dándole existencia a tu alma-Dijo el otro integrante del Clan Uchiha. -Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Itachi-

-Es algo así como el Shiki Fûjin, la técnica prohibida de Yondaime … alguien muy cercano a ti Naruto, él era … - Comento Madara, algo muy interesado en Naruto. Todos los que sabían algo, pensaba que se refería a lo del sello del Kyuubi.

-¡Alto!- Hablo rápidamente Kakashi y Yamato a la vez, sabían a que quería llegar. -Eso es información de alto secreto de Konoha, esta prohibido que sea rebelado por quienes solo pocos saben de eso- Dijo Kakashi. -Si en estimado caso fuera así, esto empeoraría aun más tu condena como Akatsuki, si es que antes … no te matamos primero- termino de decir Yamato.

-Que ridiculez, no tiene sentido ocultar eso a estas alturas- Decía el Akatsuki con algo de burla en tono de voz.

-Kakashi-Sensei, Capitán Yamato, ¿De que secreto hablan?- Ahora Sakura entraba en la incertidumbre, aunque todos se encontraban en esa circunstancia, era la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero de algo nadie se había percatado, todos observaban a Akatsuki en ese momento, especialmente Kakashi y Yamato, atentos a que no se atreviera a pronunciar mas palabra sobre aquel secreto. Naruto tenía la vista en el suelo, se mantenía en silencio, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, de la extinta aldea del remolino …- Solo decir esos 2 nombres, Kakashi y Yamato quedaron petrificados, dirigiendo su vista a él en silencio, pero sin perder de vista a Akatsuki. -Sakura, ellos eran mis padres-

-¡¡- Todos a excepción de Kakashi, Yamato y Madara. Los 3 secundarios de Hebi sabían de la existencia de esos 2 personajes por que cuando eran pequeños, en todo el mundo se escuchaba de ellos, por ser prácticamente como unas leyendas Ninja.

-N-N-Naruto-Kun- Hinata comenzaba nuevamente y como siempre a preocuparse por él.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ya tendré tiempo para explicárselos todo- Mirándola a ella y sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. -Estén tranquilos, Jiraiya-Sensei, mi padrino ya me ha contado todo, en mi entrenamiento- Ahora hablándole al AMBU y Ex AMBU.

Todos estaban impactados, no esperaban enterarse de eso, algunos conmovidos, en este caso las 2 mujeres presentes de Konoha, otros demostraban su impresión con una sonrisa nerviosa, como Kiba y un Akamaru inquieto, Shino se mantenía en silencio aunque bajo un poco la vista, Sai no demostraba nada en su rostro, aun no podía expresarse con claridad; Hebi se mantenía al margen, a excepción de su líder, Sasuke miraba con seriedad, demostrando en su mirada algo de preocupación, aunque conociendo a su antiguo amigo, sabia que el estaba bien.

-¿Jiraiya dices?- Estas vez hablo otro integrante de Akatsuki. -Se mantuvo firme hasta último momento-

Un rayo paso por la cabeza de todos los de Konoha, absolutamente ninguno de ellos estaba enterado del destino actual de Jiraiya.

-Ah, es cierto … Naruto, tu no estas enterado de nada, creo que nadie de ustedes …-decía el Akatsuki poseedor de Rinegan. -Jiraiya hace mucho tiempo, fue mi maestro, él vino a buscar información sobre nosotros, descubrió mi relación con ella y la verdad sobre esta organización, pero éramos nosotros quienes queríamos tener el placer de presentarles a nuestro líder, Madara Uchiha; y nuestros objetivos … , bueno y con respecto a Jiraiya, era su destino-

-¡¡Ya habla de una vez!!, ¡Que quieres decir!- Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento, sus manos le sudaban, su corazón latía pesada y muy lentamente.

-Hmp … Jiraiya-Sama esta muerto-

Otra ráfaga helada paso por todo el lugar, pero en especial recorriendo a alguien …

… Naruto estaba atento a la respuesta del Akatsuki. -/_… Jiraiya-Sama esta muerto/-_ Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, calaban su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su corazón, recorrían sus venas; su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. -…- Naruto trago saliva

Y cerro fuertemente sus puños, bajo su cabeza y apretó sus dientes.

-Na-Naruto-Kun- Hinata estaba MUY preocupada por él, podía imaginarse lo que Naruto estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Kuso- Esa palabra fue duramente arrastrada, denotaba un gran pesar, Naruto estaba tratando de aguantar toda la ira que sentía por dentro, su vista se volvió ensombrecida por la nostalgia y la tristeza, en su mente comenzaron a pasar los recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con su maestro. -Ero-Sennin … - Esta vez su voz estaba temblorosa y húmeda (Quiero decir con eso que estaba apunto de llorar), todos lo notaron, muchos estaban sorprendidos.

-_Naruto …- _Sai

_-Esto más que para nosotros …,- _Kakashi

_-Para ti debe ser muy doloroso …- _Yamato

_-Él era alguien muy cercano a ti …,- _Kiba

_-Él era mas que un simple maestro, …- _Shino

_-Quien te enseño sobre la vida, y a madurar …-_ Sakura

_-Era como un padre, como si fuese tu padre Naruto-Kun …- _Hinata

_-El representaba algo muy especial, importante e irremplazable para ti …- _Sasuke

- _… una Familia- _Todos los que estaban pensando, sincronizadamente, de igual manera llegaban a una conclusión. _-… Tu Familia-_

_-Y perderlo ahora es … Es … _¡¡Es imperdonable!!- Naruto ya había llegado a su límite, perdiendo el control saco algunas Shuriken, corrió hacia el Akatsuki, salto y se las lanzo.

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Hinata ya no aguantaba, no podría contener ni un minuto mas la preocupación por Naruto

-Dobe …- Aunque no lo demostrara, ni menos admitía, pero Sasuke estaba preocupado.

Pein esperaba un ataque de ese tipo, por ende le fue muy fácil esquivarlo. Naruto se acerco directamente a él con un Rasengan, pero antes que lograra llevarlo al cuerpo del Akatsuki, fue sorprendido por un clon de sombras de Pein; con un golpe en el rostro, lo hizo retroceder hasta donde comenzó.

-La próxima vez no te será tan fácil- Levantándose del suelo, dispuesto para volver a empezar.

-¡Espera Naruto!, debemos organizarnos, se que debes estar lleno de ira, pero debes controlarte, así no lograras nada- Kakashi intentaba calmar a Naruto de alguna forma, pero le estaba costando demasiado, debía formular ya una estrategia.

Fue en ese pequeño momento de distracción que uno de los Akatsuki aprovecho para atacar. Konan, la única miembro mujer de la organización, utilizo su jutsu especial, descomponiendo su cuerpo en una multitud de hojas de papel, desplegándose por todo el lugar; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el que solo 2 personas pudieron notar. Konan se encontraba detrás de cierta pelirosa, dispuesta a enterrarle sus característicos, pero letales Kunai de papel. Estando a punto de conectarlo con el cuerpo de ella, que apenas pudo darse cuenta al igual que la mayoría; en fracción de segundos, 2 espadas se cruzaron, interceptando el paso del Kunai.

Sasuke logro darse cuenta a tiempo del destino que tomaría la Akatsuki, o mas bien, lo presintió. Instintiva y automáticamente reacciono, sin darse tiempo para pensar, por inercia saco su Katana, para con ella impedir el avance del Kunai; pero lo que no se esperaba era que Shokuto se cruzara con otra espada, demostrándole así, que no era el único en proteger a Sakura. Levanto su vista de la otra espada, para dirigirla al dueño de ella, y su sorpresa fue darse cuenta a quien pertenecía.

-_Tú otra ves …-_ Se dijo con pesar y molestia en su mente. -Hmp- Movió rápidamente su espada para atacar a Konan, pero antes de que consiguiera traspasarla con la espada, ella ya se había vuelto a fragmentar en hojas de papel.

Sasuke volvió a darse vuelta, para verificar que todo estuviera bien con Sakura.

-Arigatou Sai, Sasu- Dijo Sakura, sin terminar, siendo interrumpida por las sutiles palabras de Sasuke.

Guiado por algo que revolvía su estomago, de molestia al ver como él apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura y le sonreía; y como ella le agradecía tiernamente, sin dejar que la pelirosa terminara su oración, la interrumpió para decir. -SAKURA- Arrastrando su voz en tono seco y algo molesto. -Deja de distraerte, que así, realmente te conviertes en UNA VERDADERA MOLESTIA- Pasando como de costumbre por al lado de ella y recalcando esas 3 últimas palabras.

Un minuto se transformo en una eternidad de emociones mezcladas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese doloroso instante, en esas punzantes palabras. Aquellas 3 últimas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de alguien, pero más aun calaban en lo profundo de su corazón, arrasando frenéticamente con sus sentimientos; la pobre pelirosa sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Estando más sensible de lo normal, nueva e instintivamente, como en la ocasión anterior, toco su vientre, inclino su cabeza con la vista hacia el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, apretándolos como en un intento de retener sus emociones, le respondió humilde y sumisamente. -Gomen ne Sasuke-Kun- Pronunciar el nombre de quien amaba y la convirtió en mujer para después tratarla como basura, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima perceptible para nadie, presentida por un pelinegro poseedor del Sharingan.

-¿Ya basta de momentos inútiles por favor?- Madara quería actuar, y al parecer no se detendría.

En este momento se desarrollaría un ardua batalla, prácticamente un hecho bélico, que decidiría el destino del mundo.

Todos trataban de mantener el control, planear una estrategia y a la vez atentos a cualquier indicio de que Akatsuki diera inició a la batalla, era un momento de tensión, pero solo uno no se pudo abstener, Juugo estaba perdiendo el control, su personalidad, asesina estaba brotando de forma desmesurada, aunque hasta el momento no se había movió, ya no podía mas, su auto control se perdió.

-¡¡TE MATARÉ!!- Juugo comenzó a correr acercándose a alguien con el vivo instinto de matar.

-¡¡Juugo detente!!- Sasuke estaba muy preocupado, temía quien podría ser la victima, pero ya era tarde para detenerlo … .

Juugo se dirigía a atacar a Sakura, decidido a matarla; Sai que aun se encontraba al lado de ella, se puso en posición de defensa, Sasuke estaba a medio camino entre Juugo y la pelirosa, corrió para detener a Juugo, junto con Naruto, interceptando su paso, entre Sasuke y Naruto trataban de sujetarlo, pero esta vez, se les estaba haciendo muy difícil, y Juugo no obedecía a las ordenes del Uchiha.

-¡¡MATAR!!, ¡¡NECESITO MATAR!!- Jugo trataba de zafarse del agarre en que le tenían tanto el rubio como el pelinegro.

-Vaya de amigos que te haces Sasuke- Naruto lo decía en un tono irónico.

-Hmp- No era momento para ponerse a discutir, Sasuke debía calmar cuanto antes a Juugo.

-¡¡MATARE!!, ¡¡QUIERO MATARTE!!, ¡¡SI NO ME SUELTAN TAMBIÉN LOS MATARE A USTEDES!!- Juugo estaba causando mucho revuelo en el ambiente, y transmitía su desesperación a los demás, pero en este caso de que se calmara.

-¡¡JUUGO DETENTE AHORA!!- Sin embargo las ordenes de Sasuke no resultaban ser muy efectivas en ese momento.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de Sai, ya que el se había ubicado delante de ella para protegerla, manteniendo su rostro escondido detrás de la espalda de Sai (No recargada, sino, que no se veía), pero era tanto los gritos de aquel hombre que ella desconocía y menos sabía porque quería matarla, que por ende, y por la curiosidad, decidió ver a aquel sujeto, saco su rostro a relucir, apartándose un poco de Sai para así poder ver; en ese momento la pelirosa dirigió sus ojos a los de Juugo. Él aun luchaba por soltase del agarre de ambos ninjas, gritando y demostrando su instinto asesino, quito su vista de quienes lo retenían para dirigirla a su objetivo. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, sin apartar su vista el uno del otro. Juugo aun seguía desesperado, pero ya no gritaba y Sakura lo miraba con algo de compasión.

Juugo comenzó a luchar tratando de acercarse a Sakura, Naruto lo tenia tomado de la cintura y Sasuke del cuello, pero él, aun continuaba forcejeando. Sakura se aparto del lado del de Raíz, y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a Juugo.

-Sakura-San, ¿Que haces?- Ni cuenta se dio cuando ella se aparto de su protección, pero si como ella se acercaba a aquella persona con fuertes instintos asesinos.

Sakura no le respondió, continuo acercándose, Konoha estaba un poco nerviosa, Hebi se abstenía de la escena, Akatsuki observaba atentamente que podría suceder, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke aun intentaban detener a Juugo.

-¡Sakura-Chan, aléjate, este tipo es muy peligro!- Naruto apenas podía verla porque estaba de espaldas sujetando al personaje por la cintura.

-¡Sakura!- Con un tono de reproche, Sasuke le llamaba la atención, como confirmando lo que decía Naruto.

Juugo con mucho esfuerzo comenzaba a acercarse a ella, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia delante, con su mano abierta, como queriendo tocar a Sakura con ella. La pelirosa estaba no muy lejos de él, a solo unos pasos; al igual que Juugo, ella extendió su brazo y con su mano acercándose a la de él, tocaron sus dedos con un leve contacto.

En el instante en que Juugo sintió ese calido contacto, comenzó a volver a la normalidad, aún mirando a Sakura y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, dijo. -Perdóname … Por favor …- Todos los expectantes quedaron impresionados, ahora sí, nadie entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que -No podría hacerle daño a alguien como tú, ni mucho menos en tu estado-

-_¿Estado?, ¿Que estado?, será que ella esta ….- _Ese pensamiento se cruzo por la cabeza de una sola persona, la única persona que pudo notar la importancia de esas últimas palabras.

Hi!!

GOMEN!!  
Perdonen mi gran retraso por favor!!

Prometo nunca mas volver a tardar tanto, lo que sucede es que entre a la Universidad y últimamente no he tenido tiempo, pero también he demorado, porque no es el único capitulo que tengo creado, el siguiente lo subiré si no es hoy, será mañana 29 de marzo del 2008 , je :p

Realmente no se si me quedo tan bueno como el anterior; me costo mucho, ya que mas que trama amorosa, hubo mayoritariamente, de encuentros y algunas cuantas verdades. Pero aun así, y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y sido de su agrado.

Gomen y Saludos a tooodos mis querido lectoras y lectores, que los deje abandonaditos por un largo tiempo. Gracias por sus review anteriores y espero que en este también dejen :D, todo es bienvenido, una critica constructiva siempre le hace bien a un escritor, además de sus lindos y hermosos comentarios.

Arigatou Godaimas!!

Se viene más que pronto el siguiente Chapters (También depende de su recepción con este, ¬ . ¬ .. Je ´.)

Que Dios los Bendiga A **Toooodos sii**!!

Y reitero nuevamente …. ¡¡GOMEN NASAI!! … -.-


	7. Saber cuando actuar, Fuego de Esperanzas

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /..., mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**SABER CUANDO ACTUAR, VIEJOS TIEMPOS ... TODO ESTARA BIEN, FUEGO DE ESPERANZA**

Juugo con mucho esfuerzo comenzaba a acercarse a ella, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia delante, con su mano abierta, como queriendo tocar a Sakura con ella. La pelirosa estaba no muy lejos de él, a solo unos pasos; al igual que Juugo, ella extendió su brazo y con su mano acercándose a la de él, tocaron sus dedos con un leve contacto.

En el instante en que Juugo sintió ese calido contacto, comenzó a volver a la normalidad, aún mirando a Sakura y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, dijo. -Perdóname … Por favor …- Todos los expectantes quedaron impresionados, ahora sí, nadie entendía absolutamente nada, hasta … -No podría hacerle daño a alguien como tú, ni mucho menos en tu estado-

-_¿Estado?, ¿Que estado?, será que ella esta __…__.- _Ese pensamiento se cruzo por la cabeza de una sola persona, la única persona que pudo notar la importancia de esas últimas palabras.

En ese momento la persona que comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien con respecto a lo que dijo Juugo, meditaba. -¿_Será posible que ella este embarazada?_ … _bueno, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo …-_ Y la persona que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si así era, se dispuso a averiguarlo, y que mejor forma que con su técnica de identificar chakra (N/A: ¿Creían que era Sasuke?? XD, jajaja las deje con ganas de que fuera él, siii!! jiji, que mala soy XP). Zorrin (desde ahora y para siempre, en mis fic, queda bautizada como Zorrin Zorra + Karin; jua jua jua) se concentro, o por lo menos lo intento (N/A: Pobre, no le dan las Neuronas xD, claro si es que tiene, jajaja; Inner/A: Ya sigue el fic!: N/A: Ok! Ok!, ahora voy). -_Como lo sospeche … ¡¡ ¡¡Qué!!, ¡¡Esto no puede ser posible!!- _Al sentir el chakra de Sakura, también sintió el de una pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre, pero al igual que los perros de Kakashi, también sabían que ese nuevo chakra era la combinación y **unión** de otros 2, en este caso uno era de Sakura y como el siguen factor ingrediente, el de Sasuke, y ella conocía muy bien el chakra de pelinegro. _-¡Esto … esto es imposible!-_ Cayendo en cuenta de que aunque lo negara era real y dando una mirada de recelo a Sakura, quien nadie pudo notar, pero si alguien que se encontraba muy cerca de ella, Suigetsu.

-_De alguna forma u otra sucedió, eso no me importa ahora …, pero si debo deshacerme cuanto antes de esos 2, estoy segura de que el no tiene idea …, Sasuke-Kun será SOLO MIO-_ Comenzando a maquinar un plan maquiavélico en su cerebro, sonriendo aun peor y acomodando sus gafas.

-_Ya esta como estúpida otra vez …-_ Pensaba Suigetsu moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados como compadeciéndola. -_Sin embargo …-_ Dejando de mover la cabeza, para ver a quien Zorrin le dirigía esa mirada de maldad, y enfocándose en esa persona. _-Será mejor que no le pierda de vista …-_

Fue en ese momento de distracción para todos, que Akatsuki aprovecho la ocasión para atacar.

Pein lanzo unas mini bombas de humo que taparon la visión de todos, para después de unos minutos volver a recuperarla y ser testigos de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Divididos, todos como por arte de magia (O de la autora xD), tanto Konoha/Hebi como Akatsuki.

Sai, Suigetsu y Zorrin se encontraban juntos, a la par, pero contra Zetsu y atrapados en unas plantas muy parecidas a la que con ella, él se protegía, pero en este caso, parecía que ellas los estuvieran absorbiendo o mas bien su chakra. Kiba/Akamaru, Shino y el capitán Yamato se encontraban juntos, dentro de lo que parecía el centro de un torbellino de papeles, cualquier movimiento que hicieran sería fatal, los papales atacarían como letales Kunai's (algo así como cuando Sasuke y Naruto estaban atrapados en el Jutsu de Haku). Kakashi y Sakura no se encontraban frente a una situación muy vertiginosa, pero si el enemigo era bastante peligroso, frente a frente, Kakashi y Sakura contra Madara Uchiha. Sasuke, que sujetaba a un desmayado Juugo, y Naruto estaban juntos, pero rodeados por 3 Clones de sombra de Pein, cada uno con el peligroso Rinegan. Y solo una integrante de Konoha había quedado absolutamente sola, Hinata y a una distancia de 5 metros frente a ella, estaba Pein (El Original XD), con un Kunai en su mano, mirando fijamente el Byakugan de la Hyuga. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el rápido actuar de Akatsuki, como los atraparon sin previo aviso y en las peligrosas circunstancia de ahora.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos más "cómodos" Hablo Madara, dando énfasis a cómodos. -Debemos acabar lo mas rápida y efectivamente posible contra ustedes-

-Y que mejor manera para empezar, que quitarles su maravillosa visión vigía- Continuo Pein, poniendo la mano con la que tenia sujetado el Kunai delante de el, con el puño en su pecho y la punta del Kunai indicando la dirección que tomaría.

-¡¡Hinata!!- Naruto cayo en cuenta del peligro que ella corría, sería la primera victima en ese lugar, estaba desesperado, no lo podía permitir, por ende decidió correr hacia donde esta ella, pero …

-¿Adonde crees que vas Zorro de nueve colas?- Uno de los clones de Pein tomo su brazo derecho, sujetándolo fuertemente y haciéndole una llave (Algo así como un movimiento de arte marcial que le doblan el brazo hacia atrás para dejarlo incapaz de moverse debido al dolor que produce, pero en este caso, no necesariamente tuerce el brazo. :p) Todos se encontraban incapacitados de ir a socorrer a Hinata, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie podría ayudarla …

-¡¡Hinata!!- Naruto estaba aterrado, no quería que lo que se avecinaba ocurriera.

-Jaja jajaja, Ya creo que es tiempo que dejes de gritar Naruto, y te resignes- Forzando a un mas el brazo de Naruto.

-¡¡Ha!!- Grito de dolor Naruto.

-Pein, ya es tiempo que dejes de entretenerte y hagas tu trabajo- Decía Madara en forma de orden a Pein.

-¡¡_Ahí que hacer algo …, pero que, maldición!!, no puedo dejar a Sakura a merced de este tipo- _Pensaba Kakashi, tratando de idear un plan, era el único en circunstancias de contexto que podría ayudar a Hinata, pero también el único que corría mas peligro que todos, junto con Sakura, (evidentemente después de Hinata) por el enemigo.

-Como digas …- Pein dispuesto a ir a atacar directamente a Hinata, se acercaba corriendo a ella, mientras que la Hyuga se ponía en posición de batalla.

Daba inicio una batalla de Taijutsu, Hinata se encontraba en buenas condiciones, confiada en su siguiente ataque, donde marcaría uno de los puntos vitales de su enemigo. En el momento en que acercaba la palma de su mano al estomago de Pein, este la detuvo fácilmente, sujetando su muñeca.

-Pein ya te divertiste un buen rato, es hora de que sigas mis ordenes- Madara desde un principio sabia que Pein no peleaba enserio, los 2 Jounin's también se habían percatado de ello, pero guardaban una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Integrante del Clan Hyuga, es hora de que mueras- Con uno de sus puños la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, haciendo que ella se quejara del dolor y escupiera sangre, para caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¡Hinata!!- Naruto ya no podía mas, cerro su puño libre con mucha fuerza.

-Es hora de que mueras- Dijo Pein, tomándola fuertemente del cuello, levantándola en el aire, a unos escasos centímetros del suelo, con su otra mano libre, y con el Kunai de un principio, esperando a ser enterrado.

Naruto mantenía su puño apretado, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Los demás estaban con los 5 sentidos atentos a lo que inevitablemente sucedería.

-_Yondaime si estuvieras aquí …, esto …, estas cosas no sucederían-_ Kakashi ya no sabia que hacer, estaba resignado ante la realidad.

Mientras Hinata esperaba su muerte, siendo estrangulada, con sus 2 manos tratando de soltar el agarre de la mano de Pein, con sus ojos cerrados, arrugados, expresando dolor, en su mente empezaban a pasar imágenes de todos su momentos vividos.

Quienes se encontraban con Zetsu, Sai, Suigetsu y Zorrin, miraban algo abstraídos, Sai porque aun no sabía bien que expresar, Suigetsu con algo de lastima por la pobre chica y Zorrin se mantenía indiferente ya que no le importaba. Quienes estaban atrapados por el torbellino de papeles de Konan, estaban desesperados, se sentían impotentes ante la situación, Akamaru gruñía, Kiba también y se mordía un lado de su labio inferior, hasta romperlo, dejando ver rastros de sangre; Shino estaba conteniendo su rabia, la ira que lo invadía rodeaba su chakra, siendo transmitida por sus bichos al emitir un zumbido; Yamato estaba mas que preocupado, se sentía enojado consigo mismo, incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarla y a la vez tratando de mantener el control para con Kiba/Akamaru y Shino. Kakashi estaba igual que Yamato, estaba desesperado, sus manos sudaban, ante la situación estaba en jaque; Sakura con una de sus manos se tapaba su boca, queriendo ahogar un grito de desesperación, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Sasuke que había dejado en el suelo a Juugo no podía hacer nada, 2 clones lo rodeaban, y aunque aquella niña no fuera muy cercana a él, no quería mas muertes, no deseaba mas muertes.

Naruto estaba completamente imposibilitado de actuar. - _Jiraiya-Sensei … /Naruto, ya sabes cuando actuar, tu sabes cuando debes comenzar a actuar …/-_ Esas eran palabras provenientes de Jiraiya, que al terminar de escucharlas en su mente, una imagen de él sonriente se cruzo por su mente. Naruto levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, para enfocar la vista en Hinata.

Hinata estaba apunto de morir, todos sus recuerdos habían terminado de pasar por su cabeza, pero uno se detuvo y mantuvo constante, Naruto. -_Naruto-Kun … finalmente … nunca pude decirte lo que siento por ti …- _Soltando lentamente sus manos del agarre de Pein, que se preparaba para dar el tiro de gracia con el Kunai, y soltando una lagrima que recorrió su rostro para ir cayendo hasta el suelo.

3 segundos para que la lagrima cayera, 3 segundos para su muerte definitiva, 2 segundos para que el Kunai tuviera contacto único y definitivo con el cuerpo de Hinata. 1 segundo para que la lagrima terminara de caer …

… Medio segundo en el que un rayo entre Amarillo y Naranjo pasara delante de la vista de todos, llegando hasta donde estaba Hinata, detuviera el Kunai con otro Kunai muy particular y la lagrima tuviera final contacto con el suelo.

-¿Yo-Yondaime?, no … no puede ser …- Con los ojos muy abiertos, Kakashi conocía perfectamente esa técnica de Espacio/Tiempo.

-Na-Naruto-Kun- Hinata había entre abierto sus ojos.

Naruto tomo con mucha fuerza el brazo que sujetaba el cuello de Hinata, hasta forzarlo a que se retirara. Respectivamente, Pein impresionado retrocedió unos pasos atrás, dejando caer a Hinata, pero para suerte y fortuna de ella, sujetada por los brazos de Naruto.

-No-No puede ser, como pudiste aprender esa técnica- Preguntaba Pein algo preocupado.

-Sabes perfectamente que Jiraiya-sama era un excelente maestro- Agachándose para dejar descansar a Hinata en el suelo, levantándose lentamente y lanzando el particular Kunai, que tenia en su mano, en dirección a Pein y nuevamente en medio segundo aparecer frente a él, con un Kunai amenazando el cuello del Akatsuki. -Y también … deberías saber perfectamente bien, que no permitiré que vuelvas a matar o hacerle daño a alguno de mis seres queridos- Y sin que nadie lo esperara, un Clon de Sombras de Naruto, estaba detrás de Pein, con un rasengan preparado y siendo ejecutado, rápida y efectivamente. Los clones de Sombra del Akatsuki desaparecieron instantáneamente, Pein estaba muerto.

Todos, sin excepción alguna quedaron anonadados, principalmente los Akatsuki, que no esperaban eso y mucho menos estaba en sus cálculos.

-¡Konan!¡Zetsu!, cambio de planes, nos retiramos POR AHORA- Y como llegaron, se fueron, pero en este caso, con un integrante menos.

Naruto volvió a acercarse a paso normal, pero apresurado hacia donde había dejado a Hinata, mientras también se acercaban Kiba/Akamaru, Shino y Sakura para comprobar su estado. Los 2 Jounin's se acercaron a una distancia moderada, Sasuke se quedo en su lugar, al lado de Juugo; Sai, Suigetsu y Zorrin estaban sentados en el suelo, un poco agotados por que un poco de su chakra había sido robado.

-Todo esta bien, solo necesita descansar y reposo absoluto- Sakura terminaba de verificar el estado de Hinata, para levantarse y dirigirse en dirección a Sai y Hebi, para verifica el estado de todos ellos.

-Naruto, ¡Porque rayos tardaste tanto!- Reclamaba Kiba

-Lo siento Kiba, pero estaba inseguro de poder dominarlo completamente, y por culpa de ello, Hinata fue lastimada- De rodillas a un lado de una Hinata media inconciente y dormida.

-Hmp, de todas formas, fue justo a tiempo- Ahora tratando de no hacer sentir culpable a Naruto.

-No obstante Naruto, ¿Por qué dudabas?- Kakashi quería respuestas concretas y ahora.

-Por el Kyuubi. En mi entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin, descubrimos que el mal uso de este Jutsu, es decir, que el no manejo perfecto de esta técnica, provoca la liberación más veloz y desmesurada del Zorro …- Naruto aun observaba a Hinata, preocupado, aunque no hubieran grandes riesgos, pero aun así, muy preocupado.

-Ahora lo entiendo- Mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos. -En este momento nuestros objetivos han cambiado, en cualquier momento Akatsuki regresara, por ello, es mejor que nosotros vallamos en su búsqueda. Aun así, no podemos continuar con Hinata en ese estado … ¡Kiba!- Respondiendo el joven aludido con la mirada. -Tú junto con Akamaru llevaran a Hinata de regreso a Konoha, por su seguridad, Sai ira con ustedes-

-¡Hi!- Respondió tanto Kiba como Sai, que se acercaba a ellos, después de haber sido curado por Sakura, que actualmente ella, continuaba curando a Hebi.

-Ya esta- Demostrado felicidad ante su trabajo logrado con éxito, Sakura terminaba de curar a Suigetsu.

-Gracias …, pero porque haces esto si ni siquiera nos conoces- Notando como Sakura se disponía a ayudar a Zorrin.

-¿? … es porque más que mi deber como médico ninja, no puedo dejar a nadie desvalido y menos si son los compañeros de Sasuke-Kun- Sonriéndole tranquilamente, dejando a un impresionado Suigetsu y dispuesta a ir a curar a Zorrin.

Ahora Sakura revisando el estado de la única integrante mujer de Hebi.

-_Es momento de que empiece a realizar mi plan …._ Oye tú, ¿No te parece increíble Sasuke-Kun?- Ajustando sus lentes.

-He … bueno … yo- Sakura realmente no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, de cierta forma le incomodaba.

-Él me parece increíblemente sexy, pero sobre todo en la cama- Sonrisa maquiavélica y a la vez que de lujuria.

-¿En … en la cama?- Sakura se detuvo completamente con lo que hacia, sin mirarla , pregunto. -¿Ustedes … Ustedes han estado … juntos?- Posando sus manos en su mini falda.

-¡Por supuesto!, jaja jajaja- Risa algo histérica. -Desde que el llego con Orochimaru, nunca mas nos hemos separamos, es cierto que Sasuke-Kun es alguien increíblemente atractivo, no es raro que a muchas les guste, y tampoco de extrañar que el quiera saciar sus deseos sexuales. Pero él mismo me lo ha dicho, SOY LA ÚNICA CAPACITADA PARA RESTAURAR SU CLAN Y QUE SUS HIJOS SEAN PUROS. **Las otras son basura**, solo una entretención, algo así como **UNA MOLESTIA**, Jaja JAJAJA jaJA Ja ja- Zorrin dijo las últimas palabras porque vio como anteriormente esas palabras que le dijo Sasuke a Sakura, le produjeron un gran y terrible efecto.

-…- Sakura cerro con fuerzas sus manos.

-No me extrañaría que Sasuke-Kun tuviera engendros repartidos por todas las aldeas Jaja jajaja, ¿Te imaginas tuviera algo con alguien como tú?, jajaja jaja; lo que tu tendrías como hijos serian una burla, **TUS HIJOS SERIAN UNOS BASTARDOS**- Zorrin se reía mas que exagerada, ahora cruelmente, se levanto y paso por al lado de ella como si nada.

-… /_saciar sus deseos sexuales … algo así como UNA MOLESTIA …/- _Sakura esta petrificada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía utilizada como un juguete, maltratada como una muñeca de trapo, estaba dolida, muy dolida, mas que la última vez. -_… Ahora entiendo …- _Comenzando a derramar lagrimas. -_… Ahora entiendo porque aquel día … esa vez … mi primera vez él se fue …- _Su corazón se desangraba por dentro, pero lo que mas le dolía, y no sabía porque, fueron las últimas palabras de la Zorrin. _-… /TUS HIJOS SERIAN UNOS BASTARDOS/ …- _Zorrin había logrado su objetivo. Bajo la capa de Konoha Sakura toco su vientre, lo acaricio por unos momentos, de cierta forma para tranquilizar y demostrar amor a quien se encontraba dentro, e ignórate de lo que hacia, como si su Inner la estuviera guiando.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su equipo.

-Muy bien, todo esta preparado, Kiba, Akamaru y Sai regresaran a Konoha para llevar a Hinata, nosotros iremos detrás de Akatsuki, pero antes …- Kakashi se dirigía ahora a Sasuke. - Sasuke, Necesitamos de tu ayuda en esta misión, no te forzare a nada, pero esto puede ser tu redención y pase de vuelta a Konoha … si es que te interesa-

Sasuke se levanto del suelo, Juugo estaba despierto hace un buen rato. -No me interesa Konoha- Dijo Fríamente.

-Ya veo …- Algo decepcionado.

-Pero me interesa lo que tiene Konoha en ella- Esto lo dijo justo en el momento en que Sakura se acercaba a ellos.

Sakura escucho aquellas palabras y sintió una mirada sobre ella, sin embargo, otras palabras tenían mayor peso en ella, palabras venenosas con un efecto enormemente torturador, la pena la estaba matando por dentro.

-Perfecto- De forma aprobadora, entendiendo claramente lo que quería decir Sasuke con aquellas palabras. -Kiba/Akamaru y Sai, es hora que se marchen, y lleguen cuanto antes a Konoha, junto con Hinata y el cuerpo de este Akatsuki para que lo analicen allá-

-¡Hi!- Y así de inmediato partieron. Sobre la espalda de Kiba iba una dormida Hinata; en el lomo de Akamaru el cuerpo del difunto Pein, y como guarda espaldas Sai.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué harán tus compañeros?- Esta vez pregunto el capitán Yamato.

-Juugo es mi responsabilidad, ¿Suigetsu?- Preguntándole de cierta forma que haría.

-No tengo nada mas entretenido que hacer- Demostrando con esa respuesta que iría con ellos.

-¡¡Yo me quedare con Sasuke-Kun!!- La Zorrin hablo, rodeando el brazo de Sasuke y mirando maliciosamente de reojo a Sakura.

Sakura vio esto, estaba a un lado de Naruto y trato de no mirar y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, pero el lo noto, y como muestra de apoyo, poso una de su mano en el hombro de ella. -Tranquila Sakura … todo estará bien- Sonriéndole como de costumbre.

-Arigatou … Naruto- Tratando de demostrar mayor tranquilidad.

Todos se reunieron en el centro del lugar, idearon una estrategia y un plan. Los encontrarían gracias a los bichos de Shino, al llegar ahí, se dividirían en los siguientes grupos: Yamato, Kakashi y Shino; Suigetsu, Juugo y la Zorrin; Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Cada grupo llevara al manos 10 insectos de Shino como radar y medio de comunicación con los otros equipos. Separados por el bosque, todos tomaron una dirección distinta. Respectivamente, el primer grupo estaba silencioso, pero lograban entenderse entre ellos, el segundo grupo, a pesar de que 2 de ellos pasaran discutiendo, esa era su forma de ser, pero sin duda el último era el más tenso de todos, hace mucho que no trabajaban juntos, hace mucho que no volvían a hacer un equipo. Finalmente, los 3 grupos encontraron una entrada a la cueva escondite de Akatsuki, que se ubicaba en medio del bosque y protegido gracias a un Genjutsu. Los 3 equipos entraron por el camino tipo túnel que encontraron. Los 3 túneles se unían en el centro, y por ende, también quienes tomaran alguna de las 3 opciones; aunque un equipo tomaba recién el camino, otro estaba a medio de el y el ultimo ya se encontraba en el centro del lugar, donde se unían los túneles; Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntaba Naruto, como de costumbre ansioso.

-Esperar- Respondiendo Sasuke, como de costumbre cortante.

-¡No puedo esperar, necesito acabar ya con esos maldito de Akatsuki!-

-No seas impacienta Usuratonkachi-

-Como quieres que me calme Baka, estamos a solo unos pasos de derrotar a Akatsuki-

-Usuratonkachi no seas idiota, si te descontrolas todo saldrá mal-

Con ambos ninja discutiendo, Sakura observaba algo entretenida, pero preocupada de que hicieran mucho ruido. -Chicos, vamos cálmense- Sin ser escuchada.

-¡Sasuke teme!, desde cuando eres el líder de este grupo ¡BAKA!-

-¡Cállate DOBE!-

-¡¡TEME!!-

-Chicos … ya vasta- Riéndose nerviosamente y con una vena en su frente, tratando de controlarse.

-¡¡DOBE!!-

-¡¡TEME!!-

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- Sin ser escuchada, con su puño levantado y una latente vena ahora en el.

-¡¡MALDITO DOBE USURATONKACHI!!-

-¡¡MALDITO BAKA TEME!!-

Repentinamente, de la nada y sorprendiendo a ambos Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja …

-¡¡SASUKE NARUTO!!- Sakura alterada, acercándose a ellos; todo en cámara lenta.

Ellos trataban de escapar dándose media vuelta para salir corriendo. -¡¡No-o-o-o-o-o!!- (Todo los 2 juntos, hasta el punto aparte) Pero fue en vano, siendo agarrados en la espalda de sus trajes. -¡¡AGH!!- Y previamente golpeados fuerte y directamente en sus rostros. -¡¡AHHHHH!!- Para salir volando unos metros más atrás y caer sentados.

-Ahora si chicos, mas vale que se controlen- Sonriéndole a los 2 como si "nada" hubiera pasado-

-"¬ ¬ - Ambos mirándola con incredulidad y acariciándose sus rostros. -_Aquí la única que perdió el control fue "alguien"- _Para después mirarse entre los 2 Ninjas, para terminar su discusión con la mirada, tanto que salían mini rayitos de ellas.

Un poco mas calmada y con una gotita cayendo por su cabes observaba aquella situación. -_Nunca cambiaran- _Llena de nostalgia. -_… Naruto, Sasuke-Kun …, esto me recuerda tanto a …- _Sonriendo un poco -_Me recuerda tanto a los viejos tiempos- _Repentinamente y como si nada, Sakura se dejo llevar por un impulso, corrió para abrazar a sus 2 compañeros de equipo, sorprendiéndolos, pero aun así, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sakura-Chan- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido.

-…- Sasuke no sabia que decir, estando un poco sonrojado.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo muy rápido del abrazo de sus amigos y mirando sus pies les dijo. -Gomen Naruto, Sasuke-K- Apunto de agregar el vocablo "Kun", arrepintiéndose a último momento, pero no pasando desapercibido por el joven Uchiha. -Yo, … solo estoy muy feliz de que ustedes 2 vuelvan a ser como antes-

-…- Todos, al unísono guardaron silenció, como respetando ese momento de reencuentro entre ellos.

-Antes, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar como se debe, y ahora que estamos aquí, me doy cuenta que nuestras esperanzas no fueron en vano, y la amistad que existió entre ustedes, siempre ha perdurado- Levantando la cabeza para mirarle a ambos. -Gracias a Kami, entre ustedes 2 nada ha cambiado, han vuelto a ser como hermanos …- Dedicándole una sonrisa a los 2 ninjas de Konoha.

-Sakura-Chan …- Naruto la miraba preocupado, a pesar de que sabia que las palabras de Sakura eran sinceras, también sabia que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-…- Sasuke no sabia que decir o hacer, cuando por fin se estaba armando de valor, otra vez, un Akatsuki lo interrumpió.

-¿Interrumpo?- Con su característico tono de sarcasmo y burla, Madara se hizo presente.

-Para nada- Devolviéndole el sarcasmo, Sasuke se puso en guardia, al igual que sus 2 compañeros, pero instintivamente ubicándose delante de Sakura, como en los viejos tiempos … .

-¿Recordaban viejos tiempos?-

-¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO!!- En ese momento Naruto hace unos 3 Kage Bunshin

Y así nuevamente, que durante el mismo día, dio inicio a una nueva batalla, aunque no eran los únicos que se encontraban en esas circunstancias. Kakashi, Yamato y Shino, en el comienzo de uno de los caminos, estaban peleando arduamente contra Konan. Suigetsu, Juugo y Zorrin peleaban, en mitad de otro de los caminos, contra Zetsu. (Me avocare solo y principalmente, para no redundar, a la batalla entre el reencontrado equipo 7 V/S Madara J)

Actualmente, la lucha entre nuestros principales protagonistas y principal antagonista, se encontraba muy pareja. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto iban a la par, ninguno se quedaba atrás, y se complementaban muy bien entre ellos. Madara hizo 5 Kage Bunshin, mas con él, eran 6. Cada ninja de Konoha luchaba contra 2, pero aun no lograban descubrir quien luchaba contra el original, aunque todo indicaba que era Sasuke.

-¡¡SASUKE CUIDADO!!-

-¡¡Ya lo se Sakura, no tienes porque gritar!!- A Sasuke le molestaba que lo subestimaran, pero lo que él aun no ha entendido, era que ella no lo subestimaba, sino, que solo se preocupaba demasiado por él.

Por causa y efecto de esta misma respuesta, Sakura se enojo muchísimo, tanto consigo misma como con Sasuke; la Kunoichi a pesar de todo aún se preocupaba por él, y aunque lo intentara o negara, sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha no habían cambiado en nada, es más, ese tiempo separados aumentaron esa llama de amor que existe desde hace mucho dentro de ella; pero tampoco era de piedra, aunque lo siguiera amando, su corazón estaba completamente destruido; el saber la supuesta verdad y de tan cruel manera por boca de "otra", le oprimía el corazón, dejándola llena de dolor. Todo eso y el hecho ya mencionado, provocaron una mezcla de emociones y estando más susceptible de lo normal. Fue así, como … -¡¡SHANAROOO!!- De un solo golpe mando a volar y desaparecer uno de los Kage Bunshin de Madara, llamando la atención de todos y sintiendo miedo por unos segundos de ella.

-Je … Sa-Sakura-Chan, te- te- Dijo Naruto, aun impactado y tragando saliva de tan solo imaginarse que ese golpe hubiera sido para él. -¿Te sientes bien?-

Dándose media vuelta para mirarlo a él y decirle. -Mejor que nunca Naruto- Sonriendo muy confiada, olvidándose del otro clon

Repentinamente, sin que se percatara, el otro clon contra el que ella luchaba, apareció a sus espaldas.

-¡Sakura-Chan Cuidado!- Naruto estaba apunto de utilizar su Jutsu de Espacio/Tiempo para ayudar a Sakura, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Como en ocasiones pasadas, Sasuke ágilmente la rescato, tomándola entre sus brazos y saltando en el aire, retrocediendo unos pasos y aterrizando en el suelo. -No te distraigas Sakura- Definitivamente hoy era el día en el que Sasuke estaba mas serió que nunca, al decirle eso ni siquiera la miro, dejo caer las piernas de ella para que pudiera estar de pie, pero aun así todavía no soltaba su cintura …

-¡¡Naruto espérame un momento!!- Le dijo desde un lugar un poco alto Sasuke a Naruto, aun tomando a Sakura por la cintura.

-¡¡No te tardes Dobe!!- En seguida Naruto capto la idea que tenía en mente el Uchiha.

-¿De que hablan?¿Naruto …- En ese momento, ella y el pelinegro se encontraban afuera de ese lugar, justo donde comenzaron. Sasuke los había transportado hasta ahí (No con el que usaba el 4to, con el mismo que se transporta Kakashi, es más sencillo, averígüenlo J)

-¡¿Pero que- Justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por un inesperado abrazo de Sasuke.

Él la había jalado hasta su cuerpo abrazándola, cargo suavemente, como en una ocasión anterior, su mentón sobre la cabellera rosada de la Kunoichi y le dijo. -Sakura …- Hizo una pausa muy familiar conocida por la chica.

Sentía como un déjà vû aquella situación y por más que intentaba recordar donde o cuando lo había vivido antes, no lo lograba, hasta que escucho … .

- … Gracias-

Sí, por fin recordaba, hace 3 años, Konoha … Noche de Luna Llena …, como la que comenzaba a dar inicio hoy.

-_… ¡¡ … _Sasuk- Pero al igual que en la ocasión anterior, apenas en susurro pudo terminar su oración, pero está vez no fue porque la haya dejado inconciente, sino, porque el pelinegro, lenta y cautelosamente acerco sus labios hasta los de ella, procurando unirlos para respectivamente introducir su lengua y separarse lentamente hasta nuevamente desaparecer entre las hojas, transportándose de vuelta al lugar de batalla.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, los tuvo así por al menos 5 minutos, hasta que cayo en cuenta de la situación. -_Sasuke-Kun me beso- _Tocando con sus dedos sus labios. -_Pero aún así … no entiendo porque … ¿Por qué si soy No más que una mera diversión para él? … ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo …?-_ Derramando algunas lagrima. -_Ahora me dejas aquí como si fuera una indefensa frente a Akatsuki … ¡!-_ Abrió sus ojos bruscamente. -Akatsuki- Inmediatamente se dispuso a correr, tomando el mismo camino anterior, pero cuando comenzaba a adentrarse en el, su sentido de equilibrio le fallo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos. -¿Un mareo?- Algo incrédula, pero preocupada. -_¿Qué me esta pasando …?, ya no es la primera ni segunda vez en estos últimos días … será que … NO, NO PUEDE SER- _Tragando saliva. -_Pero quizás …-_ Y estando apunto de completar su pensamiento, un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió, llamando su atención. -_¡Es cierto!, no puedo perder más tiempo, debo apresurarme-_ Levantándose del suelo, pero sujetándose, como soporte, de la pared del túnel, ya que todavía no recuperaba completamente el equilibrio.

Todo el camino se iba oscureciendo, hasta que una luz cegadora ilumino todo el lugar, seguido de un sonido de mil pájaros.

-¡¡CHIDORI!!-

Cuando Sakura llego al final del camino y centro de todo el lugar, pudo ver la siguiente escena. Sasuke y Naruto estaban en las finales contra Madara, Naruto estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, tratando de mantener controlado al Kyuubi y Sasuke dando un desesperado ataque, Chidori. El capitán Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei y Shino estaban recién llegado, de la batalla que resultaron con gran esfuerzo victoriosos, en escuálidas circunstancias, al igual que Hebi, ya no podían hacer nada. En simples palabras, quedaba el último Akatsuki y el más poderoso de todos; solo Naruto y Sasuke podrían estar al mismo nivel que su enemigo, y nadie podría intervenir.

El Chidori de Sasuke fue esquivado fácilmente por el Akatsuki que se reía a carcajadas frente a la complicada situación de sus adversarios.

-¡¡JAJA JAJAJA!!, ¿¡Realmente creen que son capaces de derrotarme!?- Con su destacado sarcasmo. -¡¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!!-

-Naruto- El uchiha tenía un ultimo haz bajo la manga, era riesgoso, pero de alguna forma u otra, debía hacérselo saber a su amigo rubio. Tratando de que Madara no se diera cuenta, en solo unos 2 segundos, utilizo su Doujutsu (Sharingan) en el subconsciente de Naruto donde le planteo el plan, sin siquiera permitirle oponerse, sin embargo Naruto le dijo que solo lo haría si él le prometía que escaparía a tiempo, quedando finalmente de acuerdo.

Después de esos pequeños segundos de conversación entre los 2 jóvenes ninjas de Konoha, se dieron paso a ejecutarlo.

Al tiempo que Naruto recobraba energías, imperceptiblemente creaba 2 Clones, Sasuke lucha con Taijutsu contra Madara, distrayéndolo. El Akatsuki estaba totalmente confiado de su victoria, tanto así que le propino un fuerte golpe al Uchiha menor en la mejilla, ahora vendría el golpe de gracia, conectando uno de sus puños con el estomago de él, provocando que dolorosamente retrocediera para atrás y … .

-¿Un Kage Bunshin?- Sin terminar de creerse lo fácil que cayo en la trampa, aunque esta era el primer paso.

-Así es- Detrás del Akatsuki aparece Sasuke, sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos, inhabilitándole el movimiento.

-¡¡- Él aun no terminaba de creérselo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Ahora Sasuke adquiría ese tono de burla. -¡¡AHORA NARUTO!!-

Dicho y hecho, ante el llamado Naruto acudió rápidamente, se acercaba a gran velocidad a donde se encontraban tanto el Akatsuki, atrapado por el agarre del Uchiha, como Sasuke, que lo sujetaba. Naruto corría lo mas rápido posible, con una de sus manos en el aire.

-¡¡RASEN-CHURIKEN!!- El Rasen-Shuriken de Naruto había sido impactado contra el cuerpo del Akatsuki, el cual no pudo escapar, dándole así un golpe final.

Una luz, muy potente rodeo todo el lugar, convirtiéndose en la introducción a la siguiente explosión que sucedería como efecto secundario de la gran carga de poder y choque del Rasen-Shuriken.

Sakura observo todo atentamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos, ya que se dio cuenta del plan de ambos Ninjas, ellos ya estaban en pleno desarrollo de este.

La explosión embargo todo el lugar, todos los expectantes retrocedieron para escapar de ella, a excepción de una sola persona, Sakura Haruno. Al entender el plan, sin siquiera que ellos se lo dijeran, de ante mano supo los riesgo; no solo el Akatsuki podría resultar muerto, sino también todo lo cercano a él y su paso, y en este caso sería Sasuke y Naruto.

La pelirosa ni se movía, la explosión estaba por alcanzarla, hasta que una figura familiar se acerco a ella.

-Sakura debemos resguardarnos ahora- Sujetándola de los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Pero Kakashi-Sensei … Naruto y Sasuke- Sin tener la mayor intensión de moverse del lugar.

En vista y considerando que su alumna no tenía intensión de moverse y además que ya no les quedaba tiempo, el Ex - AMBU decido tomarla entre sus brazos como cuando era niña y alejarse unos cuantos metros para resguardarse.

En el momento en que su maestro la alejo de aquel lugar, por su cabeza paso una imagen de Sasuke mirándole directamente a los ojos, como una forma de despedida … . -_Sasuke … -Kun-_

Desde un lugar en lo alto, todos los expectante estaban protegiéndose de la explosión. El destello de luz de la explosión por fin seso, dejando posible la vista y el paso a todos. Sakura se soltó del agarre de su maestro y salió corriendo en búsqueda de sus 2 amigos.

-¿¿SASUKE-KUN!!, ¡¡NARUTO!!- Corría a toda la velocidad que podía para encontrarlos, la angustia se apoderaba de ella, hasta que finalmente encontró a alguien.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura había llegado a un lado de Naruto.

él se encontraba de rodillas, sujetando sus manos en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y sollozando. -Sa-Sakura-Chan … Sasuke …, él no alcanzo a …- Sin poder terminar la frase, debido a que la tristeza y amargura se lo impedía.

El silencio hablaba por su compañero, respondiendo a su mal presentimiento, trago pesadamente saliva, su corazón latía mas lento de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba totalmente. Una pequeña brisa acaricio su cuello y revoloteo sus cabellos delicadamente. -Sasuke … Kun- Se llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y cerro sus ojos para dejar caer tranquilamente unas cuantas lagrimas. Se acerco un poco más a Naruto, abrió sus ojos, se agacho a la altura de él, lo abrazo fuertemente. -Tranquilo Naruto …- Se alejo un poco de él para mirarlo, le sonrió y le dijo. -Todo estará bien- Acaricio la mejilla de él, se levanto para avanzar unos pasos en dirección a un cráter en la tierra.

Al momento en que ella le acaricio su mejilla, un mal presentimiento paso por todo su ser, sin embargo ni siquiera le pudo prestar atención por la mezcla de sentimientos triste que tenia en su corazón por la perdida de su mejor amigo. Todos ya estaban cerca de él, sin que nadie dijera nada, Naruto los guío en silenció a donde Sakura segundos antes, tomo camino.

El pelinegro tenía su cuerpo boca arriba, mirando al cielo, mientras Madara, cerca de Sasuke, estaba bocabajo, mirando a la tierra. Él corazón de ambos se había detenido, uno estaba completa y absolutamente muerto, sin vuelta atrás, y el otro también, pero talvez una pequeña luz de esperanza le aguardaba …

Sakura llego a lado de él, lo miraba apacible, aunque un poco triste, nostálgica, pero aún enamorada. Los demás también habían llegado. Juugo miraba en silencio al igual que Suigetsu, Zorrin de la triste impresión se tapo la boca, Shino no expreso nada, solo su rostro aún mas oculto, demostrando a su manera que también lo lamentaba, el capitán Yamato y Kakashi bajaron sus ojos. Naruto mantenía su vista en el suelo, apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Sakura se sentó de rodillas aún lado del cuerpo de Sasuke, tomo una de sus manos y acaricio el rostro de este. De la boca del ninja corría un hilo de sangra, tenía su cuerpo inerte, su corazón detenido, su cerebro nublado, pero un poco de su alma aún permanecía ahí, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, y borrosamente pudo ver como un pelirosa lo observaba tranquila y llena de amor en sus ojos, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, dispuesto, aunque no quisiera, para no abrirlos nunca más.

-Sakura, ya es tarde … - Demostrando su tristeza y preocupación, Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro de la Kunoichi.

-Kakashi-Sensei- Sin mirarlo y algo tranquila, lo cual le sorprendió al nombrado. -No creerá que yo he entrenado por nada ¿O si?- Ahora mostrándole una clara sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que él reacciono impactado, pero seguidamente demostrándole que confiaba en ella y retirando su mano del hombro, para darle paso a ejecutar lo que sea que viniese.

-¿Sakura-Chan?-Preocupado

-Tranquilo Naruto, Ya te lo dije- esta vez sin mirar a nadie. -Solo promete que harás todos tus sueños realidad, que te convertirás en Hokage-

-¿He?, ¿Sakura-Chan?- Aun preocupado, sin entender nada al igual que muchos.

-Naruto solo promételo- algo impaciente.

-Esta bien …, pero- Sin terminar al ser interrumpido por su amiga.

-Ahora, necesito ni haya interrupciones- De alguna forma tratando de evitar la pregunta de su estimado mejor amigo.

Todos guardaron silenció, absolutamente nadie tenía idea de lo que ella haría y lo que se vendría.

Sakura primero observo el lugar, miró el cielo y las nubes, todo estaba normal. -_Aire, Rayo …-_ Miró a sus alrededores, tierra y una buena cantidad de árboles rodeaban el lugar de la explosión. -_Tierra, agua y …-_ Finalmente se miró a si misa. -_Fuego_-

--

CHANNN!!

Hasta aquí esta el capítulo n° 7 del Fic.

Espero les guste y sea de su entero agrado, diversión y entretención .

Gomen, pensaba subirlo antes, pero como ya ven la U. me tiene colapsada.

Dejen Review POOOFIS :D y GRACIAS a todas quienes leen este fic, quienes dejan comentarios y quienes no, ARIGATOU GODAIMAS . :).

Bueno hasta aki, espero les guste y que Dios les bendiga :)

AAh!! Esta vez SI subiré PRONTO el siguiente Chapters!! LO PROMETOOO!!

¡¡TauSSssSsS!!


	8. Ofrenda De FueGo

Hooola a todas mis queridísimas lectoras. Ji, ¿¿Creen que sería capaz de matar a alguno de los protagonistas??, Averígüenlo ahora . ; Pero antes de comenzar, quiero dejarle unos pequeños saludos a todas quienes leen este humilde Fic y dejan Review J .

**Cata91 **: Arigatou, Disculpa no haberte saludado antes, gracias por tus anteriores felicitaciones y espero sigas leyendo el fic, que no se de ti del Chapter 5 xD, saludos . .

**Setsuna17** : Se muy poquito de ti P, pero se que lees el fic J gracias y también gracias por tus ánimos :D.

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasque …: **Ji xP Arigatou Godaimas x adorar mi fic, je, pero mas que nada, por leerlo .. Bueno ahora sabes que paso y la maldita Zorra de Zorrin esta haciendo de las suyas (Inner: Nooo!! T.T), pero bueno, este fic requiere un poco de estas situaciones … aunque talvez ya …. ( jkakjaka mejor no adelanto nada …. Juju).

**NollasBlack** :Jkajkjaka creo que se ha convertido en mi especialidad dejarlas en suspenso, jo, pero que no te de un infarto!!, que tienes que leerlo hasta el final!! See See!! :p. Tengo que confesarlo, aunque sea mas que evidente … ODIO A ESA MALDITA ZORRA!! (Inner: SHANARO!!), Mjmjmj (tos), bueno volviendo al tema, Gracias por leer el Fic, y obviamente seguiré hasta terminarlo, je . .

**CeReZita-Chan**: Me alegra saber que te encanta mi fic y espero que ojala siga siendo así J, gracias por tu emoción, como ya ves estoy tratando de no tardar tanto :O) Arigatou . .

**L.I.T. **: Espero que el fic te siga siendo interesante, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo J, espero saber de ti, Arigatou! . .

**Akasuna No Hikari **: Realmente no se de ti hace siglos, espero que este muuy muuuy bien, fuiste mi primer Review, Arigatou . .

**Sakuralove 29**: Saludines!, aun no se si sigues leyendo el fic, pero si es así, espero que te siga gustando J .

**Aurora-chan **: No se de ti hace bastante tiempo, espero que te siga gustando el fic y a su vez continúe entreteniéndote, aunque en estos últimos capítulos no he podido agregar mucho humor, je :p

**Minatoskuki:** Gracias por los comentarios, disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto, Gomen. También cuidate!. Gracias por leer mi Fic . .

**Karoru01** : Me encanta saber k te haya encantado. GOMEN!!, por mas que trato de subir pronto, se me hace una tarea imposible con esto de la U. Ojala sigas leyendo mi Fic, Saludos y Arigatou ..

**Matamune** : Gomen Nasai por agradecerte recién ahora el leer este Fic, muchas gracias J. Cada capítulo hago lo posible para que las personalidades de SasuSaku sean fieles a la original, ji.

Vivian Alejandra : Dios quiera continúes leyendo el fic, para que así te enteres de lo que vendrá ., Gracias.

**Cari-sama**: Siempre es bueno saber que uno tiene nuevos lectores, Arigatou, bueno creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que trato de decir Juugo, ji J, ¡Saludos!.

**Kaoruchan 17: **Arigatou por tus comentarios J. Entiendo k te haya parecido tedioso lo del manga, pero de cierta forma era necesario; bueno por lo menos espero k estos capitulos compensen esos xp. Saludos!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93 **:¿¿Qué crees …?? Jkakajkakajkajka, solo puedo decirte … /Todo estará bien/. Gracias por leer el Fic ..

**Gotic-Alex **: Mmmm … Mm… te haré la misma pregunta pero un poquitin mas larga juajuajua xD … ¿¿Qué crees que pasará … ?? Jkajkajka (Inner: '¬ .¬ que mala …). Arigatô!!.

**-Sakuritah- **: Gracias por siempre dejarme review, no tengo dudas de que disfrutas este fic al igual que muchas, Arigatou. ¿¿Te invade la curiosidad saber si alguien morirá??, te haré la misma pregunta que a las 2 personas anteriores, pero un poco mas larga elaborada …. ¿¿Qué crees que pasara con las consecuencias esbozadas en capítulos anteriores sobre el Jutsu que aprendió Sakura?? Jijiji, saca tus conclusiones y talvez tengas respuesta, pero también considera que talvez … probablemente … el hecho de tener un criatura en su vientre con un Chakra potente (ya que expele su esencia u olor, tanto que la sienten los animales, entre ellos un especie rara xD) signifique que … .

Ya di muuuchas pistas para el siguiente capitulo!! Jkajkajka , k mala que soy, pero bueno, aquí comienza el chapter que esperaban . .

RECUERDEN:

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /..., mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena .

¡¡Enjoy!! .

--

**Ofrenda de fuego**

-Ahora, necesito que no haya interrupciones- De alguna forma tratando de evitar la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

Todos guardaron silenció, absolutamente nadie tenía idea de lo que ella haría y lo que se vendría.

Sakura primero observo el lugar, estaba anocheciendo, miró el cielo y las nubes, todo estaba normal. -_Aire, Rayo __…__-_ Miró a sus alrededores, tierra y una buena cantidad de árboles rodeaban el lugar de la explosión. -_Tierra, agua y __…__-_ Finalmente se miró a si misa. -_Fuego_-

Aun sentada junto a él, siempre en la misma posición, saco un Kunai de entre sus pertenencias, con el que llevo a provocar unas pequeñas heridas en la punta de cada un de los dedos de su mano derecha. Con su mano izquierda cerca de su pecho en posición de plegaria, y con la otra mano, la que tenia sus dedos dañados y con sangre, la extendió abierta a 10 cm. sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, cerro sus ojos.

En el momento en que cerro sus ojos, todos los ahí presentes pudieron sentir como la gravedad de la tierra aumento, mientras que el aire mecía místicamente los árboles y la temperatura del lugar aumentaba. Aun ante el evidente cambio de ambiente, nadie quiso preguntar nada, solo les quedaba aguardar.

Sakura estaba concentrando su Chakra, eso no era duda para nadie, pero la pregunta era ¿Para qué?.

-_Tsunade-Sama … ha llegado el momento de …-_ Silenciándose a si misma para no desconcentrarse y poner todo de su parte. -_Aire-_ Tan solo al momento de pensar en eso, el aire de todo el lugar aumento en cantidad y velocidad vertiginosa, comenzando a formarse un remolino que giraba sobre la mano extendida de Sakura y aparentemente desapareciendo en ella. -_Rayo- _Acto inmediato las nubes del cielo ya preparadamente oscuras solo crujieron y gruñeron, para dar paso a un rayo que hizo lo mismo que el viento; aterrizo a una cierta altura de su mano para después desaparecer. -_Tierra-_ En unos instantes la tierra del suelo se había levantado para desaparece sobre su mano derecha. -_Agua-_ Repentinamente todas las hojas de los árboles cercanos se secaron, y de ella provenían pequeñas, pero en gran cantidad, gotas del elemento mencionado; se unieron en una sola para terminar como los anteriores elementos, desaparecer sobre la mano de Sakura. Quedaba solo un elemento más … .

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-Tsunade-Sama, solo tengo una duda- deteniendo la explicación de su maestra.**

**-¿Cuál es Sakura?-**

**-El elemento fuego … de donde lo sustraeré?- Algo inquieta.**

**-… De tú existencia- Tomando una actitud mas que seria.**

**-…-**

**-La vida, nuestra vida es como una llama de fuego. Realizar este Jutsu es Sinónimo de puro amor por aquel ser querido, y debes considerar que él amor es tan abrasador y potente como el fuego; pero también para darle la vida a quien amamos, la persona que ejecuta esta técnica se apagara lenta y rápidamente como le sucede a este elemento. Revivir la llama dentro de ellos, que se llama corazón, a cambio de la nuestra es a lo máximo que cualquiera puede llegar y lo equivalente a lo que estamos pidiendo.**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

_-Fuego- _El calor de su cuerpo se había ido ysu corazón tomaba un ritmo muy acelerado, ante ello inmediatamente Sakura volvió a juntar sus manos y con ambas comenzó a realizar ciertas formas nunca antes vista; paralelamente cada vez que completaba 5 formas, en cada uno de sus dedos se formaba el símbolo del elemento correspondiente; Dedo Meñique. -_Aire-_ Dedo Anular. -_Rayo- _Dedo Pulgar. -_Tierra- _Dedo Índice. -_Agua- _y el Dedo del Corazón. -_Fuego-_ 25 formas en total había realizado, y en la última su corazón dejaba el ritmo acelerado para tomar uno extremadamente lento.

Abrió sus ojos, y al momento de hacerlo, como en sus entrenamientos, las plantas se secaron, en este caso los árboles se secaron totalmente, hasta quedar en un estado apagado y frágil, con siquiera unas pocas ramas; el aire era más que pesado, o más bien escaso, era dificultoso respirar, la humedad ambiente del lugar desapareció dejando como una huella, cierta cantidad de grietas en el suelo, pero en el no solo habían grietas, sino también pequeños cráteres, que evidenciaban el hecho de que la tierra también fue afectada. Curiosamente ante el anterior calor del ambiente, de una forma fugas un frío hielo paso como pequeña introducción al lo helado que se volvería todo el lugar.

Al ver esto, tanto Konoha como Hebi quedaron sorprendidos y espantados al notar la reacción de la Naturaleza.

-_¡¡- _Kakashi si que estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes vio tal efecto en el ambiente.

-_Esto es increíble-_

_-Tétrico-_

_-Inesperado-_

_-…-_

Pensamientos de ese tipo cruzaban por la mente de los expectantes.

Volviendo al actuar de la pelirosa, al abrir sus ojos se produjeron todos los efectos ya mencionados, solo quedaba el acto final.

Llevo su mano derecha, con aun los permanentes símbolos en cada uno de sus dedos, a una altura pequeña sobre el cuerpo moribundo de Sasuke. Extendió sus dedos, y volviendo a poner su otra mano en posición de plegaria, pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos y en susurro casi imperceptible, pronunció las siguientes palabras. -Invocación a la Naturaleza: Jutsu Prohibido, Ejecución de los 5 elementos, ofrenda de Fuego- Instantáneamente de toda la palma de su mano derecha salió una luz destellante de 5 colores matizados entre sí, Celeste, Blanco, Verde, Amarillo y un Rojo tornado a Rosado, que rodeo todo el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-_¡!, imposible, es una gran cantidad de Chakra, es incalculable …, pero … no es normal, es distinto, como si llevara vida en él …-_ Al tener un ojo Sharingan podía descubrir que se trataba de chakra, Kakashi simplemente hoy no dejaba de verse sorprendido por el avanzado nivel de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un Sharingan avanzado, aquella luz no le permitió verificar el estado actual de su alumna, olvidándose completamente de ese detalle.

Todo ese Chakra rodeaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero no solo superficialmente, a su vez, también internamente.

Su respiración, sin que nadie lo pudiera notar se estaba tornando defectuosa. -_Debo apresurarme-_ Sin mas pensamientos y ninguna palabra, decidió que era momento de concluir el proceso, cerro sus ojos, pasaron dos segundos, y soltando la respiración, de un modo que parecía que expiraba, una gran cantidad de energía salio de su cuerpo para bañar con ella todo el lugar, y en especial el de su querido paciente.

Gracias a las oleadas de Chakra y el último pasó que realizo la ninja medico, la vida regresaba al cuerpo del pelinegro, aun así era demasiado pronto para que el reaccionara.

El proceso estaba apunto de finalizar. La chica primaveral junto las palmas de sus manos, reclinado su cuerpo para acercarlo un poco mas al del Joven Vengador, llevo ambas manos al pecho de Sasuke, cargándolas levemente, una mas que la otra, para que así los sellos de los símbolos quedaran marcados en la piel del pelinegro, desapareciendo de sus dedos. Mirándolo tiernamente, observando el rostro de quien amaba, ama y amara por siempre, en susurros le dijo lo siguiente. -Desde ahora Sasuke-Kun … Prometo Nunca más seré una molestia para ti, tengo certeza de que ello se cumplirá, no seré más un estorbo. Espero que puedas realizar la segunda parte de tus ambiciones- Con la voz temblorosa. -… Restaurar tu Clan, … Deseo con todo mi corazón que- Pasando saliva por su garganta. -… que seas feliz- Con estas 3 palabras finales, derramó una lagrima que cayo sobre el rostro del Uchiha.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba recién volviendo de las garras de la muerte, el corazón de él la sentía, su mente la escuchaba y su espíritu la veía.

La Kunoichi por medio de sus manos le traspasaba la principal energía. Con mucho valor acerco su rostro, lentamente con los ojos cerrados llevo sus labios hasta los de él, llena de amor y como despedida, para sellarlos en uno solo; gracias a ese beso y como uno de los objetivos de tal, una gran y última descarga de energía de Chakra elemental fue traspasada; ella le estaba dando su llama de fuego, la llama que él necesitaba para vivir.

En ese último momento, por efecto de la gran descarga, automáticamente Sasuke abrió sus ojos, pero con su desarrollado Sharingan activado pudiendo así notar los devastadores efectos en la vida de alguien …; aun así, sin poder reaccionar o hacer algo, debido que, a si como involuntariamente se despertó y abrió sus ojos, volvió a dormirse junto con todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente Sakura había terminado, ahora se levantaba apresuradamente para dirigirse en dirección de los anonadados expectantes.

-Ya está- Sonriéndoles. -Ahora esta dormido, tardara un poco en despertar- Pasando por un lado de su equipo, tomando dirección hacia parte de lo que eran los árboles muertos, la entrada al bosque.

-Sa-Sakura-Chan- Naruto no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Naruto- Girándose para mirarlo a la cara y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. -Es hora que vallas a ver a tu amigo-

-Hi- Algo mas que emocionado.

Sakura se disponía continuar con su camino, pero Kakashi la detuvo. -Sakura, Esto debe a ver sido muy agotador para ti, descansa un poco, no creo que sea prudente que te muevas de aquí-

-Kakashi -Sensei, no se preocupe, tod- Deteniendo un instante sus palabras al sentir un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo. -Todo esta bien- Tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible. -Tengo, más bien debo ir a hacer algo … importante- Retomando su andar. -Ustedes adelántense por mí, les aseguro que no podría sucederme nada más -

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes Sakura-

Cuando pasaba por el lado de Hebi, Tanto Suigetsu como Juugo la miraron preocupados, pero la Zorrin la escudriñaba con la mirada.

Sakura ya estaba bastante alejada del grupo y en las profundidades del bosque, los árboles y plantas borraban todo lo que fuera o significara su rastro, tanto que hasta el camino que la antecedía quedaba oculto entre las raíces.

-_Tsunade-Sama …- _Sosteniendo su balance al sujetarse de los árboles al caminar. -_Gomen … tenía que hacerlo, no podría no haberlo hecho- _Se tapo con su mano libre la boca, estaba tosiendo, seguido de escupir sangre, miro su mano manchada con ello y tímidamente sonrió para si. -_Por fin …- _Comenzando a derramar lagrimas. -_Por fin fui útil …-_ Mientras continuaba caminando hasta recargarse en uno de los árboles por un momento. -_Ya no puedo saber el gusto de mi sangre ni hablar-_ Observo que cercana a ella habían unas flores, agudizo su olfato. -_Ya_ _no puedo oler …-_ Más tranquila de lo esperado; se dio cuenta que en una de las ramas del árbol donde estaba recargada estaban unos pájaros cantando. -_No puedo escuchar …-_ Comenzó a retomar su andar hasta llegar a las orillas de un río que limitaba con el bosque. Sin darse cuenta, había caído sentada en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol, alcanzando a recargar su espalda en el.-_Ya casi ni puedo sentir el tacto_- Con demasiado esfuerzo levanto un poco su cabeza para ver el cielo, se dio cuenta que su vista estaba borrosa, ya no distinguía lo uno de lo otro, pero milagrosamente pudo notar como unos pétalos de flores de cerezo caían sobre y por alrededor de ella; volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con esfuerzo. -_Ya no puedo …-_

… …

A una gran y lejana distancia de ahí un joven empezaba a reaccionar.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Abrazando de manera exagerada a su amigo, debido a la emoción y soltándolo igualmente de exagerado. Naruto había permanecido todo este rato sentado al lado de su amigo.

-Usuratonkachi no me grites, estando al lado tuyo no es necesario ¬ ¬ Dobe- Entre serió y liviano, recién en ese momento dándose cuenta que estaba vivo. -¡! … ¿Qué rayos …?-

-¡¡Kakashi-Sensei!!, ¡Sasuke ya esta bie … espera ¡¿Cómo me dijiste TEME?!- Con una venita en su frente-

El Ex AMBU y al igual que los demás tenían una gotita en su nuca, apunto de morir y recién recuperados y ya estaban peleando, simplemente era el colmo. Aun así, la pregunta del Uchiha no pasó desapercibida por su Sensei. -Gracias a un Jutsu especial de Sakura estas vivo Sasuke- Algo serió.

Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

Esas palabras no solo hicieron un efecto en Sasuke, también en un chica que se mantenía un poco alejada, cargada en un árbol, con una expresión de análisis, meditaba en algo … .-_Ese Jutsu especial … estoy segura de haber escuchado algo de el …, ¿Dónde?, no lo recuerdo …, pero estoy segura que puedo recordar algo sobre él …, sus palabras fueron … /Invocación a la Naturaleza: Jutsu Prohibido, Ejecución de los 5 elementos, ofrenda de Fuego/- _De todos los ahí presentes, fue la única persona que escucho el nombre del Jutsu. -_¡¡-_

En ese mismo momento Sasuke igualmente meditaba sobre Sakura. -_Sakura … Otra vez tratas de detener mi camino …- _ Sonriendo para sí._ -Y esta vez lo lograste … Sin embargo ese sueño que tuve al estar muerto …- _Recordando todo el Chakra que sintió recorrer su cuerpo, pero no solo eso, las palabras que ella le dijo. -/_Prometo Nunca más seré una molestia para ti … no seré más un estorbo/- _También recordó lo que le digo sobre restaurar su clan, y por último pero no menos importante, cuando despertó por solo unos segundos con su Sharingan activado y vio algo dulcemente devastador …, ella lo estaba besando, pero su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Sakura a medida que lo curaba a él, el cuerpo de ella se iba quedando sin NADA de Chakra, al límite de morir. _-¡¡-_

-¡¡Dónde esta?!-

--

En otro lugar, en otro territorios, en una oficina, en La Oficina De La Hokage.

-Tsunade-Sama tiene que revisar estos documentos, no puede dejarlos para después-

-Si, si, si Shizune, solo déjame descansar 5 minutos nada más-

-¡Tsunade-Sama!- Reprochadoramente.

-OK, pero ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para seguir trabajando?- Con lápiz en mano sin parar de firmar papel tras papel. No recibió respuesta, pero si una visita.

-¡Hokage-Sama!- Un Shunin ingreso prácticamente corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage, al parecer traía noticias urgentes. -Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru llegaron hace algunas horas con Hinata Hyuga en un estado un poco débil, junto con ellos viene el de RAÍZ, Sai. Nos acaban de informar lo sucedido con-

-¿¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora pedazo de inútil!!- Con una vena en la frente y levantándose de la silla

-…- Tanto el Shunin como Shizune quedaron petrificados del susto.

En ese momento por la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage se visualizaba el panorama de afuera, una tormenta eléctrica estaba haciéndose presente, pero un fuerte rayo ilumino todo el lugar llamando la atención de la Sannin.

La hokage reviso el cajón del escritorio, tenia uno de esos juegos de azar para raspar el sello, lo raspo y el resultado fue que gano el premio mayor. En ese momento Tsunade salió corriendo de la oficina, un fuerte presentimiento la invadía mas que nunca, llego a su habitación, reviso una pequeña biblioteca donde tenía unos pergaminos, y entre ellos estaba el que buscaba, era el pergamino de contrato con la Naturaleza. Lo abrió y al recorrerlo con su vista se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

Con una mano en su boca y la otra apretando el pergamino. -Sakura …- Con la voz entrecorta, temblorosa y un rostro de desesperación, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

Donde antes su alumna había firmado el pergamino con su nombre, ahora ahí con la misma sangre se había dibujado un Flor de cerezo, significado de que el Jutsu fue utilizado.

Inmediatamente Tsunade salio corriendo de la habitación, pasando de largo por la oficina.

-¿¿Tsunade-Sama que suced!?- Observando como su maestra pasaba delante de sus ojos mas que apresurada, como si la vida dependiera de ello y le lanzaba un pergamino a sus manos. Lo reviso más que rápidamente y ella también se dio cuenta de la terrible situación, inmediatamente siguió a su maestra. Sin ninguna duda era obvio que ambas partirían en la búsqueda de quien significaba una hermanita menor para ella y una hija para su maestra, Sakura.

-¡¡Shizune, creo que lo demás tendrá que esperar, apresúrate!!- Mientras corría apresuradamente.

--

-¡¡Kakashi-Sensei!!, ¡¡Naruto!!, ¿¿Donde esta Sakura!!-

-Sakura-Chan dijo que debía hacer algo muy importante, pero ya hace rato que no regresa-

-¡¡Maldición!!- Levantándose del suelo dispuesto a ir a buscarla. -¿¿Qué dirección tomo??-

-¿¿Sasuke que sucede??- Naruto no entendía nada.

-Naruto …- Con un tono demasiado serio . -Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero … es de vital importancia encontrarla ahora y no podemos perder tiempo- Apresurándose a tomar una dirección.

-¡Sasuke espera!, ¡¿Shino, tienes el rastro de Sakura?!-

En es momento Shino se concentro para comunicarse con los bichos, pero su sorpresa fue al recibir la respuesta. -¡!, es … imposible, mis bichos no pueden … le perdieron el rastro, Sakura llevaba consigo una hembra bicho como todos nosotros por si acaso, pero la hembra, me dicen mis bichos, regreso a mi segundos antes Sakura realizara ese Jutsu-

-¡¡-Todos

-¡¡Debemos ir a buscarla ahora!!-

-Sasuke tenemos que idear un plan- Yamato estaba tratando de mantener el control.

-Ya es demasiado Tarde- Esta vez la respuesta sorprendió a todos de quien vino, Zorrin se había adelantado.

-¿¿- Sasuke la miraba con extrañeza. Al igual que todos.

-Karin no te entrometas- Suigetsu estaba tratando de mantenerla bajo perfil.

-Suigetsu, no estoy bromeando, esto solo lo hago porque salvo la vida de Sasuke, para evitarles la búsqueda inútil, nada más- Si que estaba siendo fríamente despiadada.

-¿¿De que hablas!?- Naruto estaba comenzando a preocuparse demasiado, o talvez lo conforme a la situación.

-Simple, ella ya esta muerta- Con tanta simplicidad que lo dijo, Sasuke la miro de reojo con el Sharingan activado transmitiéndolo todo el odio que le estaba haciendo sentir, pero alguien actuó por él.

Inmediatamente dijo que Sakura estaba muerta y Juugo la tomo del cuello para ahorcarla. -¡¡Ella no merece morir!!, ¡¡Ellos no merecen morir!!, ¡¡Tú vas a morir!!-

_-¿¿Ellos!! … _¡¿Juugo que quieres decir con ellos?!- Sasuke por fin comenzaba a prestar atención más a las palabras.

_-Maldita sea, no puedo permitir que Sasuke se entere, _¡¡ESPERA!!, Yo te contaré en que consiste ese Jutsu, pero antes dile a Juugo que me suelte-

_-… _¡¡Juugo, suéltala!!_-_ Obedeciendo a la orden dicha por Sasuke. -Ahora habla

Fue así como Zorrin comenzó a relatar lo mas lenta posible sobre que era y en que consistía ese Jutsu, (Igualmente parecido a cuando Tsunade le explico y enseño ese Jutsu), pero a pesar de saber y transmitir toda esa información, ignoraba el proceso de muerte de Sakura, solo sabia y tenía certeza de que moriría. -Ya ven porque les digo esa chica medico morirá, aunque es admirable que allá decidido morir, pobre ni ganas debió haber tenido de vivir, si es casi un suicidio- Diciéndolo con total simplicidad, con la misma que la anterior. -Bueno Sasuke …- Acercándose a él seductoramente, dispuesta como buena arrastrada a abrazarlo. -Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a otra parte- Sacándose los lentes.

Y nuevamente antes de que Sasuke hiciera algo, alguien intervino por él, y en esta caso fue Suigetsu que la acorralo con su espada y le dijo. -Será mejor que comiences a ubicarte y controlar tus hormonas, que pareces animal- Esta palabras mas que con burlas las dijo muy enserio, como si le vinieran muy de adentro.

Zorrin lo miro solo con un desprecio, seguido de decir. -Pobres ilusos- pero inmediatamente fue callada por lo que conocemos como agujas sembo provenientes de otra esquina.

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Shizune?- Ahora si definitivamente Kakashi no paraba de verse sorprendido.

-Tsunade No Bacha , tu también estas aquí, pero ¿Cómo?-

-Naruto no hay tiempo de explicaciones, ahora hay que correr en su búsqueda-

-¿Eso quiere decir que aun puede estar viva?- Fue la pregunta de Sasuke.

-… No lo creo, pero debemos encontrarla antes de que se la lleven con ellos-

-¿¡Quienes, de que estas hablando!?-

-Ya dije, ahora no, mas tarde habrá tiempo para explicaciones-

-¿Pero como sabe lo de Sakura, como llego aquí?- Ahora Kakashi preguntaba.

-¡¡Ya dije que no hay tiempo!!- De verdad que Tsunade más que enojada estaba desesperada. -¡¡Shizune!!-

-¡Hi!- Esta vez Shizune no estaba asustada como de costumbre cada vez que la Hokage la llamaba, esta vez estaba ansiosa al igual que su maestra.

-Tú y Shino irán por el norte AHORA-

-¡Hi!- Ambos partieron siguiendo las ordenes.

-¡¡Yamato y Naruto!! Ustedes por el sur YA- Sin siquiera pronunciar palabra partieron en el acto.

-¡¡Kakashi ve por el Oeste MUEVETE!!- Y tal, hizo acto inmediatamente.

-¡¡Sasuke!!, tus amigos se quedaran aquí, mientras esta sedada la chica esa; tu y yo nos vamos por el este, ANDANDO!!- Y así lo hicieron.

Mientras saltaban de copa en copa Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar. -¿¿Explícame inmediatamente que significa todo esto!!, ¿¡Como diablos se te ocurre enseñarle un Jutsu así!?- Sasuke tenia un mezcla de emociones, a pesar de que no sabía en que consistía tal Jutsu, con sus propios ojos pudo ver lo efectos, aunque no se imagina que eso fuera solo el comienzo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, en que estabas pensado tu cuando la abandonaste como si nada, ¿¿Que acaso eres ciego o que, ella estaba desesperada por ayudarlos, ella quería dejar de ser útil, ella te amaba!!- Tsunade estaba en igual estado que él.

-…- El Uchiha prefirió guardar silencio esta vez. A cada instante las palabras que Sakura le dijo, cuando lo estaba curando, resonaban más y más en su cabeza.

Les era dificultoso ver siendo de noche, levanto un poco la vista hacía el cielo, lo observo por unos segundos, no pudo ver la luna, apenas las estrellas

Al mismo tiempo, Tsunade iba pensando en la conversación que tubo hace aproximadamente 2 días con su alumna, algo que se convirtió en una triste despedida …

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-Sakura, Promete que harás lo imposible por no usar este Jutsu-**

**-Tsunade-Sama …, Yo no puedo prometerle eso, para mi es- Interrumpida por su maestra.**

**Tsunade repentinamente tomo entre sus brazos a su alumna, la estaba abrazando como una madre desesperadamente preocupada por su hija. Hoy Konoha 8 partiría en búsqueda de Uchiha Itachi como medio de encuentro con Sasuke; y para variar Tsunade tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a su alumna. Se estaban despidiendo antes que ella partiera a reunirse con sus amigos para comenzar la misión, pero antes debía advertirle de algo … . -Por favor … solo promételo Sakura-**

**-Tsunade-Sama- Correspondiendo al abrazo y de esta forma demostrando que aceptaba la promesa.**

**-Antes de partir … debes tener muy en claro las consecuencias de lo que ocurrirá después de que realices el Kin-Jutsu, algo sobre los 5 elementos- **

**-Tsunade-Sama, desde un principio sabemos que el utilizar este Jutsu implica un sacrificio, y también sé que el 5to elemento provendrá de mi-**

**-Sakura … no es solo eso, cada elemente es también representado por los 5 sentidos, una vez realices este jutsu, pasado algunos minutos iras perdiendo simultáneamente tus sentidos; Agua y perderás el gusto, Tierra y tu olfato será nulo, Rayo y no podrás oír absolutamente nada, Aire y todo tu cuerpo dejara de sentir perdiendo así el tacto; Fuego y poco a poco perderás tu visión, hasta finalmente llegar a que dejarás de existir, apagándose como una llama de fuego; porque es tu vida lo ofreces a cambio, eres tu la ****Ofrenda De Fuego.**

**-Tsunade-Sama … no se preocupe- tratando de calmar a su maestra, demostrando absoluta tranquilidad.**

**-Una vez se termine todo eso …- Tragando saliva para continuar. -Ya no abra vuelta atrás, tu morirás …-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

**-**_Ya estoy perdiendo la visión …-_ Parpadeaba lentamente. No solo en otros territorios la maestra recordaba esto, sino también la alumna.

El sonido del agua invadiendo el río lograban una hermosa sinfonía angelical, pequeños botones de la tierra comenzaban a florecer, el viento mecía el cabello de la joven Ninja Médico y las copas de los árboles de cerezo donde se encontraba estando recargada; las nubes del cielo comenzaban a chocar, una tormenta eléctrica estaba haciendo presencia gracias a un rayo que ilumino el lugar; a pesar de que llovía y junto con una tormenta, todo el espacio dejaba de estar frío, y hasta a miles de kilómetros estaba calido. Ya era de Noche y la Luna ya estaba presente, con su luz tratando de iluminar todos los lugares, queriendo aventurarse para ser vista por los ojos de una pelirosa …, pero por más que se esforzara, ya le era imposible, la llama de vida de la Kunoichi había dejado de existir …, ya era de noche, ya estaba la Luna Llena. Hoy Era Noche de Luna Llena.

**--**

**Chan!! **

**Jkajkajak, hasta aki .**

**GOMEN NASAI la demora, por más que lo intento subir antes …. No lo logro.**

**Espero este fic haya sido de su grato interés y muchos saludos!!**

**Dios los bendiga!!**

**TauS!!**


	9. Lagrimas y Un nuevo comienzo Protegerte

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /.../mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena .

¡¡Disfruten!!

--

**Lagrimas y Un nuevo comienzo, Protegerte**

**-**_Ya estoy perdiendo la visión __…__-_ Parpadeaba lentamente. La alumna y su maestra recordaban el pasado.

El sonido del agua invadiendo el río lograban una hermosa sinfonía angelical, pequeños botones de la tierra comenzaban a florecer, el viento mecía el cabello de la joven Ninja Médico y las copas de los árboles de cerezo donde se encontraba en el suelo estando recargada; las nubes del cielo comenzaban a chocar, una tormenta eléctrica estaba haciendo presencia gracias a un rayo que ilumino el lugar; a pesar de que llovía y junto con una tormenta, todo el espacio dejaba de estar frío, y hasta a miles de kilómetros estaba calido. Ya era de Noche y la Luna ya estaba presente, con su luz tratando de iluminar todos los lugares, queriendo aventurarse para ser vista por los ojos de una pelirosa, pero por más que se esforzara … ya le era imposible, la llama de vida de la Kunoichi había dejado de existir …, ya era de noche, ya estaba la Luna Llena. Hoy Era Noche de Luna Llena.

Cercano a ese lugar, Sasuke y Tsunade continuaban buscando al igual que todos. Había pasado aproximadamente 1 hora.

-_¡¿Dónde estas?!-_

_-¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!-_

_-¡Sakura!-_

_-¡¡Sakura!!-_

Comenzaba a llover de forma abrasadora. Llenado todo agujero en la tierra de agua, mojando el ambiente y los lugares, aumentado el nivel del agua, y en este caso, el de un río a Kilómetros de ellos, pero cercano a ella.

-No quiero ni imaginar …- Dejando su oración a medias debido a la conmoción.

-¿Imaginar que?- Mirándola de reojo, cargando fuertemente la planta de uno de sus pies, dejándolo marcado sobre una rama de los árboles en que saltaban y a su vez continuando su camino.

-Este jutsu es mas que especial, si no encontramos a Sakura pronto … no podremos despedirnos- Tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¡Maldita sea Tsunade!, ¡¿De que hablas?!- Otra vez y como de costumbre perdiendo el control, sin entender nada.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Deteniéndose bruscamente entre las ramas de un árbol. -¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?- Mirándolo directamente.

-…- Parando al igual que ella. Guardando silencio, no quería responder.

-Te niegas a verlo, no quieres verlo, pero tu bien sabes que por lo que sentiste en todo el proceso de recuperación en tu cuerpo, es que ella … que Sakura Mo- Deteniendo en seco sus palabras. Ella al igual que Sasuke lograron percibir un pequeño Chakra.

Sasuke reacciono mucho antes y más rápido que la Hokage. Adquiriendo velocidad descendió al suelo; llego a las orillas de un crecido río y tan solo a 20 pasos a un lado de él, en una ubicación un tanto mística, rodeada por árboles de flor de Cerezo que hacían grandes esfuerzos por tratar de proteger su cuerpo de la lluvia, pero aun así en vano, se encontraba aquella chica de cabello Rosado.

-Sakura …- Atento, suave y temeroso de la realidad.

-Sakura- Acercándose a su cuerpo, la Hokage tomo la mano de su alumna y la beso, demostrando así todo el amor y respeto que sentía por ella como si fuera su hija.

Sasuke se mantenía a cierta distancia de ellas, no quería acercarse. Sus piernas titubeaban, sus manos debido al frío estaban adormecidas, su mente estaba abstraída en lo que veía al frente. Sakura, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, pálida, pero aun así, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí, estaba completamente mojada, no se movía, su cuerpo inerte demostraba algo que él se negaba a aceptar, los labios de la joven estaban morados, entumecidos totalmente, pudo notar que estaban manchados con sangre. Bajo su vista y la levanto al cielo, necesitaba valor, entonces en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de algo.

-… _Es noche de Luna llena-_ Aun con la mirada en la Luna, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, Sasuke estaba llorando. -_Sakura-_ Ahora mirando al suelo, como nunca antes lo hacía él y era costumbre notoria de ella. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Sakura, se había armado de valor.

Tsunade levanto la vista, entonces se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba frente a ella, aun lado de Sakura.

Sasuke se arrodillo a un lado de la pelirosa, tomo la mano libre que la Kunoichi tenía, con su otra mano la llevo atrás de la nuca de ella para así levantarla un poco y acercarla a él, a la vez que él se acercaba con la intensión de besar sus labios, pero antes se detuvo y en el oído le dijo.

-_Por favor-_ Mas que un susurro, fue una suplica. Abrazándola y recargando la cabeza de ella en el cuello de él. Ya no tenía tomada su mano, si no su cintura y con su mano sujetándola de la espalda; con la otra tomo su cabellos acercándolos hasta su nariz para poder olerlos.

Tsunade se había alejado un poco de ellos, observaba absolutamente conmovida la escena. Teóricamente sabía que era imposible que la chica respondiera

Las raíces del suelo comenzaban a salir, levantándose, Tsunade sabía lo que se venia.

-Sasuke … es mejor que la sueltes ahora- Tragándose las lagrimas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le respondía, ni mucho menos hacía caso.

Las raíces empezaron a enredarse alrededor de las piernas y brazos de Sakura.

Tsunade cerro sus ojos, no quería ver lo que ya sabía que vendría.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**-Cuando hayas terminado de realizar el jutsu, debes alejarte de los demás, e ir a donde tu débiles sentidos te guíen-**

**-Para que me lleven con ellos-**

**-Así es, para que tu cuerpo forme parte de la Naturaleza; y tu energía y chakra formen parte de los elementos-**

**-Del polvo fuimos hechos …-**

**- … Y al polvo volveremos-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Sasuke estaba llorando mientras olía el pelo de Sakura. Tsunade solo escondía su rostro entre sus manos, ambos desconsolados.

_-Por favor Sakura …-_ Sasuke aún no pronunciaba palabra, la sostenía con fuerza, no la quería dejar ir. -Sakura … ¡¡SAKURA!!- Con la cabeza ahora mirando al cielo y Gritando el nombre de ella desesperadamente, sin poder detener sus lagrimas.

Tsunade ya no ocultaba su rostro, veía todo, estaba destrozada, aquella circunstancia, la de su querida alumna y el vengador era mas que conmovedora, era terriblemente triste y lo peor de todo es que no había nada que hacer. Ya no quedaban esperanzas.

-Del polvo fuisteis hechos … y al polvo volveréis …- Junto con una mística brisa moviendo las copas de los árboles y entre camuflada por la lluvia, tanto Tsunade cómo Sasuke escucharon esas palabras de algo o alguien que nunca habían escuchado.

-Pero si tanto queréis que la flor no perezca … solo gracias a la existencia de una nueva alma pura se a dado un nuevo nacer junto con el don de un segundo venir …- Y así como apareció, desapareció.

Sasuke no comprendía, solo sentía que una emoción interna, desconocía el motivo o tal ves no, pero comenzaba a acelerar su corazón.

Tsunade estaba helada jamás le había pasado o escuchado algo como esto, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas le respondió.

Tocando su hombro con un leve contacto, alguien le dijo solo para que ella lo pudiera escuchar. -Son las voces de los elementos, pero muy en especial de la naturaleza … les han dado un segunda oportunidad, pero el proceso de recuperación será igual al de muerte respectivamente … Pequeña Tsunade- Dejando de tocar su hombro para que roces de aire rodearan la espalda de la Hokage.

-¡!- Solo unos segundos después Tsunade reacciono y se dio cuenta de quien era; se dio media vuelta, pero no había nadie. -Abuela … Hitomi- Llevando sus manos a su pecho debido a la emoción. -Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo … Gracias- Derramando la última lagrima de la lluviosa noche, pero esta vez de alegría.

El espíritu de Hitomi, la abuela de Tsunade y quien le enseño a ella el Jutsu Secreto Prohibido y que a la vez se lo demostró salvándole la vida a la Hokage cuando era pequeña, estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, pero no solo con ella … sino también con Sakura, en algunos de sus viajes y misiones atrás, protegiéndola. El espíritu de Hitomi-Sama siempre las protegió. (recuerden algunos Chapters anteriores ejemplo: Chapter 4)

Pasaron otros 5 segundos en que Tsunade se quedo observando el vacío, volvió la vista hacia su alumna y el Uchiha; ella aun no reaccionaba y él aun la mantenía abrazada.

Una leve brisa sacudió un poco los árboles, la lluvia se estaba deteniendo y las raíces ya estaban de vuelta en la tierra. Ya no llovía …

Expiración de muerte, Aliento de vida … fue lo que levanto un poco el pecho de la Kunoichi para demostrar que estaba devuelta.

Sasuke estando tan cerca de ella evidentemente lo sintió, vivió con ella ese momento como un nuevo despertar para ambos. Alejo un poco su rostro del cabello de la pelirosa, para así poderla observar con mayor detalle. Sus labios estaban carmesí como sus mejillas, sus ojos aun se mantenía cerrados, ya no estaba muerta … estaba dormida.

El pelinegro volvió a abrazarla tan solo de pura felicidad. Justo en ese momento todos quienes la buscaban, llegaron reuniéndose en ese lugar.

La Kunoichi estaba viva y dormida, pero aunque aun no reaccionaba, en sus labios pudo sentir un sabor salado, unos labios mojados por la lluvia pasada y por unas cuantas lagrimas que llegaron hasta ahí anteriormente, la habían besado.

--

Exactamente una semana Sakura había permanecido dormida. Ya todos sabían en que consistiría la recuperación de la chica. Al haber perdido sus 5 sentidos uno por uno, los tendría de vuelta uno por uno. Periódicamente la pelirosa recuperaba su tacto aun dormida. Inconcientemente y el mismo día que volvió a la vida, ya había recuperado el sentido del gusto.

El mismo día en que estuvieron de vuelta en la aldea, Tsunade le practico algunos exámenes, descubriendo así el verdadero estado de Sakura, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta que ella estuviera completamente sana, despierta y con sus 5 sentidos en perfecto estado. Por el momento la dejaría internada en cuidados intensivos hasta que despertara, después vería que decisión tomaría con respecto a sus cuidados y donde debería estar.

Todos los días recibía visitas de sus amigos y sensei, en especial de Naruto, Sai y Tsunade; curiosamente Sakura también recibía visitas de Suigetsu y Juugo, que arrastras traían a la Zorrin. De quien nunca recibía visitas era del Uchiha, ya que siempre permanecía ahí, sentado a un lado de ella, como un vigía de día y de noche, procurando estar siempre presente y que nadie la molestara mas de la cuenta. Muchas veces, por las noches Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y ella reaccionaba a ese contacto respondiéndole.

Sasuke fue aceptado fácilmente en la aldea, debido a que mato a Orochimaru y ayudo en la destrucción de la organización Akatsuki junto con sus amigos que también fueron aceptados como mercenarios, pero fieles a La Aldea de la Hoja. Sin embargo al final de esa misma semana todos fueron enviados a misiones, junto con otros equipos ya que era necesario para demostrar que eran útiles; Y aunque el joven Uchiha y EX Vengador no quisiera dejar sola a la pelirosa, tampoco debía negarse, junto con Kakashi y Naruto fueron enviados a una "importante" misión.

En resumen, todos los mejores ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja fueron enviados a imprevistas y en algunos casos ridículas misiones fuera de los territorios del país del fuego; sospechosamente ninguno de Raíz fue llamado. Además en la misma fecha en que comenzaron todos estos altercados, la Hokage por motivos indiscutibles e inmodificables tubo que partir al país de la Lluvia junto con el Hokage de la Arena para hacer un tratado y una alianza de paz con los representantes de dicho estado, por ende el país del fuego y Konoha quedaban a cargo del consejo superior de ancianos. Pero realmente ellos no eran quienes relegaban las misiones y de esto nadie estaba enterado ya que era un supuesto representante quien las declaraba. En resumidas conclusiones, Danzou estaba detrás de todo lo que ocurría en la aldea, las ordenes y misiones.(averigüen quien es por si no saben, en todo caso es el creador de Raíz AMBU).

Entre árbol y árbol saltando tanto Kakashi como Naruto y Sasuke.

-Kakashi-Sensei … esto es ridículo- Decía Naruto.

-Naruto una misión no la puedes considerar ridícula- Suspirando relajadamente como lo hacia siempre.

-Kakashi-Sensei es algo estúpido que se les haya ocurrido mandarnos a recorrer todas las fronteras!!, no tiene sentido- Naruto como de costumbre exasperado.

-Hmp … Usuratonkachi- A pesar de demostrar lo contrario, Sasuke pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Naruto.

- ¬ ¬ … Teme que serio estas ahora, si cuando llegamos hace unos días atrás estabas muy cariñosito con Sakura-Ch- Pero en ese momento fue imprevistamente golpeado con un golpe en la cabeza de un sonrojado Sasuke por lo que estaba apunto de decir Naruto.

-Cállate Naruto- Sin verlo a la cara.

-¡¡Hee!!TEME!!- Parando su avanzar en un árbol y arremangándose los puños de su chaqueta, dispuesto a pelear.

-¡HMP, DOBE!- Sonriendo de forma petulante, también deteniéndose y desenvainando su Katana al tiempo que decía. -Valla Naruto si que tienes personalidad ahora, porque … ¬ ¬ ni hablar de cuando estas frente a Hinata, últimamente- Poniendo su mano en su cinturón y recargando su cabeza hacia atrás. -Dejas mucho que dese- Pero también sus palabras fueron detenidas, aunque esta vez por unas Shuriken provenientes de un Naruto muy alterado.

En ese instante, Sasuke miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos y a su vez también Naruto, comenzando a salir rayitos de los ojos de cada uno en una forma de enfrentamiento.

-TEME-

-DOBE-

Ambos a la vez tomaron sus armas, Sasuke Shokuto y Naruto su Kunai, corriendo el uno contra el otro, estando apunto de impactar y como en años atrás … . Kakashi los sorprendió y lanzo a los dos por el aire, aunque esta vez cayeron en el suelo. Alcanzando Sasuke a caer parado y Naruto sentado en el suelo.

-Hmp- De modo que Naruto entendiera en la ridícula circunstancia en que había quedado.

- +¬ ¬ - Con una venita en la cien.

-Muy bien chicos, ya basta de peleas, terminemos esto luego para regresar lo antes posible-

-¿Por que tanta prisa Kakashi-Sensei?- Incorporándose del suelo.

-Y no que estabas arto de esta misión-

-Sasuke- Con algo de enojo.

-No es prisa Naruto, es que algo no anda bien con esta misión, con todas la misiones. En Konoha no ha quedado ningún Jounin o Chunnin de elite, ni siquiera AMBU-

-¿Nani?-

-Dobe quiere decir que está desprotegida-

-Y no solo eso, los únicos ninjas que están en la aldea son de Raíz, a excepción de algunos Gennnin y Chunnin, pero de menor nivel-

-Eso quiere decir solo una cosa- Tanto Sasuke como Naruto sabían de la existencia de cierta persona y las intenciones que tenía sobre la aldea.

-Danzou- Los 3 al mismo tiempo dándose media vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron.

--

En el hospital de Konoha.

-Frentezota … Sakura, despierta- Ino estaba en la aldea, trabajando en el hospital como lo hacia en los tiempos en que Sakura estaba conciente con ellos, ambas compitiendo por ser la mejor y a la vez riendo juntas de las locuras que hacían. -Ves que sin competencia esto no es entretenido- Con algo de nostalgia.

El equipo Ino-Shika-Sho estaba repartido. Shikamaru, junto con otros Chunnin fueron con la Hokage como sus escoltas. Shouji fue asignado a otra "supuesta misión" junto con todo su clan al igual que otros clanes. Los únicos grandes ninjas que quedaban en la aldea (aparte de los Chunnin y Gennin que se mencionaron anteriormente) era la primogénita del Clan Hyuga y su hermana Hanabi, Rock Lee, Sai y la ya mencionada Ino.

-Sabes, te traje flores, aunque veo que él te tiene un jardín de ellas aquí, en fin … ire a poner las que te traje en agua, enseguida vuelvo- tomando el ramo de flores y saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Ino cruzaba el pasillo que conecta la recepción junto con la sala de espera, ve que Sai entra apresuradamente por la puerta principal del Hospital, se dirigía hacia ella.

-Sai que suce …- Siendo tomada de la mano y acorralada en un rincón por él. -De …- Ahora si estaba más que sonrojada.

-No hay tiempo que perder, te explicare rápido- Acercándose al oído de la rubia.

-Q-que suce-de Sai-kun- Curiosamente Ino se estaba volviendo tímida frente a Sai, algo muy parecido a Hinata con Naruto.

-Alguien planea tomarse el poder sobre Konoha, y para eso atacara la ciudad empezando por el hospital- Aun hablando muy cerca. Esto se debía a que no quería levantar sospechas y además aprovechaba de "estrechar mejor las relaciones". (N/A: Sai si que nos salio pícaro xD)

-¡!- Recuperando la compostura. -Debemos sacar a todos cuanto antes de aquí- Intentando pasar por el lado de Sai para hacer algo, sin embargo el la sostuvo del brazo, acorralándola aun más.

- Tenemos un problema- Mirándola directo a los ojos y ella aun más sorprendida, pero ya no estaba nerviosa.-Quienes participan de esto están mezclados entre nosotros, cualquier acción sospechosa o fuera de lo normal y comenzaran a matar sin piedad a todos aquí.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?- Demostrando así que estaban en una situación desesperada.

-Actuar en el mismo momento en que ellos lo hagan, cuando les envíen la señal-

-¿Pero cuál es esa señal?- Ya no soportaba la incertidumbre y el momento tan complejo en el que se encontraban y enfrentarían.

-En cualquier momento habrá una explosión, esa es la señal- Tomando una actitud más que sería.

-¡!- Ino no sabia que hacer. Ambos se quedaron por unos segundos abstraídos por la difícil situación, pero tampoco podían negar que también estaban atraídos por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, aunque el motivo que los reuniera no fuera el más adecuado.

--

Sakura tenía los ojos vendados, dormía pacíficamente.

Soñaba con aquella noche en que murió, en que ya no había vuelta atrás, hasta que escucho las voces de ellos.

_**-Ya es tiempo de que despiertes, ya es tiempo de que comiencen de nuevo y de que confíes en él, la tormenta esta apunto de terminar, ya no podrás negar lo que siempre a formado parte de ti y sentirás con mas amor que nunca lo que vive dentro de ti la nueva llama esta apunto de ser descubierta, el navegante ya no esta perdido y ya está regresando, porque a pesar de las circunstancias hoy es un nuevo amanecer**_-

_**-¿Quién es?-**_

_**Déjà vu en el mismo sueño (recuerden chapter 5), nadie le respondía, el silencio era dueño.**_

_**-¿Sasuke? **__**…**__** ¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!- Comenzando a mirar a todos lados, pero no encontraba nada, todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad. Desesperada, y entre sollozos volvió a pronunciar su nombre en la oscuridad. -¡¡Sasuke-Kun?!-**_

_**Repentinamente se escucho una gran **__**/explosión/ **__**(Mezclado con la realidad)**_

El sonido de una gran e inmensa explosión en los pisos que sucedían al que en el ella se encontraba inundo todo el lugar y el de sus sueños (estaba en el 3 piso, la explosión fue en el segundo).

--

Se encontraban en el primer piso, hasta que por fin la señal se escucho.

-¡Es ahora!- tomando a Ino de la mano para correr hasta el lugar de la explosión.

-¡Hi!- Ino se sorprendió por el contacto, pero debía ponerse sería. -_No es momento para esto debo procurar el bien de los enfermos … ¡! _ ¡Sakura!- Parando en seco.

En ese momento ese nombre también llamo la atención de Sai, ambos habían olvidado por completo a Sakura.

--

--

La pelirosa despertó bruscamente, no veía nada debido al vendaje en sus ojos, solo escuchaba los gritos de las personas en el lugar, Hace mucho que podía oír murmullos, pero nunca tan claro como ahora. -_Puedo oír-_ Se sentó lentamente en la cama, trato de alzar la voz pronunciando el nombre de cierta persona … pero apenas podía, a pesar de recuperar parte de ese sentido (el gusto) aun no estaba completo, estaba sin habla.

Comenzó a tocar con sus manos todo lo que la rodeaba, la mesa de al lado y sobre ella un portarretratos, seguramente del equipo 7, alguien lo había llevado, pudo sentir y oler algunas cuantas flores, de las que estaban a su alcance. _-Puedo oler- _Pensó_. _Toco sus manos y brazos, estaban vendados desde la palma de ellas hasta los codos respectivamente. Saco sus pies de entre las sabanas y pudo notar que también estaban vendados, pero hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, se levanto de la cama; tambaleándose, ya que el sentido del equilibrio lo tenía inestable, apenas y caminaba; solo así, con el pijama de enfermo salió de la habitación sin siquiera saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Todos corrían de un lugar a otro, por ende nadie noto su presencia, guiada solo por sus instintos bajo las escaleras del ala sur al mismo tiempo que Ino subía por las escaleras del ala Norte en su búsqueda, mientras que Sai luchaba contra otros ninjas de su misma especie en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso.

Sin darse cuenta y nadie a la vez, ya que evacuaban el lugar, Sakura salio del hospital y ahí fuera pudo revelar la situación de las cosas (gracias a que escuchaba), toda Konoha estaba en batalla.

-_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque?-_ Las piernas le flaqueaban debido a que estaba aún débil, se sujetaba de las paredes, atemorizada escuchaba como luchaban unos contra otros. Tratando de pasar inadvertida, llego a un lugar donde era un poco más silencioso, el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7.-_Será mejor que …-_ Llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza donde tenia las vendas; se las retiro y abrió sus ojos, pero aun así, todavía no recuperaba la visión, todo era oscuro como en sus sueños, esto la llevo a atemorizarse.

A lo lejos, entre unos arbustos se escondían unos ninjas, que para su desgracia no eran aliados, sino que enemigos, Ninjas de La Aldea del Sonido que se aliaron a los planes de Danzou, junto con otros.

-Ahora acabemos con ella- Ninja 1

-Perfecto, por fin a llegado mi momento de venganza …- Dijo uno de los ninjas de aspecto muy conocido, Zaku Abumi (N/A: Hagamos de cuenta que el no esta muerto je :p, porfis si no se acuerdan quien es búsquenlo que me da flojera explicar tanto xD), quien años atrás en el primer examen Chunnin del equipo 7 se enfrento contra ellos, dejando en tristes circunstancias a Sakura y tomando Sasuke venganza de ello.

-Bien, tu nos das la señal- Ninja desconocido Nº 2.

El aspecto de Sakura era muy tentador para cualquiera que quisiera un victima más que fácil; estaba un poco pálida, tenia piernas y brazos vendados, protegida solo con la ropa de enfermo y sus pies descalzos. A pesar de tener solo 1 mes y 2 semanas(de ustedes ya saben que), aun no cambiaba mucho su aspecto físico, solo sus mejillas y labios mantenían un tono carmesí, sus ojos verdes jade estaban un poco mas oscuros de lo normal debido a la ceguera temporal, pero eso no evitaba que en ellos existiera un muy particular brillo. Repentinamente sintió una puntada en su estomago, o en otras palabras, unas contracciones en su vientre, debido a ello se arrodillo en el suelo para poder así disminuir el dolor, con una mano tocando su vientre y la otra sosteniéndose en el suelo, cerro y apretó sus ojos por el dolor. -_¿Por qué todo tiene que estar tan oscuro …? ¡¡- _Sentía todo como en Déjà vu.

-Vaya vaya vaya, jajaja, que coincidencia volver a encontrarnos … ¿No?- Zaku y los Ninjas que lo acompañaban estaban frente a ella a solo 2 metros de distancia.

_-_¡!, _¡No puede ser!, ahora, justo él, ¡no puede ser!- _Sakura reconoció inmediatamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, definitivamente era más que un déjà vu.

_-_Mmm … que curioso, al parecer no puedes hablar, pero sí ESCUCHAR- A Zaku no le pasó por alto las expresiones de Sakura, adivinando su situación actual.

Sakura intento levantarse, pero nuevamente le fallaron las piernas, temblándole ambas al intentar levantarse del suelo para volver a caer sosteniéndose con ambas manos; dejando al descubierto que no podía ver, al mirarlos debido a que escuchaba, y esconder inmediatamente sus ojos.

-Y también me doy cuenta que no puedes ver … realmente eres patética, hmp- Haciéndole un desprecio. -Tú, encárgate de ella- Dirigiéndose a uno de sus compañeros.

-Bien- Saco su Kunai y corrió, estaba apunto de llegar a ella pero …

-¡¡REMOLINO DE KONOHA!!- Rock Lee había llegado al rescate de Sakura, golpeando fuertemente al ninja que corría a matarla dejándolo totalmente inconciente.

-Ha , Hoy parece ser el día de los reencuentros- Dijo Zaku acercándose un poco

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Estas bien?- Dirigiéndose a ella, viéndola de reojo pero manteniendo la defensa contra el del Sonido.

Sakura solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Pero sin mirarlo tampoco.

-Aún no puedes hablar, ni ver- Algo preocupado. -No te preocupes Sakura yo te protegeré-

-_Arigatou Lee-_ Pero a pesar de las palabras de Lee, ella aun no se sentía completamente tranquila. No recuperaba la vista, ni siquiera podía hablar y las fuerzas le fallaban.

La lucha entre Rock Lee y los del Sonido había comenzado, iban muy a la par, sin embargo llegaron refuerzos a favor de los del Sonido, desfavoreciendo inevitablemente a Lee. Entre todos atraparon al Cejotas de brazos y piernas, lo golpearon hasta dejarlo en el suelo, pisándolo y algunos sentado sobre él. Zaku no intervino en ningún momento en la batalla, solo observaba hasta que decidió actuar.

Sakura escucho toda la batalla, desde el principió hasta el final. Al parecer ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Ahora "querida" indefensa "niñita" MOLESTA, es tú turno- Dijo acercándose a ella. -A llegado el momento de cobrar venganza, y que mejor que en ti-

Sakura tenia la cabeza gacha, sentía como se acercaba pasó a pasó a ella, torturándola con cada uno. Ella no veía, no podía hablar, su equilibrio le estaba fallando. -_… Otra vez … volví a ser la niña indefensa- _Cerro sus puños. -_Da igual, ya no tiene sentido … ya cumplí mi misión-_ Pasando por su cabeza la imagen del equipo 7. -_Pero … todo esta tan oscuro que … tengo miedo de esta oscuridad … de está soledad que siento-_ Cerro sus ojos fuertemente. -_Sasuke …- _Sollozando.

-Pobre la niñita está llorando Jajaja jaja- Burlándose de ella.-Ya basta de juegos- Tomando seriedad y sacando un pequeño cascabel que lo tenia con un hilo de chakra, lo lanzo y enredo con el cuello de Sakura hasta apretarlo, cortándole el flujo de respiración. -Te daré una muerte sonoramente dolorosa- Tirando del hilo, asfixiándola, a la vez que hacía sonar el cascabel produciendo un efecto de dolor el la cabeza de sakura y como consecuencia sangrando sus orejas.

Frente a la situación en la que se encontraba, la Kunoichi no podía hacer nada, esforzadamente llevo una de sus manos hasta el hilo tratando de cortarlo con su propio chakra, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. _-… Sasuke- _Derramando por fin y después de mucho tiempo lagrimas.-Sasuke … Kun- Y en susurros su voz había regresado junto con otra sorpresa.

Zaku se encontraba entretenido viendo la expresión de la chica, ella con los ojos cerrados derramando lagrimas y él divertido teniendo en sus manos la vida de ella. Pudo escuchar como ella pronunciaba el nombre de aquel chico despreciable para él e inmediatamente decidió dar fin a todo, dispuesto a matarla enseguida, se dispuso a tirar del cascabel, pero el filo de una grandiosa espada lo sorprendió cortando el hilo que los unía.

La persona que con su espada corto el hilo se dirigió ágilmente a Sakura la levanto del suelotomándola entre sus brazos acercándola hasta su pecho de forma protectora y le dijo. -Tranquila … Ya estoy aquí Sakura-

Sakura sintió como alguien muy familiar la cargaba, se sentía al fin tranquila, y especialmente feliz de que esa persona la estuviera protegiendo, sentía esos fuertes brazos como la vez que estuvo con él, reconocía su voz totalmente, su olor era inconfundible, solo quería verlo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, lentamente toda la oscuridad se fue borrando hasta llenarse de luz y ver a quien deseaba ver. -Sasuke-Kun- Ya había recuperado la visión y la voz.

Sasuke la miro encantado, le sonrió sin darse cuenta y le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Estoy aquí para protegerte Sakura-

Sakura se sonrojo e impulsivamente, como si una pequeña criatura la guiara, lo abrazo del cuello y así le dijo. -Gracias … Sasuke-Kun-

A él le sorprendió mucho el abrazo, pero a su ves no le desagrado para nada, inmediatamente le correspondió tomándola más firmemente; y cerrando sus ojos, puso su cabeza en el cuello de ella, quería sentir su olor, su respiración, su calor.

-Mjm Mj. Mj- (Tos) Tanto de Kakashi como Naruto. Ellos habían llegado unos segundos después que Sasuke.

-Chicos siento interrumpir pero …- Dijo Kakashi; él termino con los 2 compañeros que tenía Zaku como equipo.

Ambos terminaron el abrazo un "poco" sonrojados.

-Ya termine con todos los que estaban contra el Cejotas- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto acabo con todos los Ninjas que dejaron a Lee tirado en el suelo, ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-Y bien- Dijo Kakashi, poniendo su vista en Zaku y después en el Uchiha, sabiendo que él último querría tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y así fue, Sasuke dejo unos minutos a Sakura al cuidado de su maestro ya que Naruto partió, junto con el Lee en su espalda, en ayuda de otros ninjas.

Luchaba contra el del sonido, aunque más bien parecía que el pelinegro jugaba con él otro, ni derramo un gota de sudor, hasta que finalmente salio, como era de esperarse, Sasuke vencedor. Inmediatamente Kakashi se fue de ahí con la excusa, mezclado con la verdad, de que debía ir a ayudar a los demás, regresándole a Sakura a sus brazos.

Saltando de lugar en lugar, el Uchiha llevaba delicadamente a la pelirosa, se detuvo en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles, ya estaba atardeciendo; se sentó en la rama, con las piernas flexionadas y aun con ella en los brazos, sin tener ni demostrar absolutamente ninguna intención de soltarla, estando así con una cercanía envidiable para cualquiera y que cortaría el aire a otros, estaban en silencio, hasta que él le dijo. -Sakura … Tenemos que hablar-

--

CHAN!!

K tal??, les gusto??

Diganme .

¿Qué creen que Sasuke quiera decir con Tenemos que hablar?

jijiji

Bueno se acerca el final … o quieren que lo deje hasta ahí?? Dejen Review esa es la condición.

Ahora subí los 2 capítulos juntitos para su agrado .

Bueno Saludits y que Dios bediga a toooodas y toooodos : ) .


	10. ConfrontacionesInterrupcionesApunto de

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora, me alegra saber que les ha gustado ..

Bueno ya basta de tanto discurso y a lo que nos convoca.

Sayonara!

.

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /.../mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena .

Disfruten a lectura!!(N/A: Jijiji se comerán las uñas de los nervios!! Jijiji … si es que ya no se las comieron xD)

--

**Confrontaciones-Interrupciones-Apunto de Develaciones**

Saltando de lugar en lugar, el Uchiha llevaba delicadamente a la pelirosa, se detuvo en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles, ya estaba atardeciendo; se sentó en la rama, con las piernas flexionadas y aun con ella en los brazos, sin tener ni demostrar absolutamente ninguna intención de soltarla, estando así con una cercanía envidiable para cualquiera y que cortaría el aire a otros, estaban en silencio, hasta que él le dijo. -Sakura … Tenemos que hablar-

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, trago saliva para dejar que se fuera todo nerviosismo, sus oídos se afinaban, todo su cuerpo se preparaba ansiosamente para escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle.

--

En otro lugar o mas bien en el centro de Konoha se encontraban un grupo de ninjas luchando contra una sola persona de ojos perla.

-¡Yiaaa …!- El grito energético de una niña. -Recuerden muy bien contra quien se enfrentan- golpeando con una de las palmas de su mano el estomago de un ninja aparentemente mayor que ella. -Se enfrentan contra el mejor clan de Konoha, ¡El Clan Hyuga!- (Algo parecida a su padre, je xD) Dando un certero golpe en el corazón de otro de los ninjas enemigos.

A pesar de que la niña era muy buena combatiendo, y su sangre Hyuga ardía incentivándola a combatir con mas fuerza y energía; No era menos el hecho de que sus enemigos en ese momento tuvieran un poco mas de experiencia, fuerza y agilidad.

-_Maldita sea, nunca se terminan, ¡pero no me rendiré!, además ... debo hacerlo por mi NeeChan …-_ Saltando para quien venía detrás pasara de largo y chocara contra un árbol.

Ese mismo ninja que choco, cayo al suelo, y lleno de ira por haber caído en algo tan tonto, tomo tierra del suelo y se la lanzo a los ojos de la ninja justo cuando estaba aterrizando de su salto acrobático.

-¡!- Desprevenida la menor de los Hyuga quedo temporalmente segada por esa tierra que afecto en sus ojos y por ende imposibilitada de atacar, se refregaba los ojos, olvidando inconcientemente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ahora si maldita niña, ¡Se acabaron los juegos!- Sacando uno de sus Kunais, pero… -¿¡Nani!?-

Justo delante de sus ojos un rayo amarillo anaranjado paso arrebatándole su Kunai y dejando totalmente noqueados a todos sus compañeros.

-Eso es jugar sucio- Refiriéndose al hecho de que aquel Ninja le haya lanzado tierra a los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga.

-_Esa voz se me hace muy familiar … ¿Dónde la he escuchado antes?-_ Aun tratando de limpiar sus ojos con sus manos, y derramando algunas lagrimas debido a la tierra.

-Maldito entrometido, ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡HE!- El ninja enemigo estaba perdiendo el control.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, PROXIMO HOKAGE!-

Naruto había dejado a Lee en su Dojo, ya que Cejotas decía que debia protegerlo de amenazas que pudieran presentarce a tratar de arrebatarcelo. Después de dejarlo ahí, inmediatamente el remolino de Konoha partió a la mansión de los Hyuga, sin siquiera pensar en otro lugar, segun él, para auto justificarse, era el lugar que "más cerca" le quedaba para ir a ayudar.

Realizo inmediatamente un Kage Bunshin y posteriormente correr con un rasengan en su mano derecha, dirigido hacia el enemigo, para dejarlo totalmente fuera de combate.

El ninja del sonido se encontraba desmayado. Naruto se dirigió a la Hyuga y le dijo. -¿Tú …?- Apuntando con un dedo y soltando derepente. -Te pareces demasiado a Hinata- con cara de incredulidad y confusión, cayendo en cuenta de que aún no encontraba a la nombrada.

-¡BAKA!, SOY SU HERMANA- Ya recuperada y reincorporada. -Ahora tengo que ir en su ayuda, si me disculpas- Girando en sus talones, energéticamente dispuesta a partir.

-¡Espera!- Deteniéndola con su voz.

-¿¡Que quieres!?, ¿Las Gracias?, pues GRACIAS, ahora me v- Interrumpida por un impaciente Naruto.

-¿En que dirección se encuentra Hinata?- Tratando de mantener el control.

-… Al limite de los territorios de nuestro Clan, pero si no sabes como llegar- Dándose media vuelta otra vez, pero en está ocasión, para mirar a Naruto, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa. -Tardaras mas de …- Naruto ya no estaba, y en su lugar, como rastro, solo quedo un pequeño remolino de viento.

--

En los límites de los territorios Hyuga.

-¡Juken!- Hinata combatía contra solo 4 personas, ágilmente había acabado con 2 de ellos, y ahora, gracias a un golpe directo, termino con el tercero; sin embargo quedaba solo uno, aunque no cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que …

-¡Impresionante!- La observaba la otra persona, no se sabía su identidad, debido a la capa con capucha que protegía su rostro. Con un tono de voz sobre exagerado. -Me doy cuenta que el famoso Clan Hyuga no es solo charlatanería …- Tomando un actitud un poco más peligrosa. -Pero eso no impedirá que te derrote- Acercándose a la chica peligrosamente. -Después de acabar contigo- Revisando en su bolso ninja que tenia tras su espalda. -Te sacaré los ojos, solo para descubrir los secretos del Byakugan, y finalmente- Sacando un pergamino. -Tu cuerpo estará agregado a está colección Jaja Jajaja- Riendo como enfermo lunático.

El viento resoplo, removiendo la capucha y dejando al descubierto el rostro de aquel personaje.

-Ka-Kabuto- Llevando una de sus manos a su boca; aun no le dejaba de sorprender el implante que él se había agregado a su rostro, además de la impresión al encontrarlo de nuevo (Eso del implante se explica mejor en el maga, je, busquenlo si lo desean .).

-Hinata-San- Sonriendo al ver su expresión. -Es un placer que vuelva a verme- Con ironía. -Pero veo que está vez … Usted se encuentra sola- Con las últimas palabras, adquiriendo un tono peligroso, desafiante y a su vez amenazador.

-_No puedo permitirme errores, está vez … esta vez … YO VENCERE A MI ENEMIGO-_ Llena de valor, retomo su posición de batalla, mientras que Kabuto se acercaba corriendo. Daba comienzo una nueva batalla.

Hinata trataba de tocar alguno de los puntos de chakra de Kabuto, sin embargo, él era bastante rápido y lograba esquivarla. Al mismo tiempo él intentaba golpearla con el bisturí de chakra, pero tampoco tenía mucho existo, ya que ella también lo esquivaba. Pasados algunos minutos, ambos se alejaron del otro.

-Veo que usted es más hábil de lo que aparenta- Sonriendo despectivamente, pero justo en ese momento, sintió una punzada en su estomago y derramo un poco de sangre por su boca e inmediatamente la limpió con la empuñadura de su mano y miro a la kunoichi despreciativamente. -_En que momento está maldita ninja me golpeo-_ Cuestionándose a si mismo.

-_SI, ¡Lo conseguí!, estoy segura que el próximo golpe, será el definitivo-_ Satisfecha consigo misma.

-No te sientas tan tranquila- Corriendo otra vez en dirección a la preparada ninja.

En su posición habitual de combate. -_Ahora es el momento …_ Juken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hacho (Circulo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación)- Para sorpresa, Hinata realiza este ataque, aprendido hace mucho, perfeccionado hace poco y estrenado en este momento.

Kabuto recibió el impacto directamente, no tubo oportunidad de escapar, aun así, en un intento desesperado y con su escasa cantidad de chakra que estaba libre de los ataques de la Hyuga, sus dedos tuvieron un leve contacto con las piernas de la ninja.

Por fin había llegado a los 128 Puntos. Él, tirado boca al suelo, ella, de espaldas a él, descansando de rodillas en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, pero tranquila. -Al fin … Termine-

Sin embargo y detrás de ella, sin que se diera cuenta, Kabuto estaba esforzadamente levantándose del suelo. -Maldita niña- Susurrando y extendiendo su mano, como de alguna manera intentando tocarla. Ella aun no percibía nada. Kabuto con su otra mano saco de su bolso una shuriken, estaba dispuesto a tirarla, estaba apunto.

Hinata en ese momento tiene un presentimiento, su corazón se acelero, dio media vuelta su rostro.

-Naruto-Kun … veo que- Pero callo al suelo de rodilla. Kabuto solo pudo sentir como un Kunai atravesó su espalda para ir directamente a su corazón.

Hinata solo vio a Kabuto en el suelo, con un Kunai en su espalda, no recordaba que ella le hubiera lanzado un arma ninja, aun así continuaba satisfecha. Aquella satisfacción y orgullo por su triunfo, no solo lo sentía ella, también alguien que la observaba desde la copa de un árbol; no quiso interrumpir a menos que fuera necesario, no quería quitarle aquellos momentos de alegría y satisfacción con ella misma, sabia todo lo importante que eso significaba para ella, derrotar a su enemigo.

Se bajo del árbol e hizo de cuenta que recién venia llegando, corrió en dirección a ella y grito su nombre para llamar su atención. -¡HE!, ¡HINATA!- Haciendo señas con su mano.

Hinata se mantenía mirando el suelo, hasta que escucho como cierta persona la llamaba, eso la sorprendió y dirigió su vista hacia él. -Na-Naruto-Kun- Ella veía como él se acercaba con tanta alegría, se sonrojo un poco, pero eso, curiosamente está vez, no le impidió reaccionar, se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él; pero como efecto del desesperado ataque de Kabuto en la última técnica de ella, sus piernas flaquearon, perdiendo el equilibrio y la fuerza en ellas, se veía caer al suelo, estaba apunto de que a si fuera, pero justo en ese momento, nuestro querido personaje, como rayo amarillo anaranjado, llego hasta ella audazmente y la sujeto de la cintura, con ambos brazos, para que así, ella no cayera, instintivamente, ella llevo sus brazos hasta el torso del ninja y sus manos entre los hombros de él. No se habían dado cuenta de la cercana circunstancia en que habían quedado, hasta que ella levanto su vista de sus piernas y se encontró con la de él, estaban DEMACIADO cerca.

-Na-Naruto-Kun, Yo …- Hinata trago saliva. -Gra-Gracias- Tratando de esquivar la profunda mirada azul.

-Hinata- Sonriendo para si, ya era tarde, ya estaba hipnotizado por ese momento y embobado por los ojos perla de ella. Simplemente … se dejo llevar.

Estaban MUY cerca, pero a él no le basto, fue lentamente acercando su rostro hasta el de una nerviosa Hinata, aunque sin darse cuenta ella también … Se dejo llevar.

Sus rostros habían encajado perfectamente, la distancia ya no era DEMACIADO poca, era DESCOMUNALMENTE POCA, a pesar de ello, sus labios aun no tenían el contacto requerido; mantenían sus ojos cerrados. Naruto llevo una de las manos que sujetaba la cintura de Hinata, para tomar el delicado rostro de la chica desde el cuello. Respiro en ella, respiro su olor, al igual que ella apreciaba ese momento mas que nada. Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que …

-MJ MJ MJ (Tos)- Alguien los sorprendió. (N/A: Juajua jua Jkajkajka pensaban que se los daría tan fácil ?? Jiji, no me odien por esto :p xD )

Tanto Naruto como Hinata quedaron petrificados.

Kakashi había llegado justo en ese momento. Toda Konoha estaba en plena batalla, él sabia que las 2 hermanas Hyuga estaban solas en su casa, ya que toda la familia de ellas, tanto el Sōke (Rama Principal) como el Bunke (Rama Secundaria) se encontraban en las supuesta misiones dadas. Por ello decidió acudir en su ayuda, el Byakugan era algo que muchos deseaban poseer. Al llegar a la mansión de está familia, se encontró con Hanabi y ella le informo de la situación, por ende no dudo en acudir en ayuda de su antiguo alumno y la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga (Padre de Hinata y Hanabi). Sin embargo … al llegar se llevo una **gran sorpresa.**

El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha observo atentamente sorprendido y divertido la situación, simplemente la realidad supera la ficción, (N/A: Perver maximo jkajkajka xD).

Ambos ninjas al notar la presencia del Jounin se separaron automáticamente. Naruto se reía nerviosamente, con los ojos cerrados y con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca mientras que con la otra hacia movimientos desordenados. Hinata miraba al suelo mientras movía su pie derecho, absolutamente sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Ka-Kakashi Sensei- Tratando de recomponerse.

-Lamento ... **haberlos interrumpido** Naruto- Notese el enfasis en lo destacado. Con un tono suspicaz y de doble intención. -Solo he venido a ayudarlos … pero veo que se encuentran **bastante** bien- Guió su mirada hacia su libro para no demostrar lo entretenido que estaba con ello.

A Naruto le cayo una inmesa gota por su cabeza y Hinata de los nervios estaba que entraba en paro cardiaco.

-D-De-m-mo …- Llamando la atención de los 2 hombres. - Domo Arigatou Godaimas … Kakashi-Sensei- Tragando dificultosamente saliva. -Po-por preocuparse por no-no-nosotros- La última palabras fue la que más le costo decir; a pesar de ello, a los 2 ninjas les sorprendió que pudiera hablar en aquella circunstancia tan embarasoza.

Kakashi sonrio ante la situación, comprendio que ya no debia molestarlos más o podria provocarle la muerte solo de los nervios a Hinata. -Bueno chicos, me voy, no puedo perder más tiempo, aún quedan muchos enemigos en la aldea- Cerrando su libro y guardandolo. -No se tarden mucho en lo que estaban- Dejando su última gita de humor. -Necesitaremos de su ayuda- Dandoles las espalda dispuesto a partir.

-¡HI!- Ambos jóvenes a la vez, aunque Hinata un poco mas timida.

Inmediatamente después de la respuesta, Kakashi se fue. Hinata aun mantenía vista en el suelo, Naruto miraba al frente. Una pequeña rafaga de aire paso revoloteando el cabello de ambos. Naruto avanzo unos pasos hacia adelante, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a Hinata.

-He Hinata- Llamando su atención, aunque ella aun tenia la vista puesta en el suelo. -Kakashi Sensei siempre se preocupa por nosotros- Como un comentario.

-Naruto-Kun- Con voz muy timida, y levantando lentamente la vista del suelo. -Yo …- Hinata queria decirle algo a Naruto …

--

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, no curiosamente, pero si de forma indagadora.

-¿Por qué que?- Sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?¿Por qué arriesgaste tu propia vida por salvar la mía?- No estaba enojado, pero si estaba serio, al hacer esa pregunta, las imágenes de ella aquella noche lluvíosa y el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en el suelo agonizante, pasaron por su cabeza; sin darse cuenta, aun rodeándola con sus brazos, presiono el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

-Sasuke-kun ... tu ya sabes cual es la respuesta a tu pregunta- Observando sus manos, algo timida.

Realmente él si lo sabia, pero quería escucharlo de los labios de ella. -Sakura ...- Con tono tranquilizador, sonriendo para sí.

Ella escuchaba su silencio, se armo de valor para decir lo que él quería escuchar y ella anhelaba decir. -Por que yo te a- Pero unas palabras de hace algunos días atrás como veneno volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.- _/__no es raro que a muchas les guste, y tampoco de extrañar que el quiera saciar sus deseos sexuales/ … /__**Las otras son basura**__, solo una __entretención__, algo así como __**UNA MOLESTIA**__/_- El veneno de esas palabras estaba surtiendo efecto. -No es de importancia- tratando de sonreirle. -De seguro- Con esfuerzo se soltó del agarre de él y pesadamente se levanto de la posición en la que estaban, alejándose un poco y dándole la espalda. -Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder el tiempo entreteniedote conmigo- Fué cruel hasta consigo misma.

Ahora si, Sasuke no entendía nada, se levanto el también. -¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Algo incredulo y confundido ante la actitud de ella.

-Que no pierdas el tiempo a qui conmigo y ve a planear tu grandiosa vida con ... Karin- Las finales palabras las dijo con un tono melancolico, que no pudo disimular.

Realmente le molesto la actitud que ella había tomado. -¿Que estupudeces estas diciendo?- Tirando con su mano derecha fuertemente del brazo izquierdo de ella, acercandola un poco y soltando imediatamente el agarre, así ella lo vería a los ojos. -Repite lo que cabas de decirme a la cara-

Sakura ahora desafiante, mantenia firme sus ojos en él y vice versa. -Es claro que tienes toda tu vida planeada con ella ¿O no?- Avanzando inconcientemente 1 pasó, como desafió. -De seguro es la candidata perfecta para reestructurar tu "grandioso" y más importante que todos aquí en esta aldea, Clan Uchiha- Sakura estaba iracible, pero se le habia pasado la mano con lo del Clan.

Sasuke habia puesto una expresión indesifrable, pero sin duda alguna, Sakura toco su punto debíl.

-A si es que con esas estamos- Riendo con su tradicional pose, avanzando 2 pasos, aceptando el reto y como si marcara territorio. -Por lo meno yo no soy tan frágil como una florecita que a la primera oportunidad comienza a llorar por cualquier cosa- Golpe bajo

Con cara de incredulidad y molesta, pero con un tono de sarcamo dijo. -Pues yo no andaria llorando como "niña" si "alguien" no se hubiera ido con complejo de serpiente y después "hebi"- Con tono burlon y haciendo mención cuando Sasuke se fué con Orochigay, avanzo 2 pasos aun más temeraria.

Al igual que la pelirosa, con sarcasmo y burla dijo. -¿Asi? Pues yo por lo menos no ando discutiendo por niñerias como quien es más "bonita" o "quien se quedara con Sasuke" con Ino- Haciendo mensión a las peleas que tenían antes Sakura e Ino, ahora él en tono burlon y petulante; Ya no quedaba más que avanzar, pero para no quedar como menos acerco su rostro al de ella, demostrandole que sonreía orgulloso.

Con una vena en la frente y los ojos cerrados. -¿Asi?- Abriendo sus ojos. -Por lo menos yo no tego complejo de vengador, el ego de un elefante ni mi auto estima depende de mi "peinado"- (N/A: Ooo jkajkajka haciendo referencia al famoso y parodiado estilo del "peinado Uchiha") Sonriendo triunfadoramente, creyendo que tenía la partida ganada y acercano aún mas su rostro, para que el notara su expresión de satisfacción.

Sasuke, con una vena en la frente, los ojos cerrados y una gran gota cayendole por la nuca dijo. -Por lo menos yo no utilizo como recurso desesperado una declaración de amor- Golpe MUY MUY bajo. De inmediato abrio los ojos y sonrio triunfante, acerco su rostro, pudiendo ver así, que lo último fue un craso error.

Sakura no lloraba, no sonreira, no demostraba enojo, ni pena, ni ira, ella no demostraba nada, esa era su expresión, bacio. Se volvio a girar, alejandose lo más que pudo de él, dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detubo. Sasuke como recurso desesperado (N/A: Hablando justo de ellos, que ironía, xD), tiro por segunda vez del brazo de la chica, pero en esta ocasión, tomando por la cintura y con el otro rodeando su espalda la beso abruptamente.

En un comienzo ella intento separarse, forsejeando, pero ya después de que él comenzara a besarla, le correspondío.

Él tenía su mano en la cintura de ella, pero instintivamente y sin darce cuenta, llevo esa misma mano, hasta el vientre de la joven, pudiendo sentir unos pequeños, pero presentes latidos. Cada vez estaba todo más claro.

Al sentir el contacto, se asusto y alejo de él, no quería que lo supiera, o por lo menos no aún.

-Sasuke, Necesito bajar ahora, porfavor ... ¿Puedes ayudarme?-Aun no recuperaba toda su agilidad y eso la hacia recurrir a la ayuda de él.

-Aún no Sakura, algo que DEBEMOS hablar ahora- volviendo a comportarce serio.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no puede ser posible, tengo que bajar ahora. - O en otras palabras, escapar ahora.

-¿Tienes que?- Inquizidoramente.

-Si, tengo que- En tono cortante.

Siempre eres tan molesta- El no se refería al hecho puntual de la palabra, sino, que ella era la única persona que lograba complicarle las cosas, la única quien podía hacer que toda su vida controlada perdiera el control y a la vez se volviera tan complicada, y eso era algo de lo que a él más le gustaba, ella volvía su vida interesante. Sin embargo, ella lo escucho y como de costumbre en estas situaciones, lo interpreto mal.

-Por favor , ¿Puedes bajarme de aquí para no molestarte más?-

Entendía que no se expreso con claridad y evidentemente, ella lo mal interpreto, aún así, no entendía porque adopto esa actitud.

No le respondió con palabras, solo con hechos, actuó conforme a la petición, la tomo entre sus brazos, sin siquiera mirarla, salto un poco de árbol en árbol, hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha. Curiosamente y sin percatarse, se encontraban en el lugar donde años atrás se despidieron, en la misma ubicaciones cada uno, pero con la diferencia, de que ahora ella se encontraba a espaldas de él.

-Es aquí donde te despides- En un tono indescifrable. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el hecho de la ubicación donde se encontraban.

Solo en ese momento, con las palabras pronunciadas por ella, con cierta audacia masoquista. Se dio cuenta donde se encontraban. No supo que decir, estaba impresionado, la Kunoichi al igual que él, recordaba ese momento, ese lugar … esa despedida.

-Hmp- Hace mucho que no hacia esa expresión; fue lo único que salio de su boca. Respectivamente remedito su respuesta. -… Sakura- Queriendo llamar su atención.

-…- Se mantuvo en silenció, llevo sus manos a su pecho, la voz de él provoco que su corazón se acelerara. A pesar de ello, sostuvo la misma posición, no lo miro, no se dio vuelta, no hizo absolutamente nada.

-Sakura- Volvió a llamarla y justo en ese momento el grito de una voz irrumpió el momento.

-¡SASUKE!- El sonido chillón del grito de una víbora resonó … (N/A: Aps … gomen, creo que me exprese demasiado XD)

Esa voz era inconfundible … Zorrin …

Era absolutamente imposible, o mas bien posible que ella justo llegara a interrumpirlos.

Regresaba de una de las tantas supuestas misiones que le había asignado a los ninjas en esos días. Junto con Juugo, Suigetsu , Yamato (como capitán de equipo) y 2 AMBUS (para mantener vigilado a Hebi, ya que aun estaba siendo probada su fidelidad a la aldea). La misión que les fue asignada consistía en plantar más árboles por algunos lugares desabitados entre La Aldea de la Hoja y La Arena (N/A: Jkajkajka XD, ¿Se imaginan a ellos plantado árboles?¿Y en la Arena?, nótese la pequeña parodia al elemento de Yamato xD).

Karin se acercaba corriendo hacia Sasuke; Yamato y los demás, cruzando la entrada, a un trote no muy acelerado se acercaban un poco más serios; a excepción de los 2 AMBUS que pasaron sobre Sasuke y Sakura con un gran y acrobático salto, al parecer, parte de las unidades que se encontraba afuera, ya estaban de regreso, sospechando lo que ocurría en Konoha, aún así, faltaba más de la mitad de los ninjas leales a la Hokage que regresaran, más aún, faltaba la Hokage y sus acompañantes.

Zorrin llego de forma desmesurada y arrolladora a un lado de Sasuke, tomo el brazo del joven como si fuera una niña con su muñeca. Acerco peligrosamente sus labios hasta la mejilla de Sasuke, sin que él alcanzara a percibir las acciones de ella.

Sakura no se daba vuelta, pero sentía y escuchaba todo tan atenta, que hasta llego a creer que los estaba viendo.

Al instante en que el joven Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, intento sacarse de encima a Zorrin, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que la chica estaba aferrada con total fiereza y decisión al brazo del pelinegro.

-Karin, suéltame de una buena vez- Tratando de mantenerse controlado, ya estaba en el límite del aburrimiento con ella.

-Sasuke …, ¿Por que te comportas así?- Con un tono de fingida inocencia. -_Jaja ja,ja, es el mejor momento cerrar con broche de oro mi exitoso plan … _¿Acaso es por ella?- Indicando a Sakura con la mirada y con el mismo tono anterior.

Sasuke creyó leer que Karin comenzaba a comprender la situación y por fin lo dejaría tranquilo. Evidentemente Sakura no se trago para nada el tono de inocencia de ella.

-¿Puedes darte vuelta por favor?- Dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, definitivamente Zorrin estaba fingiendo perfectamente bien, tanto que Sasuke termino por caer en su juego, creyendo que todo resultaría mejor, relajo sus músculos y ya no forcejeo tanto con Karin, teniendo la ilusión de que ella misma lo soltaría, tal vez y hasta terminaban de intimas amigas (N/T: Que tonto nos termino resultando Sasuke Jkjakjakjka xD, valla que pensamientos mas ilusos, pobre …). Esto, sin embargo no eran los planes de ella. -_Si Cayo, solo falta que ella se de vuelta a mirarnos …-_ Justo en ese momento, Sakura se giraba sobre sus pies para observarla.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, con mirada vacilante.

-Si … bueno, verás, quiero que sepas y espero no se produzcan confusiones …- Mirando hacia abajo, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Ahora si había confundido a Sakura con su brutal cambio de actitud y hasta a Sasuke lo estaba haciendo sentir orgulloso de la madurez que estaba demostrando, por ende, con aires de confianza absoluta de que toda la situación saldría perfecta y él airoso de la situación, cerro sus ojos como aprobación, tomando su típica sonrisa ante aquellas situación que lo hacían sentir seguro de todo.

-¡Hola Sakura-Chan …- Suigetsu intentaba saludar a la mencionada, a la vez que Yamato hacia señas de saludo a ella con su mano derecha, sonriente, y Juugo la miraba con una expresión de alegría al volver a verla. Pero instantáneamente se vieron interrumpidos.

-¡¡SASUKE ES MIO!!- Mirando ahora a la cara a una sorprendida Sakura, con un grito que casi revienta los tímpanos de quienes ya estaban a solo unos 5 pasos (Yamato, Suigetsu y Juugo) y un desprevenido Sasuke que tardíamente abrió sus ojos lo más rápido posible, pero ya era tarde,

Zorrin lo había conseguido; Karin lo estaba besando apasionadamente de una forma seductoramente lujuriosa.

Sakura no creía lo que sus ojos veían, no deseaba ver, pero aun así, no podía dejar de hacerlo, de ser espectadora. Zorrin se acerco audazmente hasta los labios de Sasuke, lo estaba besando y a su vez, acariciando, noto como ella introducía su lengua en la boca de él. Vio como reaccionaba Sasuke, abriendo sus ojos tardíamente, con una expresión de horror ante todo.

Quienes tenían la intención de saludar a la pelirosa y ya estaban lo bastante cerca para presenciar todo, se detuvieron totalmente en seco, con ojos como plato, quedaron paralizados tanto de expresiones como de cuerpo, e igual de impresionados que la chica.

Alejándose de Sasuke, antes de que él lo hiciera por ella, lo suficiente para hablar, pero no mucho para seguir marcando territorio como una perra (N/A: Je P, Gomen, se me escapo esa palabrota, je '). -¡Ah!, te informo que estoy esperando el primogénito de Sasuke- Tomando una pausa. Ahora si todos estaban helados como iceberg, el Uchiha la miró absolutamente extrañado, olvidando observar a quien realmente le importaba, al igual que los demás testigos.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hasta su vientre, cerro sus ojos y como en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores, instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta ahí; aunque no se hubiera hecho pruebas, aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho y menos se daban cuenta, ella lo sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, hasta los rincones mas recónditos de ella, siempre lo supo, no lo podía negar; hasta ese momento, ella no se había detenido a pensar en lo que sabia llevaba en su vientre hasta ese momento, pero ella lo sabía, Sakura sabía que … .

-A si es que mejor , ¡¡APARTATE DE NUESTRO LADO CON TU SUCIO BASTARDO!!- Diciéndolo con total furia que pasó por alto las 3 últimas palabras que pronunció, perdiendo el control y delatando lo que no quería que Sasuke se enterara.

-¡¡- Todos menos Zorrin. Sasuke no articulaba palabra, él lo presentía, solo faltaba confirmarlo, pero no se esperaba que Zorrin lo supiera.

Sakura se mantuvo callada todo el momento mientras pensaba en la pequeña criatura que llevaba en su vientre, y solo presto atención cuando escucho las últimas 3 palabras de Zorrin. -_/TU SUCIO BASTARDO/-_ Levanto un poco la cabeza pero no quito si vista de su vientre. -¿Mi Sucio bastardo?- En murmullo casi inaudible, pero que todos percibieron.

-¡¡SI!!, TU SUCIO BASTARDO- Ya estaba más loca que nunca.

-¡¡Karin Ya basta!!, ¡Suéltame de una vez!, Saku- Pero se vio inesperadamente interrumpido por la voz de la pelirosa.

Sakura dirigió su vista hacia Zorrin, una ola de aire recorrió el lugar revoloteando los cabellos de Sakura y alejándolos un poco de su rostro. -¡¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!!- Al tiempo que hacia un movimiento impulsivo con su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera empujando algo.

Todos sintieron esa mística Ola de aire, vieron la actitud, que Sakura con sus ojos demostraba, y escucharon la voz furiosa de ella, presintieron que algo ocurriría. Cuando la Kunoichi hizo un ademán con su brazo izquierdo, queriendo decir a Karin que la dejara en paz; de forma arrolladora se sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de aire concentrado se dirigió a golpear directamente a Zorrin arrastrándola unos metros más atrás que Suigetsu y botándola en el suelo.

Todas las miradas de los ahí presentes habían seguido como Zorrin volaba por los aires hasta caer, para después, todas conjuntas volvieran la mirada hacia la pelirosa, con la boca semi-abierta. Absolutamente nadie se esperaba esa reacción, absolutamente todos quedaron impresionados, prácticamente eso era algo nunca antes visto, o al menos, nunca antes visto en Sakura. Nadie entendía lo ocurrido, mucho menos Sakura, que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con todas esos ojos sobre ella.

Zorrin aún sentada en el suelo no decía nada, solo la observaba con recelo y el ceño fruncido.

-Y-Yo …- Tragando saliva y avanzando unos pasos con la intención de acercarse a Karin. -De verdad no …- Extendiendo un poco su brazo y mano derecha hacia Zorrin. -No era mi intención- En tono suplicante y de culpabilidad.

-¡No te acerques!, ¡¡Eres una IDIOTA con un BASTARDO y ahora ERES UN PELIGRO PÚBLICO!!- Con una expresión de desquiciada y aun sentada en el suelo.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, miró al suelo, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡Sakura espera!- Yamato trató de detenerla, pero ella ya se había alejado. -Sasuke es mejor que vallamos a bus- Al poner la vista sobre el mencionado, se dio cuenta que él joven Uchiha ya se había adelantado. -_Es mejor que esto se lo deje a él- _miró a Zorrin con despreció y luego a Suigetsu, para decirle. -Por favor tu encárgate de ella, yo debo ayudar en batalla a la aldea, si pueden, este es el momento para demostrar su fidelidad a la aldea- Desapareciendo en el acto.

Suigetsu comprendía el actuar de Yamato, lo compartía, Juugo estaba igual de molesto con la despreciable actitud y arrogancia de su compañera, aunque curiosamente no estaba poseído, ya que desde que conoció y vio directamente a los ojos a Sakura, era más tranquilo y pacifico, pudiendo controlar el lado asesino de él.

El joven de dientes aserruchados se acerco con pasó firme a la mujer y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. La chica lo miro despreciativamente y acto seguido …

… -¡PAFF!- …

Zorrin con la cara dada media vuelta hacia su derecha, sus lentes tirados en el suelo y totalmente paralizada e impresionada por algo que no esperaba. Suigetsu le había dado una fuerte bofetada (Cacheta, palmada, bla bla bla xD)

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir comportándote como una total idiota?- Esto no era sarcasmo, no era un de esas típicas bromas que él le jugaba a ella, esto era SERIO.

-¿Qué demonios te pa- volviendo su rostro para mirarlo a él, en seguida noto que esto no era un juego, dudo un poco antes de hablar. -¿Q-qué quieres decir con …- siendo interrumpida.

-Hasta cuando demonios vas a seguir a Sasuke, como si él te deseara, persiguiendolo y actuando como una tonta egoísta que no te importa cuanto daño puedes hacerle a personas que de verdad valen- Demaciado serió, con un tono de autoridad absoluta.

-¡¿Quien te crees tú para venir a decirme eso?!, acaso te crees demasiado "valioso", quien demonios te crees para entrometerte en MI vida- Alterandose un poco.

-Eres tan ciega, que no ves quien de verdad te- Detubo sus palabras justo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de decir

--

CHAN!!

Jkajkajka, GOMEN NASAI LA DEMORA , JE :P, ¬¬ últimamente esa frasé se a convertido en algo común en la despedida de mis capítulos, pero bueno ... lueguito viene el otro .

Gracias queridos lectores, siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes y de subir continuamente, pero tuve solemnes en la U., y estuvo bastante díficil, pero ya estoy de regreso ..

Espero haya sido de su agrado y hayan podido disfrutarlo.

Por cierto ... (jijijiji) ¿Que creen que estuvo apunto de decir Suigetsu?

Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta, hubo un NaruHina, jiji, me dió mucha emoción y risa, jkajkajka.

**-Sakuritah-** Es indispensable que te deje saluditos mi queridisisisisima lectora, que has estado desde el principio conmigo, apoyado y comentado. Un Millon de Gracias . Arigatou Godaimas. No te disculpes por el chapter 8, que lo subi en conjunto con el 9, jkajka por eso esta solito :p sin review . . Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, como ves la conversación entre ellos más que directa, fue subjetiva, y aqui influye mucho las actitudes, pensamientos y expresiones de ellos xD "Cada vez estaba todo más claro", "No esperaba que Zorrin lo supiera", Iaps, ahi tienes muuuy claras pistas ., asis que me despido y te cuidas tmb!, Gracias!.

**minatostuk**i Espero te haya gustado, apesar de no ser directamente de aclaraciones, en su transfondo si lo es. O que crees, ¿Sasukes sigue siendo un pastel distraido? (Patel: termino que quiere decir en forma graciosa a una persona que es tonta xD) jiji, iops apuesto a que nops, solo analiza sus reaaciones jijiji : ).

**karoru01** Gomen... perdon por no haber podido actualizar de inmediato, no era mi intención, pero espero este compense la tardanza. Bueno y ya vez a la maldita desgraciada de ZORRIN jkajka, la maldita bibora venenoza no se riiinde!! , pero bueno ..., Juugo no tubo mucha participación en este capitulo, aun no tengo mi claro como será el desenlace de él, pero si se (adelanto ji) que se convertira en un excelente y muy buen amigo protector de Sakura . y de su hij... . NOOOOO callare ya es sufiente info jijiji P .

**Amira-hime** Gracias por volver a dejar un mensaje, se que no eres de dejar mensajes (tups me lo contaste en un review anterior) y por lo mismo, muchas gracias .. Disculpa no haber dejado 2, pero es para mañanita : ) ¿Sabias que él Naru-Hina lo hice pensando en lo que me dijiste? jkajkajkajkajkajka pobres jkajkajkajka, pero bueno por lo visto Hinata está perdiendo un poco su timides juijuijui.

**Giuli-Uchiha93** CHAN!! jkajkajka, veo que entiendes el sentido del Chan!, no muchas lo entienden, (es algo asi como el sonido de impresión ante algo, sale mucho algunos programas de farandula y algunos dibujos animados, jkajkajka), Sigue leyendo!. ji . .

**NollasBlack** Jiji, espero esta vez no haberlos dejado con tanto suspenso y ojalasles agrade. Arigatou . (Aunque igual deje algo más en suspenso juajuajuajua k mala k soy xD).

**vivian alejandra** Gracias, espero que este no te desagrade, por que como ves no tiene tanto SasuSaku como se que les gusta, pero es necesario para que el amor de ellos no se vea demaciado usado, mucho aburre y poco da ansias, por ende, ahi que hacer equilibrio, aunque lo compense con un NaruHina, je : P.

**cari-sama** (Jijiji), Sigue leyendo atenta que he considerado tu pedido ., además de que tenía la idea en la mente, ji : p espero que te guste jiji.

Y obviamente a mis demás y también queridisisisimos lectores, que si me pongo a enumerar tardaria muchisimo xD, pero siempre están presentes.

Apps, gracias tmb y especiales, a los lectores que me he enterado de su identidad :

**Hikaru- Hyuuga**: Espero que este chapter aclare tus dudas ., bueno y como ya vez, una confrontación entre ambos ocurrio jkajkajka xD, Gracias por leer, ¡Arigatou Godaimas!. ji : p

**Jarnall**: Gracias!, he tratado de que salgan muy parecidos al manga, aunque, en ocasiones resultara dificil por el simple hecho de que nunca hemos visto como romantico enamorado a Sasuke!! jkajakjakjakjk xD, vaya que sería interezante dejar de imaginarselo y verlo en vivo y en directo, jkajkajka; a todo esto y hablando de el manga, ¿Viste el 401? Wauuu, fué impresionante xD, talvez Sasuke presente un cambio brusco ..., mmm habra k ver, je. Sakura está más sensible de lo normal, por eso cae facilito en las trampas de la bruja, aps xD, digo ... Zorrin, pero no te preocupes, pronto se sabra todita la verdad. ji .

**Bongio**: Gracias!! ., espero y lo sigas leyendo!! sipes!! jijiji, ojala te siga gustando : ), bueno en fin ... Tambien te envio un beso enorme! ..

**MariamH**: Gracias por leerlo!! jkajkajka iops también hago esop xD, especialmente en las vacaciones o días libres, algo así como una maraton de lectura de Fic's! jkajakjka xD. También tengo muchas tareas y examenes, y entiendo eso, de hecho me costo millones subir este u.u . Espero te siga gustando la trama y te haya gustafo este capitulo ., Gomen la demora! : P.

A por cierto ... ¿Quieren más NaruHina? jkajkajka.

Espero sus acotaciones, ya que el siguiente capítulo no he querido terminarlo, para ver sus reacciones y algunas acotaciones (no se vallan a los extremos que si no, no hay suspenso jijiji)

Mmmm... bueno les recordare algo, para darles una pista futura , jkajkajka, atención: ¿Por que en cierto capítulo anterior, Zorrin le dice a Sasuke: "...por que no tu y yo nos vamos juntos, a recordar viejos tiempos"? ¿Tienen alguna idea? jijiji, bueno y además, ¿¿Tendra algo Juugo que ver con esto y por eso él sabe lo que ella le hiso a Sasuke: "Yo se la verdad, algo hiciste con Sasuke hace tiempo"??, ¿¿Estara relacionado con lo último que estubo apunto de decir Suigetsu??

Bueno, si llegan lueguito algunos msjes :), mañana a esta misma hora lo estare subiendo .

Cuidense tooooodos, que Dios amado los Bendiga a toditos toditos y los quiero millones!!

TauS!!


	11. Sensaciones, Emociones, 15 Segundos

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /.../mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena.

¡¡Disfruten a lectura!!

--

**Sensaciones, Emociones, … 15 segundos **

-Hasta cuando demonios vas a seguir a Sasuke, como si él te deseara, persiguiéndolo y actuando como una tonta egoísta que no te importa cuanto daño puedes hacerle a personas que de verdad valen- Demasiado serió, con un tono de autoridad absoluta.

-¡¿Quien te crees tú para venir a decirme eso?!, acaso te crees demasiado "valioso", quien demonios te crees para entrometerte en MI vida- Alterándose "un poco".

-Eres tan ciega, que no ves quien de verdad te- Detuvo sus palabras justo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de decir.

-¿Qué no veo de verdad que?- Algo cortante, tratando de no demostrar la curiosidad que comenzaba a invadirla.

-Que no ves de verdad que a Sasuke le eres indiferente- Sonando lo más convincente posible.

-No seas idiota- Haciendo un desprecio con él rostro. -Eso no es de tu incumbencia, levantándose del suelo, y pasando por al lado de un agachado Suigetsu.

-Por su puesto que no es de mi incumbencia- Meditando y parándose del suelo justo al tiempo que Zorrin pasaba por su lado, alcanzándole a decir suspicazmente y tomando fuertemente el brazo de ella para que no se alejara y escuchara atentamente. -¿Recuerdas el día cuando Orochimaru te llevo al laboratorio donde estábamos nosotros? ¿Recuerdas esa … noche?- Pronunciando la última pregunta bastante seductor.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo eso- Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Suigetsu. -Especialmente aquella noche con Sasuke …- Con expresión de satisfacción, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a su compañero de equipo, pero deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta de algo. -¡¿Cómo sabes lo de esa noche?!- Impresionada.

-Te dije que sabia lo que le hiciste a Sasuke …- Caminado en dirección a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. -Aunque aquí la pregunta no sería exactamente la que acabas de hacer, más bien sería …- Sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo estando apunto de pasar por el lado derecho de ella. -¿Estas segura que esa noche que tanto disfrutaste …- Pasando por al lado de ella y echando su cabeza atrás, como admirando el cielo. -La pasaste con Sasuke?- Justo en el momento que terminaba de decir esas palabras los dedos, de su mano que estaba fuera del bolsillo, tuvieron un leve contacto, entre jugueteo y caricia, con la palma de la mano de Karin.

Escucho todo lo que él decía sin más remoto interés, hasta que llamo su atención la pregunta. -/_¿Estas segura que esa noche que tanto disfrutaste/ _¡¡- Escuchar el comienzo de la pregunta, no se lo esperaba, ¿Como él sabía eso?, aún no conseguía explicárselo a si misma; pero el termino de la pregunta la dejo helada. _-/La pasaste con Sasuke?/ _¡¡ - Impulsivamente estuvo apunto de responder que no había duda de eso, pero el sentir ese leve contacto, provoco que algo, como una especie de electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo …, la misma sensación que sintió esa noche que supuestamente ella creía, había pasado con Sasuke …

--

-¡¡Sakura!!- Saltando entre árboles y algunos edificios de la aldea, a punto de alcanzarla; mientras ella corría por el sendero y calles, como queriendo escapar del dueño de la voz de quien la llamaba.

-_No quiero … No quiero verlo, Necesito escapar de él ahora- _Curiosamente, en ese momento de huída recuperó su balance y energía, aunque aún le faltaba un poco de su agilidad, apresuró aún más su carrera; sabia que en cualquier momento él la alcanzaría, guardaba la esperanza de que así no fuera.

-_Maldita sea, Sakura, No te me vas a escapar tan fácil- _Descendiendo de los árboles al suelo, de esta forma, podría llegar hasta ella mucho más rápido.

Llegando a las termas de Konoha, ya estaba muy cerca de alcanzarla, solo extendería su brazo, la tomaría de la muñeca y la detendría; pero justo cuando pretendía hacerlo, unas shuriken interceptaron entre él y ella. Ambos se detuvieron en seco, girando sus cuerpos en dirección de donde venían las armas.

-La próxima vez, no tendrán tan buena suerte- 8 de Raíz AMBU se acercaban a ellos, dispuestos a matar.

-Miren a quienes nos hemos encontrado- Raíz AMBU 1 sin demostrar expresión.

-Haruno Sakura, futura sucesora de la Sannin, como Ninja medico y Fuerza descomunal, aunque actualmente no esta en condiciones de combate- Como un diccionario que da la definición de algo, Raíz AMBU 2 (Recuerden como era Sai en un principió)

-Y …- Raíz AMBU 3

-Uchiha Sasuke, único sobreviviente del extinguido Clan Uchiha, abandono la aldea a los 13 años, mato a Orochimaru, seguido de Uchiha Itachi, 2 traidores a la aldea; regreso hace poco, "reivindicándose" a Konoha- También como diccionario, Raíz AMBU 4

-Es hora de terminar rápido, está todo calculado, Dazou-Sama nos espera- En tono solemne, Raíz AMBU 7

-No será necesario que todos entremos en batalla, ustedes esperen aquí- Raíz AMBU 6, refiriéndose a 7, 5, 3 y 1.

-Hi- Al mismo tiempo, Raíz AMBU 1, 3, 5 y 7.

En ese momento, 8, 6, 4 y 2, bajaron de sus lugares en las ramas de los árboles, sacando a relucir sus espadas de Raíz, preparados para atacar.

A su vez, Sasuke adoptaba una posición protectora hacia Sakura, ubicándose delante de ella.

-Sakura tu quédate aquí, no te entrometas- Como si fuera una autoridad dando una orden a sus subordinados, sin siquiera escuchar los alegatos de ella.

-Pero Sasuke, yo también puedo pelear …- Pero ya era un casó perdido, él se había lanzado a la batalla contra los de Raíz unos metros más allá. -_Por que rayos siempre me subestima-_ Más que en un tono nostálgico o triste, era uno molesta ante la actitud de él.

Sasuke peleaba sin ningún problema, junto a su katana, contra los AMBU de Raíz; hasta que para dificultarle un poco más el asunto, 7 y 1 se unieron repentinamente a la batalla.

-¡Sasuke!- Con la intención de acercarse a ayudarlo en la batalla.

-Te dije que no te entrometieras en esto Sakura- Deteniendo un ataque con su espada y mirando de reojo a la chica. -Tu no podrías en tu estad- Frenando su lengua al ver que había cometido un error, que se reflejaba en la apariencia de ella.

No decía nada, no se inmutaba, ni mucho menos lo miraba, pero su aura hablaba por ella, fuego; y con los puños cerrados de la irá. -Deja de subestimarme Sasuke- Por lo bajo, pero él claramente lo escucho.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!- A pesar de haberla oído, decidió como si nada continuar con la batalla, y gracias al último ataque, derribo a cinco de los de Raíz.

Eso aun más le molesto a la pelirosa. -¡¡Sasuke eres un IDIOTA!!- Lo expreso con tanto sentimiento, que repentinamente y de la nada, la tierra donde se encontraban ellos comenzó a temblar produciéndose en ella algunas grietas y cráteres.

Tanto Sasuke como el de Raíz, contra quien luchaba, se detuvieron dirigiendo su vista sin ningún disimulo hacia Sakura.

-¿Qué rayos…- Dijo Sasuke

-… está pasado?- Completo Sakura.

Ambos integrantes del antiguo equipo 7 intercambiaron miradas, la pelirosa más que sorprendida, asustada; a diferencia del pelinegro, con expresión expectante.

Sakura vacilaba, si decidir que darse ahí o escapar como la vez anterior. Sasuke aún permanecía sin movimiento distraído en ella al igual que su contrincante de raíz. Pero está distracción provoco que se olvidaran de los dos AMBU de raíz que permanecían observando en los árboles hasta ese momento.

5 y 3 (los que estaban en el árbol) ni siquiera se miraron, con solo la respiración del otro sabían que hacer. Así saltaron transportándose desde el cielo, sin que nadie lo notara, hasta quedar en el aire frente a unos 3 metros de distancia y altura de Sakura; fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta del rápido movimiento de ellos, 5 y 3.

-Debemos matarla antes de que nos cause un mayor problema- Raíz 3, llevando su mano a su espalda y tomando un Shuriken gigante. (N/A: Je : p, olvide el nombre xD)

-Hi- Sacando su espada mientras descendían de altura, Raíz 5.

El Uchiha se disponía a correr en la ayuda de la Haruno, pero justo en ese momento, su contrincante se atravesó en su camino, ahora con 2 espadas en su mano.

-Tu batalla es aquí, tu contrincante soy yo- Cruzando las espadas frente a él.

Ahora era definitivo, Sasuke no alcanzaría a detenerlo, tratando lo más rápido de acabar con él, pero era algo que en esos momentos, para el gran ex vengador parecía una tarea imposible.

Sakura comenzó a retroceder y en ese momento el AMBU 3 lanzo fuertemente su Shuriken gigante, no fallaría.

La pelirosa veía su muerte venir, estaba segura; retroceder, correr, gritar, no reaccionaba, las dudas la embargaban; la Shuriken estaba cada vez mas cerca de solo 10 pasos de ella, estaba al borde de la muerte, siendo presa fácil.

-¡SAKURA MUEVETE!- Él Uchiha no se explicaba porque ella no se movía. Por 2 segundos cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y pudo ver como otros ojos, un poco más pequeños, en un lugar borroso, talvez lleno de agua, activaba el Sharingan; inmediatamente Sasuke abrió sus ojos y el también los había activado.

En el momento en que el pelinegro cerro sus ojos, ella sintió una misteriosa sensación en su vientre, y en ese momento recordó que alguien más dependía de su reacción. Se agacho como pudo al suelo, y con fuerza llevo sus brazos, uno a proteger su cabeza y otro a proteger su vientre.

Otro crujido, tan fuerte como el de algunos minutos atrás, pero este no venia solo; cuando Sakura llevo sus brazos a protegerse, de las termas el agua se levanto pasando por el lado izquierdo y derecho de ella; ubicándose delante, y como un escudo detuvo a la Shuriken, cruzándose frente a ella, salvándola de una muerte segura, y volviendo de donde vinieron, las termas detrás de ella.

Nada de esto ya impresionaba a Sasuke, solo sonreía para sí, recordando las palabras que semanas atrás en una noche tormentosa mientras temía lo peor escucho. _-/… solo gracias a la existencia de una nueva alma pura se a dado un nuevo nacer junto con el don de un segundo venir …/-_ Sinceramente era curioso que él lo comprendiera antes que ella, y como lo hacia el viento muchas veces con el pelo de la pelirosa, esta vez lo hizo con él, lo acaricio y revoloteo.

Los AMBUS habían sido derribados por la misma gran cantidad de agua que pasó a protegerla a ella por el arte de la naturaleza; solo por un simple y desesperado movimiento de protección de la chica pelirosa.

Lentamente fue bajando sus brazos, notando como los AMBUS habían sido detenidos. Los cuerpos absolutamente inconcientes en el suelo. Pasmada continuo mirándolos, hasta que noto que alguien la observaba.

-…- Trago saliva, y lo miró como una niña pequeña, temiendo que la acusaran de algo que ella no hizo, o al menos no entendía.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, como si nada pasara, tranquilo y afable.

--

-Naruto-Kun- Con voz muy tímida, y levantando lentamente la vista del suelo. -Yo …- Hinata quería decirle algo a Naruto. -Naruto-Kun Yo desde hace mucho tiempo …-Tragar, respirar, todo se estaba volviendo dificultoso para ella, llevo como de costumbre, nuevamente, su mirada al suelo.

Como siempre, Naruto no entendía muchas cosas y está era una de ellas. -Hinata …- Inclinado la cabeza para acercarse y así poder verle el rostro con mayor claridad. -¿Te sientes bien?-

Hinata levanto un poco su vista, para intentar verlo a los ojos; gracias a ello, Naruto pudo notar que algo especial en los ojos de la chica, algo que para los ojos es imposible disimular y no dudan en demostrar.

Naruto comprendió que no era el momento para tonterías, tomo una actitud un poco más sería, pero compresiva y tierna a ella, muy parecida a la misma que estaba adoptando en ese mismo momento su amigo Sasuke.

-Naruto-Kun necesito decirte- Bajando un poco la mirada.

Naruto sonrió, tomo la mejilla de ella en su mano, acariciándola inconcientemente con el dedo pulgar y le dijo. -Tranquila Hinata- Cerrando los ojos para volver a sonreír.

Esto la sorprendió absolutamente, no lo esperaba, pero aún así, decidió continuar. -Naruto-Kun yo quiero decirte… que yo- En ese momento se sintió una explosión en uno de los edificios de la aldea cercano de donde se encontraban ellos.

-Lo siento Hinata- Lamentándose verdaderamente. -Debemos ir a ayudar, después podremos hablar, ¿De acuerdo?- Con un tono de madurez totalmente nuevo en él.

-H-hi- Un poco triste por no haber podido decir o más bien confesar "eso", pero a la vez animada porque pelearía junto a Naruto.

-Hinata- Llamando su atención antes de partir.

-¿?- Demostrando con su rostro que atendía a su llamado.

-Dame la mano- Extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que así ella la tomara.

-¿Q-que?- La sangre se la había subido a la cabeza, solo de la vergüenza.

Entretenido con la actitud de la chica. -Que me des tu mano Hinata, así llegaremos más rápido, utilizaremos el Jutsu de espacio y tiempo- Sonriéndole como siempre.

-Hi- Ahora si Hinata entendía, estaba más tranquila.

Extendiendo también su mano, tomo la del chico; él la recibió con mucho cariño y la presiono un poco, para que así ella notara que podía estar tranquila.

-Muy bien, es hora de partir- Con Hinata a su lado, tomados de la mano.

Una hoja cayo de uno de los árboles y al momento de tocar el suelo, ellos ya no estaban.

--

-Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!- Mientras corría de allá para acá por los pasillos incendiados del hospital de Konoha.

Ya estaba apunto de llegar al lugar, próxima a la puerta de una oficina que en ella decía: Sala de Archivos e Investigaciones. Ese lugar contenía muchos pergaminos, donde se guardaba información sobre como curar enfermedades graves, investigaciones con respecto a otras enfermedades y todas las cosas importantes e invaluables que pudieran existir en un hospital.

Cruzo la puerta corriendo, guardo todos los que pudo en su bolso, o más bien los más importantes. Con la misma velocidad con la que entro, salio de la oficina, pero al correr en el pasillo, unos restos del techo cayeron y se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN!!- Dándose media vuelta para correr por la dirección contraria en la que había estado hace algunos segundos. Y como si todo estuviera en contra suya, más escombros cayeron interponiéndose otra vez en su camino.

-¿Que haré?, ¿Qué hago?, Tengo que salir de aquí como sea- Con un tono bastante intranquila, su cabello rubio comenzaba a notarse un poco sucio debido al polvo y cenizas que producía el fuego. La desesperación comenzaba a embargarla y el calor que llenaba el lugar, debido a las llamas que habitaban todo el lugar, hacían sus efectos en ella, que no le favorecía en nada.

Apretó con fuerza entre sus manos el bolso que llevaba. Titubeo entre si intentar seguir o retroceder, rodeada y encerrada en las llamas.

-¡_Lo tengo!, Es el momento- _Comenzando a toser aparentemente… por el humo del lugar. -_De utilizar la nueva técnica de mi Clan- _

Está técnica era la nueva adquisición del Clan Yamanaka; junto con su padre, la habían inventado; este sería el momento de estrenarla e Ino tendría la primicia no requería de mucho esfuerzo, solo de concentrar y enfocar la mente del usuario en la IMAGEN de la persona elegida, y este conocería inmediatamente la situación del usuario, solo por algunos segundos. En este caso, a diferencia de los característicos Jutsu´s del clan Yamanaka para obtener información del enemigo o manipular su mente, este era en beneficio hacía ellos mismos, como un transmisor inmediato de información, no importaba la distancia entre los sujetos, solo que estuvieran muy bien relacionados.

Ino cerro sus ojos, y sus dedos se cruzaron entre sí, al igual que como cuando realizaba el Jutsu Posesión de Mente; pero en este casó, invertido y con la yema de los dedos pulgares unidos, ahora solo le quedaba pensar en aquella persona.

-_Concéntrate- _Su cuerpo se debilitada debido al trastorno del calor. -_CONCÉNTRATE, piensa en … Shi … SAI. -_Apunto de desmayarse, enfocando su mente en Sai. Pero cuando estaba cayendo al suelo, más que por el jutsu, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba, su mente o quien sabe que … cambio de opinión y la imagen de otra persona se vino a su mente.

(N/A: les daré una pista de que pudo haber sido lo que cambio de opinión … "Cucharón" apss, pero no tan fácil, averigüen el sinónimo de esa jerga jkajakjka xD, igual está fácil)

--

En el mismo momento, pero en otro lugar, ya no muy alejado de ahí …

Saltando entre árboles y el sendero.

-Ya casi estamos llegando Hokage-Sama- Dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Maldito sea Danzo- Mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Por suerte, Sai pudo avisarnos en la noche con el águila más rápida que tenemos-

A su alrededor iba toda su escolta y entre ellos Shikamaru, que a pesar de las circunstancias no quitaba esa actitud de aburrimiento. Pero esto no era todo, como apoyo de alianza de años entre la arena y la nueva recién inaugurada alianza con la lluvia; enviaron como apoyo a Konoha, junto con la quinta, algunos Ninjas. Entre ellos, quienes más destacaban eran Temari y Kankuro.

-Que problemático- Al escuchar de soslayo el nombre de Sai, a pesar de que fuera por inercia, a él esa persona la tenía sin cuidado… hasta el momento.

-¡APRESURENSE!- Al ver ya muy próximas las grandes puertas de la entrada de Konoha, provoco en la Hokage una gran efervescencia y ansiedad por llega lo más pronto posible.

-¡Hi!- Todos.

Fue en ese momento, saltando de un árbol en otro, que Shikamaru vacilo. En el aire, por tan solo medio un cuarto de minuto, perdió el conocimiento de sus sentidos y la circunstancias en las que se encontraba, sin saber como, por esos 15 segundos se vio transportado a un lugar muy caluroso, apunto de derrumbarse; entre las ardientes y sofocantes paredes pudo notar que todo el lugar era blanco, en una escalera a lo lejos una indicación de vía de evacuación y sobre la parte superior de algunas puertas de ese pasillo, el nombre de ellas, en solo esos segundos pudo notar que se trataba del hospital de Konoha.

-¡Shikamaru!- Temari se había percatado de que el chico problemático estaba apunto de caer, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera inconciente; pero mucho antes de lo que se esperaba, él reacciono a tiempo, con una actitud muy diferente.

-_¡Ino!-_ Abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que pensó en aquella chica; de igual forma se reincorporo, logrando sujetarse con las manos de la rama del árbol al que antes se disponía caer de pié. Dio un giro en la misma rama impulsado por sus brazos y ya se encontraba sobre ella, de inmediato, sin dar explicación ni crédito a su reacción, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, e incluso pudiendo decir, que ya estaba dentro de la misma aldea.

-Hmp- Temari se vio igual de sorprendida que los demás, y eso no le gustaba, ya hace mucho que llevaba una pequeña relación o aventura amorosa con Shikamaru, y si existía algo que la molestará, eran esas extrañas reacciones que a veces adoptaba el chico. Sin embargo, este no era momento de discusiones, era momento de salvar y ayudar a Konoha, después tendrían tiempo de hablar.

Así prontamente ya todos se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea.

--

-Sasuke… yo… no sé que está sucediendo- Algo asustada, tratando de mirarlo, pero convirtiéndose en una tarea prácticamente imposible.

-Sakura- Sonriendo para si mismo. En un movimiento rápido y ágil ya se encontraba frente a ella, con una pierna de rodillas al suelo y la otra en cuclillas.

Sus manos las tenía cada una al lado de su cuerpo, apoyadas en el suelo, sin darse cuenta, las cerro débilmente, fijado su vista en ellas, queriendo no enfrentarse a la realidad que ella misma acababa de vivir.

Él también dirigió su vista a las manos de la pelirosa, su ojos estaban pasivos, su aura reflejaba tranquilidad; levanto su vista para ahora observarla a ella, su mano izquierda fue a tomar la derecha de ella, mientras que la izquierda de él, fue a tomarle delicadamente el rostro. Guiado por un impulso, tiro de la muñeca de la chica, como consecuencia todo su cuerpo fue a dar al pecho de él; la mano que tenía en su rostro, la poso sobre la nuca de ella, enredando los cabellos rosas con sus dedos, pudiendo escuchar un suspiro .

No esperaba ese abrazo de él, fue sorpresivo e impulsivo, y aunque en un comienzo se encontraba tensa, no pudo evitar relajarse al sentir el olor del chico, lo brazos de él, como rodeaban su cintura mientras sus brazos se encontraban albergados dentro del abrazo, cargados en el pecho del chico, relajados; escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del pelinegro, pudo sentir los latidos del joven Uchiha, tan tranquilos, pacíficos y verdaderos, ese momento era verdadero; sentir como él acariciaba su nuca y con ello sus cabellos, era inevitablemente encantador. Todo eso era como un tranquilizante para su situación actual, como una esperaza de vida, como una caricia de amor, y le fue imposible suprimir un suspiro.

Ya era una costumbre para ambos sentir las caricias del viento, él estaba pleno, más ella, comenzaba a sentirse triste, empezando a sollozar, dando por debelada su estado.

Él detuvo sus caricias del cabello, para alejar un poco el rostro de ella y así poder verlo. Sakura lloraba en silencio, sus lagrimas caían como destellos, ocultando sus ojos en el pecho de él. Sasuke tomo su mejilla, y la acaricio, secando con su dedo pulgar las lagrimas de la joven, tratando de no exaltarse, a pesar de no entender el porque de las lagrimas, hasta que escucho las palabras de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke…- Su voz era amarga, llorosa y torturadora. Fue un impacto brutal para él. -¿Por qué…- Mordiendo su labio inferior, y sus manos se cerraron tomando el aori de él, como queriendo mantenerse en control. Trago saliva. -¿Por qué me haces esto?- Levantando por primera vez, como iniciativa propia, su mirada; enfocándola en los ojos oscuros profundos del pelinegro. En un tono verdaderamente suplicante lleno de dolor, dejándolo aún más que antes, absolutamente impactado.

--

-¡_¿Dónde estás Ino?!-_ Cubriéndose con su brazo derecho el rostro de las ardientes llamas que decoraban el lugar.

Shikamaru había llegado no solo llego en segundos a la entrada de la aldea, sino también al Hospital de Konoha, lo que vio lo horrorizo. Ya no eran llamas dentro del hospital, era el hospital dentro de las llamas. Sin dudarlo entro por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, gracias a la ayuda de un árbol cercano. Recorrió rápidamente el segundo pisó. Subió lo que quedaba de las escaleras al tercer piso, apenas y pudo sostenerse en el mismo, porque estaba prácticamente desarmado, las situación actual a cualquiera lo haría retroceder e irse en el mismo momento, pero ver a una frágil figura tirada en el suelo, inconciente, lo hizo reafirmar su valor.

-_Te encontré-_ Con una agilidad admirable se acerco llegando a su lado fácilmente, ya que lo que antes fue un impedimento para Ino, ahora estaba derrumbado en cenizas en el suelo. Toco la frente y cuello de ella, comprobando que su estado no era muy critico, pero no sería conveniente permanecer ni un segundo más allí.

La tomo entre sus brazos, estaba más liviana de lo que pensaba, demasiado, frunció su ceño un poco, era preocupante; pero ahora debía preocuparse por salir, después tendría tiempo de tratar ese asunto con Ino.

Observo como pudo a lo lejos una ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió, hasta saltar por ella, dando una media vuelta en el aire, cayendo de pié en el suelo. Se alejo del área del hospital, llegando hasta un pequeña plaza rural (sin bancas y esas cosas que tienen las plazas, solo la naturaleza). Dejo a la chica cargada en el tronco de un árbol, la observo un segundo, después se giró para ver el ahora arruinado hospital. Absolutamente nadie pudo concurrir a detener el fuego, ni siquiera a apaciguarlo un poco, todos los aldeanos civiles de Konoha se encontraban refugiados en los escondites secretos y los ninjas se encontraban en plena batalla, una tras otra.

Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensaba que en cuanto Ino despertara, partiría en ayuda de los demás ninjas; en ese estado y con enemigos por doquier, no podía dejarla sola.

Mientras pensaba en ello y cruzaba por su mente el notable cambió de peso en Ino, el sonido de una tos, hizo que el se diera cuenta que ella había despertado.

Se dio otra vez media vuelta, pero esta vez en dirección a ella, pensaba nuevamente mientras hacía ese movimiento, que la tos de seguro se debía a todo el rato que permaneció expuesta a las llamas del hospital.

-He Ino, de seguro esa tos pasará pron- Su expresión cambio absolutamente. Un frió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ino estaba pálida, eso era normal debido a la circunstancia anterior, estaba tosiendo, también era de esperar por la misma razón, pero estaba botando una no poca cantidad de sangre por su boca.

No había alcanzado a taparse con su mano la boca para que la cantidad sangre se escondiera en ella, por lo mismo, el pasto había quedado manchado con su sangre.

La chica percibió la mirada de su amigo, no lo quiso ver; empezó a levantarse del suelo como si nada, tomo su bolso que estaba a su lado y comenzó a revisar el contenido de este.

-Ino, explícame que te esta sucediendo- Autoritariamente le pregunto. Estaba más serió que nunca.

-He Shikamaru- Alegre y sonriente. -Gracias por salvarme- La angustia se hizo poseedora de Shikamaru.

Paso por su lado, como si nada ocurriese, él miraba al frente, y ella a lo que era el hospital.

-Es hora de que vallas con… tu nuevo equipo- Un poco nostálgica, comenzando a avanzar.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron aun más de par en par, ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso?, aun así no esquivaría su pregunta. Por tercera vez se giro, tiro de ella para darla media vuelta y así ambos mirarse a la cara.

-Te hice una pregunta Ino- Preocupado y serió.

-No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar- Alegre, sonriente y como si nada, como la típica y conocida Ino. -Estoy un poco enferma de la garganta y con el efecto del humo y aire contaminado por las llamas, dañaron mi garganta por completo-

Él tenía la mano de ella tomada entre la suya y sintió como se separaban, como se alejaba hasta perderla de vista. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su corazón.

Por cuarta vez se giro; se acerco al lugar donde estuvo ella, se agacho un poco y con su mano derecha, con la que tomo la mano de ella, toco la parte del suelo, el pasto que estaba manchado con la sangre de ella.

-Si fuese así como lo dices- Hablando solo. -Tu voz… prácticamente tú- Tomando un tono de amargura. -Tú no podrías hablar- Apretando fuertemente el pasto que tocaba.

--

CHAN!!

Gomen Nasai por la tardanza …

La verdad es que la U. apenas y me da tiempo, de hecho a veces siento que vivo en ella xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la demora, disculpen mi tardanza por favor T.T

Dejen sus comentarios : ).

Me despido y cuídense muuuucho, Dios los bendiga a Tooooooooooooodos.

Y

TauS!!


	12. Una fría ytormentosa Noche de Luna llena

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /.../mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

-- -- -- - cambio de escena.

**LEAN ESTO: Es mi deber decirles que este chapters es bastante corto en comparación a los demás, pero para que su degustación sea efectiva (o sea el suspenso que me encanta jkajkajajka xD) Tiene que ser así. Por favor les pido mil perdones por lo breve, prometiéndoles que no se repetirá.**

¡¡Disfruten a lectura!!

--

--

**Una fría y tormentosa Noche de Luna llena**

Él tenía la mano de ella tomada entre la suya y sintió como se separaban, como se alejaba hasta perderla de vista. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su corazón.

Por cuarta vez se giro; se acerco al lugar donde estuvo ella, se agacho un poco y con su mano derecha, con la que le tomo la mano, toco la parte del suelo, el pasto que estaba manchado con la sangre de ella.

-Si fuese así como lo dices- Hablando solo. -Tu voz… prácticamente tú- Tomando un tono de amargura. -Tú no podrías hablar- Apretando fuertemente el pasto que tocaba.

--

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Totalmente preocupado y desconcertado.

-¿Como de que estoy hablando?- En tono abrumador. -No tiene caso- Soltándose de los abrazos de él y levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo los dos.

-¿Como que no tiene caso?, Dime que te sucede- Ordenando a la chica que le respondiera.

-Quiero estar sola- Con una voz temblorosa, pero a la vez, áspera.

-No tengo pensado dejarte sola, TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HABLAR- Llevando su vista al vientre de ella.

-Con que solo es por eso- Por lo bajo aunque él pudo escucharlo.

-¿?-

-Sasuke, esas muchas cosas que "TENEMOS" que hablar- Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. -ES PROBLEMA MIO-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, Sakura, por favor, no vengas con tus berrinches ahora, no es solo asunto tuyo, es también MI asunto, por que te recuerdo es MI hij- Sin terminar la frase debido a que fue interrumpido por la voz de ella.

-ES DE SAI- Ya alterados prácticamente los 2. Ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lugar.

-¡¡QUÉ?!- Con los ojos completamente abiertos, expresión incredulaza ante el repentino anunció de ella. -HMP, por favor, no bromees, se muy bien que yo fui y sigo siendo EL PRIMERO y EL ÚNICO EN TÚ VIDA- Sacando a relucir todo su ego Uchiha, con la típica pose y sonrisa.

Sakura con una vena en la frente debido al reluciente ego de Sasuke, diciéndose a si misma que su Hijo o Hija por Kami no fuera igual a él con su ego. -Sasuke eres tan ¡IDIOTA!-

-SAKURA- Tratando de controlarse. -Deja de actuar como si yo no te importara y DIME QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE- Ya perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Qué que me sucede?- Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de contenerse, pero sin mucho éxito. -¡¿QUÉ QUE ME SUCEDE?!, QUE MIENTRAS NARUTO Y YO SUFRIAMOS DÍA TRAS DÍA EL QUE TÚ- Haciendo aun mas énfasis en el "tu". -TE…- Perdiendo la efervescencia debido a la nostalgia. -Te fueras como si nada; y después luchábamos por encontrarte, tú ….- Dejando la frase sin terminar.

-¿Yo que?- Notando que el también debía bajar su tono.

-Tú te metías con cualquiera que se cruzara en tu camino- Retomando el impulso de emoción, pero esta vez no tan agresivamente. -De hecho se que amas a Karin y planeas tu vida con ella, en cambio yo, así como las otras, soy solo una "diversión" para ti- Termino de decir, dirigiendo la vista a él, expectante a alguna respuesta de él, talvez sería la última 

oportunidad para ellos.

Él había quedado estupefacto, no esperaba que Sakura supiera su experiencia con las chicas, se preguntaba como lo sabría, y estaba tan concentrado en la primera frase de ella, tanto así, que aún no digería las demás, estaba ensimismado en como ella lo sabría, y que le diría ante tal acusación, miraba al suelo pensativo, desconcertado, inquieto y bastante distraído con lo primero, olvidando así poner atención a lo demás.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, el no le decía absolutamente nada, peor aún, ni siquiera la miraba llevo su vista a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que, sus brazos que aun mantenía cruzados, fueron apretados por sus manos, y después que una pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo de allí.

Últimamente Sasuke estaba lento para notar las cosas, por lo menos había pasado 5 minutos cuestionándose la misma pregunta que se hacía hace bastante rato, ¿Cómo lo sabría?; hasta que finalmente llego a su mente el nombre de Karin y callo en cuenta de lo que seguía de la primera frase. _-/De hecho se que amas a Karin y planeas tu vida con ella, en cambio yo, así como las otras, soy solo una "diversión" para ti/-_ Una tormenta paso por su mente y de inmediato, aunque ya un poco tarde. -Sakura eso no- Cuando llevo la vista hacia el lugar donde estaría la pelirosa, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. -¡MALDICIÓN!- Un grito de furia que espanto hasta los pájaros de los árboles.

--

-¡¡SUIGETSU!!- Como loca gritaba a quien escapa de sus gritos entre edificios, techos de casas y árboles.

Dando media vuelta su cuerpo pero aun saltando muy divertido con la actitud de ella. -Calma Karin, tenemos que ayudar a la aldea, ya habrá tiempo para lo que tu quieres- Sonriendo.

-¡¡QUÉ!!No seas estúpido Suigetsu!!Tú me engañaste aquella noche y yo pensé que eras Sasuke!!- Casi alcanzándolo.

-Pero SÍ que lo disfrutaste- Muy entretenido, tomando agua de su botella, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba apunto de golpearlo y por detrás de él estaba un árbol.

-¡¡Ahora si te tengo MALDITO!!- Estirando sus manos hacia el cuello de él con la clara intención de ahorcarlo.

Inconscientemente dejo caer su botella, temeroso de morir por las manos de la chica, por eso tomo ambas manos de ella con las suyas, tratando de impedir su muerte. Entonces fue ahí cuando él choco con las ramas del árbol, arrastrando consigo a su compañera de equipo, cayendo así entre vuelta y vuelta hasta llegar al suelo… Suigetsu sobre Karin.

Cara a cara, ella con una expresión de impactada y él con una de niño travieso, aun sujetándole las manos, a la altura de la cabeza de ella.

-Bueno pero si insistes- Sonriendo de forma picara. -Podemos empezar ahora-

--

-Shikamaru- Llamando una chica rubia su atención.

-Hi- Dejando de tocar el pasto del suelo, y levantándose de este; reconocería aquella voz hasta en mil kilómetros.

-Te estaba buscando hace rato- Poniendo cariñosamente su mano en el hombro del chico.

Él se dio vuelta, la miro a los ojos tiernamente y llevo su mano derecha a acariciar lenta y amorosamente el rostro de ella.

Ella noto que los dedos del ninja estaban manchados con un poco de sangre, dejando también su rostro marcado con un poco de ella. -¿Estas herido?- tomando la mano de él entre las suyas.

-¿He?- Notando los rastros de sangre entre sus dedos y ahora un poco en el rostro de ella, recordando inevitablemente la escena anterior con Ino. -No…- Liberando su mano de las de ellas. -No es nada- Acercándose un poco, para besarla y después alejándose otro poco para decirle. -Vamos, tenemos que ayudar, … Temari-

Partiendo así los 2, en ayuda de los demás.

--

Habían pasado al menos toda la tarde combatiendo a los rebeldes, por fin acabaron con todos.

Algunos de los Jounin se encontraban en las afueras del edificio de la Hokage, reportando informes sobre las circunstancias actuales; otros en las afueras de la aldea, pero en los limites exteriores de está, vigilando el lugar.

La mitad de los Chunin y Genin estaban ayudando a los civiles a reconstruir sus hogares y propiedades, como locales de comida, de venta, etc. Y la otra parte estaba improvisando un lugar para los enfermos tanto como heridos en batalla.

Claro que existían algunas excepciones entre los mencionados.

Sakura aun estaba perdida de los demás, no porque fuera difícil encontrarla, sino, porque las circunstancias eran un factor a favor de ella.

En todo ese tiempo paseando sola, que por las cosas de la vida no se había topado con ningún enemigo, estuvo pensando mucho sobre su futuro y el de ambos, su hijo, tomo una decisión. Envuelta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya era bastante de noche, pero si, que había llegado a un lugar muy familiar para ella: el camino a la salida de Konoha, muy al lado de los árboles de cerezo, sentada en la banca donde una vez estuvo inconciente.

Era una noche helada, tenía frío, subió sus pies a la banca, sus piernas las rodeo con ambos brazos y cargo, como ocultando, su cabeza en ellas …

… _el sonido de los grillos comenzaba a invadir su mente …_

_... Su respiración era tranquila y pausada …_

… _Nada podría arruinar aquella tranquilad, nada podría cambiar su _decisión _ni mucho menos detenerlo …_

Volviendo, como hace mucho no lo hacia, su mente al pasado, liberando sus más dolorosos recuerdos de lo profundo de su corazón.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**- ¿Qué estas haciendo … … vagando de noche por aquí?- **

**- Por que para salir de la Villa, tienes que tomar este camino.- Mirando al suelo, para no encontrar su mirada.**

**Pasando por el lado de ella. -Ve a dormir -**

**- Por que …, - Al limite de sus emociones -¿Por que no me vas a contar nada?, ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio?, ¿ Por que no me vas a decir algo?-**

**Detuvo su andar, alzo la voz de una forma fría y cortante -¿Porque tengo que contarte algo?, No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos-**

**Apretó levemente sus dientes para que su llanto fuera silencioso, sonreía, entendió que el nunca la quiso. - Tu siempre … me has odiado Sasuke-kun. ¿Verdad?.- Toma una leve pausa. - ¿Recuerdas … el día en que nos hicimos Genin's y cuando fue elegido nuestro equipo de tres? El día en el que tú y yo estuvimos aquí a solas, te enfadaste conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? … **_**La primera vez que me dijiste que era un estorbo …**_**- Imagen de aquel momento en la mente de ambos.**

**-… No me acuerdo- Lo recordaba perfectamente.**

**Sorprendida y las lagrimas ya eran parte en sus mejillas. -Tiene sentido. Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero fue el día en el que empezó todo … Tú Sasuke-Kun y Yo … Y también Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei- Los recuerdos de los tiempo mencionados se abren paso por la mente de ellos. -Los cuatro completamos un montón de misiones juntos. Fueron duras y de mucho trabajo … pero … Sobre todo … Fue divertido- dijo esto tratando de verse alegre, esperando alguna reacción en el. No hubo, entonces decidió continuar- Sasuke-Kun sé lo de tu clan, pero la venganza … Eso no hará feliz a nadie. A nadie.- lo ultimo con pesar en su corazón y preocupación por quien estaba en frente de ella. -Ni a ti Sasuke-Kun … Ni a mi-**

**-Justo como pensaba, soy distinto a ustedes. Recorro un camino distinto al de ustedes. He intentado creer que mi camino era hacer las cosas como las he hecho hasta ahora. Los cuatro hicimos cosas juntos, pero al final mi corazón optó por la venganza. Ése es mi propósito en la vida- Con absoluta seguridad. -No puedo ser como tú o como Naruto- Provocando la desesperación en Sakura.**

**-¡¿Sasuke-Kun vas a escoger estar solo nuevamente?!. ¡Sasuke-Kun ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa! Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien …- Poco a poco perdía el control de sus lagrimas y de su corazón -Tengo una familia, y tengo amigos, pero si tú Sasuke-Kun te has ido … Para mí … ¡Será igual que estar sola!- Ya prácticamente perdiendo el control de sus emociones.**

**Favorecía en su frialdad que se encontrara de espaldas a ella, aun así, en sus ojos podíamos ver una sombra de nostalgia al saber que dijera lo que dijera aquella Kunoichi dejaría la aldea de Konoha, adelantándose a decir -A partir de ahora … se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos nosotros-**

**Ya no podía más, desesperada, no quería que el se fuera, no quería estar sin él, tenía que expresarle con total claridad lo que sentía. -¡¡Yo …!!Sasuke-Kun yo te quiero mucho!!Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!! ¡Todos los días serán divertidos! ¡Seremos felices de una vez por todas!. Yo Sasuke-Kun haré cualquier cosa por ti. Así que … ¡Por favor!¡Quédate aquí!!. Te ayudaré con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo!¡Así que quédate aquí … conmigo!- Llorando a mas no poder, sintiendo un opresión en su pecho, un dolor que talvez por mucho tiempo mas no se apartaría de al lado de su corazón, mirando hacía bajo, dijo esto último en su declaración. - Si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo-**

**Él comenzó a retomar su andar y en ese momento la pequeña niña de cabello rosa vuelve a reacciona desesperadamente.-¡No te vayas!- Comienza a correr tras quien mueve su corazón a mil por hora, angustiada por no saber que hacer para detenerlo, se detiene y dice. -¡Si lo haces, Gritaré!.**

**En solo un instante, gracias a su magnifica velocidad, se encontraba tras ella.**

**El viento comenzó soplar, provoco que algunas hojas de los árboles se desprendieran **

**y se dejaran llevar al compás del viento; soplaba calidamente y acariciándoles el rostro, moviendo el cabello de cada uno, un momento en el que solo podían sentir el silencio del otro, cuando finalmente él decidió hablar. - Sakura … - toma una pausa, que pareció ser una eternidad. **

**Ella podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, desbordándose por amor, angustia y profunda pena, aún así guardando una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, todo estaba en manos de su amado Sasuke-Kun. **

**Nada mas quedaba decirle a ella una sola cosa. - Gracias-**

**Ella nuevamente y gracias a él queda sorprendida, no entendía, pero a la vez sabia que era su despedida, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y antes de darse cuenta, fue noqueada en su cuello para caer inconciente, pero sin antes pronunciar el nombre de quien ella amaba.-Sasuke … Kun …-**

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK-**

Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ya era un poco más de media noche, la misma hora que la vez pasada, en el mismo lugar. Sintió como un viento calido y místico, como el de aquella vez, acariciaba su cuerpo. Un pequeño pétalo de árbol de cerezo, de entre tantos que caían en ese momento, callo en su brazo; levanto su rostro lloroso al cielo y vio la luna, la hermosa luna llena, como esa vez, todo estaba igual, solo faltaba algo para que estuviera tal cual.

-_Solo falta-_ Ni siquiera pudo terminar su pensamiento, alguien estaba detrás de ella, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo estaría ahí.

-Sakura- Su voz sonaba como de costumbre, como si hace algunas horas ellos no hubieran tenido una discusión, intentando de sonar tranquilo. -Entre Karin y yo no- Interrumpido esta vez él.

-Sasuke, muchas veces intente ser alguien importante para ti. Junto con Naruto luchamos porque tu volvieras a la aldea, y siempre nos dejaste claro que no te importábamos, o al menos yo- Sonriendo nostálgicamente para sí. -En nuestro encuentro fuera de la aldea … y después de ello, me di cuenta y comprobé aun con mayor certeza, que no tengo nada que hacer en tu vida, no puedo seguir con esto- Con un tono indescifrable y a la vez torturador

El viento mecía sus cabellos y con ello secaba las lagrimas de ella.

Escucho todo como si volvieran al pasado, en silenció, hasta que decidió responder. -Sakura, ¿Cómo entiendes lo que te he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo?- Incrédulo e inseguro.

-A partir de ahora yo tomaré un camino muy distinto al tuyo- Inexpresiva.

-¿¡De que estas hablando!!- Ya no tenía calma se puso frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros levantándola de la banca, un mal presentimiento embargaba todo su ser. -¡¡Sakura escúchame!!Sakura Yo Te- Velozmente sorprendido.

Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa besándolo y a la vez interrumpiendo. Fue un beso lento y apasionada lleno de sentimientos de amor provenientes tanto del uno como del otro, pero con un toque de amargura de parte de la pelirosa; y justo cuando el pretendía tomarla por la cintura, ella termino el beso, alejándose de él al menos unos 3 pasos.

Vio el rostro de la chica, demostraba tristeza, llevo sus manos a sus labios, estaban salados, miro el rostro de ella, que lo miraba triste y apacible; descubriendo en ese momento que ella lloro en el instante en se besaban. -_¿Por qué …?- _Sin atreverse a preguntar.

-Sasuke…- Repentinamente y de la nada, los pétalos rosados comenzaron a recorrerla de pies a cabeza. -Gracias- E inmediatamente en ese instante los pétalos que la rodeaban aumentaron, ocultándola completamente hasta que mágicamente fueron desapareciendo cada uno de ellos, dejando un solo como rastro, que caí lentamente al suelo.

Él sabia que el que ella pronunciara su nombre así era un mal presagio, pero lo que después vino y se fue, no lo esperaba. -Sakura- La voz no le salía, el pasado de aquel lugar entre ellos dos se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esta vez, las cosas eran distintas, el estaba en el lugar de ella y había presenciado su partida como nunca lo pensó, y estaba perfectamente conciente, aquel único rastro de ella caía delante de sus ojos y no concebía lo que acaba de ocurrir, su cuerpo tembló, y un frió hielo azoto el lugar y movió las copas de los árboles, la luna se oculto entre las nubes y el suelo comenzaba a mojarse, estaba llorando desesperadamente. -¡¡SAKURA!!-

El pétalo terminaba de caer y …

… Era una fría y tormentosa Noche de Luna Llena …

--

CHAN!!

Gracias a tooodos

Perdonen lo corto

Pero considero que este debe ser así.

Acepto tooodas sus criticas y cometarios.

Un soy perfecta escritora pero pongo mi mayor esfuerzo .

Arigatou

Y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y el ficc les haya gustado muchisimo 

Que Dios los bendiga a todos y besos!

La U. me tiene despierta de día y de noche xD

Chau!!.

Appps! PD: Gracias a mis nuevos lectores y de quienes ya se su existencia .

Dejen Review!

Xau!


	13. Agridulce

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

¡¡¡Disfruten a lectura!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke…- Repentinamente y de la nada, los pétalos rosados comenzaron a recorrerla de pies a cabeza. -Gracias- E inmediatamente en ese instante los pétalos que la rodeaban aumentaron, ocultándola completamente hasta que mágicamente fueron desapareciendo cada uno de ellos, dejando un solo como rastro, que caí lentamente al suelo.

Él sabia que el que ella pronunciara su nombre así era un mal presagio, pero lo que después vino y se fue, no lo esperaba. -Sakura- La voz no le salía, el pasado de aquel lugar entre ellos dos se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esta vez, las cosas eran distintas, el estaba en el lugar de ella y había presenciado su partida como nunca lo pensó, y estaba perfectamente conciente, aquel único rastro de ella caía delante de sus ojos y no concebía lo que acaba de ocurrir, su cuerpo tembló, y un frió hielo azoto el lugar y movió las copas de los árboles, la luna se oculto entre las nubes y el suelo comenzaba a mojarse, estaba llorando desesperadamente. -¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!-

El pétalo terminaba de caer y …

… Era una fría y tormentosa Noche de Luna Llena …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado, pegada en la pared donde estaba la cama; su respiración era lenta y pausada, aparentemente tranquila, pero con un toque de tristeza y nostalgia en sus expresiones.

-Sasuke … -Kun- Hablaba entre dormida, hasta que repentinamente despertó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, un poco cegados por la resplandeciente luz solar en su habitación. Se sorprendió al verse en ese lugar. -¿Qué …- Sonriendo melancólicamente para sí, apenas miró a su lado de la cama, teniéndola tomada de la mano, se encontraba un pequeño niño. -Tsukasa­­- Sonriendo para si misma y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah- Como un suspiro. -Por fin hemos acabado con esto …- Mirando a su alrededor, como todos los Jounin y Chunin terminaban de dejar su reporte de las circunstancias actuales, tanto de los ciudadanos como de la ciudad.

-Aun así, todavía nos queda mucho por terminar- Mientras observaba por el gran ventanal, como toda la aldea había sido afectada de alguna u otra forma. Pero de la nada, tomo otra actitud, como si recordara algo bastante importante. -¡Shikamaru!- tomando ella asiento en su escritorio, para escribir en un papel, guardarlo en un sobre y extenderlo al mencionado.

-Hi- Con pesar respondió, se encontraba ahi, debido a que era el ultimo que quedo en entregarle algún informe.

-Lleva esta carta cuanto antes- Empujandola un poco hacia la orilla de la mesa, frente a Shikamaru. -Y entregasela en sus propias mano a Yamanaka Ino- Levantandose de la silla para dirigirse otra vez a la ventana, dandole la espalda al Chunin mientras cerraba y abría la mano con que escribia. -Es de vital importancia-

El joven ninja no perdio de vista absolutamente ninguno de los movimientos de ella, sin embargo, decidio pasarlos por alto. Inmediatamente se dirigío a la casa de Ino, ella no se encontraba ahí, en que estaria pensando al dirigirse ahí, era obvio que no estaría habiendo heridos. No le quedaba más que ir al refugio improvisado que construyeron para los afectados en la escuela de los pequeños y futuros ninjas de Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Tenía pensado decirle lo que sentía en ese momento a Naruto-Kun…- _Levanto la mano que antes había estado en contacto con el joven ninja mencionado, para observarla por un segundo y comenzar a acariciarla con su otra mano.-…- Suspira.

El sol aun permanecía radiante, iluminaba todos los lugares, pero en especial la caballera azulada de la joven heredera del clan Hyuga. Llevo sus ojos al cielo, quería observarlo por un rato; una parbada de pájaros se levantaba de un árbol asustados por quien sabe que … o quien.

La observaba desde ya hace mucho rato sentado en las ramas de la copa de un árbol muy cercano a ella, encantado con el suspiro que la ninja dejo escapar, ya era momento de hablar. Descendio del árbol y los pajaros que ahí se encontraba se asustaron revoloteando por unos segundos en el aire y cielo azulado, para después volver a su mismo lugar anterior.

-Naruto-Kun- Dejo escapar en su voz los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, aun mirando el cielo.

-Hinata- Con voz serena.

Una sorpresiva respuesta fue para ella, inmediatamente bajo su rostro, y su mirada la llevo frente a quien pronuncio su nombre.

-Na-Naruto-Kun- Como de costumbre, comenzaba a tartamudear.

-Hinata- Vólvio también, al igual que ella a pronunciar su nombre, con mucha dulzura y le sonrio de una forma muy especial. Los ojos le brillaban al igual que ella, y veia en aquellos ojos perla, el reflejo de los suyos, como si se hubiera robado su alma y capturado su corazón completamente, y eso, le encantaba.

De repente ella se sentía tranquila, ya sabia que no tenia que temer, se sentia segura cerca de él, y también le sonrió, devolviendole aquella dulzura y sabiendo también, que ya era presa de sus emociones y que desde ese momento o talvez mucho antes, él era el dueño de su corazón y de su vida.

No podían pasar toda la tarde ahí mirándose, aunque si bien no le faltaban ganas, él decidio acercarse un poco más hacia ella, tomo el rostro de ella y acaricio la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-Entonces …- Mientras estaba muy concentrado en acariciar el rostro de la chica y la observaba atentamente, pero con ternura. -¿Que querías decirme hace un rato?- Refiriendose al momento en que ella había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no pudo debido a los ataques a Konoha.

-Yo…, queria decir… quería …-Remeditando lo que estaba diciendo y apunto de decir- Yo Naruto-Kun, quiero decirte que- Y agarrando un impulso de Dios sabe donde, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso de una manera totalmente impactante, que de cierta forma transmitiera todos sus sentimientos hacia él, Naruto empezaba a tomarla de la cintura y justo cuando el joven ninja pretendia responderle al beso, ella decidio terminarlo para después decirle de forma clara y rápida, aun con la cercania que tenían. -Naruto-Kun Yo Estoy Enamorada de ti, Yo Te Amo- Y así agilmense te alejo apresuradamente hasta llegar a su hogar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con la respiración aun agitada por el beso, la emoción declaración y carrera que habia emprendido hasta su casa.

Naruto estaba absolutamente sorprendido y a la vez feliz, no esperaba que fuera ella quien diera el primer pasó, pero sin duda alguna le había facinado. Llevo sus dedos de la mano derecha a su boca, mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando volver a sentir, la hermosa sensación de tener los labios de ella en contacto con los suyos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru al fin habia encontrado a Ino, tranquilamente le entrego el sobre, realmente el era ignorante de lo importante que esto significaba para ella.

-Gra-gracias Shikamaru- Titubeando no solo con su voz, sino también con sus dedos, el recibir el sobre.

Esto le sorprendio, pero no quiso darse vueltas en pensarlo, se quedo un rato ahí, esperando a que ella lo abriera y asi talvez descubriria su contenido.

Ella miraba fijamente el sobre, estaba apunto de abrirlo, hasta que noto que el aun permanecía ahí, alzo la mirada un poco hacia él, y esto basto para que el entendiera que debía irse. Cuando el se fue, ella aun quedo observándolo un buen rato, hasta que ya no quedaba ningun rastro de él, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y se decidio a abrir el sobre mientras hacia memoria de algunos eventos del pasado…

**Flash-Back**

**Se encontraban muchos ninjas en una celebración organizada por algunos de ellos, debido a que era el cumpleaños de Chouji. En la casa de él habia mucho ninjas, tanto amigos de su padre como de él, y entre ellos sus grandes amigos, Ino y Shikamaru. **

**Habia de todos los manjares posibles, y tanto bebidas alcoholicas para los mas adultos como sin alcohol para los jóvenes quienes aun no beben.**

**El papá de shikamaru bebia mucho y ya no se encontraba mucho en sus cabales.**

**-Papá ya deja de beber que harás el rídiculo- decia de forma ya aburrida por la actitud de su progenitor.**

**-vamos hip shikamaru hip bebe un poco- entre muchos y no sol el papá del joven ninja, también se encontraban en las circunstancias de hebriedad, por ende el motivo les causo gracias y ayudaron al mismo padre de shikamaru, a hacer que su hijo bebiera - Vamoooooosss!!!, ya es hora de que te conviertas en un hombree!!!!! hip- decia esto dificultosamente mientras obligaba, con un baso Bastante grande, a beber a su hijo.**

**Ino conversaba divertida con Chouji y otros amigos sobre las aventras que tenia y entre otras cosas, además de que reñia a chouji porque según ella, el comia demasiado.**

**-Chouji!, ya deja de comer tanto que..- Hasta que sintieron las risas del grupo del fondo, donde también se encontraban sus padres, al ver que ya shikamaru iba obligado a la fuerza por el tercer baso. -Por Kami…, Chouji, será mejor que me ayudes a sacarlo de ahí- de un año a dos, la preocupación de Ino, más que por su cabello o apariencia, se habia volcado profundamente a sus amigos, pero en especial a uno… Shikamaru Nara. Ella aun no habia descubierto porque o más bien no lo queria admitir, pero curiosamente había alguien que se dio cuenta mucho antes que ella de los sentimientos hacia Shikamaru. -Rápido Chouji!, Muevetee- Llegaron por fin al grupo del fondo cuando ya Shikamaru curiosamente por propia voluntad de hebrio iba por el quinto baso, proximo al sexto cuando le retiraron el baso de sus manos. -Shikamaru!-**

**-He…. Ino..- Algo ruborizado por el alcohol; no sufría de hipo como su padre, peor si estaba igual o bastante peor que él. -Vamos que haces!-**

**-Ya es hora de que dejes de beber- jalandolo de un brazo y del otro lado, chouji separandolo de los demás.**

**-Chouji, será mejor que le prestes su cuarto y lo lleves a dormir- Decia Ino bastante molesta por el comportamiento de Shikamaru.**

**-Emmm Ino por favor, llevalo tú, debo ver que todo este bien acá- Chouji comenzaba a poner un brazo de Shikamaru sobre el hombro de Ino, sonriendo para que asi, está no se molestara tanto.**

**-Chouji- cerrando los ojos y contando hasta 10 mientras una vena se formaba en su frente. -Esta me la pagas- Mirandolo ahora a los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**-Je.. Ino por favor no seas- Temiendo por su vida, pero siendo interrumpido por un grito abruto de Shikamaru, que hasta ese momento se mantenia en silencio observandolos entretenido.**

**-Si!!, Vamos a …. BAILAR!!- Comenzando a jalar ahora el a Ino.**

**Pero de la nada y como de los cielos, ella saco una fuerza inexplicable y lo tiro hacia ella, comenzando a subir las escaleras. -NO!, ahora TU vas a DORMIR!- Mientras subia las escaleras forzosamente con el a cuestas mientras el comenzaba a reclamar. **

**-Sabes Ino me pareces Muuuuuy bonita- Esto la sorprendio a ella más de lo que se imaginaba, hasta que el dijo. -Pero cuando te enojas … das miedo- La hizo enojar aun mas y jalo más fuertemente de él al llegar a la habitación de chouji, que se encontraba total y completamente a oscuras.**

**-Ino!!, no seas aguafiestas!- para cercano a la puerta de la habitación**

**-Nada que aguafiestas, es por tu bién shikamaru, debes ir a dormir, además mañana tienes mucho trabajo con la hokague y la visita de la aldea de la arena- Decia esto mientras arreglaba la cama para que el se fuera a dormir.**

**-No seas aburrida, pareces mi madre- La ventana de la habitación se abrio de la nada debido al viento, y por causa del mismo, esta arrastro el perfume de la chica, hasta las narices de él; se pudo divisar tras la ventana la luz de la luna, que iluminaba la oscuridad del lugar y acentuaba la figura de ella. **

**Hacia mucho frío aquella noche, aunque comenzaba a ponerse calido, pero aun asi, no queria que Shikamaru pescara un resfriado, por ello, se dispuso a cerrar la ventana, hasta que sintío que una puerta se cerraba y penso que Shikamaru se habia escapado. -No te me vas a escapar- Murmuro para sí, aun sin antes darse media vuelta. -Shikamaru!- Alzando un poco más la voz como un poco enojada, hasta que sintío un aliento detrás de sí que respondia a su llamado.**

**-No me he escapado Ino- Muy cerca del oido de ella.**

**Esto la sorprendio de sobre manera, y salto un poco, dándose inmediatamente media vuelta, descubriendo que esto no era la mejor idea. -Que haces tan cerca- Titubenado, las piernas le temblaban.**

**-Sabes Ino, estoy hebrio, pero eso no cambia mi idea de ti, eres hermosa y muy atenta conmigo- Acercando sus labios para susurrarle al oido. -Puede parecer deseo y no lo niego- besando la mejilla de la chica que no se movia ni reaccionaba aun. -Pero si de algo estoy seguro…- Besando lentamente sus labios para después separarlos. -Es de que te quiero- Besandola otra vez pero más dulce y apasionadamente.**

**Ino esta estupefacta, le encantaba que eso estubiera pasando pero no en esas sircunstancias, el estaba hebrio, debia detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde. -Espera… No … estas hebrio- Entre beso y beso para separarlo de sí y empujarlo un poco o lo más que pudiera hacia atrás. -Estas hebrio y solo estas diciendo tonterias ahora- Tratando de no quebrarse en sus palabras. **

**Sujeto las muñecas de ella con sus manos forzandola a detenerse en separarlos y dijo. -Ino!, que no entiendes!?, yo estoy enamorado de ti, no te das cuenta!?, desde el momento en que nos convertimos en chunin, me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, desde ese momento no he podido de jar de pensar en ti y creer que talvez un día podremos estar juntos. Ino veo tus ojos y me vuelvo loco, si no me crees puedes entrar en mi mente y comprobarlo; y si te confienzo esto ahora, es porque ahora tengo valor, porque puedo formar muchas estrategias de batalla y combate, pero ante ti no tengo ninguna Ino, ante ti soy como un niño- Solto tanta frasé llena de sentimiento en tal solo 1 minuto que ella no lo podia creer.**

**Ella también lo amaba, desde hace mucho.., talvez mucho antes que él y hasta ese momento pudo admitir sus sentimientos. -Yo…, Shikamaru- Trago saliva para decir lo que sentía. -Yo Te Amo- Mirándolo con amor y sonriendole. **

**-Entonces…- Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla, liberando las manos de ella.**

**Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él y lentamente ambos fueron cayendo en el deseo y la pasión, hasta consumar ambos y en especial el amor. Ambos estaban totalmente conectados su emociones estaban a flor de piel**

**Por la madrugada, Ino se había despertado, deicidio irse de ahí cuanto antes, ya tendria tiempo para hablar con Shikamaru lo sucedido. Después de un rato cayo en cuenta de donde se encontraba y que hizo ahí. -Por Kami, Chouji nos abra descubierto?- Preguntandose a sí misma. -Kami- Al fin y al cabo decidio irse, pronto amanecería y deberia ir a trabajar al hospital.**

**Ya por la tarde, ella esperaba que Shikamaru se apareciera por ahí, para visitarla o algo. Se encontraba atendiendo un paciente cuando sintio unas voces a fuera, una le era muy familiar, a si es que decidió ver que pasaba. Abrio un poco la puerta y descubio a dos personas riendose alegremente, intercambiando miradas complices y coquetas.**

**-Vamos Shikamaru, muestrame más de la aldea- sonriendole y tomandolo del brazo.**

**-Ah, no seas problemática, ya tenemos toda una semana para que la conoscas- devolviendole la sonrisa. **

**Y ambos siguieron caminando, como una pareja de enamorados. **

**Ino cerro la puerta y se cargo en ella, respiro ondo y le dijo a su paciente. -Por favor, me disculparia un momento- Y sin si quiera esperar respuesta salio corriendo hacia la asotea del edificio del hospital y se sento en el suelo comenzando a llorar.**

**-Fin-Flash-Back-**

El contenido del sobre era rebelado ante sus ojos, hace 5 meses y un poco mas habia ocurrido lo anterior, hace 3 semanas habia solicitado unos examenes, hace 5 minutos él estubo frente a ella aun sin pronunciar nada de aquella noche y también hace 5 minutos comenzo a recordar, como muchas veces lo hizo, aquel acontecimiento.

Camino lentamente hacia la asotea del edificio, como lo hizo una vez, mientras leí la carta y examenes que marcaria su destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decidio ir a tomar un baño al rio que estaba cercano a la cabaña, hace dos dias habia llegado ahí, hace dos dias habia dejado su aldea escapando de un amor desafortunado. El dia anterior, el día de su llegada, habia descanzado toda la tarde, necesitaba reposar, pensar en que haria ahora, y que sería de su vida; habia escapado de Konoha, había escapado de un sufrimiento al cual ya no queria exponerse más, y mucho menos ahora. Irumi y su hijo Tsukasa, habia procurado cuidar muy bien de ella, la encontraron la misma noche en que ella desapareciode Konoha, a las oriyas del rio, Tsukasa y su madre salieron a dar un paseo, ya que el pequeño insitia en que queria ver las luciernagas, que dicen que cuando estan en lugares humedos, o en lagos o rio, su intencidad destellante, aumenta mucho más, produciendo un hermoso efecto.

-_Sasuke-Kun...-_ No dejaba de pensar en el, mientras un lagrima recorria su mejilla y cai lentamente en el rio, produciendo pequeñas onda k hacian variar por unos intastes el movimiento del agua.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el petalo de flor de cerezo aun reposaba en el agua, al caer habia produciido una pequeña y ligera variacion en el agua, k el aun asi, aunk ya no ocurriera nada, no dejaba de observar...

Cargaba su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados en la baranda del puente que pasaba sobre el lago de la aldea, el viento movia sus cabellos mientras su mirada se perdia en el agua, hasta que una flor de cerezo cayo en su brazo. La observo un rato, en su mirada reflejaba emociones que no queria expresar, la tomo con sus manos y la apreto fuertemente, como asi queriendo decir que no queria quese fuera, que estubiera a su lado. -_Sakura...-_

Tan concetrado estaba en sus pensamientos que o se habia percatado de que alguien se habia acercado a su lado.

-He, Sasuke, ¿Sabes porque estas de regreso en Konoha?- Lo miro relajadamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos en su nuca y cargaba parte de su espalda en la baranda del puente.

-Deja de molestar Naruto- Sin mucho animo, pero con su natural indiferencia y desden.

-Respondeme Sasuke- Algo un poco mas serio, y ahora fuardando sus manos, en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

-¿Será porque yo decidi regresar?- C on sarcásmo, y como si la respuesta fuera absolutamente obvia.

Naruto sonrio para si, e inmediatamente le dijo. -Estas equivocado Sasuke-mientras retiraba letamente su espalda de la baranda.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado. -¿Que estas diciendo Na- Con tono reprochador, pero no termino su fraze porque fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-Tu estas de regreso en Konoha porque Sakura y Yo nunca nos rendimos, nunca se rendio y mucho menos, se canso de buscarte- Se dio mediavuelta y se retiro del lugar caminando tranquilamente, como de costumbre.

Sasuke habia qudado impactado con esas palabras, y mucho menos, se esperaba que Fuera el mismo Naruto quien se las dijera. - _**//**_ _**nunca se rendio y mucho menos, se canso de buscarte// **__... Buscarte..- _En ese momento habria la mano en la que tenia a la flor, y se dio cuenta que ya estaba solo echa petalos. Una pequeña rafaga de viento habia hecho volar de su mano aquellos petalos, para que cayeran en el agua. -_Buscarte Sakura...- _observo donde habian caido los petalos y como por arte de magia o de su imaginación, o talvez de la escencia de la vieja Hitomi que descanzaba en páz ... vio en el agua, el reflejo de la luna, siendo aun de dia. Ya habia tomado su desición. -Te buscare Sakura- Salto a la baranda, para asi darse un mayor impulso al volver a saltar pero ahora hacia la copa de los árboles. -Y te encontrare- Salia de inmediato de la aldea, no podia esperar más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino comenzaba a leer el contenido de la carta, mientras inconcientemente sus piernas comenzaban a temblar...

_"Ino, como doctora deberia tomar ciertas formalidades, domo hokage debo mostrarme preocupada, como maestra de tu maestra, Shizune, debo mostrarme preocupada, pero como mujer y viendote como te aprecio al igual que a Sakura, dejare las formalidaades de lado, ya que no puedo en estas circunstacias que te seran reveladas a medida que leas esta carta._

_Ya sabes bien y no hay dudas de esto, que tienes aproximadamente 5 meses de embarazo, hace 3 meses decidiste acerte unos examenes, debido a que te preocupaba el bebé, y tu salud propiamente tal, y como ya sabes, tan bien descubrimos que estas enferma Ino. Durante todo este periodo de examenes, hemos tratado de encontrar una cura a tu enfermedad la cual nunca se habia presentado antes,y debo decirte que lamentablemente no hemos encontrado cura. Sin embargo hempos descubierto grandes cosas, que creo tu ya has notado; esta enfermedad te debilita, al provocar eso, es que tu embarazo no se ha notado fisicamente. Ino, te esta matando poco a poco, el tiempo corre y como ya te dije no sabemos como detenerla, ya que alguno de los dos saldra afectado, tu bebe o tu, o ambos, corren el riesgo de morir Ino._

_Se que trataste en lo posbile de salvar las investigaciones del hospital de Konoha y te lo agradecemos infinitamente, porque eso permitira que nuestro trabajo de investigacion respecto a tu enfermedad no se retrase, aun no pierdo las esperanzas y no quiero que la pierdas, gracias a los documentos que lograste salvar del incendio, investigaremos hasta enconntrar la cura, mientras tanto te pido que seas paciente Ino, y no te rindas._

_Perdona si no puedo hacerte venir aqui, pero debido a los daños causados estoy en constante movimiento ayudando a los aldeanos._

_Cuidate mucho Ino._

_Atentamente._

_Tsunade."_

Se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Solo le quedaba esperar y ser paciente, pero por sobre todo, cuidar de la salud de su bebe, pensaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al tercer día, en ese pequeña aldea, habia un festival, todos debian asistir con sus Kimonos, Irumo le presto a Sakura uno que usaba de Joven, era de color blanco absoluto, con tedalles de bordados de ramitas verdes, que tenian algunas curbas y por alguna parte de las ramitas, estaban posadas unas flores de cerezo, todo esto de colores pasteles. Con ese traje era cuando más a Sakura se le notaba que su bello habia crecido, le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, una cinta rosada hacia la función de cintillo, y su rostro tenia un leve pero hermoso maquillaje que denotaba sus facciones, y sus ojos con o sin maquillaje tenian un brillo especial... Dicen que cuando una mujer esta embarazada sus ojos brillan de una manera muy especial y linda, aemas de que sus mejillas toman un color carmesi. esa era la apariencia de Sakura.

-Wauuuu Sakura-Nechan, ahora si todos me creeran cuando digo que eres un angel- el pequeño niño habia quedado impactado. -Verdad mamá que es así- tirando del kimono de Irumi.

-Sakura-Sama, mi hijo tiene toda la razon, se ve verdaderamente hermosa- Con un tono cariñoso y aprovador.

-Ay..- Algo sonrojada, no sabia que decir. -Muchas gracias, bueno será mejor que partamos, ya se nos hace tarde- Sonriendo ampliamente.

Ya se encontraba más tranquila, mucho más relajada con respecto a los dias atrás. Irumi no le pregunto absolutamente nada de porque la habian encontrado ahi, pero sabia perfectamente que lo que podia sentir Sakura era suficiente, como para acongojarla con preguntas. Sakura sabia que Irume a comprendia sin que ella le dijera nada y por eso estaba muy agradecida, total y completamente agradecida. Tsukasa era tan solo un niño, por tanto a él no le importaba como fue que llego ahi Sakura y porque, solo le importaba que estubiera ahi y feliz junto a ellos.

Pasada unas 2 a 3 horas se habian entretenido bastante, elfestival comenzo a las 7 de la tarde, ya eran cerca de las 9, los tres habia disfrutado de muchas de las entretenciones ahi.

-¡Quiero ir a ver los fuejos artificiales!- Totalemnte entusiasmado.

-Tsukasa no te apresures aun queda tiempo para que comiencen- Irumi hablaba tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su hijo

-Pero mamá- Cruzando sus brazos aparentando enojo. -¡Yo quiero verlos de cerca!-

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con qe nos apresuremos en ir?- Observando divertida la actitud de su hijo.

-Que para verlos de cerca ahi que conseguir...- Tomando un tono de mayor entusiasmo y como que si lo siguiente que dijera fuera algo absolutamente increible. -¡Un buen lugar!- Alzando sus brazos para darle mayor emosión.

Entre rizas le respondio. -Esta bien Tsukasa- Tomando de su mano y avanzando. -Vamos-

Sakura miraba la escena con esplendor, se preguntaba si su hijo o hija seria asi de animado, si tendria discusiones de ese tipo con el, si se pareceria a ella o a él.

-Sakura-Sama, ¿Viene?- Sin querer, Irumi la habia sacado de su ensoñación.

-Claro- Sonriendo tranquilamente. -En un momento los alcanzo, quiero pasear un rato más-

-Por su puesto, la estaremos esperando- Devolviendole la sonrisa, comprendia que akura necesitaba pensar.

Se fue de la mano con su hijo, mientras Sakura los veía desaparecer en el camino, sintio la precensia de alguien, pero penso que era su imaginación. Continuo por su camino y vio como muchos niños corrian, bajo la mirada a su vientre, lo acaricio un momento, sonrio para si, suspiro. -_Sasuke-_ Su mirada se volvio melancolica, levanto la vista y vio como otros niños corrian a un puesto de helados, repentinamente le nacieron incontenibles ganas de tomar un de helado sabor lucuma, pero en ese momento no traia dinero, volvio a suspirar y se dirijio hacia un banca, se sento y acaricio su pequeño vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse un poco.

-Pequeño, se que quieres helado y de verdad yo quiero hacerte feliz- Sonrio tristemente. -Pero en este momento, mamá no trae dinero y no puedo darte lo que quieres- Estaba apunto de derramar unas lagrimas, que ya resbalaban por su mejilla.

-Pero papá si trae dinero- El sonido de la voz de ese hombre lo reconocia, levanto la vista asombrada, el se agacho frente a ella, le sonreia tiernamente, traia dos conos de helados en sus manos, uno sabor platano y el otro sabor...

-Lucuma- Sono como un susurro el pensamiento que se le habia escapado, callo la lagrima al suelo, mientras ella se mordia el labio inferior.

El le extendio el cono de helado del sabor que ella sin quere habia pronunciado, le sonrio tranquilamente a su vez y le dije. -Ten, no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera de ambre, y menos por un antojo, ademas...- Al tiempo que se acercaba a besar cuidadosamente los labios de la joven, teniendo precausionde que los helados no se derramaran ni ensuciaran a alguno, el beso tenia sabor a agridulce debido a las lagrimas y al sabor de los labos de ella. -Yo quiero contribuir en la felicidad de él, y también en la tuya Sakura-

Ella observo los ojos de él, no desconfuaba, pero tenia miedo que las palabras del Uchiha disfrazaran un falso cariño, pero sin embargo no encontro nada malo, solo vio sinceridad, sintio la sinceridad. Decidio acercar su mano para recibir el helado. Bajo su mirada, probo el helado y saboreo su exquisito sabor, y entendio que ya no queria estar lejos de él, asi como ni él de ella.

Sin importarle que, dejo caer su helado repentinamente, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo a él; Sasuke la recibio sorprendido pero feliz, su helado también se habia caido, ellos habian caido al suelo, aunque ella amortiguo su caida debido a que cayo sobre él, tenia su cabeza escondida en pecho de él y comenzo a llorar mientras él le acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba para no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh!!!! perdonen la demora de meses pero como sabran estoy en la universidad, estaba en primer año y pase a seundo año!!!!! eee!!!!

aunk nu espero resibir review en este estaria agradecida de saber que almenos algunos lo han leido.

perdonen la demora, y prometo tenerles el proximo dentro de esta semana.

Sin embargo debo anunciarles que los secretos detallados de la relacion ShikaIno no saldran en este fic amenos que lo deseen, pero tengo el proyecto de crear el fic detallado sobre ellos y para que se entiendan algunas cosas....

solo les anuncio que ocurre una terrible tragedia sips o sips...

Yia perdonen la demora y que o haya sido tan extenso como los demas, pero no puedo terminar en otra escena, ya que mataria el momento xP

Saludines y que Dios los bendiga a todos ^.^

Chauu :)


	14. Explicasiones,Confusiones,Encuentros

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

¡¡¡Disfruten a lectura!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Explicaciones, Confusiones, Encuentros...**

-Lucuma- Sono como un susurro el pensamiento que se le habia escapado, callo la lagrima al suelo, mientras ella se mordia el labio inferior.

El le extendio el cono de helado del sabor que ella sin querer habia pronunciado, le sonrio tranquilamente a su vez y le dijo. -Ten, no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera de hambre, y menos por un antojo, además...- Al tiempo que se acercaba a besar cuidadosamente los labios de la joven, teniendo precausion de que los helados no se derramaran ni ensuciaran a alguno, el beso tenia sabor a agridulce debido a las lagrimas y al sabor de los labos de ella. -Yo quiero contribuir en la felicidad de él, y también en la tuya Sakura-

Ella observo los ojos de él, no desconfiaba, pero tenia miedo que las palabras del Uchiha disfrazaran un falso cariño, pero sin embargo no encontro nada malo, solo vio sinceridad, sintio la sinceridad. Decidio acercar su mano para recibir el helado. Bajo su mirada, probo el helado y saboreo su exquisito sabor, y entendio que ya no queria estar lejos de él, asi como ni él de ella.

Sin importarle que, dejo caer su helado repentinamente, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo a él; Sasuke la recibio sorprendido pero feliz, su helado también se habia caido, ellos habian caido al suelo, aunque ella amortiguo su caida debido a que cayo sobre él, tenia su cabeza escondida en pecho de él y comenzo a llorar mientras él le acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba para no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado.

-Sasuke..- Entre sollozos pronunciaba el nombre del ninja, mientras trataba de detener su llanto, pero se le hacia una tarea imposible.

Él la miraba en silencio, esperaba que ella en algun momento pudiera decir algo más que su nombre, lo sabia, ella queria decir algo, mas, pero le era dificultoso.

-Por que...- Entre lagrimas incontenibles. -Por que Sasuke-Kun... Porque te fuiste ese día- Llorando a mares ya no podia más.

-Sakura yo- Apunto de dar su explicación, pero las amargas palabras de ella lo interrumpieron.

-Por que me dejaste sola otra vez...- Llorando como una niña. -¿Por que?- Espero un momento para tomar aire, y asi continuar. -¿O es que ahora, otra vez, como siempre, nunca me vas a contar nada?- Apesar de haberse relajado un opco sus lagrimas aun caían. Se levanto de donde se encontraba, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, con su mirada también en el suelo. -Otra vez te quedas en silencio- Cerro sus manos tratando de contener la marea de emociones que se aproximaba a ella. El mientras tanto, se levantaba del suelo, de pie frente a ella, la observaba. -Otra vez... no me diras nada...- Con pesar dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado.

él le extendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la recibio, aunque dudosa. A Sakura le temblaba el cuerpo, no sabia si por el frio o la conmoción, ella aun con la mirada en el suelo, recordaba la despedida que tubieron años atrás.- _///__¿Porque tengo que contarte algo?, No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos///- _Esas eran una de las tantas palabras que recordaba de él en su despedida, pero no esperaba volverlas a escuchar.

-¿Porque tengo que contarte algo?, No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos- Le dijo a Sakura con total simplicidad. Ella se sorprendio absolutamente, le dolio profundamente volver a escuchar las palabras que Sasuke le dijo alguna vez en el pasado, levanto su mirada, dirigiendola hacia él. Sasuke la miraba tranquilo, ella lo miraba triste; en ese momento sintio un pequeño apreton en su mano, no para dañarla, sino para reconfortarla, recien en ese instante se percato de que él aun la sostenia de su mano. -Eso fue lo que te dije la última vez que me pediste explicaciones- Sonreia tranquilo, con ese tipico estilo Uchiha que lo destacaba, con su dedo pulgar comenzo a acariciar la palma de la mano de ella.

Trato de sosternerle la mirada. -_Y la última vez te fuiste sin decir nada...-_ Trago saliva, ya no podia sostenerle la mirada, la desvio hacia otro lado. Sin embargo el joven Uchiha últimamente no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Y la última vez me fui sin decir nada_-_ Otra vez sonrio para sí, pareciera que le lei él pensamiento, aun asi esto no era así, talvez estaban bastante comunicados y habia algo o alguien que los unia aun más.

Sakura se sorprendio absolutamente más, levanto la vista sorprendida, lo miro asustada, pero no por temor, si no por el impacto que le producia que él respondiera a sus pensamientos, ¿Qué acaso pensaba en voz alta y no se habia dado cuenta?. No pudo disimular esas emociones, se reflejaban en sus ojos. Sakuse, sabia lo que pensaba, no porque le leyera el pensamiento, si no porque lo sentia en su corazón, le divertia un poco ver la cara de asombro de ella, pero ya tendria tiempo para eso, habia llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

-Sakura aquella noche en Konoha me fui, porque era mi venganza, no queria que nadie se inmiscuyera en ella, y menos que alguien saliera dañado, necesitaba hacerme más fuerte, de adquirir poder y conocimientos, en Konoha no podia conseguir eso, con ustedes no podia... contigo no podia- Se detubo un momento en sus palabras, para observar la expresion de ella.

Sakura palidecio al escuchar eso, no esperaba tanta sinceridad, bajo la mirada, se mordio el labio otra vez, tratando de contener la pena. _-///Eres... un estorbo///- _ y sonrio tristemente. -Entiendo...-

-No Sakura... No eras, ni mucho menos eres un estorbo-

No lo miraba aun, solo escuchaba, lo que llegaba a sus oidos, la hacia dudar.

-Si dañan a alguien a quien verdaderamente aprecio... quiero, por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaria, por eso te convertiste en mi estorbo- Instantaneamente tiro de ella hacia él, lo que la pillo desprevenida y casi tropieza, pero fue recibida por los calidos brazos de quien amaba, ella no sabia como reaccionar, él la abrazaba fuertemente y continuo con sus palabras. -Sakura... jamás me perdonaria que te hicieran daño, y si fuese aun por mi culpa seria aun peor, por eso, debia alejarte de mi- Cargo su menton levemente en la cabeza de ella. -Si ese día te deje sola, es porque debia terminar prontamente con el camino que me forje hace años cuando deje la villa- Sintio como el cuerpo de ella temblaba levemente, debido a la debilidad y conmoción del momento. -Y si me fui sin despedirme o dejar alguna nota Sakura, fue porque no queria arriesgarte- Recordando la imagen de ella desnuda a su lado. -Se que si hubieras despertado en ese momento, habrias intentado detenerme o acompañarme en mi lucha, era mejor que te quedaras tranquila y yo te dejara fuera de peligro Sakura, Sakura escuchame- Llevo una de sus manos al menton de ella, para asi hacer que lo mirara.

Timidamente llevo su mirada a los ojos de él, ya no lloraba, pero si le costaba recuperar el ritmo natural de su recuperación. No sabia porque él queria que lo mirara, pero si sabia que le diria algo en ese mismo momento.

-Sakura escuchame bien, si a ti te llegase a pasar algo, si tu murieras... si yo te perdiera... volveria a conocer la terrible soledad de la que te hable una vez- Tenia la mirada serie, pero no autoritaria, sino para que entendiera que lo que decia era verdad, ademas que demostraba otro sentimiento que ella también compartia con él... Amor.

Ella derramo la última lagrima que le quedaba dentro en ese momento, pero no era de tristeza, era de alegria, cargo su cabeza en el y por fin respondio al abrazo en el que el la tenia, llevo sus manos a la espalda de el, cargandose tranquilamente. -Me dejaste mucho tiempo en esa soledad... Sasuke- Suspirando.

-Pero ya estoy aqui Sakura, no me ire y tampoco te dejare ir de mi lado- Abrazandola un poco mas fuerte para que sintiera su calor.

-Sasuke... nos tomo 2 años y medio, casi tres con Naruto, convencerte de que volviera a Konoha, a casa con nosotros, y ¿Tienes la seguridad total de que en 3 días yo vuelva asi de facil contigo?- No era un tono de molestia, era más bien de incredulidad y broma, Sakura ya habia recuperado la alegria de costumbre y para él no paso desapercibida.

-Para que veas mi eficiencia en comparación a la de ustedes dos- El tono egocentrico, agradable y a la vez seductor Uchiha, volvia a relucir a la luz, para hacer victima de él a Sakura.

Sakura se rio para sí, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y volvio a sonreir. -_Lo sientes pequeño... él es tu padre-_ Ya no podia más de la alegria, se mordio el labio inferior y comenzo a llorar otra vez, pero ahora era mas tranquila y de alegria.

Sasuke noto esto, y llevo el también una de sus manos para posarla sobre la mano que ella tenia en su vientre, se inclino un poco para besar la frente de la pelirosa y suspiro sobre ella. -Sakura, ya no llores, yo estoy aqui para quedarme junto a ti- Llevo su vista al vientre de ella. -Y junto a él, porque los amo a los dos, porque son parte de mi vida desde siempre-

-Sasuke-Kun...- Volvio a abrazarlo y el también la abrazo, ambos estuvieron asi por mucho rato hasta que... -Sasuke...-

-Dime- En tono absolutamente tranquilo

-Podrias comprarme- Algo sonrojada por lo que iba a decir, pero ya no se podia aguantar más el antojo. -Un he- Siendo interrumpida por la respuesta de él.

Cuando Sasuke escucho ese tono de voz tan timido y dulce en ella, supo lo que queria, e inmediatamente tomo la mano de ella y la entrelazo con la de él y le dijo. -Vamos, yo te compro uno- Sonriendole como nunca antes lo habia hecho con nadie, en sus ojos se demostraba y veia total completa felicidad.

Estaban juntos, felices, se aman y tomaban ambos un exquisito y rico helado de Lucuma. Era lo que siempre él anhelo, Felicidad, Felicidad junto a Ella y ahora también junto a su Futuro Hijo, que estaba seguro, sería un hombrecito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No solo era de noche en el pequeño pueblo de la aldea de la Luna, obviamente también en Konoha.

Ino ya casi no podia respirar, estaba ahogada de preguntas en su hogar, ya no podia ocultar la verdad, ya que necesitaba de el apoyo de su familia, y la ayuda para ocultar la verdad... Decidio salir a respirar un rato, hace mucho tiempo, hace algunos meses, habia tomado el lugar en el que Shikamaru acustumbraba ir a mirar las nubes; para poder pensar, le gustaba ir en las noches, podia estar más fresco, tranquilo, y sola... él no estaria ahí.

Se sento donde él acostumbraba estirarse, vio las nubes pasar, observo las estrellas y suspiro.

-Ino- La sigilosa precensia de alguien se encontraba en las escaleras que conducian a esa asotea.

-Sa-Sai- Se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba encontrarse con él ahi. -¿Qué haces aqui? y ¿Y ha estas horas?-

Sai sonrio, la miro y solo le dijo. -Ino, yo podria decir lo mismo de ti- Ultimamente Sai desarrollaba mucho mejor su sociabilidad con Ino que con las demas personas.

Ino también sonrio ante tal respuesta. -¿Quieres acompañarme?- No solo eso ocurria entre ellos dos, apesar de que Ino se ponia nerviosa cuando Sai estaba cerca de ella, era porque en los últimos meses el fue un grandioso amigo con ella, y vice versa, aun que no podia dejar de sentirse atraia, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que esa atracción se debia a la soledad que sentia y al cariño que le habia mostrado Sai. Él también sentia una atracción hacia ella, pero se debia a que era como uno de sus primeros amores para él y no sabia de esas cosas, sin embargo no podia evitar preocuparse.

Ino estaba absorvida en sus pensamientos, en aquella noche, hasta que sin querer derramo un lagrima , cerro fuertemente los ojos y sus manos para asi intentar calmar su pena.

-¿Ino ocurre algo?- Sai noto el cambio de actitud en ella, y se preocupo un poco, hace tiempo noto en Ino su tristeza, pero no solo eso, también su salud, para el no pasaba desapercibida.

-Nada, Sai, no hai de que preocuparse- Le sonrio tratando de demostrar tranquilidad. -Es solo que no puedo evitar recordar cosas que no quisiera recodar-

En ese momento el tomo su mano, para reconfortarla y darle un poco de tranquilidad, se podia leer tan solo en los ojos de Ino, que no tenia nada de tranquilidad. Ya no lo podia evitar habia comenzado a llorar. Sai decidio abrazarla, mostrandole su afecto, preocupación y apoyo en lo que fuera.

Justo en ese mismo momento la abrazaba, alguien subia por las escaleras, decidio ir alli, era una noche muy calurosa y estaria casi seguro de que cuando iba camino para su casa vio pasar a Ino, en dirección a ese lugar. Lo que vio lo dejo impactado, Sai e Ino estaban abrazados, no sabia el motivo de ello, talvez estarian juntos.. talvez seria pareja desde hace tiempo, se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, no sabia porque eso le molestaba. Resolvio volver en sus pasos e ir a su casa, despues de todo mañana tendria un día agetreado, penso en ir a visitar a su novia, y talvez si las cosas resultaban bien, la presentaria en su clan... el Clan Nara.

Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, hasta que noto algo que al subir no se habia percatado....

Mientras tanto Ino aun era abrazada por Sai, comenzaba a toser otra vez, recordando que cuando subia las escaleras casi se desmaya, ya que no paraba de toser, y como en cada ocasion que le ocurria eso, botaba sangre de su boca dejando un poco manchado un escalon con ...

...Sangre..

Eso fue lo que descubrio que era al agacharse y sentir su olor, sintio que arriba alguien comenzaba a toser. -_Ino...- _Un profundo aire helado recorrio su espalda y recordo una escena de hace unos días atrás que sin querer había olvidado.

**FLASH-BACK**

**Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensaba que en cuanto Ino despertara, partiría en ayuda de los demás ninjas; en ese estado y con enemigos por doquier, no podía dejarla sola.**

**Mientras pensaba en ello y cruzaba por su mente el notable cambió de peso en Ino, el sonido de una tos, hizo que el se diera cuenta que ella había despertado.**

**Se dio otra vez media vuelta, pero esta vez en dirección a ella, pensaba nuevamente mientras hacía ese movimiento, que la tos de seguro se debía a todo el rato que permaneció expuesta a las llamas del hospital.**

**-He Ino, de seguro esa tos pasará pron- Su expresión cambio absolutamente. Un frió recorrió todo su cuerpo.**

**Ino estaba pálida, eso era normal debido a la circunstancia anterior, estaba tosiendo, también era de esperar por la misma razón, pero estaba botando una no poca cantidad de sangre por su boca.**

**No había alcanzado a taparse con su mano la boca para que la cantidad sangre se escondiera en ella, por lo mismo, el pasto había quedado manchado con su sangre.**

**La chica percibió la mirada de su amigo, no lo quiso ver; empezó a levantarse del suelo como si nada, tomo su bolso que estaba a su lado y comenzó a revisar el contenido de este.**

**-Ino, explícame que te esta sucediendo- Autoritariamente le pregunto. Estaba más serió que nunca.**

**-He Shikamaru- Alegre y sonriente. -Gracias por salvarme- La angustia se hizo poseedora de Shikamaru.**

**Paso por su lado, como si nada ocurriese, él miraba al frente, y ella a lo que era el hospital.**

**-Es hora de que vallas con… tu nuevo equipo- Un poco nostálgica, comenzando a avanzar.**

**Los ojos del chico se abrieron aun más de par en par, ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso?, aun así no esquivaría su pregunta. Por tercera vez se giro, tiro de ella para darla media vuelta y así ambos mirarse a la cara.**

**-Te hice una pregunta Ino- Preocupado y serió.**

**-No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar- Alegre, sonriente y como si nada, como la típica y conocida Ino. -Estoy un poco enferma de la garganta y con el efecto del humo y aire contaminado por las llamas, dañaron mi garganta por completo-**

**Él tenía la mano de ella tomada entre la suya y sintió como se separaban, como se alejaba hasta perderla de vista. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su corazón.**

**Por cuarta vez se giro; se acerco al lugar donde estuvo ella, se agacho un poco y con su mano derecha, con la que tomo la mano de ella, toco la parte del suelo, el pasto que estaba manchado con la sangre de ella.**

**FIN-FLASH-BACK**

_-Ino-_ Con algo de molestia en su interior. -_Me debes una explicación-_ Siendo poco natural en el Nara, opto por la opcion directa y no la de realizar una investigación por el mismo, tenia un mal presentimiento, queria respuestas y las queria ahora. Subio corriendo por las escaleras, ya le importaba bastante poco si los sorprendia en algo más que un abrazo, pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Ino no paraba de toser, se alejo un poco de sai porque sabia lo que venia, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrirse la boca. Sai la miraba bastante preocupado, se puso de pie a un lado de ella, para tratar de ayudar a calmar de alguna forma la tos de ella, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven. La sangre ya era mucha, se pasaba de su pañuelo, para ahora manchar sus manos y comenzar a gotear en el lugar donde estaba sentada, trataba de contener su tos, justo cuando vio que alguien llegaba por las escaleras. -Shika- Interrumpida por la tos nuevamente. -..Maru- La tos al fin habia parado.

Sai también lo observo, pero no mostraba ninguna emocion en sus ojos.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano con que sujetaba el pañuelo y la abrio. -Ino... ¿Qué significa esto?- El pañuelo y la palma de la mano de Ino estaban teñidos absolutamente en no respondia, solo desvio la mirada. -Ino, Explicame- Ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba una explicación que calmara sus corazonadas.

Ella se paro, y le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible. -No es nada Shikamaru de verd- Interrumpida por él

La tomo con mucha fuerza del brazo como para hacerla reaccionar y le dijo. -¡Como que nada Ino, mirate!- Ya perdia el control y los estribos.

-Shikamaru sueltame me haces daño- Comenzando a quejarse debido al dolor que le producia el fuerte agarre de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, sueltala- Sai no habia querido interrumpir, hasta que vio que Ino salia lastimada, tomo por la muñeca la mano con que tenia tomada a Ino, haciendole entender que la soltara.

-Muy bien Ino, no entiendo porque no me quieres de cir nada- Con irritación y desden. -Pero si prefieres la ayuda de alguien k conoces solo hace algun tiempo y rechazar la de un amigo de niñes- Soltandola bruscamente. -No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Alejandose rapidamente de ahí, saltando de techo en techo.

-Shikamaru...- No alcanzo a decir nada, todo la sorprendio, se entristecio, las piernas le flaqueaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas, perdia el equilibrio lentamente... junto con la conciencia.

-Ino...- Se dio cuenta como lentamente ella se iba desmayando, hasta que la sujeto entre sus brazos.

La llevo hasta su casa y la dejo en brazos de su padre, quien no sabia como reaccionar ante él, sin embargo se lo agradecio, una gratitud expresada exuverantemente en su mirada, comenzo a llorar mientras sostenia y abrazaba el cuerpo de su hija, su esposa se habia acercado y solo le sonrio a Sai, para después decirle. -Gracias joven, de verdad muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija y traerla a salvo...- Tratando de contener su amargura y desolación, apoyaba una mano en el hombro de sus esposo que aun continuaba llorando; él entendio que ya deberia entrar con Ino, para llevarla a descanzar, y la mujer sigui con su respuesta. -Siento tener que decirle que no podemos darle explicación alguna frente al estado de nuestra hija, no almenos hasta que ella decida a quien develarle su triste verdad- Tomaba su delantal de la floristeria entre sus manos para así contenerse.

-Señora Yamanaka- Guardo un poco de silencio, tratando de comprender esta situación, en sus libros no salian situaciones asi, pero si entendia, que lo que ahi estaba pasando, en esa familia, era muy grave, aun asi, entendio que no debia ser impertinente en preguntar, simplemente le quedaba esperar. -No se preocupe, yo entiendo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en dirección al rio, las luciernagas se mostraban hermosas, combinandoce con las luces de las estrellas. Todo era tranquilo, apacible, pero una duda azoto la mente y el corazón de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun...-

-Mmm-

-Que significo yo para ti_...///Desde que el llego con Orochimaru, nunca mas nos hemos separamos, es cierto que Sasuke-Kun es alguien increíblemente atractivo, no es raro que a muchas les guste, y tampoco de extrañar que el quiera saciar sus deseos sexuales. Pero él mismo me lo ha dicho, SOY LA ÚNICA CAPACITADA PARA RESTAURAR SU CLAN Y QUE SUS HIJOS SEAN PUROS. __**Las otras son basura**__, solo una entretención, algo así como __**UNA MOLESTIA///**_- Dudo un poco. -Quiero decir... _///¡Ah!, te informo que estoy esperando el primogénito de Sasuke///- _Le pesaban aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza... no sabia como detenerlos y menos como expresarle algo que necesitaba preguntarle...

-Sakura...- Deteniendose y a su vez sorprendiendola. -Cuano me fuí con Orochimaru, es cierto que el me trajo amuchas mujeres y no puedo negarte que estube con ellas- Ella sintio una punzada en su corazón, el continuo. -Pero con absolutamente ninguna estube ligado sentimentalmente- Dirigio la vista al cielo preocupado y serio. -Se que no es un gran consuelo, pero quiero que sepas que yo solo quiero estar contigo- Bajo la mirada hacia ella, Sakura también lo miraba detenidamente. -Con respecto a Karin, Yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con ella-

-Pero ella dijo que esperaba un hijo tu- Interrumpida como de costumbre por el pelinegro.

-En ningun aspecto Sakura, soy perfectamente conciente de eso,y te puedo asegurar jámas estube con ella- Tomandole la mano

-¿Pero y el hijo que espera?- Algo expectante a la respuesta.

-Si fuese verdad que está embarazada, no es mio- sonrio divertidamente. -Sería de Suigetsu-

-¡¡¿¿Que??!! O.O- Estaba Anonadada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sasuke solo sonrio, aprovecho aquella circunstancia para acercar su rostro al de ella, la pelirosa se dio cuenta de la situacion cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse, a si es que por ello no tupo tiempo de reaccionar, más bien de solo recibir, para después corresponder. Posteriormente se volvieron a abrazar y asi estubieron por un buen rato, el cargo como muchas veces lo hizo, su menton en la cabeza de ella, mientras la flor de cerezo descanzaba rodeada por los brazos de él.

-Sakura...- Tomando la cara de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Mmm?- Sin querer adquiria algunas costumbres de él.

Sonrio para si, y después le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. -Te Amo-

Simplemene ella no se lo esperaba, no podia ocultar su sorpresa, pero no tardo en reaccionar, sonrio ampliamente, y le dijo. -Sasuke-Kun...- Sus ojos brillaban. -Yo también Te Amo- Y con esto el hermoso momento seria cerrado y sellado con un beso de puro amor. (N/A: Pero como esto no es Disney xD jkajkajaka k mala siempre mato el momento :P), pero no alcanzo a lograrse debido que desde el rio se escuchaban una risa bastante lugubre...

-Jajajajajajaja Muajajajajajaja- (Lo siento no se me ocurrio ninga mejor :P, pero imaginense una risa loca, de chiflado xD)

Ambos miraron al unisono en direción de donde provenia aquel sonido, el agua comenzo a levantarse en forma de serpiente con una altura de 10 metros en total...

-Orochimaru- A la par los dos pronunciaron ese nombre con desagrado y preocupación.

-¿Te divertiste Sasuke-Kun?, ¿Disfrutaste el pensar que yo estaria muerto?- Sonriendo maquiavelicamente en su forma de serpiente.

Un aire azoto el lugar, era casi de madrugada, ambos pensaron que por fin su felicidad llegaria, pero fueron interrumpidos por una indeseable visita... Orochimaru habia apagado temporalmente el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo, el venia a cobrar venganza, a buscar su cuerpo... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAN!!! xD

ojala les guste y sea de su agrado, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo y el capitulo queri subirlo pronto. Esperp como ya les dije les guste,siento si a algunos no les gusta el ShikaIno, pero es que me atrajo bastante exponerle esta historia de ambos.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leido hasta hoy, y solo les dire que su espera será recompenzada, ¿Ven que cumpli mi promesa de subirlo luego :P?

Por cierto nu le queda mucho a este fic, mas de dos capitulos no creo, y con suerte 3, sin embargo deseo profundamente que me expresen sus opniones, para saber si sigo con la historia, si profundizo en otro fic la historia de ShikaIno, y si kieren k siga escribiendo fis y por supuesto si les gusta este :P, como ya saben soy primeriza en esto y es mi primer fic u.u, con mucha humildad lo hago llegar a ustedes y espero como ya dije y ahora también por tercera vez :P que les guste y sea de su total y completo agrado ^.^

Muchas Gracias y Que Dios los Bendiga a Todos!!! :D

Besos!, Chau! ^.^


	15. Confío, Naruto y Hinata

Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLAS-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

¡¡¡Disfruten a lectura!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confío..., Naruto y Hinata**

-Sakura...- Tomando la cara de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Mmm?- Sin querer adquiria algunas costumbres de él.

Sonrio para si, y después le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. -Te Amo-

Simplemene ella no se lo esperaba, no podia ocultar su sorpresa, pero no tardo en reaccionar, sonrio ampliamente, y le dijo. -Sasuke-Kun...- Sus ojos brillaban. -Yo también Te Amo- Y con esto el hermoso momento seria cerrado y sellado con un beso de puro amor. (N/A: Pero como esto no es Disney xD jkajkajaka k mala siempre mato el momento :P), pero no alcanzo a lograrse debido que desde el rio se escuchaban una risa bastante lugubre...

-Jajajajajajaja Muajajajajajaja- (Lo siento no se me ocurrio ninga mejor :P, pero imaginense una risa loca, de chiflado xD)

Ambos miraron al unisono en direción de donde provenia aquel sonido, el agua comenzo a levantarse en forma de serpiente con una altura de 10 metros en total...

-Orochimaru- A la par los dos pronunciaron ese nombre con desagrado y preocupación.

-¿Te divertiste Sasuke-Kun?, ¿Disfrutaste el pensar que yo estaria muerto?- Sonriendo maquiavelicamente en su forma de serpiente.

Un aire azoto el lugar, era casi de madrugada, ambos pensaron que por fin su felicidad llegaria, pero fueron interrumpidos por una indeseable visita... Orochimaru habia apagado temporalmente el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo, el venia a cobrar venganza, a buscar su cuerpo... .

Sasuke inmediatamente adopto una posición de batalla y defensa para él, Sakura y su futuro primogenito.

-Sakura quedate detrás de mi-

-Pero Sasuke yo puedo ayu- Tratando de alegar frente a la actitud de él, sin embargo fué en vano, e interrumpida.

-Sakura, por Kami entiende, ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez, no dudo de tus capacidades, pero por ahora no quiero arriesgarme a perderte y menos ahora...- Mirandola de reojo unos segundos para bajar su irada al vientre de ella.

-Muajajaja, Sasuke-Kun- Enroscandose un poco. -Veo que estas muy preocupado por ella...-Cambiano la postura para ergirse. -Pero ya no es momento para charlas- Lanzandose directamente a atacar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Sakura y salto unos metros hacia atrás mientras la serpiente Orochimaru impactaba con el suelo para despues volver a levantarse.

-Sakura quedate aqui- Cargando su Chidori. -Yo me encargo-

-...- Sakura no sabia que decir, sentia muchas veces que él la subestimaba, aunque ya sabia que esto no era así. En conclusion, no intervendria a menos que fuera necesario, se decia a si misma.

-Antes dime, ¿No se supone que estabas muerto?- Con desagrado y desprecio en su tono de voz.

-Jajajaja, ¿Muerto dices?- Ahora con su forma original de serpiente, su mania de sacar la lengua era mas asquerosa y repudiable. -Por favor Sasuke-Kun, no me creeras tan estupido como para desaprovechar tu falencias en tus relajados momentos de descuido-

-¡!- Se vio una pequeña expresión de asombro, que Sasuke trato de disimular, sin embargo era dificultoso para un Uchiha que salieran a relucir sus falencias. Sasuke comenzaba a recordar...

**Flash-Back**

**Sasuke desciende su mano, baja sus vista hacia el suelo, donde antes existió un gran orificio, suspiro, se sentó nuevamente y se hecho para atrás, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Miro hacia el cielo.**

**-Por fin … Lo logre …- Cerro sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, por fin se detenía a descansar, pero no se percato que al estar prácticamente sin chakra, en el momento en que cerro los ojos, y se durmió solo por unos instantes, una pequeña serpiente blanca escapo de su hombro, (en el lugar donde tenia el sello maldito) lenta y sigilosamente escapo del lugar, talvez, muy pronto, nuevamente, volvería a buscarlo.**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

-¿Ya recuerdas Sasuke-Kun?- Miraba fijamente a Sasuke, mientras de su espalda, salian todo tipo de serpientes de tamaño normal y se iban adentrando y mesclando entre los árboles del lugar sin que Sasuke ni Sakura se dieran cuenta de ello.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo sonrio de lado, su Chidori paso a rodear su cuerpo y katana para convertirse en su Chidori Nagashi.

La batalla comenzaba. Sasuke comenzo a correr en direción a la serpiente Orochimaru, mientras el genio de la generación de los Sannin se acercaba violentamente a su presa, al momento de estar cerca el uno del otro, Orochimaru se lanzo sobre Sasuke impactando bruscamente en el suelo, debido a que Sasuke salto justo en ese instante para subirse en la cabeza del ahora serpiente, Orochimari y enterrar a Shokuto en el lomo de este. Corrio, aun con la espada enterrada en la espalda del reptil, para asi provocar el indeseado efecto del Chidori Nagashi y partirlo en dos, hasta llegar al final, la cola. Un chillido agudo de dolor se escucho por el lugar, era Orochimaru que gritaba provocado por el ataque de Sasuke. El Uchiha habia quedado del otro lado del rio, se dio media vuelta y con sus manos hizo unos sellos y. -¡Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!- Una inmesa e intensa bola de fuego arraso con el cuerpo de orochimaru. -Hmp- cerro sus ojos confiado, mientras guardaba su katana, hasta que nuevamente fue sorprendido, pero por la voz de Sakura.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- No era un grito de auxilio, más bien de que pusiera atención y no se confiara.

Sasuke abrio sus ojos y dirigio su mirada a donde se encontraba la Haruno, pero tan solo abrir sus ojos descubrio lo que ella le trataba de decir. -¡¡!!- En el lugar donde se debia encontrar el cuerpo quemado de Orochimaru, se encontraba un monton de lodo y barro derretido por el calor. -_Kawarimi No Jutsu- _

En lo que tardo en razonar en que mucha confianza y orgullo Uchiha le jugo en contra, Orochimaru ya se encontraba al otro lado del rio, detras de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que sus serpientes que mano a ocultarse entre los árboles comenzaban a salir de él lado de Sasuke.

-Muajajajajajajaja- Risa perversa... (Gomen nasai por lo efectos especiales u.u)

Sakura se dio media vuelta descubrieno lo que a solo dos pasos se encontraba tras de ella, del asombro retrocedio apresurada unos pasos hacia atras; Sasuke corrio a la orilla e intento saltar al otro lado en ayuda de Sakura, pero las serpientes se enrollaron en sus pies mientras lo hacian caer al suelo comenzaban a enrrollarse en su cuerpo.

-Rindete Sasuke-Kun- Mirando complacidamente como Sasuke era atrapado por sus poderosas serpientes. -No tienes opción, o me entregas tu cuerpo ahora o acabo con la vida de ella- Sacando un Kunai del su espalda.

Sasuke al igual que Sakura se sorprendio. Pero mas que nada Sakura se estaba enfureciendo.

-_¡¡¿¿Acaso me cree tan debil y esta tan confiado que piensa que me matara con tan solo un kunai??!!-_ Sakura observo el suelo mientras le aparecia una latente vena en su cien y cerraba los puños fuertemente.

-Hmp- Sasuke sonrio mientras sacaba su espada para librarse de las serpiente, muy tranquilamente se veia confiado.

-¿?- Orochimaru noto la actitud que adopto su ex alumno, le extraño bastante aunque trato de discimularlo. -Estas muy confiado, acaso no crees que acabare con ella... o- mirando ahora a Sakura. -¿Tampoco te importa esta chiquilla inutil?-

Sakura levanto su cabeza de la vista del suelo, sorprendida, Orochimaru tenia razón, Sasuke estaba tranquilo viendo que ella corria peligro, su vena desaparecio de su frente y lo miro entristecida, preocupada y preguntandose si la serpiente tendria razón, o si acaso Sasuke habia jugado con ella y sus sentimientos.

-No es eso- Sasuke lo miro firme. -Ella no necesita de mi ayuda- La miro ahora a ella, el veia el cuestionamiento en sus ojos, respondiendole de inmediato a ellos. -Yo conosco sus habilidades... Yo confío en ella-

Sakura por fin entendio lo que Sasuke queria decir y demostrarle, él no dudaba de la capacidades de la pelirosa, el no dudaba para nada de ella ni la consideraba inutil, para nada, al contrario, solo que no podia evitar ese ferviente deseo de protegerla, sin embargo, esta era la ocasion en que debia sacarse el sombrero como un caballero y permitirle el paso a su querida y amada dama. Ambos sonrieron, era hora de provar el don que le habia regalado la naturaleza.

-Jajajajajaja, veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te ví- Saco aun más Kunais. -Entonces ...-Sonrio, como de costumbre saco su lengua, se puso en posicion de ataque y dijo. -Comenzemos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Otro tazon de Ramen por favor!!- Alzando el plato con una absoluta alegria muy muy notoria, una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal y con sus ojos cerrados.

-He Naruto, hoy estas muy feliz- Le decia la hija de Ichikaru, al tiempo que le servia su 3ro tazon de Ramen.

-Mmm...- Ichikaru tomaba una pose pensativa al tiempo que ponia su mano en su meton. -Hoy te vi pasear con cierta Kunoichi- Decia ahora con un tono curioso y divertido.

-¡!- Naruto casi se ahoga con sus fideos y para impedir esto golpeo su pecho con su mano, para poder tragar los fideos. Solo le sonrio sinceramente y con una alegria que era reflejada en sus ojos. Cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca, se reclino un poco hacia atrás columpiandose en la silla y comenzo a mirar el techo del restauran; su sopa comenzaba a enfriarce, pero no le importaba mucho, estaba recordando esa bella tarde de hoy...

**Flash-Back**

**Por cosas de la vida, hoy Naruto no tenia nada que hacer, no le habian encomendado ninguna misión, la reconstrucción en la aldea ya estaba practicamente lista; todo gracias a su Taju (cuando se dice Taju, es en referencia al Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, pero en una gran y casi incalculable cantidad de clones), estoy había hecho el trabajo junto con todos los demás ninjas durante dos días y gracias a eso, avanzaron practicamente demasiado con la reconstrucción de la aldea, por esto la Godaime considero el gasto de Chakra que tendria Naruto y decidio darle ese dia de descanzo, ya que por los siguientes dias no se libraria del trabajo. Actualmente, en la aldea solo quedaba de organizar los lugares reconstruidos y a Naruto solo le quedaba pasear por la calles de Konoha un tanto aburrido.**

**Llevaba como en muchas ocasiones su brazos cruzados tras su nuca, caminaba observando las nubes, sin percatarse de lo que podia venir justo en frente de él.**

**Caminaba algo dificultosa por las calles, a pesar de tener grandes capacidaddes de defensa, Jutsus y TaiJutsu, no presentaba muchas capacidades en lo que era soportar grandes pesos. Estaba cargada con 3 cajas llenas de papeles y documentos de la Hokage. Tsunade sabia perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido con Sakura, sabia también quien había ido en su busqueda, y también sabía que justo en ese momento necesitaba la ayuda de ella, pero comprendia la situación; era conocedora de que la Kunoichi de ojos perlas siempre que podia ayudaba en el hospital y tenia una disposición indiscutida para con ella, por ende no dudo en solicitar su ayuda, y encomendarle nas cajas revosantes en papeles, para que las llevara al reconstruido hospital de Konoha, claro que evidentemen no considero el peso ni la dificultad de llevar aquellas cajas ua sola persona, tenia su mente bastante ocupada, como para dirigirla en esos detalles.**

**Hinataba iba por la calle tratando de observar a su frente, la primera caja tapaba todo su estomago, la segunda hasta un poco más arriba de sus ojos, y la tercera ni hablar, ya superaba altura de la joven con creces. A pesar de que la imagen fuera bastante imposible, si que era real, y con los nervios y preocupación de no chocar con nada ni tropezar, olvido que podria utilizar su Byakugan como un factor de ayuda.**

**Naruto iba por la calle que intersectaba con la calle por donde venia la Hyuga, seguia observando las nubes, hasta que recordo a alguien de pelo azulado y ojos perla, sonrio nuevamente para sí al recordar la noche en que ella lo beso y al mismo tiempo escapo, desde esa vez no habia tenido la oportunidad de verla, de seguro hoy la buscaria y la encontraria para terminar lo que aquella noche empezaron. Dispuesto a acelerar su paso, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien venia justo por su camino, donde el doblaria la esquina.**

**Hinata estaba concentrada en mantener el equlibrio, y no sintio como la precensia de cierto rubio se acercaba apresuradamente, y justo en ese instante.**

**Naruto doblaba la esquina al igual que Hinata, ella llevaba la vista bloqueada por las cajas, el iba absolutamente distraido pensando en quien con ella justo se encontraria. Se sintio un fuerte pero no exagerado golpe de que una persona chocaba con unas cajas, a la otra se le resvalaban y el otro perdia el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que ella también cayendo ambos directamente en el suelo sentados un poco alejados debido al choque.**

**Naruto tenia la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras se sobaba un poco su trasero para que no le doliera despues el golpe.**

**Hinata también miraba al suelo, tenia una de sus manos en su tobillo.**

**Aun no se habian dado cuenta de con quien habian chocado. Naruto se levanto cargandose en su mano derecha, aun miraba al suelo mientras le dirigi a la palabra a la persona con que choco. -He lo sie- Pero se detubo al instante al levantar la mirada, darse cuenta al instante de quien era y escuchar como aquella fragil personita le pedia disculpas muy avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha y aun en el suelo.**

**-Go-Gome Nasai- Mantenia la posicion en la cual habia caido, pero con ambas manos delante de ella en el suelo, y haciendo una sutil reverencia con su cabeza mirando al suelo. Al parecer Hinata aun no se percataba de quien era aquel con el que habia chocado.**

**En ese momento Naruto se sintio absolutamente enternecido por la imagen que sus ojos veian, sin duda alguna Hinata era muy hermosa, su timidez era algo que la endulzaba aun más a ella, pero sus modales y actitudes era algo absolutamente conmovedor e irefutable para quien la viera, especialmente para los ojos de él. Se acerco a ella y le extendio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, diciendole. -He Hinata- Ella escucho su voz y de inmediato levanto su vista hacia él, enrojecio un poco. -Todo esta bien- Le sonrio calidamente a la joven e hizo ademan de que aceptara su ayuda para levantarse.**

**-H-Hi Naruto-Kun- Le devolvio la sonrisa un poco timida, y acepto la mano de ayuda del joven. Justo en el momento en que se iba levantando, el tobillo el cual solo hace unos momentos era acariciado por su mano, le flaqueo un poco, produciendole un dolor en esa zona; estubo apunto de volver a caer al suelo, pero Naruto logro sujetar con su otra mano de la cintura, mientras ella se sostenia de los brazos de rubio. Levanto su viste y se dio cuenta que el la miraba atentamente, ahora si enrojecio bastante y se dio cuenta de la sitacion tan cercana en la que se encontraban. -Go-Gomen Naruto-Kun...- Trago saliva. -So-solo fué un pequeño calambre- tratando de sonar combincente.**

**-Ne..., Hinata, no me engañas- Preocupado. -Ahora dime...- Observando el desastre que quedo a su alrededor producto de las cajas y todos los papeles que contenian. -¿Qué hacias con tantas cajas llenas de papeles?- En tono protector y preocupado por ella.**

**-Tsunade-Sama me a pedido de su ayuda- Intentando alejarse de Naruto para sostenerse ella misma, no era que no le gustara estar así, solo que la hacia sentir demasiado nerviosa, además... -Debo llevar esos papeles al Hospital- Atraida nuevamente por el remolino de Konoha hacia él.**

**Naruto imediatamente reparo en que ella se separaba de él, sabia bien que era porque Hinata era muy responsable, y como lo habia dicho, debia llevar esos papeles al hospital, pero él no iba a dejar que... -En estas circunstancias no puedes caminar bien Hinata- Suspiro con preocupación mirando el tobillo de la joven. -Y no debes olvidar que yo fui el culpable de ello, así que... - Llevo los brazos de la joven atrás de su cuello, para enredarlos en el unos segundos. -Sujetate unos segundo para que no caigas- Diciendole tiernamente al oido, mientras dejaba los brazos de ella ahi. **

**Esto puso bastante nerviosa a Hinata. -H-Hi- pudo sentir muy cerca el olor de Naruto en esos instantes.**

**Naruto llevo sus manos adelantes para hacer unos sellos y pronunciar. -Kage Bunshin No jutsu- y al instante salieron 3 clones que se dispusieron a recoger el desastre de las 3 cajas y sus papeles respectivos. Naruto volvio a tomar los brazos de Hinata para alejarla un poco girarse y agacharse de espaldas a ella para que a si la chica se cargara en la espalda de él y él la llevara en caballito. -Vamos Hinata- Aun no soltaba la mano de ella y ambos sentia el calor del otro.**

**-Hi- Fue casi un susurro, ya no tartamudeaba, aunque no podia evitar estar nerviosa de un comienzo.**

**Iban a medio camino para llegar al reconstruido hospital, Naruto y Hinata iban tan solo unos pocos pasos atrás de los clones, ninguno de ellos dos pronunciaba palabra, hasta que ella rompio el silencio.**

**-Gracias... Naruto-Kun- Fué sincero, absolutamente con amor, sin timidez ni como un susurro, pero si de una forma muy tierna y suave.**

**Naruto sonrio feliz. -No es nada Hinata- Girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla unos segundos. -Después de todo, tu eres alguien muy especial e importante para mi y no me gustaria que algo malo te ocurriera- Sonriendole y otra vez volviendo su mirada hacia delante.**

**Hinata se sorprendio por aquella respuesta, sim embargo la alegro demaciado, no puedo evitar el impulso de llevar sus brazos para cruzarlos por sobre el pecho de Naruto, cargando su cabeza en la espalda de él y sonriendo de verdadera felicidad y amor. **

**Naruto sintio la felicidad de ella, y ambos caminaron felices y tranquilos hasta llegar al hospital. Los clones hicieron la entrega por ella, mientras Naruto llevaba a Hinata a que algún medico le revisara el tobillo. Después de una delicada revisión, el medico concluyo que tenia una pequeña inflamación que se pasaria con el pasar de los días, pero que no obstante esto o significaba que debia forzar su pie, si no al contrario, en lo posible reposarlo y no caminar mucho. Esto descepciono mucho a Hinata ya que queria ayudar en lo posible en la aldea, y debido a su pequeño accidente no podria ser muy util, por decir que nada.**

**-Vamos Hinata, de seguro podras ayudar en otras cosas- Narut noto de inmediato la descepción en el rostro de ella, y por eso trato de animarla.**

**-Hi...- Hinata suspiro con pesar.**

**-He Hinata...- Llamando la atención de la peliazul. -Ven te llevo a un lugar que te repondra el animo enseguida- Naruto se veia muy convincente y aunque no fuera así, de todas formas Hinata aceptaria igual su invitación, aunque ahora se le veía un poquito desanimada, acepto.**

**-Hi- Sonriendole, noto el empeño que èl tenia por subirle el animo a ella.**

**Naruto llevo otra vez a Hinata en su espalda, a ciertos pasos ya avanzados, Hinata decidio que seria bueno caminar, por ello le pedio a Naruto que le permitiera caminar un poco, ella no queria abusar de la buena voluntad del joven. Naruto acepto aunque dudoso, conocia bien a la Hyuga para saber que lo hacia solo para no molestarlo a él, decidio darle la razón en esa ocasión y retomaron el andar, aun que Naruto llevo el brazo de ella, para que se cargara en el brazo de él y asi no se tubiera que esforzar tanto. Hinata lo miro alegremente, le sonrio y ambos prosiguieron con su andar.**

**Ambos llegaron a un lugar hermoso que muy pocas personas de la aldea sabian que era parte de su territorio.**

**-Na-Naruto-Kun... es...- Hinata abrio los ojos aun mas de lo que ya los tenia abiertos. Estaba impresionada. -Es hermoso...- Diriegiendo su mirada al rubio.**

**Él solo atino a sonreir, para después responderle. -Lo sé Hinata... Lo sé- Mirándola justo en ese momento.**

**Estaban en las orillas de un lago, que a su alrededor lo rodeaban muchas flores y alguna que otra hierva, pero lo más impactante y hermoso de aquel lugar, era el color del lago, tenia un tono color tornasol, entre rojo, amarillo, narajo y verde; que aun más destacaban por los rayos del raidante sol que ahi iluminaba.**

**-Yo.. jamas habia visto o escuchado de este lugar... Naruto-Kun- Juntando sus manos en su regazo. Aún sin dejar de mirar la vista de enfrente.**

**Naruto mantenia la mirada en ella, hata que puso sus manos en los bolsillos, aun manteniendo el brazo de la chica entre el suyo, volvio su mirada al lago, para responder ante la oración de ella. -Yo tampoco...- Hinata en ese momento lo miro confundida. - He... Quise decir- Bajando un poco la vista a algunas piedras humedas cercanas al lago. -No sabia de la existencia de este lugar hasta que Ero-Sennin me trajo aquí...- Su mirada se volvio algo triste al recordar a su Sensei.**

**Hinata lo noto de inmediato. -Naruto-Kun...- Como otro de sus impulsos estimulados por su corazón, llevo su mano derecha, la que se encontraba libre del brazo de Naruto, hacia la mejilla del joven, posandola amorosamente ahí. Él no estaba solo, ella estaba con él y podria contar con ella para siempre. **

**Naruto levanto su mirada al sentir aquel calido contacto poniendola directamente en los ojos de ella, comprendio lo que le queria decir, por unos segundos se sintio timido, pero al instante recobro su confianza. -Hinata- Lo dijo suavemente, muy claro para que ella pudiera escucharlo y profundo para que quedara guardado en el corazón de ella por el resto de su vida. Saco una de sus manos que guardaba en su bolsillo, para dirigirla y que se posara sobre la mano de Hinata, le sonrio levemente, la miraba atentamente, y curiosamente ella no estaba enrojecida ni intentaba escapar, ambos estaban hipnotizados por el otro... o tal vez enamorados. Naruto se inclino un poco para acercarse a ella, mientras lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros. El ninja retiro su otra mano que mantenia en el bolsillo, en la cual mantenia entre su brazo reguardado el de ella; entre lazo las manos de ambos, para después cerrar los dos sus ojos, ella antes que él y él la siguio solo unos segundos después, queria admirarla unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se besaron, lenta y tiernamente. El aire resoplo unos instantes, ella temblo un poco, él lo noto, y con la mano que tenia sobre la de ella, la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y sintieran ambos el calor del otro, profundizando su beso. Pasaron algunos minutos para que pudieran separarce el uno del otro, recuparaban el aire que habían perdido. Hinata bajo un poco la mirada, volvia a sentirse timida, el rubio sonrio, acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella entonces se atrevio a mirarlo, Naruto volvio a sonreirle tierna y calidamente, la peliazul comprendio, le devolvio la sonrisa de la misma forma; no necesitaban palabras para poder comunicarse, entonces Hinata se puso de puntillas, acercando su rostro al del joven para volver a besarlo un poco timida y se alejo de él, algo asi como devolviendole el gesto, le sonrio cerrando sus ojos, y para cuando los abrio sorprendida, fue porque el volvia a besarla como en un comienzo, cerro sus ojos y le correspondio, otra vez volvieron a separarce para recuperar el aire, Naruto apoyaba delicadamente su frente en la cabeza de ella, mantenian los ojos cerrados, sentian la respiración del otro, Hinata sonrio y lo abrazo fuertemente, Naruto lo recibio gustoso, ahora ella descanzaba su cabeza en el pecho cerca del cuello de él, y él repozaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella, ambos respiraban el olor del otro, sentia el cuerpo del otro cercano al suyo, ambos vivian ese momento por igual, ambos sentian el amor del otro... ambos estaban enamorados de a quien abrazaban... Naruto y Hinata.**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

Fin del capítulo :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^.^

Ojala les haya gustado.

Queria hace mucho un NaruHina

El proximo capitulo será el final, si es que no el penultimo capítulo. Y en ese capitulo se develara la verdad de Ino.

Estoy en el proyecto de otro Fic, es Royai, ojala puedan leerlo y comentar :), se llama Mariposa Sinlenciosa.

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones para este, uno de los últimos capítulos.

Muchas gracias a Todos.

Que Dios los bendiga ^.^

Besos, Chau!!!


	16. Felicidad IgnorarWonderwall

**Arigatou Godaimas a todos quienes han leído hasta ahora, gracias a quienes han leído desde un comienzo y nu siguieron leyendo xD, gracias a quienes aun continúan leyendo y a quienes comenzaron a leer hace poco o hace mucho. Gracias a quienes dejan comentarios a si como también a quien no, gracias a quienes entra a solo dar un vistazo o llegan por casualidad, gracias a quienes desde un comienzo estuvieron conmigo en este fic ^.^, gracias a quienes me apoyaron y alentaron a continuar, porque me llena de alegría saber que puedo darle un momento agradable o de entretención, ya sea distracción a quien sea; pero sobre todo, Gracias a Dios.**

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLASH-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

**Perdonen lo largo :P pero no por nada es el último capitulo :P**

**Ojala les guste ^.^ **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Felicidad; Ignorar; ...Wonderwall**

**... No necesitaban palabras para poder comunicarse, entonces Hinata se puso de puntillas, acercando su rostro al del joven para volver a besarlo un poco timida y se alejo de él, algo asi como devolviendole el gesto, le sonrio cerrando sus ojos, y para cuando los abrio sorprendida, fue porque el volvia a besarla como en un comienzo, cerro sus ojos y le correspondio, otra vez volvieron a separarce para recuperar el aire, Naruto apoyaba delicadamente su frente en la cabeza de ella, mantenian los ojos cerrados, sentian la respiración del otro, Hinata sonrio y lo abrazo fuertemente, Naruto lo recibio gustoso, ahora ella descanzaba su cabeza en el pecho cerca del cuello de él, y él repozaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella, ambos respiraban el olor del otro, sentia el cuerpo del otro cercano al suyo, ambos vivian ese momento por igual, ambos sentian el amor del otro... ambos estaban enamorados de a quien abrazaban... Naruto y Hinata**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

Recordaba aquella tarde con una alegria y ensoñación impresionante, como cuando alucinaba el momento en que se convertiria en Hokague. Estaba tan absorvido en sus pensamientos y an colimpiandose que no oia lo que Ichikaru le intentaba decir.

-He Naruto- Algo preocupado por la distracción del joven ahi presente. -Naruto...- Cerrando los ojos y recordando un pequeño e "insignificante detalle". -Naruto no te columpies tanto en el asiento que tiene una pata r- Interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte golpe de alguien en el suelo. Demasiado tarde. -Rota- Llevando su vista al suelo para comprobar que el chico estuviera bien.

-Nee- Sentado en el suelo y con su mano acariciando su nuca para apaciguar el dolor. -Ichikaru porque no me dijiste que el asiento estaba malo- Levantandose con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y levantando lo que quedaba del asiento del suelo.

-Naruto, yo trate de advertido pero estabas muy distraido pensando en que sabe que...- Tomando nuevamente una actitud picara y codeando a Naruto en el brazo e indicando con la mano de su otro brazo hacia afuera del Ichikaru Ramen. -O quien- Dirigiendo su vista hacia donde indicaba su mano.

Naruto al ver la última reacción del viejo Ichikaru inmediatamente se giro y pudo comprobar de quien se trataba en la entrada del Ichikaru.

-Hinata- Se acerco a ella gustosamente, olvidando todo golpe y dolor que pudo haber sentido hace un rato, incluso hasta que su sopa se estaba enfriando.

Hinata jugando un poco con sus dedos. -Yo..- Un poco enrojecida, pero tomando un poco de valor como a se estaba volviendo costumbre de ella. Levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos para decirle. -Naruto-Kun- Trago saliva, él la miraba fijamente. -Quería comer ramen... contigo- Bajo un poco la vista, estaba más que sonrojada, a pesar de que hace algunas hora habían estado juntos en un momento muy especial y único, aun no se acostumbraba a tanta confianza entre Naruto y ella, y menos a desarrollar su personalidad frente a él.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la joven sonrió, sabía que a ella le costaban mucho las declaraciones, fuera cuál fuese, tomo una de las manos de la peliazul que ahora estaban un poco más calmadas. -Hinata- Se dio cuenta de lo poco detallista que era. -Gomen- Ella se sorprendió, pensó que él la estaba rechazando, se entristeció un poco. -Gomen Nasai- Volvió a decir para continuar. -Debí haber sido yo quien te pidiera que vinieras conmigo-

Hinata se volvió a sorprender nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría, levanto u vista y le sonrió. -Naruto-Kun- Y finalmente no pudo evitar el impulso de lanzarse a abrazarlo. Siendo esto obviamente correspondido. Otra vez atrapados en el otro, pero está vez los dos juntos.

-MjMjmj-(Tos fingida) (Perdón los efectos especiales :P)

Entonces Naruto y Hinata se alejaron un poco para mirar de quien se trataba.

-Ka-Kakashi sensei- Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata, uno pálido de la impresión y la otra roja de la vergüenza.

Kakashi se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de ellos, en la entrada del Ramen, con la disposición de entrar en el Ichikaru, estaba hace bastante rato ahí, se dio el lujo de contemplar la escena al mismo tiempo que el viejo Ichikaru y su hija, pero fue él quien muy divertido decidió interrumpir. -¿Me permiten pasar por favor?- disimulando su risa bajo su mascar y con un tono un poco más expresivo y contemplativo de lo normal.

-Cla-claro-

-H-Hi- Separándose el un del otro casi aturdidos o torpes.

-Pero no se separen, ¡Por favor!- Pasando al lado de ambos. -No quisiera interrumpir- Mirándolos ya dentro del Ichikaru. A Naruto ya le comenzaba a salir una vena en la cabeza. Mientras que Kakashi le decía por lo bajo al viejo Ichikaru. -Definitivamente la realidad supera la ficción- Sonriendo de forma divertida los tres testigo de tal tierna y romántica escena entre Naruto y Hinata.

Definitivamente Kakashi Sensei se estaba convirtiendo en la persona más oportuna entre los momentos de Hinata y Naruto. O queriendo decirse como su fan oficial, ya que como bien dijo él, la ficción supera la realidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, Orochimaru ya estaba listo para la batalla, tenia sus armas listas y todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. Sasuke aunque de espectador al otro lado del río, se encontraba intentando matar a cada una de las serpientes de Orochimaru, que no eran de un tamaño menor al porte de él. Sakura aunque aparentemente no lista para la batalla y sin ninguna arma, intentaba concentrarse observando a su alrededor.

-_Vamos Sakura, tu puedes, solo tienes que saber como utilizar los elementos para atacar- _Sintió el torrente del río correr tras su espalda, suspiro. -_El problema es que nunca los he utilizado para algo que no sea de curación, a menos que sea por accidente-_ Tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Veo que no pretendes comenzar- Lanzando los Kunais que tenia en sus manos al tiempo que de su boca salia su espada Kusanagi.

Sakura reacciono a tiempo, pudiendo esquivar los kunais a tiempo, aunque con el kimono que llevaba puesto se le hacia un poco dificultoso, teniendo que sujetarlo con sus manos corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de esquivarlos.

-¡¡Sakura!!- El grito de Sasuke la advirtió, entonces se dio media vuelta donde para mirar en dirección a él, y recibiendo en sus manos, gracias a sus reflejos un kunai que el Uchiha le había lanzado para que así le fuera menos difícil esquivar las armas de Orochimaru. Justo en el momento en que se dio media vuelta venia la serpiente blanca sobre ella a ensartarle la espada, pero ella logro detenerlo gracias al kunai que recibió hace algunos segundos; sin embargo, debido al impulso con el que venia ella callo de espaldas con Orochimaru sobre ella quedando frente a frente, teniendo un contacto visual inevitable.

Orochimaru sonrió. -Te tengo- Poniendo su mano sobre el cuello de ella para intentar ahorcarla mientras que con la otra mano aun forcejeaba entre kusanagi y el kunai de la chica, a lo que Sakura intentaba con su mano libre retirar la mano que él tenia sobre su cuello.

-¡¡Sakura no lo mires a los ojos!!- Destrozando con su Chidori Nagashi a una cantidad interminable de serpientes que le cerraban el paso.

-Jajajaja, tarde mi querido Sasuke-Kun- Fijando sus ojos en los ojos de ella.

Sakura tubo un mal presentimiento, siendo confirmado respectivamente por la serpiente loca al escuchar sus palabras.

-Shikumi No Jutsu- Arrastrando sus palabras con placer (Es el Genjutsu que utiliza Orochimaru para mostrarle la futura muerte que le espera a su contrincante en manos de él dejándolo paralizado del miedo, pudiendo provocar hasta la muerte cerebral debido a la impresión y realidad del Jutsu)

Sakura lo vio, su muerte, debido a la impresión del Genjutsu las fuerzas le fallarían y aquella espada que su enemigo sostenía, seria enterrada en su vientre, matando a dos seres, sin saber el mismo Orochimaru que terminaría con dos valiosas vidas.

Pero...

Al mismo tiempo en que Orochimaru pronunciaba su jutsu, desde el otro lado se escucho el grito de Sasuke.

-¡¡¡Sharingan!!!- Con un coraje y fuerza impresionante, como queriendo transmitirle a un cuarto personaje ahí, que activara como hace algunos días atrás su sharingan y así su madre no cayera en esa ilusión.

Orochimaru siendo ignorante de la criatura que vivía en el vientre de Sakura pensó que el grito de Sasuke era un acto de locura absoluta al ver cercana la muerte de ella. Solo rió de satisfacción al creer que ella había caído completamente en la ilusión y la actitud aparentemente desesperada de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun, Observa- Teniendo la mirada en él, le extraño un poco verlo sonreír, como su espada predispuesto a matar a la joven, pero no sin antes ver su expresión de dolor. -¿Que?- Vacilo y no pudo disimular una expresión de impresión. Sakura sonreía. -¡Ha maldita!- Alterándose, algo comenzaba a ir mal con su plan, y no sabia que. -¡Moriras!- Riendo como loco y enterrando la espada en el vientre de Sakura, para después dejar lugar a un montón de pétalos de flor de cerezo. -¡¡¿Qué?!!- Ya no podía contener la incredulidad. Se paro de inmediato y se dio media vuelta para comprobar que ella estaba de espaldas a él.

Sakura mantenía una apariencia tranquila, por fin estaba tranquila. -Gracias, Sasuke-Kun- Sonriendole a él, sin importar que frente a ella estuviera como loca una serpiente llamada Orochimaru (está como loca Orochigay! xD). Miro a Sasuke y después a su vientre acariciándolo.

-Ahora lo entiende- Interpretando la actitud de ella. -Estas embarazada de él, y la conexión que mantienen despertó el Sharingan de lo que llevas dentro- Algo despreciativo y a la vez interesado. -Eso significa que tengo dos posibilidades de capturar el Sharingan y que esta vez no te escaparas- Haciendo unos sellos con sus manos. -Futon: Kase No Nagazu- (Jutsu Elemento Viento; es como una ráfaga de aire y chakra a gran velocidad teniendo una alta presión que provoca la impresión de agujas de aire y chakra) Sonreía satisfecho pero como de costumbre, no se esperaba lo que venia.

Sakura suspiro. -¿Futon?- Pensativa, miro sus manos y cuando la serpiente blanca termino de pronunciar el jutsu, levanto su mano derecha quedando frente al ataque que se le venia encima y soplo levemente sobre su dedo meñique, el dedo que representaba el aire (recuerden que en el chapter ofrenda de fuego se sabe cuál dedo representa a cada elemento). y desde el dedo que recibió el pequeño soplo de ella, desde la yema del mismo dedo salio una gran cantidad de aire, no como un escudo, sino como invocación, entonces el ataque que venia de parte de Orochimaru se detuvo al instante, volviéndose en vez de agresivo a ella, en armonía con ella, y recorriéndola un poco, este se devolvió en su camino, con la misma intensidad y velocidad que venia, pero ahora a Orochimaru, todo esto, tan solo en unos segundos.

Orochimaru cambio su expresión a una indescriptible. -¡Que diablos significa esto!- Haciendo otros sellos rápidos e invocando a una de sus tres puertas protectoras. -Sanju Rashomon- (Si no saben a que puertas me refiero vean el capitulo de Kyubi 4 colas v/s Orochimaru ¬¬)Salvándose por un pelo de su propio ataque que venia contra él.

El ataque choco directamente con la puerta invocada, dejándola en un estado casi quebradizo, al parecer el ataque no solo venia de vuelta, sino también, con más potencia e intensidad.

-_Maldita sea esa niña-_ Casi enfurecido. -_Sei' ei Jashu-_ (Es el jutsu que invoca de una a 5 serpientes que salen de su brazo). Como la pared ya estaba casi des quebradiza, las serpientes pudieron atravesar si dificultad la pared siguiendo con su cometido, atrapar a Sakura.

La kunoichi no se esperaba tal táctica de Orochimaru, por ende, por segunda vez en la batalla se vio sorprendida, intentando ser ahorcada con unas dos serpientes en su cuello, otras dos en cada brazo para impedirle que intentara liberarse del agarre que la tenían en el cuello y la numero cinco, preparándose para morder su cuello y envenenarla.

Orochimaru sonreía otra vez, confiado, y por eso no callo en cuenta de las hojas sueltas de los árboles que lo rodeaban, elevadas ya sea por el viento o la energía natural...

Sakura con esfuerzo levanto sus brazos, como queriendo moverlos, aparentemente para Orochimaru, queriendo liberarse del agarre. -Todos tus esfuerzos en vano- Colocando su otra mano en la cintura. -Jajajajaja- Satisfecho de su cometido.

-No pensaba usarlos en mi- Refiriéndose a sus esfuerzos. Y saco fuerzas de donde pudo para levantar sus brazos y cruzar sus mano entre sí; y en ese momento Orochimaru se dio cuenta de lo que antes no había percibido. Las hojas que se encontraban a su alrededor adoptaron una firmeza y e sus orillas se podía presentir un filo que no solo cortaría el viento y al momento en que Sakura cruzo sus manos las hojas se enterraron en el cuerpo de Orochimaru cortándolo en pedazos.

Sakura callo de rodillas al suelo acaricio su cuello con una de sus manos, al fin respiraba. No se dio cuenta como una de las serpientes de Orochimaru quedo viva entonces se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella, hasta que una espada... Shokuto atravesó su cabeza hasta el suelo, mientras que el dueño de la katana terminaba con ella pisando su cuerpo para destrozarla. Sakura sintió el movimiento a su lado y sintió un alivio aun mayor al ver que por fin ambos ya estaban liberados.

-Sasuke-Kun- Feliz de que estuvieran libres de peligro.

-Sakura- Extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. -Hiciste un buen trabajo-Ella sonrió feliz, pero temía las palabras que vendrían, más aun al detenerse a observar el cuerpo de Orochimaru. -Pero temo que esto no haya terminado aún-

-Kawarimi No Jutsu- Sakura se volvió a preocupar y apretó la mano de Sasuke, mientras ambos miraban atentos a su alrededor esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, transmitiéndole un poco más de confianza.

-¡Cuidado!- Arriba en el cielo, bajaba la serpiente blanca con su espada Kusanagi dispuesto a enterrarla en quien fuera de los dos. En el momento en que Sasuke advirtió la presencia de la serpiente lo grito, haciendo que los dos se separaran uno a cada extremo del lugar y Orochimaru al medio.

Sasuke observo a Sakura unos segundos, ella lo entendió enseguida, tenían un plan.

-¡¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!!- Sinceramente, Orochimaru ya no tenia más recursos, no mostraba su desesperación, sabia que estaba en desventaja y más aun, no encontraba una respuesta al poder de la pelirosa; simplemente en su mente solo había lugar para algo. -¡¡¡Esos ojos serán mios!!!- Corrió hacia Sakura, pretendía matarla como fuera, tomar su cuerpo, escapar e incubar los ojos del futuro Uchiha ese era su plan. -¡¡¡Muere!!!- Pasando su lengua por el filo de la espada mientras corría hacia ella.

Sakura realizo 5 sellos distinto, terminado con sus manos unidas y sus dedos cruzados a excepción de su dedo anular, el dedo que representaba el agua, invocando tal elemento como cuando lo hacia para purificar, esta vez invoco una gran cantidad que provenía del río a su lado atrapando a orochimaru en una burbuja gigante flotando en el aire, en eso se acerca Sasuke corriendo con su Katana. -Ya no podrás escapar- Y alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a rodearlo todo su Chidori. Orohimaru miraba horrorizado lo que se venia encima, trataba de cortar el agua con su espada, sin embargo era inútil, iba a gritar que lo soltaran, pero no podía, se le escapaba y acaba el aire, era finalmente, después de todo, al fin, su fin; y lo último que escuchando las últimas palabras de su ex- alumno antes de morir. -¡Chidori Nagashi!- Una descarga de electricidad por toda esa burbuja de agua lo quemo por completo, le arrebato el aire y convirtió su espada en cenizas. Era el fin de Orochimaru. Sasuke saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y en el realizando unos sellos le pidió a Sakura que guiara la burbuja eléctrica dentro de un circulo en ese pergamino, así mantendrían el cuerpo, para después llevarlo a Konoha.

Pasado un rato ambos al fin pudieron respirar en paz, sabia que toda dificultad que pudieron alguna vez tener, adversidad o enemigo se había acabado, podían estar juntos, y ahora eran tres.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun- Recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, estaban sentados a orillas del río, después de una noche de batallas, querían contemplar el amanecer.

Sasuke le sonrió y beso su frente; sabía a que se refería, él le habia demostrado lo mucho que confiaba en ella y sus capacidades en aquella ardua batalla y ella ya comprendía todo a lo que se refería el pelinegro, ahora solo les quedaba unas cuantas cosas que arreglar. -Sakura- Llamando la atención de ella.

-Mmm- Levantando su cabeza del hombro de él para poder mirarlo y así escucharlo mejor.

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha, quiero que te cases conmigo- Con absolutamente ninguna dificultad en aquellas palabras y sin ningún rodeo le dijo su deseo y más profundo sentir.

Sakura no esperaba en ningún momento escuchar aquellas palabras había quedado petrificada, solo pudiendo decir. -¿Qu-Que?- Incrédula, impactada y anonadada; ladeando inconscientemente la cabeza. -Pe-pero aún nos queda mucho por vivir y..- tragaba saliva, no sabia que decir, no era que la idea le desagradara, al contrario, pero estaba más que sorprendida. -¿Estas seguro?-

Él entonces se acerco a ella, casi apunto de besarse, le beso la mejilla delicada mente, muy cerca de los labios de ella; la pelirosa cerro los ojos y el se acerco al oído de ella para decirle. -Si nos queda mucho por vivir, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo para siempre- Dirigiéndose a besar sus labios lenta y dulcemente, para separar sus bocas solo unos segundos y terminar de decir. -Estoy más que seguro- Continuando con su hazaña de besarla. Entonces ya no hubo más dudas para Sakura, ni para nadie; ella llevo sus brazos al cuello de él, mientras que el pelinegro, la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a él, fue lentamente empujando el cuerpo de ella hacia el suelo mientras el se recargaba encima dulcemente. La Kunoichi llevo sus manos a la espalda de él, acariciándola, embelesada con los besos que él le proporcionaba en el cuello y en parte del escote del Kimono. Sasuke alejo una de sus manos de la cintura de ella para introducirla por debajo del traje del vestido, comenzando a acariciar el muslo de la joven. Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho del joven acariciándolo y sacándole poco a poco su aori y besando la parte superior del cuerpo de él ahora libre. El Uchiha la levanto un poco con la mano que tenia en la cintura de ella, acaricio su espalda, y con algunas maniobras, rebajo el escote de la joven quedando muy por debajo de sus hombros, exponiendo casi a la totalidad los senos de la chica, besando y acariciando cada parte de ese lugar, y produciendo un mayor efecto, al separar las piernas de ella con su otra mano que continuaba ahí abajo, la sentó en sus piernas, él estaba de rodillas; e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entre pierna de ella, llevando sus dedos aun más a una mayor profundidad en el cuerpo de la joven, le provocaba los primeros gemidos y suspiros del momento. Ella besaba extasiada el pecho de él, subiendo lentamente hasta el cuello para después llegar a su oreja, concentrada en su tarea , acariciándole el cabello, tratando de resistirse a gemir más, hasta que él comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de ella, y ya no pudo más, gemía de placer llegando a arquear su espalda; aprovechando esto, el pelinegro besaba sus senos dulcemente, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el que se encontrara libre. Sakura llevo inconscientemente sus manos hasta el miembro de él, acariciándolo. Sasuke subió hasta su cuello, sin des concentrarse de sus otra labores con sus manos, mientras ella gemía, llego hasta su oreja y le dijo. -Quiero estar dentro tuyo- Casi en un susurro. tenia miedo a entrar por el bebe.

La pelirosa entendió su preocupación, le sonrió para calmarlo y le dijo al oído. -Y yo quiero que estés dentro mio... ahora- Con solo esas palabras Sasuke entendió que todo estaría bien. Disponiéndose a hacer realidad los deseos de ambos, la acomodo un poco mas sobre él y comenzaron el ritmo lentamente, hasta que ya no pudieron detenerse ni mucho menos controlarse. Ya casi en el punto máximo del momento él la empujo hacia atrás cuidadosamente, sin separarse de ella, continuando con el ritmo, Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados se dejaron llevar por las emociones, entonces el puso una mano al costado de ella, la chica lo abrazaba, y el joven Uchiha llevo su mano izquierda a tomar la mano derecha de ella que estaba en la espalda de él, la guió hasta la altura de la cabeza de ella, en el suelo y las entrelazo dulcemente, la miro atentamente, queriendo notar y recordar las expresiones de ella; para decirle unos segundos después. -Mírame- Ella le hizo caso y entonces ambos se mimaron a los ojos, y la emoción que aquella pareja, en ese instante pudo sentir, fue algo indescriptible mente maravilloso... . Acercaron lentamente sus rostros, respiraron sobre el aliento del otro, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y después a sus labios, para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios.

Ya estaba amaneciendo... era un nuevo amanecer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde tal evento, Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban felizmente casados hace dos meses, el sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha no quería aplazar más el tiempo, ya habían esperado casi cuatro años para estar juntos, solo quería estar con la mujer que amaba y ser los dos felices, y que mejor que juntos.

Sakura ya tenia aproximadamente 4 meses de embarazo, no había engordado mucho a pesar de sufrir constantes antojos nocturnos, pero si se le notaba la pansita de embarazada. Sasuke era un esposo y futuro padre muy sobre protector, practica mente no la dejaba ni caminar, si era llamada en el hospital por su urgencia de necesaria, no había pero que valiera, a Sasuke no le importaba ni aunque fuera la misma Hokague quien lo solicitara como favor. Simplemente Sasuke vivía a todo lo que se podía reconocer en un futuro padre en él.

Naruto y Hinata era novios oficiales dos semanas después de que no solo Kakashi los sorprendiera como de costumbre abrazados y está vez besándose, sino también el mismo padre de Hinata que palideció ante tal escena, no obstante esto a Naruto no le intimido, y el mismo día fue a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata; para pedirle formalmente ser el novio de ella. Le costo dos semanas ganarse el respeto y aprobación de su suegro, incluidas dentro de estas 2 semanas, un duelo contra el mismo líder del Soke, Hiashi Hyuga, responder ante la lista de preguntas interminables del padre, soportar como chaperones en las citas que tenia con Hinata y él al mismo padre de Hinata, a la hermana menor de la peliazul, Hanabi y al mismísimo Neji Hyuga. Y entre muchas otras cosas más, que con mucho esfuerzo las logro, aunque para ganarse el cariño y aprecio del padre de Hinata le faltaba al menos unos años o tal vez menos... quien sabe.

Desde el día de la discusión en aquella asotea entre Ino y Shikamaru, nunca más se han vuelto a ver. Al siguiente día, Shikamaru decidió partir de traslado para afianzar aun más los lazos, a la aldea de la arena, aprovechando aun más de estrechar su relación con Temari. Por ende fue a la oficina de la Hokague a tratar el asunto, ella no presento problemas, sin embargo la noto rara, pero eso no importaba ahora; se retiro de la oficina tranquilo, y al salir vio tirada en el suelo una hermosa flor color violeta, la recogió pensativo, tenia un olor familiar, sin embargo no lo recordaba; salio del edificio, por la parte trasera, quería mirar las nubes entre los árboles de ese camino, miro al cielo y algunas gotas le cayeron en su rostro. -¿_Lluvia?-_ Entonces las probo y se dio cuenta que eran saladas, como muchas veces y últimamente costumbre de él, decidió ignorar continuando con su andar. Al llegar a la Arena lo recibió Temari, la quería mucho, sin embargo un vació y trísteza no dejaba de atormentar su corazón todo el tiempo, tratando de disiparlo de un y mil formas, pero era en vano. Permanecío un mes y medio ahi, hasta que decidió regresar a la aldea, no quiso visitar a Ino, ni se aventuro a preguntar por ella; después de una semana, partió en otra misión, aunque no comprendío porque no le entrego los detalles directamente la Hokague, al parecer alguien necesitaba atención urgente; su misión era la de visitar como embajador y completar tratados con las otras grandes naciones existentes, yendo en compañía de su nuevo equipo, como alguna vez alguien hace tiempo... cierta rubia le dijo aquellas palabras. -Ve con t_u nuevo equipo-_ Siempre resonando en su cabeza las palabras de ella y su triste mirada, no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, ni menos del corazón, pero ya como antes y una y otra vez decidió ignorar. Su nuevo equipo eran Temari y Kanguro, como una demostración de que las aldeas si podían unir sus lazos; además a esta última misión se unió su antiguo compañero, Chouji. Al parecer necesitaba distracción, su semblante no era igual que en el pasado y no dejaba de comentar siempre lo bueno que sería volver pronto a la aldea. A la mitad del tercer mes Chouji recibió un mensaje, se encontraba de vuelta en la aldea de la arena, Shikamaru le pregunto que sucedia, más Chouji solo lo abrazo y le dijo tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que volver, pero no le dio más motivos y casi obligado lo hizo volver, aunque no lo consiguió muy pronto sino a penúltimo día de ese mes, los días en aquella ultima semana de ese mes era una tarde de otoño cuando las flores comienzan a cerrarse y algunas a morir... .Regresaban por fin, regresaban con su nuevo equipo, un Chouji mas apresurado y desesperado que nunca y una oleada de temores en su corazón, que él aun ignoraba los motivos...

Desde el día de la discusión de aquella noche, en la asotea, entre Shikamaru e Ino, nunca más se han vuelto a ver. Al siguiente día, Ino despertó en su habitación, recordando tristemente la discusión que tubo con el hombre a quien amaba. Observo su habitación, su padre velaba su sueño. Decidió que tenía que hablar con Shikamaru y tratar de solucionar sus problemas de la mejor manera posible, pero antes paso por la oficina de la Hokague y sin querer escucho la conversación que ella mantenía con alguien... . Shikamaru solicitaba el traslado a la Arena como embajador; entonces comprendio, salio corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando caer por accidente una flor que por la mañana se puso en su cabello para adornarlo. Corrió a la asotea del edificio, se cargo en la pared y se dejo caer sentada, comenzando a llorar mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos... Ahora entendía, él la amaba a ella... él amaba a Temari y siempre fue así; en la altura de ese lugar el viento soplo fuertemente, llevándose consigo algunas lágrimas de ella, quien sabe donde caería, tal vez para advertir a alguien, sin embargo fueron ignoradas. Decidió encerrarse completamente en el mundo del hospital, su familia y amigos más cercanos, un mes y medio fue lo último que duro su apariencia estable, no obstante lo hizo pasar por un resfriado para todos, más no para sus cercanos. Solo la Hokague, su familia, Sai, Chouji y Sakura sabían la verdad, ella quería que guardaran silencio, en especial por lo de su embarazo y todo el tiempo que restaba lo dedico a su jardín personal que tenia en su hogar, era visitada constantemente por Sakura, fue inevitable de Sasuke se enterara, más prefería guardar silencio. Todas las noches y a cada momento su cuerpo se debilitaba y comenzaba a sufrir dolencias, ella ya había decidido por cuál de las dos vidas optar y ya no había vuelta atrás, pero habían un dolor que no dejaba de estar presente, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero jamas guardo odio ni rencor, solo amor y comprensión. A la mitad del tercer mes ya no podía más, tuvo que ser hospitalizada permanentemente y todos los días la visitaban sus amigos más intimos y todos los días sus padres le llenaban el cuarto de flores de su floristería, y todos los días Hokague le preguntaba si estaba segura de su decisión, más no había retractación, Ino más que nunca mantenía su decisión. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y escribir sus últimas palabras. Tenia 8 meses de embarazo...

De inmediato al llegar a la aldea un frío viento recorrio sus cuerpos fueron extrañamente recibidos por el padre de Chouji con una expresión indescifrable, entonces el del Clan Akimichi se adelanto a hablar con su padre algo que nadie pudo oír y solo se pudo ver una expresión negativo en el rostro del padre de este, entonces Chouji ya no se pudo contener, se giro para ver a Shikamaru, lo miro desesperado y salio corriendo en dirección al hospital.

-¿Qué sucede?- Muy preocupado por la escena de recién.

-Debes ir al Hospital ahora Shikamaru- Tratando de mantener el dolor.

-Diga me que sucede- Ya se estaba desesperando, ¿Que pasaba?, ¿Por que no le decían nada?.

-Yo no puedo responderte nada- Bajando su vista tristemente.

Shikamaru ya no aguanto, dejo a su equipo en la entrada y partió corriendo al hospital, llego a la recepción y observo como las enfermeras lo miraban compasivamente; no sabia que temer, que esperar. Se guió por sus fuertes corazonadas, y subió al tercer piso, y al comienzo de la escalera encontró a su padre recargado, fumando.

Shikamaru ya no sabia que hacer o preguntar, entonces su padre le rompió toda duda o cuestiona miento.

-Hace unas horas- Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse al comenzar a escuchar. -Tu antigua compañera de equipo, Ino Yamanaka- Su corazón se detuvo retrocedió unos pasos, negó con su cabeza, lo presentía, pero no, no podía ser, así es que no dejo terminar a su padre y paso corriendo a un lado de él, tomo el pasillo de la derecha y ahí encontró un tumulto de gente, paso como pudo entre ellos, a todos los conocía, y entonces al llegar a la puerta, lo vio. En la habitación completamente de color blanco, estaba decorada con un sin fin de flores, más había una, la mas hermosa, que se había marchitado... Estaba recostada en la camilla, y de rodillas al lado de la camilla estaba el padre llorando, la madre cargando su mano en el hombro de su esposo mientras tocaba la fría mano de su hija. Su amigo en común, su amigo de niñez lloraba de pie frente a la camilla.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- Respiraba agitado. -¡¿Que esta sucediendo?!- Perdiendo el control.

-Shikamaru tranquiliza te- Le pidió suplicante Chouji, secando sus lágrimas.

-¡¡Como me pides que me calme!!, ¡¿alguien que me explique que sucede aquí?!- No lo asumía, su corazón se negaba y estaba apunto de llorar. Entonces salio corriendo de ahí, necesitaba una que le explicaran y sabia quien se la podría dar. Pensaba ir al edificio de la Hokague, pero ante las suplicas de sus pensamientos se la encontró esperándolo en el pasillo.

Le exigió desesperado un explicación, ya no aguantaba más.

-Hace 8 meses descubrimos que estaba enferma-

-¡¡¿¿Por que no me lo dijiste??!!- Su voz estaba llorosa. -¿¿¡¡Por que no me dijeron nada??!!...- cerrando fuertemente sus puños. -¡¡¿¿POR QUE NO ME DIJO NADA??!!- Llorando desesperadamente, su voz estaba ronca de rabia y sus puños rojos de la presión.

-Shikamaru- Era la voz de Sakura. No la miro, solo bajo la vista e intento controlarse. -Esto es para ti- Le extendió la mano en la cual sujetaba un sobre que indicaba que iba dirigida para él. Shikamaru reconoció la letra entonces lo recibió con miedo y a la vez rabia. -Será mejor que te dejemos solos- Tomo a Tsunade de un brazo y juntas se retiraron a un lugar donde ambas pudieran consolarse la una a la otra.

Shikamaru camino, subió escaleras , hasta que llego a la asotea del hospital, lugar donde muchas veces Ino llego a llorar; se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la pare, noto como un poco mas al lado de el habían un pequeño jardín. Miro al cielo y después a la carta, saco temblorosa mente la hoja del sobre y comenzó a leer ...

_No se como comenzar esta carta..., tal vez al final sepa como..._

_No se como mi vida llego a este punto, solo se que me duele profundamente estar alejada de ti y que nos hayamos discutido, sin embargo no dudo que serás feliz, por que es lo que te mereces, y realmente anhelo y deseo para ti. _

_Eres las persona mas inteligente y hermosa que he conocido ¿Lo sabias?. Todos los días de mi vida y estos último te he recordado y te recuerdo, por eso quise venir por última vez aquí, como lo hice muchas veces, especialmente en mis momentos de mayor dolor... a ver las nubes, como tu lo sueles hacer, pero esta vez para encontrar cual es el atractivo que les vez y yo no tuve para que te pudieras fijar en mi... . Me encuentro en la asotea del hospital, más bien me escape unos minutos para acá por que apenas me descubran tendré que regresar a la habitación._

_Shikamaru... hace 8 meses descubrieron que estaba gravemente enferma, no tiene cura, pero tampoco es contagiosa, solo nace y se desarrolla en el cuerpo de la persona; pero no fue lo único que nació en mí... . Aquella noche de hace meses atrás,(aun no sabia lo de mi enfermedad) me hiciste la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, escuche ser amada y me sentí de la misma forma; y quiero que sepas que mis palabras hacia ti fueron sinceras, lo son, Yo Te Amo Shikamaru, y quise y desee y anhele hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, y no me puedo engañar, sueño tanto con que pueda ser así, sueño tanto con tan solo vivir un segundo junto a ti y poder hacerte feliz, poder amarte y demostrarte todo mi amor, con vivir un poco más y retroceder el tiempo para enmendar mis errores, porque si hubiera descubierto antes que eres a quien amo, y me pudiera tener tan solo un segundo de felicidad junto a ti, daría lo que me resta de vida; pero no puedo ser egoísta... no puedo y por eso me di cuenta que tu felicidad no es conmigo y lo cómprendi, el amor duele sabes, pero una vez escuche que amar no es desear la felicidad propia, sino desearle la felicidad al ser amado aun a costa de propia felicidad. Eso para mi es amar y por eso decidí no decirte nada mi querido Shikamaru._

_Cuidate mucho y vive cada segundo de tu vida_

_Se feliz y no te sientas responsable por mi, porque sé y conozco el buen amigo que eres y el excelente padre que serias.._

_Por favor perdona me si te erí, perdona me si te ofendí, perdona me ...._

_Hasta siempre mi querido y amado Shikamaru..._

_Hasta la eternidad aunque esta solo conste de un segundo..._

_Te amo y hasta siempre..._

_Yamanaka Ino_

Shikamaru termino de leer la carta escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, comenzando demasiado tarde a recordar...

**Flash-Back**

**-Neh.. Shikamaru ¿Porqué no le dices lo que sientes?- Le decía un Chouji que comía papas fritas**

**-Tsk- Se levanto del suelo. -Es muy problemático- Cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda mientras pensaba. -Además ya tendré tiempo- Comenzando a caminar. -Mientras veré como resultan las cosas con Temari- Haciendo caso omiso a sus verdaderos sentimientos.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Empezaba a llorar y los recuerdos no paraban.

**Flash Back**

**-Espera… No … estas ebrio- Entre beso y beso para separarlo de sí y empujarlo un poco o lo más que pudiera hacia atrás. -Estas ebrio y solo estas diciendo tonterías ahora- Tratando de no quebrarse en sus palabras. **

**Sujeto las muñecas de ella con sus manos forzándola a detenerse en separarlos y dijo. -Ino!, que no entiendes!?, yo estoy enamorado de ti, no te das cuenta!?, desde el momento en que nos convertimos en chunin, me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y creer que tal vez un día podremos estar juntos. Ino veo tus ojos y me vuelvo loco, si no me crees puedes entrar en mi mente y comprobarlo; y si te confieso esto ahora, es porque ahora tengo valor, porque puedo formar muchas estrategias de batalla y combate, pero ante ti no tengo ninguna Ino, ante ti soy como un niño- Soltó tanta frase llena de sentimiento en tal solo 1 minuto que ella no lo podía creer.**

**Ella también lo amaba, desde hace mucho.., tal vez mucho antes que él y hasta ese momento pudo admitir sus sentimientos. -Yo…, Shikamaru- Trago saliva para decir lo que sentía. -Yo Te Amo- Mirándolo con amor y sonriendole. **

**-Entonces…- Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla, liberando las manos de ella.**

**Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él y lentamente ambos fueron cayendo en el deseo y la pasión, hasta consumar ambos y en especial el amor. Ambos estaban totalmente conectados su emociones estaban a flor de piel**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

**Salio del hospital konoha junto a Temari y sintió como unas gotas caían por su mejilla, las probo, eran saladas, las ignoro**

**Fin Flash Bak**

Lloraba desesperado y comenzaba a arrugaba la hoja. -_Porque ....- _Sollozando. -_Porque no recordé antes_- Aun así los recuerdos no parabas y comenzaba a entender algunas cosas...

**Flash Back**

**Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensaba que en cuanto Ino despertara, partiría en ayuda de los demás ninjas; en ese estado y con enemigos por doquier, no podía dejarla sola.**

**Mientras pensaba en ello y cruzaba por su mente el notable cambió de peso en Ino, el sonido de una tos, hizo que el se diera cuenta que ella había despertado.**

**Se dio otra vez media vuelta, pero esta vez en dirección a ella, pensaba nuevamente mientras hacía ese movimiento, que la tos de seguro se debía a todo el rato que permaneció expuesta a las llamas del hospital.**

**-He Ino, de seguro esa tos pasará pron- Su expresión cambio absolutamente. Un frió recorrió todo su cuerpo.**

**Ino estaba pálida, eso era normal debido a la circunstancia anterior, estaba tosiendo, también era de esperar por la misma razón, pero estaba botando una no poca cantidad de sangre por su boca.**

**No había alcanzado a taparse con su mano la boca para que la cantidad sangre se escondiera en ella, por lo mismo, el pasto había quedado manchado con su sangre.**

**La chica percibió la mirada de su amigo, no lo quiso ver; empezó a levantarse del suelo como si nada, tomo su bolso que estaba a su lado y comenzó a revisar el contenido de este.**

**-Ino, explícame que te esta sucediendo- Autoritariamente le pregunto. Estaba más serió que nunca.**

**-He Shikamaru- Alegre y sonriente. -Gracias por salvarme- La angustia se hizo poseedora de Shikamaru.**

**Paso por su lado, como si nada ocurriese, él miraba al frente, y ella a lo que era el hospital.**

**-Es hora de que vallas con… tu nuevo equipo- Un poco nostálgica, comenzando a avanzar.**

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Porque no me di cuenta antes?- Aun con su rostro oculto, aun llorando no podía parar y la voz le salia entre cortada, se ahogaba al hablar y la angustia y miseria comenzaba a consumirlo. Y aun así lo recuerdos no paraban porque esta vez nada seria ignorado...

**Flash Back**

**Shikamaru al fin había encontrado a Ino, tranquilamente le entrego el sobre, realmente el era ignorante de lo importante que esto significaba para ella.**

**-Gra-gracias Shikamaru- Titubeando no solo con su voz, sino también con sus dedos, el recibir el sobre.**

**Esto le sorprendió, pero no quiso darse vueltas en pensarlo, se quedo un rato ahí, esperando a que ella lo abriera y así tal vez descubriría su contenido.**

**Ella miraba fijamente el sobre, estaba apunto de abrirlo, hasta que noto que el aun permanecía ahí, alzo la mirada un poco hacia él, y esto basto para que el entendiera que debía irse.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

**Regresaba al hospital por unos documentos que olvido pedirle a un medico cuando fue a entregarle el sobre a Ino, entraba al edificio, pero antes otra vez sintió su rostro mojado, levanto su vista al cielo, las probo, no era lluvia, eran lágrimas, las ignoro...**

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Por que no lo supe ver? ¡¿Por que no lo vi antes?!- Tratando de levantarse, pero manteniendo la vista en el suelo y sujetando fuertemente la carta.

**Flash Back**

**Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, hasta que noto algo que al subir no se había percatado....**

**...Sangre..**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

**Shikamaru se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano con que sujetaba el pañuelo y la abrió. -Ino... ¿Qué significa esto?- El pañuelo y la palma de la mano de Ino estaban teñidos absolutamente en no respondía, solo desvió la mirada. -Ino, Explicame- Ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba una explicación que calmara sus corazonadas.**

**Ella se paro, y le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible. -No es nada Shikamaru de verd- Interrumpida por él**

**La tomo con mucha fuerza del brazo como para hacerla reaccionar y le dijo. -¡Como que nada Ino, mirate!- Ya perdía el control y los estribos.**

**-Shikamaru sueltame me haces daño- Comenzando a quejarse debido al dolor que le producía el fuerte agarre de Shikamaru.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

**Se retiro de la oficina tranquilo, y al salir vio tirada en el suelo una hermosa flor color violeta, la recogió pensativo, tenia un olor familiar, sin embargo no lo recordaba; salio del edificio, por la parte trasera, quería mirar las nubes entre los árboles de ese camino, miro al cielo y algunas gotas le cayeron en su rostro. -¿**_**Lluvia?-**_** Entonces las probo y se dio cuenta que eran saladas, como muchas veces y últimamente costumbre de él, decidió ignorar continuando con su andar. **

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Por que...?- En una suplica casi in audible. Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo. -¡¡¡¡¿POR QUE?!!!!- Ya no habría vuelta atrás... ya no había consuelo para el Nara y la única mujer que de verdad había amado estaba muerta. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritaba sollozaba y no paraba de llorar. Leía una y otra vez la carta de la joven y gritaba su nombre.. -¡¡¡INO!!!- Como suplicando que regresara, que volviera a la vida, que como ella lo deseaba, y ahora el también... el tiempo volviera atrás, pero ya era tarde...

-Shikamaru- Era la voz de su padre. Sin embargo no respondía, no reaccionaba, continuaba llorando desesperado. -Debes continuar con tu camino-

Shikamaru se levanto del suelo, aun sin mirarlo sujeto fuertemente la carta y miro al cielo. -Como quieres ...- Llenando sus palabras de dolor. -¡¡¡¿COMO PRETENDES QUE SIGA COMO SI NADA SI A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HE AMADO LA PERDÍ...- Volviendo a la debilidad y su voz ahogada. -Si la perdí para siempre- Lloraba tanto como alguna vez una rubia lloro ahí.

-Aun tienes a quien amar- Completamente serio infundiendo en su hijo una incredulidad.

-¡¡¡¿Que rayos estas diciendo?!!!- Dándose media vuelta para mirarlo y entonces vio algo increíble, recordando una frase de la carta que leyó hace algunos minutos.-///_pero no fue lo único que nació en mí__///- _Calmo como pudo su llanto, se paso su brazo por sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas y se fue acercando lentamente; a un lado de su padre, estaba el de Ino sostenía un pequeño bulto que estaba protegido por una tela blanca con diseños de flores purpuras; el padre de Ino miraba al joven tristeza, seriedad y a la vez haciéndose de ánimos, porque ahora ambos tendría otro motivo por el cual continuar.

Le entrego el bebe en sus manos, lo recibió temeroso y a la vez emocionado, pero era una mezcla de emociones ya que aun permanecia la tristeza de perderla a ella; se dio cuenta que era una niña, tenía los mismos ojos celestes de ella, el mismo color de piel, aunque su pelo era del color azabache negro de su padre Shikamaru Nara.

El tiempo no se detiene y por ello todo siguió. Las familias Nara y Yamanaka ahora estaban mas unidas que nunca, la Bebe que bautizaron con el nombre de su difunta madre tenia un carácter muy parecido a ella, por ende en las noches se despertaba muy seguido, Shikamaru se evoco completamente a su hija, tenia misiones era cierto y en ese tiempo quedaba al cuidado de sus abuelos Yamanaka, pero no mas de 3 días porque no podía separarse mucho tiempo de su hija, la amaba demasiado como para ignorarla. Su relación con Temari no se convirtió en nada más que pura amistad, por ahora ya no tenia ojos para nada más que su hija; todas las semanas visitaba el jardín de la asotea, lo cuidaba y llevaba a su bebe para que reconociera el olor de su madre; no era infeliz, para nada, al contrario amaba la vida que tenia, amaba a su hija, amaba a su familia, amaba a Konoha y ella siempre estaría en lo más hermoso de sus recuerdos, porque era su pasado, presente y futuro, era su Wonderwall.

Naruto y Hinata eran muy felices, se decía que la Hokague pronto relegaría su cargo a cierto remolino de Konoha, quien mejor que él y quedaría en la historia el hecho del primer ninja en convertirse en Hokague tan joven. Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a entrenar mientras que ella junto con su padre Hiashi, que curiosamente estaba muy complacido con Naruto, lo ayudaban a averiguar y encontrar restos o registros del extinguido país del remolino y el clan de su madre. Muchas veces iban en misiones juntos, por ende se hicieron muy conocidos como la futura feliz pareja a cargo de Konoha y pronto un muy establecido Clan Uzumaki/Hyuga. Se llevaban muy bien, Hinata adquiria una seguridad impresionante cuando estaba con Naruto, y él adopata una madurez y perspicacia no vista antes en él hasta que ella llego a su vida y él a la suya, juntos eran el Wonderwall de otro.

Por fin había nacido el tan esperado primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura, como era de esperar erar un niño, pero no venia solo, unos minutos después de él nació una niña, eran mellizos, y ambos con los dondes de la Naturaleza como se había pronunciado aquella noche lluviosa. Llamados como los padres de Sasuke, el primero Fugaku era dotado con fuego, haciendo algo increíble desde un comienzo, jugaba con el fuego como si fuera una pelota, además se notaba en sus actitudes que se pareceria a su madre; y su hermana melliza Mikoto, una niña muy linda y dotada con las habilidades de la tierra, ella era el reflejo de su padre, aunque hacia crecer flores y árboles por doquier.. Ambos estaban más que orgullosos de sus hijos. Jamas pensaron en sus vidas ser partes de tal felicidad, Sasuke y Sakura eran cómplices y amantes, eran amigos y esposos; Separados durante un largo tiempo al fin había logrado la felicidad, al fin estaban juntos..., él y ella eran el Wonderwall del otro, y por ahora el de sus hijos, hasta que conocieran al suyo.

Wonderwall  
Today is gonna be the day  
that They 're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now.

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
but I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
you're gonna be the one that saves me  
you're gonna be the one that saves me

**Fin**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Este fic lo hice con mucho esfuerzo e inspiración, aunque algunas veces con dolor de trasero, tendonitis y ojos rojos de dolor xD, sin embargo lo hice con mucho cariño y a la vez en el ultimo momento con dolor u.u

A todos ustedes les dedico este Fic y la mayor felicidad del mundo, pero a alguien en especial le dedico particularmente este capitulo y la canción por que él era mi Wonderwall, aunque se que nunca jamas lo leerá y menos me amara, pero es consiente de todo lo maravilloso que sentí y siento por él, y es conocedor de la hermosa felicidad que me hizo sentir junto a él, pero es ignorante del dolor que me hizo sentir cuando descubrí que todo fue nada para él, pero si tal ves... un sabio en el placer que sintió y siente al destrozar mi corazón. A él y a Todos, de todo corazón y con mucho cariño les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. Por que nadie se merece sufrir por amor, ni el peor de nuestros enemigos, ni nadie.

Gracias a todos

Y que Dios los Bendiga :)

Adiós! :D

^.^


End file.
